Opheliac
by Hollowed Twisted-Words
Summary: Following the events of Natsuki being injured during a mission, odd occurrences begin to revolve around her as she slowly loses ground on sanity. What if her attention was to lure itself to the most unlikely person? - The innocent Tomoe.
1. Trouble in Paradise

The Mai series does not belong to us! We are merely borrowing these characters, locations, items etc.

**Universe: **Anime/Manga Inter-merged.

* * *

**Hollowed-Words  
Twisted Eternal Wolvetta  
Ascoeur**

**~O~**

Opheliac

_'The abnormal obsession to an item or living being.'_

* * *

It was, as usual, an ordinary day for Garderobe. As expected, the daily classes of the Corals and Pearls continued on as they had for the past 300 years. The tall, almost threatening walls of the academy barring the students inside, putting anyone, even its own students, off.

For Tomoe Marguerite, the day couldn't get any better, or any worse for that matter. She was, simply put, the Number I Pearl, leader of the Trias.

"Marguerite Tomoe," Miss Maria called from across the corridor, capturing Tomoe's attention as she headed towards the Trias Base.

"You're required in the Gakuenchou's office at this precise moment. The Gakuenchou wants to have a word with you." The menacing eyes of Miss Maria sparked.

The Pearl nodded politely, smiling innocently. "Of course, Miss Maria."

Waiting by the doors for a few moments, Tomoe sighed, steadily glancing down each direction of the Gakuenchou's corridor. Maybe Shizuru-Oneesama would be here this evening? There might be a chance she wasn't though, since Kruger normally sent her on missions. She knocked upon the door, swallowing the sensation of unease which was undeviatingly beginning to access the pit of her stomach.

Having been twirling a pen in her fingers as she waited for the knock, Natsuki stabbed her desk with the tip. "Enter." Her commanding voice echoed in the large office as she stared at the grand doors.

Opening the doors quietly, Tomoe paused, her eyes studying the Gakuenchou calmly.

"Come in, Marguerite." Natsuki waved the younger girl in, her hand idly running up and down the pen now lodged in her desk.

Tomoe did so, closing the doors after her she made her way over to the Column's desk, absent-mindedly looking about the room, for any sign of the missing Shizuru. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?" Tomoe asked, taking note of the older woman's persistent fingers trailing across the pen.

Smirking, Kruger stood to tower over the girl. "I'm sure, to your extreme disappointment, the Archmeister is not here." She spoke as she came around her desk to be behind Tomoe, sending a puff of air through the girl's teal hair before rounding back to her desk, slightly moving the chair away so she could stand comfortably.

Tomoe stiffened, barely enough for anyone to notice; however, the elder woman had. "Shizuru Oneesama isn't here?"

Grinning softly, the Gakuenchou returned her hand to trailing up and down the pen stuck in her desk. "No, she is away, on a mission. It seems whenever I return from one, she is sent. Maybe to distance us, maybe just coincidental," Natsuki replied, then looked into Tomoe's eyes sharply.

"I am sorry to hear that, Gakuenchou," Tomoe mumbled, gnawing on the inside of her cheek, the disturbing discomfort rising once again. What was wrong with her?

"Noted." Natsuki gave a small nod to the younger girl, then smiled softly at her. "Do you know why you're here?" the Gakuenchou then asked before loudly ripping her pen from her desk.

"No...?" Tomoe said slowly, eyeing the pen suspiciously. "I do not know why I am here."

"No?" Natsuki reiterated, tilting her head to the side as she came around to the front of her desk, sitting and looking down to Tomoe as she situated herself to make the girl stand between her legs. "Where's the fun in that?" she spoke as she began to twirl her pen again.

"If I was told the reason why I was here, I would understand." Unconsciously, Tomoe took a step back, her eyes slightly narrowing, regarding the woman carefully. Since when did the head Column behave in such a manner?

"Mm." Natsuki nodded slowly, then looked past Tomoe to the doors. "Be a good girl and lock the doors."

The Pearl hesitated, her suspicions rising tenfold. After a few seconds, though, she came to her senses, cautiously making her way over to the doors. A soft click echoed throughout the room, reacting with Tomoe's senses sharply.

"Good girl," Natsuki praised, a bit of a smirk on her lips. "Now, come back to me."

Oddly enough for her, Tomoe's heart gave a leap suddenly. With care, she glanced over her shoulder, studying the woman further.

"Come," Natsuki ordered again, patting her knee as she pierced Tomoe's stormy eyes with hers.

She couldn't understand the reason why precisely, but Tomoe followed the Column's order, one foot following the other. _'What is this... idiot doing?'_

"Good girl," Natsuki murmured again as she leaned back on her hands, sitting comfortably on her desk. She lodged her pen back into the wooden structure with a thrust, her palm returning to the desk. "Wondering why you're here, right?"

Tomoe's attention was directed to the pen and then to Natsuki's eyes. Her hands tensed awkwardly, her brain overtaking her body. "...Yes."

"Throughout my prestigious academy, there have been rumors," the Gakuenchou began, continuing to lounge on her desk. "And not the petty kind." Her voice dipped into a bit of a croon as she watched Tomoe's eyes.

"... What rumors would they be?" Tomoe replied, images of the Number III Column sweeping through her mind, the voices of gossip taking hold of her conscious logic. Did the Gakuenchou know of her feelings? That wasn't possible, was it?

"Some are about you, and the Archmeister. A schoolgirl crush, perhaps." Natsuki gave a one shouldered shrug, and yawned, uncaring.

Tomoe's heart missed a beat. Body frozen, she clenched her jaw subtly. "Schoolgirl... crush?" she asked, frowning softly. "Whatever do you mean, Gakuenchou?"

"Archmeister Viola is beautiful. A goddess, some may say," the Gakuenchou began, waving a hand and sitting up straighter. "But it is forbidden for students and faculty members to become involved." Stretching a hand up, Natsuki cupped Tomoe's cheek. "That is...if someone finds out."

Tomoe's senses ran straight for the hand which delicately brushed her cheek, pausing as the fingertips met with her cheekbone lightly, a faint but tingling sensation hitting her. Cold... her hand was as cold as ice.

"Do you understand?" Natsuki asked, lightly trailing her fingertips over the young girl's cheek, piercing her eyes.

"...No..." Unconsciously, the student brought her own hand to clasp hold of Natsuki's arm, tugging slightly.

Turning her emerald gaze onto the hand on her arm, Natsuki spoke. "Do you not like my touch?"

"It isn't... allowed?" Tomoe remarked, her grip around the arm moving to the elder's wrist, clasping hold of it loosely.

"I don't see anyone finding out anytime soon," Natsuki said dismissively, sliding off the desk and towering over Tomoe.

"And yet you say it's against policy? What if somebody _does_ find out?" Tomoe voiced, her volume debilitating.

Having come closer to the girl's face during the sentence, Natsuki smirked as she let a small puff of cold air dance across Tomoe's face.

The student swallowed nervously, her hand now tightening around the wrist firmly. "You... wouldn't dare." Natsuki let a slow grin come across her face, her eyes pinned to Tomoe's.

"Wouldn't dare to..." she spoke softly, coming closer before capturing Tomoe's lips.

Tomoe's eyes widened weakly, struggling against the firm hold around her as the Column merely pressed her against her taller frame.

Breaking away, Natsuki laughed softly at Tomoe's expression. "Struggling little girl, aren't you?"

"W-what do you... expect?" Tomoe countered sharply. The Gakuenchou didn't behave like this! Never!

"I suppose I should have expected a bit of resistance on your end. The Archmeister already in your sights," Natsuki noted, her lips moving against Tomoe's.

Tomoe didn't respond, mind and body caught in limbo as Natsuki tightened her hold on her even more, binding them together. This woman-the head Column, Kruger-she was supposed to be pathetic and oblivious, wasn't she? So why...?

Capturing Tomoe's lips again in a far more ferocious kiss, Natsuki lightly bit down on the girl's bottom lip, pulling away again to lap at it with her tongue. Eventually, Tomoe's eyes fluttered closed; stumbling slightly she caught hold of the desk behind the older woman, heart jumping into her throat.

"So what is your answer to the unspoken question?" Natsuki asked, leaning back into the desk and crossing her arms.

"N-no..." Tomoe breathed, body still slumped before the Column, lifting her head to regard the woman with caution. She didn't...Shizuru Oneesama was the only person...

"Well, that's disappointing," Natsuki responded, turning from Tomoe to sit at her desk again. "You're free to leave then."

"W-what?" That was it? How did she honestly expect her to...? "Gakuenchou."

Eyes drawn back to the younger girl, Natsuki ripped her pen from her desk once more. "Yes, Tomoe?"

"T-Tomoe?" the girl hissed. When had this occurred? Tightening her jaw firmly, Tomoe took a step back. "...We are not on first name terms."

"Another disappointment," Natsuki noted, nodding to Tomoe. "Then, what is it, Marguerite?"

_What is it?_ Tomoe's mind mused idly. Yet again, her attention zoomed in on the twirling pen, watching it, studying it.

Long fingers twirling the pen flawlessly between them, Natsuki looked at the young girl in front of her. "Well, Marguerite, why are you still here?"

"..." Tomoe said nothing. Breaking her eyes away from the woman's display, Tomoe opened her mouth, about to say something. This wasn't allowed, obviously; she should tell someone! But... it wasn't like anyone would believe her, was it? She liked Shizuru but had never...

"If you're just going to stand there and waste my time, might as well shed some clothes," Natsuki remarked, idly relaxing back into her chair.

The student's gaze hovered over to the door, her brain slowly calculating over the barrier which stood in her way, a mere lock blocking her way to freedom. She wanted to escape... and yet she didn't.

She couldn't. Tomoe bit her lip harshly.

Giving a slight smirk, Natsuki continued to twirl her pen through her long dexterous fingers, leaning her chin onto her free palm and resting her elbow on the desk, looking at Tomoe still.

"...What's made you become like this?" Tomoe asked suddenly, facing Natsuki. "You have... never been like this."

"And how would you know what I have and haven't been like?" Natsuki asked, pen twirling away.

"I've seen you, with Shizuru-Oneesama...You have... always been so..."

Releasing a low hum, Natsuki nodded. "And what have you seen us do, Marguerite?"

"In public..." Tomoe said uneasily, her gut knotting with displeasure. "..."

"Did we kiss, like how I kissed you?" the Gakuenchou questioned.

"No."

"Then what happened?" Natsuki asked, leaning back more into her chair.

"... You never do anything." Nothing, anything, not even a mere hug. Tomoe stayed there, frozen in place.

Nodding lightly, Natsuki gently set her pen down onto her desk, letting it roll. It hit the edge and dropped onto the floor, but the Gakuenchou's emerald gaze stayed on Tomoe. "Seems awfully cold, yes?"

Stormy eyes stalked after the pen mindlessly, the pen landing with a faint thud against the carpeted floor.

"Mind picking that up for me, please?" Natsuki asked, a small grin staying on her lips.

Tomoe looked between them suspiciously, eyeing the Column for a few seconds before bringing her attention back down to the lifeless object. What was she up to?

She headed over to it, orbs locked onto Natsuki's at all times. Smiling kindly, Natsuki kept her relaxed disposition as she watched Tomoe lightly brushing against the carpeted texture of the floor, Tomoe reached for the pen, fingers looping around the smooth object. Keeping her eyes on Tomoe's stormy ones, Natsuki lightly drummed her desk. Rising from the floor, pen in hand, the student strode over silently, eyes keeping their position, locked securely with the feral emeralds.

Waiting until Tomoe had gotten close enough, Natsuki slammed her palms onto her desk and stood. "Boo!"

Startled, Tomoe's grasp of the pen was let go, the object rolling across the table, gently resting before Natsuki. Tomoe breathed in deeply, stormy orbs widened.

Shoulders shaking lightly in mirth, Natsuki gave a small laugh before regarding Tomoe.

"Such a jumpy little girl," she teased.

"D-" Tomoe closed her mouth, fists clenching together almost painfully. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what? Scare your little skirt off?" Natsuki asked, taking her pen into her hand.

Tomoe narrowed her eyes, spinning on her heel she made the motion to the doors. She had to escape.

"I'll see you soon, Tomoe," Natsuki called after the girl, watching her as she came around her desk.

"Soon?" Tomoe stopped, hand around the handle of the door. "There won't be a _soon_," she hissed.

"What makes you say that?" the husky voice spoke, right in Tomoe's ear.

Freezing once more, Tomoe let out a shaky breath, slowly looking behind her shoulder just enough to gaze upon the taller woman grinning down on her darkly. "I-..."

"You forgot to unlock the door first," Natsuki murmured into Tomoe's ear, her hand looping around the younger girl to flick the lock.

The door opened, the two women silent, the lone corridor meeting them. Tomoe licked her lips, releasing another breath she made a wobbly descent through the door. Leaning against the door frame, Natsuki spoke after the girl. "See you soon."

Without another word, the student left, crushing the desire to turn back, eyes firmly set before her down the long corridor. Seeing Tomoe off, Natsuki darkly chuckled, closing the doors behind her.

The next day, the weather took a turn for the worst. De-materializing the standard element, Tomoe subtly sighed, hand flexing lightly to then curl outwards once more. The events from yesterday... she hadn't managed an hour of sleep last night.

A rumble of thunder struck abruptly, catching the students off guard, many of them yelping out in fright. Rain? It was raining?

"Inside now. Training has concluded." The voice that had no doubt haunted Tomoe all last night rang out-the Gakuenchou's. A storm is brewing."

The rain beginning to gain velocity, Tomoe hesitatingly followed the rest of the class, avoiding Natsuki who was some way off by the sidelines of the group, deviously smiling.

"Come on now." Natsuki ushered her students in, waving. She locked eyes with Tomoe and wore a slight smirk.

Tomoe regarded her quietly, eyes locked upon the elder at all times she passed by, body tense. She wasn't going to fall into this trap again. Besides, there were other students around!

"How was the training, Marguerite?" Natsuki asked as she fell into step with her young student.

"...Why would you care?" she replied nonchalantly, her insides screaming out to her to run, to find any form of refuge.

The Gakuenchou draped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders as they walked. "You are still one of my students, Tomoe."

Tomoe pulled away instantly, firing a glare over. "... A student which wants nothing to do with you, Gakuenchou," she hissed, venom seeping. She wasn't having any of it.

Something flashed through the older woman's eyes, a lightning bolt striking nearby. "Well then." She curtly nodded to Tomoe and tightened her grip on one of the girl's shoulders. "Let's get inside."

Teachers would see them! Kruger wouldn't be able to get away with this!

"Would you stop with the terrified face, you look like a little girl," Natsuki chided as they strode in from the rain.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomoe questioned, halting, forcing Natsuki to do so also. Not caring as the rain poured down on her, dampening her teal strands of uneven locks. "... You are..."

"Doing what, bringing you in from the rain?" Natsuki asked, looking down at Tomoe with a teasing expression. "Excuse me, I did not know that was against my policy, perhaps next time I should just beat you with an umbrella." Beginning to laugh, more thunder rumbled.

"You do that..." Tomoe mumbled. Picking up her pace, she entered the building, attempting to catch up with the rest of the group.

"A word, Marguerite?" Natsuki asked as she strode in, hair dripping onto the smooth floors. She looked the younger girl over, watching the other students round a corner.

"No."

Eyes flashing again, Natsuki caught up with the young student and gripped her arm tightly.

"Pardon, that was an order," she clarified darkly.

Stiffening, Tomoe slightly winced as the Column's nails dug through her uniform and faintly into her arm. Breath held unconsciously, she looked over her shoulder, back to Natsuki.

Releasing her grip on Tomoe's arm, but only slightly, Natsuki turned the young girl to face her. "Have you thought about the proposal I made?"

She said nothing. Eyes narrowing, Tomoe bit down onto her lip sharply, exhaling a breath loosely. Of course she had...but it wasn't like she was going to say this! The Gakuenchou was evil.

"Well?" Natsuki urged, trailing her hand down the younger girl's arm and releasing her grip as she did so, staring down at Tomoe.

"Why should I?" Tomoe asked levelly, gazing up to the older woman coolly. Natsuki blinked, confused. "Why should you tell me? Why should you think about it?"

"You're not... normal," Tomoe uttered, looking away.

Cupping the younger girl's chin, Natsuki brought their gazes back together as she leaned in close. "How would you know if I was normal?"

Gritting her teeth, Tomoe hissed. "Harassing me?"

Natsuki chuckled, then pierced Tomoe's eyes with a look before capturing the girl's lips in a dominating kiss.

Tomoe whimpered, hands gripping against the taller woman's shoulders she pushed, eyes flickering over to each direction of the corridor, praying, hoping. _This woman isn't sane!_

Breaking the kiss after biting down on Tomoe's lower lip, Natsuki straightened out. "Off with you," she ordered, waving a hand.

Stumbling backwards, Tomoe only just managed to balance herself out, casting a quickened glare over to the Column as she made a speedy route back towards the group, jaw clenching, feeling the sensation of her back burning.

Beginning to chuckle as she watched Tomoe walk down the corridor, Natsuki gave a light shake of her head and went off.

Meanwhile, Tomoe made it to another lone corridor, glancing around quickly she leaned her back against the wall heavily, breathing quickly. This was definitely going to drive her insane eventually... if that...demon didn't stop it now, she dreaded what...

Idly, Tomoe lifted her fingertips to her lips, thoughtlessly touching them. _This isn't right..._

* * *

Twirling her pen once more, Natsuki regarded the sun as it went down, the curfew now instated. Standing, she made her way out of her office and onto the grounds, wanting to punish those who broke the rules if any girl tried to leave or broke their curfew.

Tomoe, who had just left the Trias base, glanced to the clock and breathed a curse, studying the area quickly she noticed she was the only person left in the darkening corridors. Taking this into consideration she locked the door and headed into the direction of the dorms, an uneasy dread filling her gut. The Gakuenchou's office was nearby to the dorms...if she could just bypass it she should be safe for the night!

Hearing the soft click of shoes, Natsuki smirked widely when she recognized the sound and silently swept up behind the person, watching and stalking. Finally, she grabbed Tomoe's arm and pulled the girl into her, pressing Tomoe's back against the wall. "Well, well, little Marguerite. Curfew have no meaning to you?"

Shocked by the treatment and the sudden loss of air, Tomoe gasped, alerting her further to the shadowy figure which was before her, leaning over her. _No..._

"Baby hit her head?" Natsuki quirked a brow, giving a small chuckle as she pressed herself flush against the younger girl. "Now, now, Tomoe, you should know better than to break the curfew."

"It wasn't... my fault," Tomoe remarked weakly, turning her head to the side, pushing at the Gakuenchou's shoulders. No one would see them here. "No... not here..."

"Is there someone to blame, or an excuse?" Natsuki asked, pressing even closer as she followed Tomoe's gaze to the side. Uncaring, the older woman slid a knee in between the younger girl's legs. "Not here? Somewhere else, then?"

Tomoe pushed, an anxious wave of determination setting loose, she pushed harder against Natsuki, her knees instantly going weak, silently gasping as another wave passed through her, a sensation too powerful.

"Hm, my office?" Natsuki asked as she slid her knee more in between Tomoe's legs.

But didn't Miss Maria usually patrol down there? Chest rising and falling, which merely continued but quickening, Tomoe shook her head, fingers clawing into the Column's shoulders.

"Then where, little Tomoe?" Natsuki asked, her mouth inches away from the younger girl's ear, blowing a small puff of air into it.

"No...where!" Tomoe hissed venomously.

"Don't lie to me, Tomoe," Natsuki whispered threateningly, digging her own nails into the girl's shoulders lightly. "I know you want this."

"If you were..." Tomoe gasped, wincing as the nails scraped along her covered shoulders, making her shudder a little. "If Shizuru-Oneesama knew of this..."

"Again with the Archmeister?" Natsuki asked, then pushed away from Tomoe as if the girl were garbage. "Into your dorm, now."

Shaking, Tomoe staggered, not bothering to look over to the more experienced woman this time. Her body tensed, forcing her on auto-drive. What was that? Her mind hissed, her ears twitching at every small sound which made its way around the corridor, her retreating footsteps ringing loudly.

Walking away, Natsuki was soon out of Tomoe's hearing range and growled to herself as she came back into her office.

"Tomoe Marguerite," she spoke as she stared out of her windows. "I will have you." Emerald eyes flashed ominously.

"Are you looking forward to the trip, Tomoe-san?" a student queried enthusiastically, tearing Tomoe from her train of thought. "We are apparently going to Aswad! Helene-sensei said it is a good place for researching on lost technology!"

"...I am," Tomoe replied, smiling, hiding the truth carefully.

Coming into the classroom, Natsuki glared at the classmates in the room.

"Settle down!" she barked, standing at the front of the room.

Her...their eyes locked, almost immediately. _What is she doing here?_ Tomoe's nails dug into the flesh of her legs, jaw setting as her nerves began to rush.

Natsuki gave a ghost of a smirk at Tomoe before looking to them all. "As Gakuenchou of Garderobe, it is my duty to make sure you know of the dangers this trip holds."

Tomoe's nails dug deeper into her skin, unknowingly, feeling no pain as her senses brought their complete attention to Natsuki, searching for any signs of the Column making herself known to what she was really like. Did Shizuru-Oneesama seriously not know about the Gakuenchou? Tomoe doubted she would be able to knock sense into her.

"You're right." Natsuki gave a nod to one of the students, praising her. "This mission could be dangerous in ways that you might be killed." The haunting silence was broken by Natsuki herself, who laughed.

"But, of course, you won't be, because I will be accompanying you alongside another Column," the Gakuenchou explained.

Inwardly, Tomoe's mind raged. _Her?_ The Gakuenchou was joining them? But who else?

Stormy grey and emerald met once more, for a long while. There was no escaping this, was there?

"The Archmeister will be joining us, as she has just gotten back from her previous mission. She needs to..._relax,_" The raven haired woman smirked.

Shizuru-Oneesama? Curiosity brought itself in; however, this was also scented with caution. No, there was no telling what was about to happen. She wouldn't be rescued, would she? Tomoe pressed her back into the chair forcefully. '_Relax...you say?'_

"Meet in the courtyard with your survival packs in fifteen minutes." Natsuki gave the final order and walked out. As the students craned their neck, they could see the Archmeister as the door began to close.

Before it closed completely, Natsuki met Tomoe's gaze as her hand stretched out to squeeze Shizuru's behind.

The students blinked, a surprised squeal coming from the one person they would never expect in their lives - the Archmeister. Lightly, the chestnut haired woman spun around as the door closed, an almost visible blush trailing down the woman's features.

Time, for Tomoe, stood still, the images of what had just occurred taking place in her mind continuously. The Gakuenchou...Shizuru Oneesama._'...What?'_

"N-Natsuki?" wass faintly heard, the class straining their ears for more snippets. "Ara!"

Chuckling, Natsuki took her hand away and began to stride off, looking back to Shizuru. "What? I can't love my girl in public?" she asked, stopping with a smile.

Shizuru stood there, regarding Natsuki with continuous surprise. _My... what has gotten into Natsuki?_ she questioned thoughtfully, catching up with the younger woman, she tilted her head slightly. "Rather interesting you are, Natsuki."

"Bring your beautiful self closer, and I'll show you something interesting," Natsuki smirked as she looped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

Studying the fellow Column, Shizuru mildly sensed that something was off; however, she obeyed anyway, curious to see what this new Natsuki was plotting.

Hugging Shizuru close to her, Natsuki smirked at the surprise in her crimson eyes as she dipped her, kissing the woman fiercely.

With her heart flinging itself to her throat, Shizuru uttered a soft yelp into the kiss, quickly wrapping her arms around the Gakuenchou for support, else she would fall, and in the process make somewhat of an embarrassment to herself.

Holding onto Shizuru securely, Natsuki quickly dipped her tongue into the older woman's mouth as she pressed the crimson-eyed Column flush against her.

Closing her eyes, a content groan escaped Shizuru's throat, reaching a hand to the surprisingly dominant woman's hair, clutching the back of her neck._This Natsuki...is indeed something. I like this side of her._

Thoroughly kissing Shizuru, Natsuki pulled back as a bit of saliva trailed between them, and she straightened them both up.

"A-ara..." Shizuru murmured, licking her lips, blinking she surveyed the woman before her. "...In public? I'm amazed Natsuki didn't collapse from embarrassment." She chuckled, amusement reigning.

Licking her lips as well, the raven haired woman smirked. "Public, private, woods." She winked at her lover, then came closer once more, turning Shizuru around. Grasping the woman's hips, she gave a bit of a rough grind into her rear.

"M-my..." Shizuru stuttered, a faint tint of crimson making its way across her cheeks, glancing over her shoulder to Natsuki quizzically. "...Public, private or the woods? Hm, I may have to think on that for a while."

Giving another grind into Shizuru, Natsuki released her and twirled the older woman around, idly dancing in the corridor. "Then I'll just have to make it so you can't think of anything for quite some time."

"I'll allow Natsuki to take the lead then!" Shizuru drawled, playing along, threading their fingers together. Yes, this Natsuki was definitely something.

Twirling Shizuru under her arm, Natsuki drew her back and flush against her once more. Leaning against a wall, Natsuki smirked as she took her hands from the older woman's to place them on the woman's rear, lifting her up with ease.

Shizuru squealed, giggling she wrapped her arms around Natsuki, binding them closer.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby," Natsuki said as her emeralds pierced Shizuru's rubies, smirking.

Crimsons clashed with emeralds silently. Tugging her legs slightly, the Archmeister hooked them around Natsuki's waist idly, chuckling, luring the Gakuenchou's lips closer to hers.

Kissing Shizuru deeply, Natsuki supported their weight as she leaned against the wall and gave a rock into the older woman's pelvis, growling lightly into the passionate kiss.

Shizuru gasped, idly brushing her fingertips across the back of the fellow Column's jacket. With the leverage Shizuru had, Natsuki easily rocked into her again as she held the older woman up, causing their hips to meet roughly as the raven haired woman thrust her tongue into Shizuru's mouth.

"Y-you haven't hit your head, have you, N-Natsuki?" Shizuru pondered, nails sharply digging into Natsuki's jacket this time, clawing as the rocking continued. "...Not that I am...complaining!"

"I've missed you since returning from the mission," Natsuki admitted against Shizuru's lips, repeating her actions roughly.

"But to think...you would"-their lips met once more, the process continuing for a while, lips meshing together roughly-"choose a location such... as this!"

Kissing again, Natsuki made Shizuru slide against her roughly as she thrust her hips. "This is convenient."

Shizuru acknowledged the situation with confusion, brushing herself down. Somewhat fazed, she glanced around, almost instantly students began spewing out, regarding them happily. "...Ara."

"See you girls soon." Natsuki waved happily to them, grinning as if nothing had happened. Wrapping an arm around Shizuru, her eyes met Tomoe's and her grin turned a bit lustful.

Tomoe merely gazed to them both, the strange look capturing Shizuru's attention, but barely for a second as Tomoe kept close to the other students, not listening to any of the fellow Pearls who attempted to speak with her.

Whispering to Shizuru, Natsuki regained her lover's attention and smirked.

Curiosity wiped away from the student, a fluttering feeling entered Shizuru's stomach from the Gakuenchou's words. She nodded quietly, a smile painting itself across her features.

Smirking, Natsuki leaned over and softly kissed Shizuru's cheek.

"And where, may I ask, would this location be, Natsuki?" Shizuru grinned subtly, idly clasping hold of the Column's sleeve. "Surely you cannot be thinking of 'there'?"

"Well..." Natsuki trailed a hand back down to Shizuru's behind, squeezing. "Yes."

"My, my. Then, we should go, before we have Miss Maria to deal with."

"Indeed." Natsuki smirked and clasped Shizuru's hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss softly and began to lead her away.

Shutting the door behind her securely, Tomoe went over to the window, opening it, she inhaled a large breath of fresh air, calming herself. Was this a dream? She seriously hoped so. Trailing her eyes along the environment of the grounds outside, she took note of two figures heading for the woods. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes, watching the pair jog towards the outdoors. _'No...'_

Smiling happily at Shizuru, Natsuki paused for a moment to pick a wildflower, handing it to the older woman.

"Ara, such a romantic you are, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured with delight, delicately taking the flower between her fingers. She tugged on the Gakuenchou's jacket, pulling her closely for a kiss.

Kissing the older woman deeply, Natsuki pulled back and winked at Shizuru. Looking past her lover, she caught Tomoe's eyes in the window, smirking wide.

Tomoe stared, swapping her gaze between the two Column's, narrowing her eyes at Natsuki, even though the elder would obviously not be able to tell, she shut the window, sitting down upon her chair heavily.

Returning her gaze back to Shizuru, Natsuki grinned at her lover.

"Come on, we're wasting time," she spoke lowly, catching and holding her crimson gaze.

Agreeing, Shizuru took a hold of Natsuki's hand contently, pressing her side up to hers happily.

Smiling, Natsuki led the older woman over to their old cabin, glad to see that it was holding up quite nicely.

"Honestly, Natsuki, I do wonder why we've always been attracted to this place," Shizuru mused, linking their arms. "It is getting to the stage of falling down!"

"Ah, ah, but it won't fall down, mon cher," Natsuki spoke, speaking French with a wink. "It will always stand strong, as our love."

"Perhaps," Shizuru chuckled, rubbing her fingers into Natsuki's hand lovingly.

Tightening her grip on Shizuru's hand just the slightest, Natsuki brought her other up to grip the older woman's forearm. "Not perhaps. , I fixed it up." She smiled, loosening her grip.

"Then we should look," Shizuru suggested. Nodding, Natsuki dipped to kiss Shizuru's lips softly before kicking the cabin door open, taking the older woman bridal style into her arms.

Shizuru giggled, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck possessively. "Na-tsu-ki!"

Closing the door with her foot, Natsuki smirked at her lover. "Shi-zu-ru!" she copied, letting her lover take a look at the refurbished cabin.

"M-my..." The Archmeister trailed off, taking in the whole room with a deep curiosity. The cabin having the old appearance of a study, except it was instead-a bedroom. "What an... alteration." She mused in wonder, bringing her attention back to Natsuki. "Ara... ara."

"Like?" Natsuki asked as she brought her lover further inside.

"Yes." Shizuru whispered, brushing their lips together. "Good." Natsuki spoke and dropped Shizuru on the bed, smirking.

Leaning on her elbows, the elder Column watched Natsuki closely, smiling up leeringly to her, "So, my Natsuki, what have you been doing? To have so much time on your hands must have frustrated you somewhat." She idly motioned a lone finger around the cabin, shuffling up to the pillows. "... My."

"It did frustrate me," Natsuki said as she crawled onto the bed between Shizuru's legs. She pressed a furious kiss to her lover's lips as she towered over her.

"I'll have to help her with that then!" Shizuru responded, tugging the Gakuenchou over towards her.

"Yes," Natsuki agreed, getting to work on disrobing her lover as she moved her mouth to Shizuru's neck, biting.

Shizuru pressed her body up closer to Natsuki's, silently breathing a sigh as the nipping continued, her hands loosely pulling at Natsuki's jacket.

Worshipping the woman below her as she fervently tried not to rip Shizuru's clothes off, Natsuki smirked as she remembered the window's shades were left opened.

Cupping Natsuki's cheeks softly, the chestnut haired woman forced them closer together, lips clashing, her tongue playfully licking Natsuki's bottom lip, drawing it in.

Natsuki gave a small growl, rocking into Shizuru as she regained her lip, thrusting her tongue into Shizuru's mouth for the woman to suck.

Shizuru groaned contently, rounding her arms more tightly around the usually submissive woman, she pressed her own tongue along Natsuki's, shuddering.

Having gotten Shizuru down to her underwear, Natsuki smirked into the kiss as she ripped the woman's panties off.

"Not fair," Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki isn't naked yet!" Saying this, she pressed herself back up to Natsuki, enjoying the sensation of her skin upon Natsuki's clothes.

"Mm, but you love this, don't you, girl?" Natsuki asked as she trailed her hands up to Shizuru's bra-clad breasts, squeezing before ripping the bra off.

"Ah, it would seem." Grasping hold of the Column's hand, she gently nipped on Natsuki's finger, chuckling lowly. "Don't get too excited, Na-tsu-ki."

"No such thing," Natsuki murmured, staring down into Shizuru's eyes as she came closer to drag her teeth down the older woman's throat.

Squeezing Natsuki's hand firmly, Shizuru moaned, turning her head to the side for better access, her knees digging into the Gakuenchou's sides.

Biting onto her lover's throat, Natsuki swiftly entered Shizuru with two fingers, pumping in deep with a smirk.

Shizuru stiffened for a few moments, breath catching inside her throat she shifted under Natsuki, groaning silently she took a strong hold of Natsuki's shoulders, digging in.

Growling softly, Natsuki returned to her lover's lips to softly kiss as she began to slowly thrust in and out of Shizuru.

"Nn-" Unconsciously, the Archmeister brought her legs further up to the Gakuenchou's waist, nails merely digging in further as the sensations came flooding in, blinding her from anything else which was taking place in the world, her soul solely pointed to Natsuki.

Licking along Shizuru's lips, Natsuki sped her thrusts up slightly as she kissed her lover deeply.

Fazed by the sheer energy, Shizuru mindlessly clawed at Natsuki's chest, the nails lightly scrapping along the fellow Column's shirt, breathing taking a leap.

Breaking from her lover's lips, Natsuki placed softer ones all over Shizuru's face as she thrust into the older woman, rocking her hips to go deeper.

"Na-" Shizuru held onto Natsuki's head, keeping her close to her chest, orbs closed to feel the full impact of the sensations roughly surrounding her body mentally and physically.

Kissing down to Shizuru's breasts, Natsuki nibbled as her thrusts got a bit rougher.

"A-ah..." Winding her legs firmly around Natsuki's waist this time, the chestnut clenched her jaw, back pressing down further into the bed whilst her hips jolted without control.

Latching onto one of Shizuru's nipples, the Gakuenchou began to softly suckled as she accompanied her thrusts with rocks of her hips.

Gasping loudly, Shizuru took a fist-full of the younger woman's jacket and hair, teeth grinding together as she panted, swallowing the urge to yell out.

Growling as her hair was pulled, Natsuki sped up her thrusts and rocks, biting her lover's nipple.

"R-roug-gh..." Laughing unsteadily, Shizuru finally found her way under the Gakuenchou's jacket, sharply scratching her nails into her back, throwing her head back.

Another growl leaving her throat, Natsuki complied and roughly rocked into Shizuru, her fingers going deep as she bit again.

Almost uncaring, Shizuru racked her nails back up Natsuki's back, sewing stinging, sore red threads down the fellow Column's slender back.

Hissing, Natsuki licked the bite down along Shizuru's neck then bit onto her shoulder to break the skin, lapping at the blood.

Shizuru groaned in response, the pain quickly reforming into lustful energy, pleasure coursing through her veins, she followed along with Natsuki, rocking in a steady pace.

Inserting another finger inside of her lover, Natsuki rose her head to stare into Shizuru's crimson eyes as she roughly rocked her hips.

The Archmeister's ecstasy merely heightened, hugging the Gakuenchou down onto her body securely. Shizuru shamelessly threw her head back, fingers gripping onto anything they could find, be it undamaged skin or reddening, angry flesh.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki gave soft growls to the pain as she nibbled along Shizuru's exposed throat, sharp teeth digging in as she thrust into her lover faster.

Freezing, Shizuru barely tore out another throaty moan before she felt her insides scream in protest, in a savage need she cupped Natsuki's cheeks, claiming her lips hungrily.

Kissing Shizuru back with an animalistic ferocity, Natsuki pumped deeper into her lover.

"I-I'm-..." Shizuru's body continued to vault up, the elder whimpered faintly, her mind vaguely taking note of her little slip up, not in that particular moment, simply not caring.

"Come for me, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered against her lips, thrusting in one last time with a deep, rough rock.

Shizuru cried out, her body unconsciously riding through the lengthy shocks which ran through her thoroughly, senses blinded with clear, clenching pleasure.

Letting the older woman ride out her orgasm, Natsuki moved her lips to Shizuru's pulse point and pressed hard to feel her heart pounding.

Collapsing against the bed in a daze, Shizuru gave one last shudder. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut, she panted heavily, attempting to regain control while silently regarding Natsuki atop her, feeling those moist lips pressing down onto her raging blood flow.

Kissing softly, Natsuki lay fully atop of the older woman, her still clothed body pushing against Shizuru's bare skin.

"N-Nat-suki..." Shizuru panted, cooing.

"Shizuru," Natsuki smirked against the older woman's neck before sitting back up. Slowly, she pulled her fingers from inside of her lover and cleaned them thoroughly, noticing a wetness on her pants. "Naughty girl."

"A-ara...yes," Shizuru breathed.

"Yes, you are a naughty girl," Natsuki smirked as she slid down Shizuru's body further, placing an intimate kiss to her lower lips before spinning off the bed, going over to the wardrobe to get a spare set of clothes for the both of them.

Leaning up slowly, the Archmeister casually watched Natsuki dance off from the bed, wincing ever so slightly she lightly covered her wounded shoulder, softly soothing it.

Placing the fresh clothes down on the desk near the bed, Natsuki sat by Shizuru, leaning in to kiss the bite she had left on her shoulder. "My apologies."

"Natsuki was rather rough," Shizuru murmured with amusement. Shuffling to the side to face the Gakuenchou better, she leaned in. Bringing her arms around Natsuki, she muttered into her neck softly. "I missed you..."

A hand going to Shizuru's naked and sweat-shining back, Natsuki cooed into the older woman's ear, "I missed you, too."

Shizuru stayed like that for a while, listening calmly to Natsuki's heartbeat silently, sighing, feeling rather tired all of a sudden.

Natsuki gently turned, and lay Shizuru back upon the pillows and silk bedspread. "Sleep, my love. I'll take the first watch." She pressed a soft kiss to the older woman's lips, standing and changing her outfit.

"Oh... you're leaving already?" Shizuru trailed off exhaustedly. Changed, Natsuki came back to the older woman's side. "I must, the students might stray and injure themselves." She spoke, giving Shizuru another kiss.

The Archmeister didn't respond, having already been tired in the first place during their rather...interesting activities. Mumbling something under her breath, Shizuru turned onto her side, slumber hitting her.

"Good girl," Natsuki said softly, then stood. Drawing the curtains on the windows, she softly left the cabin and looked down the trail, watching as some students played by their cabins. A swift smirk came across her face and she started towards the students.

Having been sat in her chair for all that time, Tomoe heaved a sigh, brushing her fingers thoughtlessly through her uneven hair. There was something... off with the Gakuenchou, and yet Shizuru- Oneesama didn't seem to notice!

"Which cabin has Marguerite Tomoe?" the Gakuenchou asked, looking to the few students outside. They all pointed to the one nearest the woods, and Natsuki nodded to them, walking off with a smirk.

Tomoe, who now stood from the chair, idly brushed her fingers against the edge of the chair, absent-mindedly thinking on various things to keep her mind away from the Gakuenchou.

"To your cabins, please." Natsuki smiled charmingly at the students, the girls obeying as she said as she stopped in front of Tomoe's cabin door. Knocking swiftly three times, she waited.

Hearing the soft knocks upon the door, dread almost instantly threaded up within Tomoe, glancing over her shoulder to the door, her eyes widened.

"Marguerite," Natsuki called, knocking again, her voice professional.

Tripping upon her own feet almost, the Pearl halted as she reached the door, heartbeat thundering along with her shaking hands.

Quirking an eyebrow, Natsuki contemplated opening the door before Tomoe could, but decided against it as she leaned against the door-frame.

She dared to try and come for her here? Clenching her hands together tightly, Tomoe wondered whether or not the Column would actually attempt to break in or not.

"I won't come in unless you let me in." Natsuki smirked as she spoke through the door. "I know you want to see me."

Tomoe grabbed hold of the handle, frozen as she listened to Natsuki's voice clearly sounding through the door to her. "I know you want to feel your body pressed against mine." Natsuki spoke softly through the door to Tomoe, grinning a bit wider. "Just open the door."

"Why do you keep pointlessly trying?" Tomoe remarked, stepping away from the door, eyes narrowing.

"Pointlessly?" Natsuki asked, bracing a palm on the door and drumming her fingers. "I do believe I have a point to all of this."

"Then...why me?" she asked silently, heading back over to the door.

Drumming softly, Natsuki looked around to make sure she was alone. "I think you're beautiful." She said as she turned her gaze back to the door, eyes piercing the wood.

"You have...Shizuru-Oneesama." The student replied awkwardly, eyes locked on the door, taking another step back.

"Shizuru is gorgeous, but she'll never have what you have," Natsuki revealed as she leaned more into the frame of the door.

"And what... is that?"

Natsuki grinned, turning from the door to lean her back against it. "You actually feel something for me, I can tell."

"But you have always"- The student drifted uneasily, unconsciously battling with her body, fighting with the desire to either run or leap-"loved Shizuru Oneesama...?"

"That does not mean she's loved me," Natsuki mumbled as she leaned heavily on the door.

"Then why would you...?"

"We're both grown women, with needs." Natsuki smirked as she leaned more against the door.

"Needs," Tomoe echoed.

"For example, I need someone who loves me, we both do," Natsuki explained.

"..." The Pearl said nothing, looking away from the door, she furrowed a brow, her attention being driven towards the older woman further. This wasn't right! She wasn't supposed...to feel for this...what?

At the silence, Natsuki nodded to herself. "Should I start walking away, back to Shizuru?" she asked, leaning her head back into the door.

"...N-" Furrowing her brows, Natsuki stopped leaning on the door and turned towards it. "What was that?" she pressed, voice a bit soft.

"No," Tomoe repeated, stepping closer to the door, her hand upon the handle once more, clenching it painfully.

"Will you open the door?" the Gakuenchou leaned against the door as she struggled to hear.

The lock on the door clicked open silently, bringing deja vu to Tomoe's ears, making her wince. Cautiously, she took a few steps back, avoiding the awaiting woman.

Coming into the cabin slowly, Natsuki kept her gaze on Tomoe as she shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

The Pearl continued to back away slowly, her nervous eyes trailing up and down the Gakuenchou's body quickly before reaching back to her face, a dread pulling at her gut.

"Why are you backing away with such a frightened face?" Natsuki questioned, taking only a small step towards the younger girl.

"B-because..." Her back softly hit the wall of the cabin, looking up to the Column.

Another step forward and Natsuki stopped. "Because...what?"

The younger woman glanced away awkwardly. "What is it?" Natsuki asked, keeping her distance from the young girl.

"I don't know..."-Tomoe looked back up to her-"what to think. Is this...a trick, or is it...?"

"Dear little Tomoe, why would I need to trick you?" the older woman queried as she walked closer, coming to a stop again as she sat on the small couch.

"You were mocking me yesterday and the day before that about Shizuru Oneesama. How else am I not to think you...are?"

"Mm, well, I was a little mean," Natsuki admitted as she relaxed into the couch, kicking her feet up onto the table. "But, you did let me in."

"Hm," the Pearl replied distantly, staring towards the wall firmly, fingers clenching around the arm of the chair before her. "Sit, enjoy my company." Natsuki gestured to either the chair in front of her to the couch beside her.

Tomoe eyed the seat beside the Gakuenchou slowly, studying it, and confirming the amount of danger the elder housed. Was she...alright?

"Are you going to sit, or should I stand?" The older woman asked, bracing her feet onto the floor again.

Moving forward cautiously, Tomoe bypassed the chair, halting before the older woman, looking down to her, breath held.

Smiling up to Tomoe with a soft emerald gaze, Natsuki stretched a hand up to the younger girl.

Tomoe stared to the hand offered to her, reaching out, painstakingly slow. Waiting patiently until Tomoe's soft hand was in her larger one, Natsuki smiled wider as she lightly tugged.

With the light tug, Tomoe was pulled forward, whether or not she had been fighting against the woman's touch she couldn't be too sure, the hand of the Column wrapping around hers completely, ensuring no escape.

Grinning devilishly once Tomoe was splayed in her lap, Natsuki enveloped the girl in her arms. "Hello." She whispered softly to her.

"A-ah..."

Natsuki smiled as she adjusted her legs. "Comfy?" She asked.

With her face up close to Natsuki's neck, Tomoe inhaled a breath quickly, struggling to calm herself down somewhat.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Natsuki spoke as she leaned back onto the couch, loosening her hold on Tomoe so the girl could adjust her position.

Resting the side of her body lightly into the Column's, Tomoe glanced down to her hands, unsure of herself. This woman was so confusing!

Looping her arms around Tomoe more after the girl made herself more comfortable, Natsuki spoke softly. "I won't do anything you don't ask for."

Tomoe bit her lip, glancing up to the elder in wonder. Natsuki gave Tomoe a soft smile, just relaxing into the couch.

Maybe this was alright? The student concluded inwardly, bringing her gaze back in front of her she rested further into Natsuki, however she didn't relax fully.

Splaying her fingers over Tomoe's stomach as she held the younger girl, Natsuki lay back into the soft cushion of the couch.

Exhaling a breath, the teal Trias student shuddered as the fingers brushed across her stomach. Capturing the Gakuenchou's sleeve, she tugged loosely.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, responding to the tug.

"It's... nothing." Releasing her grip, Tomoe shifted a little to the side, still at odds.

"If you say so." Natsuki held Tomoe gently as she relaxed further.

"Hm," the Pearl hummed. Humming back, Natsuki changed their positions as she slowly lay on her side, cuddling Tomoe from behind.

Immediately, Tomoe panicked, grasping hold of Natsuki's arm firmly. "Shh, calm down. We're just laying down," Natsuki reassured.

Tomoe relaxed, loosening her hold on the sleeve, taking in the Column's position behind her.

"You like this?" Natsuki asked as she held Tomoe around her waist, nuzzling the teal hair with her nose.

"I-I...think." Natsuki breathed in the younger girl's scent, nuzzling her hair again. "You smell good."

Shivering, Tomoe peered over her shoulder, watching the Gakuenchou who had closed her eyes and was inhaling deeply. "..."

"I like this," Natsuki commented, nuzzling Tomoe's neck.

Of course she would, Tomoe thought idly, resting her head back down onto the cushion.

"Haven't figured out if you like it or not yet?" Natsuki asked as she lay her chin onto Tomoe's neck.

"...How am I supposed to? This is all too...sudden," Tomoe explained. Natsuki nodded into Tomoe's hair. "My apologies for being so forward."

The Pearl nodded slowly. "Do you want me to stop cuddling you, get off the couch, or leave?" the older woman asked.

"Just...don't do anything...strange." Natsuki gave a soft chuckled as she held Tomoe to her chest gently. "I told you, I won't do anything you don't ask me to."

"Right..." the student murmured, shifting as she got more comfortable, gazing over to nothing in particular.

"Want to take a nap?" the Gakuenchou asked as she cuddled Tomoe closer.

"H-hm..."

"Was that a yes, or a no?" Natsuki asked, her eyes closed and her voice a bit sleepy.

"Yes." Cuddling further into the girl's back, Natsuki breathed deeply before pressing a soft kiss to the girl's hair.

Mumbling in response, Tomoe sighed, only stiffening when her back was pressed against the Column's front, but only for a few moments.

Relaxing, Natsuki began to breathe deep as she drifted off into sleep.

Tomoe, who was caught up in Natsuki's arms securely, sighed, the quiet and calming breaths merely luring her off to sleep as well.

Hours later, Natsuki had wrapped Tomoe up in her arms tighter, mouth open slightly as she slept.

Tomoe unconsciously fidgeted, the glare of the sunlight leering over her. Murmuring in her sleep, Natsuki pulled Tomoe closer to her as she moved the girl to face her, burying the younger girl's face into her neck.

The sunlight now not gleaming upon her features furiously, protected by the body in front of her, Tomoe murmured softly under her breath, nose pressed delicately near to the Column's neck.

Cuddling Tomoe close as she slept, the older woman nuzzled the girl's hair.

The various noises of the outside world began to make themselves known, the birds which belonged to the edge of the forest singing loudly, claiming any person's attention. Natsuki protested with a murmur as she pulled the younger girl closer to her. Sleepily, Tomoe obliged, the scent of the older woman soothing her further, along with the body heat which had been helping her to keep warm during the cool night. Inhaling deeply, Natsuki wrapped her arms tightly around Tomoe and tangled their legs.

"-anyone seen the Gakuenchou?"Vaguely heard by the pair still contently wrapped around each other.

"Last I saw her, she was heading for that cabin," Natsuki heard this and groaned reluctantly, not wanting to move.

"That one over there?"

A confirmation sounded, and Natsuki moved her legs against Tomoe's, tangling them more.

"I wanna sleep," she murmured.

Tomoe, who was far too absorbed into the mysterious Column, uttered thoughtlessly as their legs banded together, back facing the door. Hearing the door of the cabin open softly, Natsuki shifted to become underneath Tomoe.

Blankly, the Archmeister stared over to the pair, saying nothing, unmoving as her devil-crimson orbs narrowed, almost dangerously.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki breathed as she held Tomoe on top of her, opening an eye slightly to look at the Archmeister before closing it again.

What was...a student. No, Marguerite, of all girls, doing on top of Natsuki, of all people? Taking a few steps forward, Shizuru halted once more. Wasn't Tomoe supposed to like her?

Shifting again, Natsuki gave Tomoe's side a soft pinch, the action hidden by the their bodies moving slightly.

Tomoe mumbled vaguely, her body seeking Natsuki's again as her hands loosely grasped hold of the Column's jacket lightly, bringing it closer to herself.

Letting the Archmeister's name slip from her lips once more, Natsuki linked her hands into the small of Tomoe's back.

Jealously slowly erupting inside Shizuru's chest, her eyes continued to survey the two women frantically.

Natsuki shifted once more, sitting up and resting against the arm of the chair. Opening her eyes, she blinked slowly, then looked to the Archmeister. "Shizuru?" She acted surprised that her chestnut haired lover wasn't in arms, looked even more surprised when she looked down at Tomoe.

"N-Natsuki...why is..."-Shizuru took a calming breath steadily, voice soft, pleading-"...Marguerite-san with you, lying on you for that matter?"

Bringing a hand up to rub her head, Natsuki lied. "I have no idea...I came in here to sign a few documents, and I must have fallen asleep."

Shizuru opened her mouth, gazing down to the teal-haired student again. Taking her hands from Tomoe, Natsuki gently lay the girl onto the couch as she stood, coming over to Shizuru and brushing her clothes off. "Marguerite-san must have come in and snuggled up to me." Natsuki gave the Archmeister a strange look.

Trading an odd look back to Natsuki, the elder Column hummed, her attention heading over to Tomoe she watched the sleeping girl awkwardly. "..."

Coming back to the couch, Natsuki knelt down and lightly shook the young student. "Marguerite," she spoke, a smirk on her face as her back faced Shizuru.

Tomoe in response grumbled, but didn't awaken. Giving the appearance of coughing slightly, Natsuki bent down and placed a light kiss to Tomoe's lips, pulling back and clearing her throat. "Wake up, Marguerite."

Dazed, with a slight annoyance etching its way into her stomach, she however froze when she noticed the smirking Column above her, quickly she searched the room, Shizuru coming into her sights shortly after. _'Shizuru...Oneesama?'_

"Good afternoon, Marguerite-san." Natsuki smirked wider before sobering her expression, standing and backing up to Shizuru's side.

"A-ah." Tomoe swallowed. Sitting up, she opened her mouth, as if to say something. However, she closed it almost instantly as she noticed something in the Gakuenchou's eye.

"Do you have a crush on me, Marguerite-san?" Natsuki asked, a small smirk still upon her lips as her eyes danced across Tomoe's.

"N-no."

Natsuki gave a small chuckle. "So, you just cuddled and slept with me to stay warm?"

"Y-" Tomoe changed her mind, tearing her gaze away, glaring over to the window. After a few moments, she then said silently. "No. I don't remember anything."

"Alright." Natsuki spoke softly, coming close again. Setting a hand on Tomoe's shoulder, she smiled softly. "No harm done, yes?" She peered over her shoulder at Shizuru.

Tearing her eyes away, the student ignored the hand upon her shoulder, feeling a little betrayed. The Gakuenchou is acting as if...!

"Shizuru, could you excuse us?" Natsuki stood and turned towards the older woman. "I want to have a little chat with Marguerite-san."

The Archmeister was suspicious, but she left, nodded over to the fellow Column carefully.

Nodding back, Natsuki turned to Tomoe and took the seat in front of the couch, looking at the young girl. "I apologize. She gets jealous, even if she doesn't love her playthings."

Tomoe blinked, regarding the woman with caution. "She might have done something irrational," Natsuki explained further, looking into the girl's stormy eyes.

This was just perfect, wasn't it? First, this woman tried to jump her, made her a confession after barely getting to know her and then this! Caught by _Shizuru-Oneesama_! "I don't know...what to say."

Standing, Natsuki moved away from Tomoe. "I'm sorry, I knew this was too fast. I shouldn't have burdened you with my feelings, I should go," the older woman said in low volumes.

Tomoe didn't say anything, merely allowing the woman to leave, watching her back curiously. Giving the younger girl a nod, Natsuki left and walked off.

* * *

With time, everything went back to normal for Garderobe and its oblivious students. The Corals and Pearls wandering down the aging halls, sometimes greeting each other, either dramatically or with angered frustration. Tomoe, meanwhile, had just finished up in the Trias room, waving off the other Trias students who made their own separate ways along the corridors.

The great academy shook, sending Natsuki onto her hands and knees as she stumbled in the corridor. Narrowing her eyes, she regained her balance and made her way to the window, watching as the red-headed leader of the Aswad stormed up the stairs of Garderobe. Sending a communication to send Garderobe into alert, Natsuki rushed outside.

Having collapsed from the powerful disturbance, Tomoe stayed still for a few seconds as the deafening noise continued for a few moments to then abruptly stop. Realizing something was amiss, she quickly picked herself up from the floor, brushing herself off hurriedly and making a speedy pace to the official location for 'emergencies.'

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsuki roared as she exited the academy's door, rushing down the stairs towards Midori.

"We're here to take your technology," Midori blatantly revealed, rushing and giving Natsuki no time to call on her robe, slashing at the woman with her twin swords.

"Shit!" The Gakuenchou held her arms up, forearms sliced by the swords.

Jumping up the stairs, she glared at the distance between herself and Midori. "Materialize!" Activating, her robe quickly healed her wounds, but not before her blood spilled upon Garderobe's steps.

Midori spun her swords, then crossed them against each other in a cross, the Gakuenchou's blood clashing off of them.

Gasping, Tomoe studied the body before her which was unmoving, a runt which she had somehow succeeded in defeating. _'Aswad?'_ What are they doing here?

Spinning to avoid the deadly accuracy of the Aswad leader, Natsuki cursed as she kept them out of the academy. "Where the hell is everyone?" She grit her teeth as she grumbled to herself, getting a clip on her arm as she flipped away.

Midori kept coming, spinning and slashing with her twin swords. Avoiding the hurricane of death, Natsuki felt a great pain in her ear, before shock as her robe was dismissed. "What!" She growled, placing a hand to her ear to find that it had been clipped, and her Gem had been knocked from it.

Ear bleeding, Natsuki looked up in time for Midori to slash down at her with both swords, and caught them just barely between her hands, being pushed back as her hands bled.

Hopping over the prone Aswad with ease, Tomoe searched the area, puzzled due to the fact there was no one else there. All except her and the groaning body on the floor. Where was everyone? Surely they should be here? This was a real invasion for Shinso's sake!

Midori finally pushed the great Gakuenchou back, slicing her hands even more. "Damn!" Natsuki barked as she fell backwards, hitting the grand doors of the academy and forcing them open, falling onto her back on the floors.

The Aswad members slowly walked into the academy, Midori leading them as she prowled to Natsuki. Placing her palms on the reflective marble floor, and wincing as her open wounds stung, Natsuki sat up to be met with Midori's blades.

Swallowing, the Gakuenchou glared. "You kill me, and all of Garderobe goes to war!"

"If they are as easy a kill as you, let them." Midori smirked, raising her blades above Natsuki's stretched neck.

Charging forth, with a grace unmatched, the Archmeister abruptly made her appearance. Seemingly out of the blue, her double naginata-swords slicing through the nearest Aswad to her, who had the misfortune of failing to protect themselves in time.

"Natsuki!" she called. She spun on her heel, her blade extending, chains whipping across the corridor. There was a dark look in her eyes.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called back, relief in her eyes. Glare darkening, Midori smirked to the Archmeister. "I'll deal with you after I kill the runt of the litter." The red-headed leader then drew her swords back from Natsuki's neck, swinging down hard.

The Bewitching Smile froze, blood dripping from her own blades she watched as the Aswad's katanas made their deadly decent towards her long-term lover, almost as if she was stopped in time, taking no mind to the enemy warriors who were quickly surrounding her.

Natsuki winced as the swords came closer, closing her eyes tight. Midori began to laugh wickedly, her swords glinting in the light coming in from the opened doors.

However, the swords never came. Emeralds cautiously opened, revealing a Robed Pearl quivering slightly before her. Tomoe's Element was straining under the sheer force of Midori's own weapons.

"Tomoe?" Natsuki was a bit shocked to say the least, but made good on Midori's surprise by quickly standing and punching the woman in the face, her own blood marking the Aswad leader. Stumbling back from the hit, Midori grit her teeth as she was now faced with the Archmeister and an apparently powerful student.

Tomoe stumbled, having used most of her energy to block the mere attack. Keeping her guard up securely, she nervously eyed Shizuru who had a subtle edge to her, whether this was due to the heat of battle, or the fact of almost seeing the Gakuenchou die, she couldn't be too sure.

Natsuki's blood dripping from her swords and her face, Midori backed up with her fellow Aswads. Smirking, Midori threw an orb into the air, summoning... "Gakutenou!"

Crashing the floor open, Midori jumped on him and charged, caving the floor some more.

Backing up as the floor cracked, Natsuki looked up in time for a large piece of the ceiling to buckle down, striking her in the temple and sending her crumpling into the caved floor.

With the deafening roar sounding from the crimson Slave, the floor also collapsed beneath Tomoe's feet. There was a rush of fear and determination for survival entering the pit of her stomach as she fell, with the darkness of the mysterious lower floors awaiting her.

Natsuki had rolled when she hit the floor, and stayed knocked out for quite some time, liying on her stomach.

_Tomoe followed shortly after, her Pearl Robe disconnecting. Oddly enough, there wasn't any signal down here. Fazed, the teal-student lay on her back, the ceiling now covered by a thick layer of debris. Of course...during summoning, the ground beneath a Slave heals itself afterwards..._

_Groaning, Natsuki attempted to stand by bracing her palms on the floor, but winced when they gave out beneath her._

_Hearing the struggling nearby, Tomoe gazed over, just barely making out the distinct form of the Gakuenchou collapsing back down onto the floor heavily, whimpering in pain._

_Coughing from a bit of dust that rose when she collapsed, Natsuki gathered her strength to roll onto her back. Her hands still bleeding, she wrapped them up in her coat as her vision blurred._

_Pulling herself up awkwardly, the younger woman took note that she wasn't injured, perhaps a few aches and scraps but above all else, she was perfectly fine compared to Natsuki. Cautiously, she neared the Gakuenchou._

_"G-Gakuenchou?"_

_Running her fingertips lightly, Tomoe felt for Natsuki's pulse, sighing a breath of relief when having perceived a small throbbing. This woman bewildered her, but it wasn't as if she was about to allow her to die! The only other person who was properly trained to be the Gakuenchou was Miss Maria, after all..._

_Natsuki's throat pressed against Tomoe's fingers as the older woman coughed again, her temple bruised and cut open. "To...Tomoe?" Her eyes shut in pain._

_"Hmm," Tomoe responded, frowning. She only knew a little first aid...and most of it was going to be useless in their current situation._

_"Where are we?" Natsuki asked as she finally opened her eyes, blurred vision soon focusing on the young teal-haired girl._

_"...I don't know," Tomoe murmured, glancing up to the ceiling. "...Some sort of abandoned tunnel, I think."_

_Sitting up, wincing as her ripped palm pressed against the ground, Natsuki took her coat off and tore it into strips, wrapping her palms and forehead with it._

_Watching the Column carefully, a thought came to Tomoe's mind slowly as the information of their situation processed. Was this the rumored tunnel which lead to the Shinso's main chamber, where her body rested?_

_"This was not a good time for my Gem to be clipped," Natsuki commented, holding her head gently so as not to hurt it or her hands._

_"...I think my GEM has cut out also," Tomoe remarked. Standing slowly, she glanced around again, searching for any hints of it really being the rumored tunnels. It was a little too dark._

_Standing, Natsuki put her coat back on, having tore the sleeves off to make her bandages. "We should get back topside."_

_Tomoe gnawed her cheek, unsure whether or not to go near the injured Column. "Damn." Natsuki stumbled to the wall and leaned heavily against it, attempting to regain her balance as her head pounded._

_Tomoe bit her lip sharply. Shaking her head slowly, Natsuki pushed from the wall and looked around. The deep tunnels wove and made her eyes unfocused. Closing them, she reopened her emeralds and spoke, "This way."_

_The teal-haired student trailed after her, leaving a bit of space between them, different scenes running through her mind. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not like I'm going to rape you." Natsuki trudged forward, stumbling every few steps and walking along the wall._

_"Of course...you wouldn't," the student said, holding her breath as she caught up, catching a hold of the taller woman to steady her._

_Leaning against the wall, Natsuki gave the younger girl a short nod as she rested. "Shizuru should be handling the Aswad invasion quite well without me there, we just have to get topside and get help," she stated._

_Tomoe nodded, clearing her throat uneasily. Pushing from the wall gently, Natsuki led Tomoe further down the tunnels._

_Perhaps...the Gakuenchou was alright? The Pearl pondered, musing to herself thoughtfully, stopping every so often when Natsuki would lean against her further. She didn't seem...too bad._

_Stopping once more, Natsuki leaned against the wall heavily. "Perhaps I should just sit here." She murmured, eyes closing._

_Tomoe nodded, also leaning down with her. Slowly, Natsuki fell down the wall and landed with a small cloud of dust onto the tunnel's floor, giving a soft groan._

_"Do you...want me to take a look at your head?" Tomoe asked._

_"Would you, please?" Natsuki asked as she sat up, back against the wall and eyes closed._

_Kneeling down to Natsuki's level, Tomoe gently hovered her fingers across Natsuki's temple, brushing the hair away. Hooking the strands around the Column's ear, Tomoe paused, studying the wound._

_Resting against the wall, Natsuki hummed. "How does it look?" she asked softly._

_"Bruised..." Tomoe silently confirmed. "Mm." Natsuki's head lolled a little._

_"Gakuenchou?"_

_"Hm?" Natsuki asked, opening her eyes slightly._

_"You're not...falling asleep, are you?"_

_"Don't let me fall asleep."_

_"But...how?"_

_"I don't know, talk or something," the headmaster suggested._

_"You..." Tomoe began. "Why did you enroll to Garderobe?"_

_Shaking her head a bit as she sat up further against the wall, Natsuki replied, "My parents forced me, and soon after I enrolled, they were killed."_

_"O-oh... Sorry."_

_"Don't be, I got my revenge."_

_Tomoe sighed, sitting down beside the older woman._

_"Then where did you come from?" she questioned. Tomoe had heard Natsuki was from the Garderobe State, but no one knew exactly where._

_"I'm from Artai."_

_"Artai?" Tomoe replied, surprised. She wasn't expecting that!_

_"Quite a shocker, huh?" Natsuki grinned and chuckled faintly._

_"But... your name isn't Artain at all," the student pointed out._

_"I changed it after my parents were killed." Natsuki coughed a bit and saw the blood in the make-shift bandages._

_Tomoe eyed the blood, hesitating for a split moment before she brought her attention back up to the Gakuenchou's emerald gaze._

_"Any more questions?"_

_"I'm not...sure," the Pearl replied truthfully._

_"Mm." Natsuki leaned closer to the younger girl._

_Tomoe paused, but didn't pull away. "Tell me about you," Natsuki murmured tenderly._

_"I'm...from Aries," Tomoe trailed quietly. Murmuring something under her breath she furrowed a brow, thinking. "... My mother died before I knew her properly, and my father is a part of the government, so I don't know him either all that much."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that," Natsuki spoke softly, bringing a hand up to touch Tomoe's arm._

_"Hm, no, it's nothing."_

_"Are you sure?" Natsuki gently ran a finger down her arm._

_"Yes."_

_"Alright." Natsuki returnedg her hand to her lap._

_"Do you know where we are?"_

_"Under the school." Natsuki gave a light chuckle._

_"I gathered," Tomoe muttered nonchalantly. "But, no, I don't know where we are."_

_Tomoe settled back, humming. Lolling her head, Natsuki swallowed as she gave a small shiver._

_"Gakuenchou."_

_Natsuki gave a short cough. "What?"_

_"You don't...love Shizuru-Oneesama?"_

_"She doesn't love me," Natsuki replied impassively, wrapping her arms around herself._

_"To be honest, I don't know why I blocked that Aswad..." Tomoe uttered quietly, watching the Column closely. "It's just so..."_

_"Just so what?" Natsuki asked as she rubbed her bare arms._

_"Gakuenchou, your hands." She motioned to Natsuki's hands, the staining on the bandages making the material moist, horribly crimson. "Oh, damn." Natsuki murmured, her arms now drenched in wet streaks of blood. Untying the makeshift bandages from her hands, she examined the torn skin._

_She didn't know what to do with the Gakuenchou. Was she...emotionally unstable?_

_Taking her coat off again, Natsuki bit into the bottom hem and tore, managing to make new bandages and wrapping them around her hands. Her coat now sleeveless and shorter, she slipped it on and paid no mind to the blood on her arms._

_Tomoe stood, much to Natsuki's confusion, who glanced up to her. With this, the student made a stand still before her, fists tensing together, clenching._

_"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked as she looked up to Tomoe, still puzzled._

_Breathing in slowly, the teal Pearl lowered, taking no mind to the blood strains as she, hesitating at first, wound her arms around Natsuki, her heartbeat anything but its usual pace._

_Blinking in surprise, Natsuki balled her hands into fists and lay them onto Tomoe's back, not wanting to get blood on the girl._

_"You confuse the life out of me," Tomoe mused into her ear. "But, please, stop this, you idiot, I'm not wanting to be responsible for the Gakuenchou dying."_

_Chuckling softly, Natsuki spoke, "Stop what?"_

_"Killing yourself." Confused, Natsuki drew back to look into Tomoe's eyes. "I'm not killing myself."_

_"If you continue like this"-She gestured to the Column's hands-"then you will."_

_Taking her hands from Tomoe's back, Natsuki brought one up to rub her temple slowly as her other returned to her lap. "We have to get back to the academy."_

_Tomoe had already been over these thoughts a hundred times during the past hour. Who was this Gakuenchou? Was she really from Artai? Natsuki was having another rest, the long corridors now having a strange light coming from somewhere, but neither of them sure from where._

_Natsuki looked around, wondering where the light was coming from. "Why is this corridor so long?"_

_"...I don't know," Tomoe replied in wonder._

_"This is strange." Natsuki wrapped her arms around her tighter and resumed her amble._

_Tomoe nodded in response, helping the older woman out further. Stopping, Natsuki swayed before she hit her knees, holding her head._

_"My temples are pulsing," she hissed in discomfort._

_The Pearl led a lone hand to the Gakuenchou's back, attempting to soothe as best she could, "Gakuenchou?"_

_"Just keep going and try to find someone," Natsuki ordered, laying onto her side as the bandages around her head started to be bled through._

_Tomoe nodded firmly. Coughing a bit, Natsuki lay there in pain._

_As the student ran off, deeper into the corridor, the scene strangely blackened, and with it, a lone wisp of tranquillity followed._

* * *

The steel of the table below her made the Gakuenchou shiver, and Natsuki's emerald eyes slowly opened.

Hearing the faint rustling of a blanket near her, Tomoe was set into confusion. Tiredly, she glanced about the room, her mind dazed as she failed to attempt to remember what her dream was about.

Sitting up slowly, Natsuki touched her forehead and her vision cleared.

Looking over to the disturbance, Tomoe blinked slowly. A mere two feet away, the Gakuenchou was still tending to her forehead, her clothes consisting of just a simple, loose shirt with a few buttons undone.

"What happened?" Natsuki groaned, placing her hand onto the metal table as she sat farther up. Groaning at the pain this caused her hand, she fell back down to lay.

Tomoe winced, gritting her teeth as she shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position against the cool, solid table. Her back was killing her!

Mumbling under her breath, Natsuki reached over and grasped at the console at the side of her table, rapidly hitting buttons.

In annoyance, Tomoe pulled her arm from out of the blanket. Idly rubbing her side, she froze, taking note of the sensation of bandages wrapping around her middle. She had been hurt during the fall? How had anyone managed to rescue them anyway?

Though...that wasn't really surprising, especially since the Gakuenchou was a part of it, so they were forced to find them no matter what.

A small alert went off once Natsuki took her hand from the console, a bright red light blaring through the room. Groaning at the pitching sound, the Gakuenchou covered her ears.

Removing her hand away from her back, the student curiously looked back over to Natsuki, frowning as she studied the woman's weakness shining through so clearly to her.

"You are such a spoiled baby," a voice echoed over the alert, and Youko walked over to the console, shutting the alarm off. Relaxing against the table, Natsuki kept a hand to her head as she groaned.

_'A spoiled baby?'_ With interest, Tomoe continued to watch them silently, cringing slightly as the dull pain in her back returned. She honestly couldn't remember hurting her back, she could remember them ending up in a strange, pitch black room of some sort, but above that there was nothing else.

"The Archmeister managed to stop the attack, once _you_ were out of the way." Youko gave a slight glance over to Natsuki as she input more codes into her console. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki glared softly as the doctor came over.

_Of course Shizuru-Oneesama would,_ Tomoe concluded inwardly. It wasn't a surprise that someone such as Shizuru was able to do such a thing.

Taking a needle, Youko tapped it repeatedly as she hooked it up to a few wires. Without warning, she jammed it into Natsuki's arm, ignoring her cry of pain as she did so.

"Spoiled," she commented.

Cautiously, Tomoe watched the doctor. _Don't tell me this Helene woman is like this to everyone...?_

A few more codes inputted to the console, and a silver liquid medicine started to pump into Natsuki's veins. Groaning a bit in pain as it started, Natsuki slowly lost consciousness. "Don't mind this, you're not getting it." Youko waved to Tomoe, coming close after the Gakuenchou passed out.

With extra care, Tomoe sat up, glancing over to Natsuki once more, then bit her lip, saying afterwards. "I wouldn't count on it." She pointed a lone finger to the syringe still held in the doctors hand visibly.

"This is just in case." Youko spoke, coming to Tomoe's bedside. Placing a hand on the girl's back, she pressed and nodded when the girl winced. "Just a bit of soreness screwed your back up." The doctor spoke, placing the syringe down. "I want you to take hold of this steel railing."

Doing so, mostly in wonder, Tomoe's slowly clasped hold of the railings, giving Youko a suspicious look. Grasping a hold of the young girl's hips, Youko made sure she had a firm grip on the railing before pulling hard, twisting to the side and hearing a crack. "You should be good now," she said, letting go and standing straight.

Brow quivering, and with her teeth grinding together sharply, the teal Pearl sighed a breath, a little dazed.

"Are you in any pain?" Youko asked Tomoe as she sat by Natsuki's side, taking out a small needle and about to stitch the Gakuenchou's hands up.

"...No, not like before."

"Good." Youko nodded, then held the needle over a flame, stitching Natsuki's left hand carefully.

Tomoe was silent. Shuffling a little, she idly looked around the lab, taking in the detail of the different bits and pieces of technology which surrounded the area. Aswad...always wanted technology, didn't they? So perhaps they had come to try and take some of it?

Taking the bloody needle back over the flame, burning the blood off, Youko began to stitch Natsuki's other hand.

It wouldn't surprise her if it was correct, Aswad wanting Garderobe's technology. The academy wasn't exactly cheap either; it was probably worth just as much as Windbloom Palace, possibly more.

Finally done, Youko burned the blood from the needle once more and set it down. "Marguerite, you're free to leave at any time." She stood and went to look at the gash on Natsuki's temple.

Eying the unconscious Gakuenchou with one last look of wonder, Tomoe nodded, standing with care she lightly put pressure onto her back, pausing when no pain came.

Tutting at the wound, Youko picked her needle back up, burning it before roughly threading it through Natsuki's skin.

Taking one last glance to the two figures, Tomoe frowned, leaving.

* * *

Rubbing at her itchy stitches softly, Natsuki stopped once she caught the look Shizuru flashed at her, grumbling.

"Natsuki wouldn't want to have Helene-sensei replace them, would she?" Shizuru inquired, almost with a dark amusement as she cast the Gakuenchou a look of disapproval, handing a glass cup of tea over to her.

"No," The raven haired woman grumbled again, accepting the cup and giving Shizuru a secret smile, sipping the tea.

"Now, hurry and get better. I doubt Natsuki would want to go through what she had to the last time I looked after her..." Shizuru replied, voice husky she spun on her heel, chuckling silently.

Glaring after her lover with a small blush, Natsuki drained her tea and crossed her arms.

Taking no notice of the younger woman, Shizuru mildly took note of the time. 3:26 p.m.? The moon students would be finishing their lessons for the day now, wouldn't they?

"I am better, I just have stitches. I need to get back to work," Natsuki grumbled, then attempted to pick her pen up. Hissing, she dropped it with a loud clatter back to her desk.

"That wouldn't do Natsuki any good." Shizuru remarked, lifting a skeptical brow in wonder. "She should be resting, not moaning about work."

"I'll give you something else to moan about then," Natsuki quipped back, grinning but not taking it seriously. Rubbing her fingers along her hand where the stitches were, she idly stared at them before pulling.

"Natsuki-" What in the world was Natsuki doing? Beginning to softly chuckle as she pulled at the stitches, a few documents getting droplets of blood on them, Natsuki looked up at Shizuru once she heard her name, an alarmed look on her face. "What?"

When she had found Natsuki, unconscious, there had definitely been an incredibly painful-looking cut across Natsuki's forehead...perhaps...

...Maybe it had screwed Natsuki's mind slightly?

Train of thought raging, Shizuru strode forward quickly, clasping hold of the fellow Column's wrist firmly, face deathly close to Natsuki's. "No, Natsuki."

Staring back into Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki blinked and looked down at her hand. "..." She remained silent and stared it her bleeding hand in wonder, then to her other hand, the fingers bloody. Looking back to Shizuru, she quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" she asked, nonchalantly.

The Archmeister watched Natsuki blankly, saying nothing. "..."

"What?" Natsuki asked, brows furrowing.

"As I told Natsuki-rest." Natsuki grounded her teeth before standing from her desk. "Fine." She reached into her desk and pulled out a cloth which she then used to stop the bleeding of her hand.

A knock sounded by the door, followed by the entrance of Miss Maria, who immediately caught sight of the Gakuenchou's hand. With her attention moving to Shizuru, she began, "The situation involving Marguerite. She should be questioned, she could give valuable information concerning what happened during the Aswad invasion."

"She could, and don't ignore me and talk to the Archmeister like I'm an invalid, you old bat," Natsuki spat, increasing pressure with the cloth.

Miss Maria scowled, regarding the woman with the same intensity. "Gakuenchou, your health is still under strain, I wouldn't put myself up front, if I was you."

Glaring the older woman down, Natsuki took the cloth from her hand, the stitches still out of place and bleeding.

"I would advise you to have Helene restitch that, Gakuenchou," Miss Maria said distastefully, bringing her attention back to Shizuru she spoke. "Queen Mashiro has been issuing orders from left to right. She is outraged that the Aswad have broken their promise for alliance."

"I could do it myself," Natsuki murmured, rummaging through her desk and finding a needle.

"Gakuenchou!" Miss Maria warned, hastily she nodded over to Shizuru who was, by no surprise, already behind Natsuki, keeping her in place firmly, interfering with the woman's actions.

"What?" Natsuki turned to the two, eyebrows furrowed in an angry glare as she held the needle up.

"Are you mad, Gakuenchou?" the elderly Otome responded, with a snarl in place she continued. "To think...you would try this of all things...an Otome is to never put others, and especially not themselves, in danger!"

"I'm not putting myself in danger, I'm just trying to stitch up my damned hand," Natsuki argued heatedly.

"Professionally treated, Gakuenchou," Maria stated firmly. Ushering Shizuru out the way, she snatched the needle away, pinching Natsuki's ear she dragged her along. "Why must I always do this?"

"Ugh, let go of my ear! I am not a little girl!" Natsuki growled, being forced to walk along.

"Nonsense." Continuing to pull the woman along, Miss Maria glared towards students who were curiously watching them in the hallway, detouring around them with ease she spun on her heel. "Quicken your pace, Gakuenchou, before I set the Shinso's guidebook onto your daily schedule."

Growling, the raven haired woman did as she was told, holding her bleeding hand in her other, snarling to the students.

Activating the labs intercom, Miss Maria stated. "Helene-sensei, the Gakuenchou is here to see you, it concerns the matters of her...health," she finished darkly, sharply tugging at the Column's ear.

Grumbling from the tug, Natsuki glared and crossed her arms.

Waiting for the doctor to greet them, Maria released her hold from Natsuki, only to grasp hold of her arm in the process, disallowing any form of escape. "Keep your health in check, Gakuenchou."

"Yes, Miss Maria," Natsuki sarcastically replied, her hand bleeding onto her coat.

"What was that?" Maria barked. Clearing her throat, the Gakuenchou replied with more seriosness, "Yes, Miss Maria."

Without her suspicion deceasing, Maria dragged Natsuki along into the lab as Irina, Youko's assistant opened the door for them, not at all surprised by the currently situation.

"Ah! Helene-sensei, the Gakuenchou and Miss Maria are here!" the student called, going back to her work.

Coming from the back room, Youko released an exasperated sigh. "I'll take it from here." She took Natsuki by the ear. "If you struggle, I will put you down."

Miss Maria nodded. Briskly leaving the room, she set her eyes upon the students by the door, a mere stare scaring them off. "On with you or I shall throw you in the detention tower!"

"Maybe I should have warned everyone what happened when you came back from your last mission," Youko idly said to herself, taking Natsuki into the back room and out of her assistant's earshot. Ruffling the midnight hair of the Gakuenchou, she found the large scar at the base of her skull.

"If you do, I'll kill you," Natsuki promised darkly.

"Well, just keep the payment coming." Youko gave a careless shrug and began to stitch the woman's hand.

"If I must keep quiet about this, you must stop causing harm to yourself. Find someone to spar with, or just find another way to vent," Youko said as she finished, cleaning the Gakuenchou's hand.

"Like, with you?" Natsuki smirked as she roughly grabbed Youko around the waist, bringing her into her lap.

Hearing a disturbance at the back, Irina idly glanced over her shoulder, pausing from her work for a few moments by the large computer, she eyed the area curiously. Detecting nothing else of interest, she shrugged, tearing her attention away and back to the machinery.

With a quick strike, Youko slapped Natsuki across the face coolly and stepped from her lap, spinning away. "No, not with me, and you know why." She pointed to the needle she had used on the Gakuenchou.

Pouting, Natsuki stood. "Fine," she grumbled, then walked from the back room.

The Gakuenchou stormed away in a huff and out of the lab. Irina gazed over to Youko in wonder, pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose securely. "The Gakuenchou has already recovered?"

"As much as she can." Youko shrugged as she sterilized her needle. "Not much I can do, not until her Gem is fixed so she can heal."

"Oh, yeah, her Gem," Irina piped, realization hitting her. She had forgot the Gakuenchou's Gem had been damaged!

"Mm, so until it gets fixed, she's only human." Youko gave a bit of a sadistic smirk at that.

Grumbling, Natsuki trudged back to her office.

"I hope Natsuki won't do that again," Shizuru murmured as Natsuki sat back down in strop. "I cannot help but worry about her at times."

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled up at the older woman. Taking her hand gently with her fingers, Natsuki softly kissed it. "Youko gave me something for my head, and I feel much better."

"My...your head? I pray Natsuki isn't going insane," the Archmeister chuckled, entwining her fingers with Natsuki's carefully.

"Only with love for you." Natsuki smirked, pulling the older woman into her lap.

"Ara, Natsuki's so feisty!" Chuckling, Natsuki brought Shizuru's hand up and lightly nibbled her fingertips.

Shizuru gazed down to Natsuki lovingly. "What are you thinking?" Natsuki asked, lightly licking Shizuru's index finger.

"Natsuki has grown up."

"Grown up?" Natsuki questioned, placing small kisses to the finger she had licked.

"She doesn't get embarrassed. At least not how she used too," Shizuru replied, leaning her body into the Column's.

"Mm, guess I got over it," the Gakuenchou spoke, clasping her arms around Shizuru and moving up to kiss the older woman's neck.

"My...ah, it took Natsuki a good nine years to do so," the Archmeister shuddered, wrapping her own arms possessively around Natsuki, allowing the younger woman to meld her lips to her neck.

"Better late than never, yes?" Natsuki purred against the older woman's neck, moving her hand to Shizuru's legs to spread them, allowing the older woman to straddle her completely.

"...Perhaps you are correct." Shizuru mused, sighing contently.

"Indeed." Natsuki returned her hands to Shizuru's back, balling them up slightly and smoothing them down to the older woman's rear. Licking along the Archmeister's neck, she bit down lightly.

Shizuru held Natsuki close to her, eyes closed blissfully. "You know...I thought I lost you."

"Lost me?" Natsuki murmured, licking the small bite she made.

"When Aswad attacked...us."

"Mm."

The Gakuenchou nuzzled into the older woman's neck, kissing. "I'm here."

Hovering her fingers down the younger Column's back, Shizuru absentmindedly rubbed Natsuki's sides, nails lightly scratching over the material of Natsuki's trousers, to the side of her hips.

Nuzzling Shizuru's neck again, Natsuki sat up further and captured the Archmeister's lips with her own.

"Its been some time...since we did it here in the office," Shizuru remarked idly, her hands now moving to the small of Natsuki's back.

"True. Let's fix that." Natsuki smirked against Shizuru's lips, and sunk down into her chair, unbuttoning the first button of the Archmeister's dress.

Reassuringly, Shizuru smiled, placing a lone finger to the Gakuenchou's lips, her free hand delicately capturing both of Natsuki's hands with ease. Leaning in she whispered. "Let me."

Smirking at that, Natsuki gently squeezed Shizuru's hand, returning her own to her chair's arms. She quirked an eyebrow up at the Archmeister with a grin.

Settling down onto the Column's lap for more comfort, Shizuru situated herself to smiling down to Natsuki, almost giddy.

"So, what does my Natsuki want?" she asked playfully, trailing an idle fingertip down Natsuki's chest.

"Depends, what are you willing to give me?" the Gakuenchou stalled with a playful smirk, her hands itching to return to Shizuru's body.

"How about..." Crimsons darkening, the Archmeister leaned forward, hissing something into Natsuki's ear, she bit down onto it.

"Ooh..." Natsuki hissed back, grinning wide as she leaned into Shizuru. "I think I'd like that."

Gently pushing the other away, Shizuru chuckled, resting her elbows atop Natsuki's shoulders. She moved so their cheeks touched.

"Of course," she uttered huskily, pressing up firmly to her the Archmeister, who seductively swayed her hips.

Letting a low purr escape her throat, Natsuki's emeralds darkened as she smirked, taking a lick of Shizuru's ear.

"I locked the door earlier," Shizuru breathed, swaying some more, raising her arms a little.

"Good." Natsuki grinned wider, biting the lobe of the older woman's ear. Leaning back into her chair, she regarded Shizuru with dark forest eyes.

If the rumor of Shizuru being one of the true epitomes was true, it was indeed so, as the Archmeister firmly pressed her hips to the Gakuenchou's, a hand gracefully popping the buttons of her uniform open, clouded devil-orbs keeping emeralds in a dazed desire. "Hold me. Keep me. I'll make you scream."

"Promises, promises," Natsuki growled with desire, clutching onto her armrests, pressing her hips back to Shizuru's.

The uniform spilling down to her waist, the light curl painted across Shizuru's lips intensified. Breathing a slow breath, she exhaled it into the Column's ear, lapping her tongue around Natsuki's earlobe.

Shivering underneath her lover, Natsuki let out another low purr, her eyes locked onto the Archmeister's chest. Licking along her lips, she moved her hands slowly onto Shizuru's waist.

Planting a soft kiss to Natsuki's jawline, Shizuru cooed, hips rubbing along the fellow Column's. She pressed her knuckles along the small of Natsuki's back, knowingly searching for the desired pleasure spot.

Giving a soft moan as Shizuru's knuckles rubbed a certain spot, Natsuki gripped the Archmeister's hips with her fingers, rubbing her thumb along the dress still pooled at her waist, feeling her lover's warmth through the fabric.

Satisfied with her work, Shizuru lightly tilted Natsuki's head back, gently sucking on the pulse point as she lifted off of the Gakuenchou's lap, smirking as Natsuki groaned in disappointed. "Now, now, Natsuki."

Letting her hands fall to her vacated lap, Natsuki gave a soft growl as her eyes drifted down to Shizuru's exposed chest once more.

"I wouldn't want...the rest of Natsuki's body not to feel loved," the Archmeister purred lowly, nearing so she stood between the Gakuenchou's legs once more, teasingly clipping her fingers underneath her limply hanging uniform.

"Mm..." Natsuki smirked, taking her eyes from Shizuru's barely contained breasts within her red bra, and eyed the rest of the older woman, taking the time to delve into her lover's crimson eyes.

Pushing the Column back into the chair playfully, the Archmeister shook a finger from left to right, amused, but her eyes deadly hungry. "I'm not done yet, Nat-su-ki."

"I'd hope not." Natsuki's smirk widened, and she leaned back into her chair, hands bracing themselves onto her armrests as her eyes followed the wagging finger.

Watching the clouded emeralds eye her finger hungrily, Shizuru rasped a chuckle, straddling back onto her lap as she idly began to pull her uniform down her hips. Placing her fingers into her mouth, she then hovered them along Natsuki's bare stomach, grinning into those jade orbs once more.

Letting out a slow breath at the slightly wet fingers on her stomach, Natsuki swallowed and licked her lips. Looking Shizuru over intensely, she licked her lips again.

"Now, what should I do?" Shizuru pondered, pulling her uniform down enough to reveal a hint of crimson laced lingerie, smiling.

Swallowing, Natsuki let her eyes travel down to the lingerie, taking in the silky looking fabric as she shifted in her chair.

"Natsuki better not get anymore ideas," Shizuru whispered, nearing to the other woman she tickled her fingers lightly down the Gakuenchou's sides and stomach.

"My ideas are bad?" Natsuki asked as she slightly quivered underneath Shizuru's touch.

"Her ideas for what she may do might hinder my... progress," the Archmeister explained lowly, bringing her mouth over to Natsuki's shoulder. Smiling devilishly she sharply bit down. "...That's for last time.".

Hissing at the bite, Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned into Shizuru, trying hard to keep her hands away from the enticing older woman.

Swaying back into the Gakuenchou, Shizuru resisted rasping a moan, a cold sweat tickling at her spine as she abruptly ground her hips downwards and then carefully stood, uniform all but forgotten as it sailed down her lean, but perfectly smooth legs.

Following Shizuru's uniform as it fell, Natsuki gave a hard swallow as her emerald eyes stayed glued to the Archmeister's creamy and strong legs, trailing up to her amazing hips and belly.

Kneeling down before Natsuki, between her legs, Shizuru let out a hearty chuckle, reaching up to lightly poke Natsuki's reddening cheek. "Ara...she is so cute. She may have grown up somewhat, however..." Trailing, the Archmeister leaned up, catching Natsuki's shirt zip between her teeth casually.

"H-however?" Natsuki questioned, her hands itching to bury themselves into the honey-brown mane of her older lover as she subconsciously spread her legs.

"She deserves to be punished," Shizuru replied, teeth still gripping the zip. Forcing the small piece of metal down, Shizuru almost felt like gigging as her nose brushed past the younger Column's breasts gently.

Feeling Shizuru's nose brushing against her, Natsuki leaned back and arched, a small moan escaping past her lips.

"That won't do," Shizuru muttered against her skin, kissing her flesh, only just underneath a dark azure bra.

"That won't do at all," she repeated, more firmly this time, hands pressing against the Gakuenchou's legs.

"W-what?" Natsuki questioned again, leaning her head back against her chair and biting her bottom lip.

"Natsuki requires more restraint." Sliding her hands up the Meister's legs, Shizuru wound her arms around Natsuki, keeping her in place she clipped the bra undone, deviously smirking up into emeralds.

Giving a small squirm, Natsuki looked down into Shizuru's eyes, taking her teeth from her lip and licking along it.

"Do I make the Gakuenchou giddy?" Shizuru mused, mostly to herself, rubbing Natsuki's hips, her thumbs then making their way lazily underneath her breasts. "...Possibly."

"Shizuru," The raven haired woman breathed, her hands slightly shaking from their position on the armrests, her eyes a darkened jade.

Hoisting herself back up into the chair, atop Natsuki's lap, Shizuru rubbed at her shoulders and neck. "As I said...restraint, or I may have to use the handcuffs...again."

Releasing a small growl, Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's eyes, then let her own trail over the Archmeister's curvy form, the lingerie being very much appreciated.

"I wonder if Natsuki still has that certain pleasure point down below." Shizuru hissed huskily, hands moving down to the small of Natsuki's back, rubbing.

Beginning to squirm again, the Gakuenchou looped her arms under her armrests to keep them from grasping Shizuru's waist.

Almost as if she was careless, Shizuru wrapped her fingers underneath the rim of the Gakuenchou's leather trousers, resting her chin against Natsuki's shoulder. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" She asked randomly.

"W-what?" Natsuki asked confused, dazed as she gave a soft growl into Shizuru's ear, rubbing herself against the fingers just barely touching her flesh.

"The weather." The chestnut haired woman repeated, the curl of her lip widening as she continued to gaze out the window. "It's summer, Natsuki's season."

"Uh..." Mind blank, Natsuki fidgeted a little uncomfortably. "Y-yeah, it is." She screwed her eyebrows together as if trying to find the relevance in this.

"So this day belongs to Natsuki." Looping her fingers around the trousers so her fingers lay flat against Natsuki's back, Shizuru leaned back, regarding the stunned woman silently. "...So that means...it isn't her duty to do the work today."

"Mm, is it your duty, then?" Natsuki asked, leaning back fully against her chair and pinning Shizuru's gaze.

"By pleasing Natsuki, of course..." Slowly, Shizuru captured Natsuki's lips, biting down on the bottom lip gently.

Natsuki gave an impatient moan into the kiss, as she had been waiting to touch Shizuru's body. Pressing up into the older woman, she closed her eyes.

Slipping her fingers into the back of the Gakuenchou's trousers fully this time, Shizuru smiled into the kiss mischievously, pressing down onto her favourite pleasure point her lover owned.

Breaking the kiss as a high and girly moan escaped her throat, Natsuki's eyes clenched shut as she bit her lip, a rosy blush painting her cheeks before she bit onto Shizuru's lip instead.

Shizuru groaned, her lip suffering the other Otome's misfortune for having such a 'pleasure booster' in the first time. _'M-mean...'_ Her mind complained. Teasingly, Shizuru swayed her body back to Natsuki's with more force this time, a hand tearing at the azure bra, throwing it away absent-mindedly.

Nibbling along Shizuru's lip, Natsuki licked it in apology and kissed the older woman, moaning softly as the warm summer air in her office met her bare chest.

Hissing, the Archmeister sluggishly searched for Natsuki's arms. Finding them, she clasped hold of Natsuki's wrists, pulling them to her own body for Natsuki to finally wrap them around her body.

Gently, so that her stitches would not touch the older woman, Natsuki wrapped Shizuru into her long arms, pulling her further into her lap and breathing a soft moan into the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Shizuru leaned back to Natsuki, hugging her closely, resting for a moment. "...Ara, and father always thought we wouldn't last a second."

"Last?" Natsuki asked, dazed resting her cheek against Shizuru's.

"With our relationship, you know how he is...with Otome."

"Mm..." Natsuki closed her eyes as she nuzzled against Shizuru's cheek.

"I wonder why we don't just kill him."

The Gakuenchou gave an evil smirk.

"Ruining the mood, are we?" Shizuru chuckled, hooking two fingers around Natsuki's collar as she began to drag her from the seat. "A more comfortable location is in order I believe."

Standing and letting Shizuru lead her around by her choker, Natsuki smirked. "I accelerate the mood."

"My..." Shizuru trailed, glancing around the room for a few moments, she then tilted her head at Natsuki. "Aren't you the amusing one." With this, she pushed the Gakuenchou against the edge of the table, taking no mind to the other items on its smooth surface.

Hitting her desk, Natsuki raked her eyes over her lover's almost naked body. How she longed to take the crimson bow at Shizuru's hip into her teeth and rip it. She reached an arm behind her and pushed most of the items from her desk, eyes coming back to the Archmeister's.

"And the impatient one..." Shizuru breathed, hands either side of the Column's sides, forcing the younger woman to move back further.

"Mm." Natsuki smirked into her lover's face, moving her neck forward to lightly nibble Shizuru's bottom lip before hoisting herself up to sit on the desk.

"Now be a good lower-classman and lie against the table." Shizuru commanded, trailing her fingertips down Natsuki's neck.

Lightly chuckling, Natsuki's eyes darkened. "Mm, yes, Shizuru-onee-sama," she said, obediently falling to lie against the desk.

Taking this into consideration, the Archmeister hummed, her fingers lightly pressing against her lips as she studied Natsuki. "And to think, during our first time you fell out of bed."

"Well, you did rock my world." Natsuki teased the older woman, reclining and shifting to become comfortable on the desk.

"Ara, perhaps." Idly, Shizuru peered down to her feet.

"Hm..."

"Keep your boots on, and ride me." Natsuki smirked wide, sitting up slightly.

"Oh? Your suggestion entices me." Shizuru smirked also, heading back to the table, she loomed her form over the Gakuenchou's. "But...if that is to happen, you're keeping that choker of yours on, my pet."

"Ooh." Natsuki's lips twitched up into an eager grin. "Yes, mistress."

Planting her knees firmly on the table, she grabbed hold of Natsuki's jacket.

"Off," Shizuru cooed.

Sitting up further, yet still remaining in Shizuru's shadow, Natsuki pulled her arms from her jacket and tossed it to the floor. Bare porcelain arms coming back down to the desk, Natsuki's hands had another itch and she lightly brushed her fingers along Shizuru's thighs.

Resting down onto the Gakuenchou, Shizuru traced gently into her arms, motioning circles as she lowered her face down to Natsuki's, shivering as she pressed their lips together.

Lifting up into Shizuru the slightest, Natsuki purred and licked the older woman's lips, her fingers brushing up her sides.

Thoroughly continuing to kiss the woman below her, Shizuru's hands reached down to the trousers still adorning Natsuki's legs, her fingers tickling the edge of the skin where the rim was.

"Mm, Shizuru-onee-sama," Natsuki breathed against Shizuru's lips, her own fingers brushing the bows against the older woman's hips.

"In due time, my Coral," Shizuru scolded lightly, patting the hands away from her hips she started to kiss along the Column's jawline.

Giving a little puppy growl, Natsuki placed her hands in the small of Shizuru's back, pressing the older woman closer to her.

"There's a good Natsuki," Shizuru cooed, rubbing her nose against hers. This under progress, however, she sneakily slipped her fingers under the leather trousers, waiting for her reaction.

A purr rolled from Natsuki's throat at Shizuru's action, and she lay fully back against the desk, her cobalt hair fanning beneath her.

"I want to devour you," Shizuru whispered into her ear, fingers clamping ever so slightly.

A slight blush gracing her face at that, Natsuki leaned her cheek into Shizuru's lips.

Happy with the reaction, Shizuru propped her arms against the table, lowering enough so she was between Natsuki's legs as she slowly kissed her stomach.

Lifting a shaky hand to ruffle her hair, Natsuki blushed with embarrassment when she realized her hair was stuck between her stitches. "This is a way to kill the mood." She grumbled.

"Hm?" Shizuru uttered in confusion, lifting her head up to gaze up to her.

"I, uh, I'm s-stuck." Natsuki mumbled, embarrassed.

"Stuck?" Whatever was Natsuki talking about? Sitting back up, Shizuru brought her full attention to Natsuki, eyes filled with concern. "What is it, Natsuki?"

"My hair is stuck in my stitches." Natsuki spoke, her eyes all puppy and looking up at Shizuru.

"Stitches? Caught up in your hair." Cautiously Shizuru quickly eyed at the stitches jutting from Natsuki's temple, furrowing a brow with confusion. "Natsuki, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh...yes, Shizuru." Natsuki braced her hands against the desk and lightly sat up. "Check my head." She mumbled.

Shizuru frowned, brushing past the Gakuenchou she sat behind her, carefully moving the dark azure strands away from a particularly messy area. Staring at the area for some time, her eyes slowly widened. "N-...Natsuki."

"Does this mean we have to stop?" Natsuki asked, already mad at herself.

"Wh...what did you do to get such a wound as this?" Shizuru asked, softly strangely enough. "My last mission didn't go too smoothly, so I had Youko stitch me up." Natsuki spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you didn't tell me about this?" Shizuru accused. "N-Natsuki, we promised to tell each other everything, didn't we? Is this the reason...why you've been acting strangely recently?" Forcing the Column to turn around to face her, she brought a hand to her cheek delicately. "... Natsuki?"

"Strangely?" Natsuki questioned, turning to Shizuru more.

"Relax, little Shizuru,"she cooed, bringing her own hand to cup the older woman's cheek. "It's just a little head wound." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, her eyes soft.

"No, this isn't alright at all." Shizuru, although dejected, leaned into the hand. "... A little head wound, Natsuki? It looks as if it could have..."

"Could have what?" Natsuki gave a bit of an edge to her voice, yet her thumb caressed Shizuru's cheek softly. "You think a little scratch can kill me, Shizuru?"

"The human body is so fragile; I worry for Natsuki," Shizuru concluded silently, hugging the fellow Otome close to her. "What would happen if I was to lose Natsuki... how would Garderobe rebuild itself? Miss Maria cannot become the Gakuenchou again, Natsuki."

"You know I won't die," Natsuki chuckled, pulling back and bringing her other hand up to fully cup Shizuru's face, not pressing her hands to her cheeks completely, not wanting her stitches to hurt the older woman. "Not without you by my side."

"A-Ah..." Shizuru uttered, lips quivering.

"No, no." Natsuki murmured to her older lover, bringing her into her lap. "Don't cry."

"That is...the most romantic thing Natsuki has ever told me," Shizuru whispered, winding her arms around the Gakuenchou tightly, cheek pressing into Natsuki's.

"It...it is?" Natsuki's eyebrows came together, a bit of a blush painting across her nose as she wound her own arms around Shizuru.

"Yes," Shizuru murmured, planting a small kiss to the nape of Natsuki's neck. "...Yes, it was."

"That makes me feel like I should be more romantic towards you," Natsuki whispered, returning the kiss with a soft one of her own.

"I want to treasure Natsuki even further than before..." Shizuru whispered, arms winding around Natsuki's neck.

"Treasure me..." Natsuki murmured, her own arms wrapping around Shizuru tight. She kept her hands from touching the older woman, instead the pads of her fingers gently lay onto Shizuru's skin.

Pushing the Column back down against the desk gently, Shizuru kissed her softly. Kissing back, Natsuki accidentally scratched at Shizuru's back with her stitches.

Shizuru twitched, but said nothing, continuing with their activity.

"Sorry," Natsuki murmured into the kiss, laying back onto the desk and turning her hands so the back of them pressed against the scratches.

"It was nothing," the Archmeister murmured onto her lips, trailing a batch of soft kisses down Natsuki's cheeks. "Mm..." Natsuki purred softly, leaning into the kisses and pressing down onto Shizuru, wanting the older woman flush against her.

"Tell me if your wounds hurt you, alright?" Shizuru asked, eyeing the woman below her.

"I'll tell you anything," Natsuki promised, smiling up at Shizuru.

Satisfied with this, Shizuru took the matter into her own hands, her lips silently loving Natsuki as she rubbed her fingers into Natsuki's skin, taking extra care to not allow Natsuki to hit her head.

Tilting her head back the slightest, Natsuki let out a slow breath and dug her fingers into Shizuru's back, careful not to let her stitches touch.

Scrapping her teeth across the Gakuenchou's flesh, just barely above a breast, Shizuru hummed at the sensation of Natsuki's nails dug lightly into her back.

Breath hitching at the teeth dragging across her chest, Natsuki gave a soft moan. Lightly, she brought her nails up and down the older woman's back.

Supporting herself securely, Shizuru placed her hands either side of Natsuki's chest, re-organizing herself as she sat down onto Natsuki's hips. "Are you sure you can keep up with me, Natsuki, you seem rather flustered." She grinned.

Eyebrows twitching, Natsuki placed her own hands down on the desk and pushed herself up, not caring about the pain. "I thought you were going to treasure me." She smirked, face close to Shizuru's.

"Oh, but of course," Shizuru stated, pushing the Gakuenchou back down she also brought herself down, bringing her mouth back to its original location, above the breast.

Giving an excited growl, Natsuki's fingers found themselves back to the ribbon at each of her lover's hips.

Taking note of the fingers hooking themselves loosely around the ribbons of her lingerie, Shizuru chuckled as she took a mouthful of flesh, kissing wetly.

Gasping softly, Natsuki stayed focused. "Fear not, my mistress, I'll get you out of these." She pulled loose one of the ribbons.

"Ara, ara!" Shizuru slapped her playfully against the arm, but not enough to cause any movement, fearing she would somehow hurt Natsuki's stitched hand. "Aren't we naughty, Natsuki?"

"Yes, and I want mistress naked," Natsuki said truthfully.

"My..." the Archmeister mused, leaned up she cupped her cheek, thoughtfully. "Now wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Indeed, it would," Natsuki replied, pulling on the other ribbon.

Shizuru smirked deviously, grasping hold of Natsuki's wrists she forced them down onto the table, kissing her roughly. Kissing back, and growling a bit into it as her wants were denied, Natsuki quickly moved a knee in between Shizuru's legs.

The elder Column groaned, releasing her grip ever so slightly. Smirking, Natsuki took her hands from Shizuru's grasp and quickly untied the ribbons.

Idly, Shizuru glanced down to the departed lingerie, lifting a brow up to Natsuki. "My, now, isn't that humorous? Na-tsu-ki?"

"Humorous, maybe. Sexy, oh yes." Natsuki took the time to eye Shizuru, the woman's boots still on and making her bite her lip softly.

"Perhaps," the Archmeister agreed, planting a light kiss upon the Gakuenchou's lips.

"Mm." Kissing back, Natsuki lay again. "Well, come on, I thought you were going to ride me in your cute little boots." Her eyes twinkled.

"Cute, you say?" Shizuru pondered, firmly pressing onto Natsuki's leg as she smiled devilishly, sliding back down she captured the younger woman's lips hungrily.

Kissing back fiercely, Natsuki moved her leg along Shizuru's core, her hands pulling at her shoulders.

Shizuru twitched, groaning loudly into the other Otome's mouth. Taking the opportunity, Natsuki delved her tongue into the older woman's mouth as their lips clashed hungrily.

With the firm tug on her shoulders once more, Shizuru came tumbling forward a little, arms supporting her weight above Natsuki. Oh, now wasn't this something?

Forcing her knee up higher, Natsuki kissed Shizuru deeply, taking her breath away as she clutched her closer.

Shifting slightly, in order to get more comfortable, a hiss merely forced its way through Shizuru's throat, her breath catching Natsuki's lips as that mischievous leg pressed into her sensitivity.

Sitting up slightly, Natsuki forced Shizuru more onto her leg and gave a small grind, then pulled back to grin evilly at her. "With all the talk of riding...why don't we use this?" She smirked, taking the device from her desk drawer.

"A-ara..." Shizuru rasped with surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsuki smirked.

"You seem...to have things planned out...don't you, Natsuki?" Shizuru mused, breathing heavily.

"I like to be prepared." Natsuki chuckled, buckling the device around her waist as she smirked at Shizuru.

"Natsuki wouldn't be Natsuki...without intellect." Shizuru chuckled. Pressing a wet kiss to Shizuru's lips, Natsuki smirked. "You're damn right, now, ride." Her smirk widened.

"I wonder...who is the feisty one now?" Pressing her body into the Gakuenchou's, Shizuru securely wound her arms around her neck, binding them further together, shivering as the device brushed past her.

"You," Natsuki teased, coaxing Shizuru into her lap and to take the device into her.

"Oh...is that...so?" Shizuru paused, stiffening as the device entered. "...Mean."

"If I was mean, I wouldn't move." Natsuki smirked, sitting up further and placing her hands on Shizuru's thighs, trailing them down to her long boots.

"Not surprising..." Shizuru trailed, unconsciously swaying her hips slightly. "...S-since last time...I slapped you."

"Oh, yeah, you _did_ slap me." Natsuki eyed Shizuru with a teasing anger, stilling the woman's hips. "But I, for one, am not a tease." She grinned, thrusting her hips up.

"A-" The Archmeister clutched hold of Natsuki's shoulders, nails sharply scratching at sensitive flesh. Hissing at the nails, Natsuki growled at Shizuru. She grabbed onto Shizuru's bent thighs, and made the older woman give a bit of a grind onto the device.

Moaning softly, the chestnut planted her hips closely back to the younger Column's, gently soothing the small cuts she had made with her fingertips. "Ka-kan..."

"Apology accepted." Natsuki smiled, licking the tip of Shizuru's chin as she gave another thrust up.

Clenching her jaw, Shizuru forced her forehead to Natsuki's shoulder, a hand grasping around the Gakuenchou's arm, seeking further attachment.

Wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist, careful not to scratch her with the stitches, Natsuki bent her knees to placed her feet flat on the desk, thrusting slowly into Shizuru.

"T-take...me, hard." Shizuru groaned into her ear, deathly silent.

"Mm, kinky."

Natsuki replied by thrusting faster into the older woman and pulling Shizuru's hips down.

"A-ah!" With a rush, the Archmeister squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the pleasure which was embedding into the bottom of her stomach, quickly plunging down south.

Gripping Shizuru's hips, nails digging in, Natsuki made her lover move her hips in a tight circle as she thrust harder.

Shizuru clawed at Natsuki's back, an almost feverish moan escaping from deep inside her throat.

"Someone likes this," Natsuki hissed out, a bit of sweat on her forehead as she repeated the action, harder.

"O-of cour-seee," Shizuru gasped, hips bucking. Coming closer, Natsuki nibbled at Shizuru's jawline as she moved the Archmeister's hips faster, the circle she had set becoming smaller.

Tearing at the Gakuenchou's back still, Shizuru began to feel dizzy, actions and thoughts crumbling, centering themselves narrowly to Natsuki.

Hissing at the scratches, Natsuki moved her lips to Shizuru's ear, heatedly whispering dark promises and even darker desires.

"I-is...s-so?" the elder barely replied, releasing a vigorous moan which sailed through the office.

"Mm, it is." Natsuki thrust hard and fast up into Shizuru.

Hastily, the chestnut haired woman breathed in sharply, ravenously forcing their mouths together, sliding her tongue across Natsuki's own.

Kissing Shizuru hungrily back, Natsuki's tongue captured hers and swirled around, thrusting.

Abruptly, Shizuru froze, pulling her mouth away from Natsuki's, gasping a breath of air as her world shook.

"Mm..." Natsuki watched with satisfaction as Shizuru gasped.

"Ia..." Clutching hold of the Gakuenchou tightly, Shizuru cried out. "At-Naaa-t."

"Forget how to say my name?" she teased.

"M-e-an..." Chuckling, Natsuki shook her head. "You're the one who can't say my name."

"Suk...i-Na-t-suki..." Shizuru smirked weakly, shuddering.

"Mm, that's my girl." Natsuki gave a soft smile.

Shizuru smiled faintly. Shivering again, she collapsed against the fellow Column.

"Tire you out?" Natsuki asked, lifting Shizuru off of the strap-on.

"..." Shizuru said nothing, merely shuddering as she was lifted from the device gently.

Setting Shizuru down on her lower legs, Natsuki took the device off and shoved it to the floor, sitting up and pulling the older woman into her lap.

"M-my..." The Archmeister murmured, eyes closed, loosely hooking her arms around the Gakuenchou.

"What is it, little Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered into her ear.

"Natsuki...always sits on that cute arse of hers...and yet she is so strong..." Shizuru replied tiredly, heartbeat soundly beating, but calming steadily.

Laughing softly, Natsuki nuzzled into Shizuru's neck. "I don't just sit here, I also deal with military matters."

"But Natsuki falling asleep at her desk...always comes to mind first," Shizuru pointed out.

"Well, paperwork is boring." Natsuki pouted. "Hmm...hmm..."

* * *

"Trias mission...?" Tomoe asked, unsure as she regarded Miss Maria before her. "...Wouldn't that be a little...dangerous?"

"Not unless you do it wrong," Natsuki quipped, slamming her palm onto the wooden surface before her, laughing.

"You're experienced..." Tomoe muttered over to the Gakuenchou. "It doesn't mean I can survive."

Sobering up quickly at the thought of Tomoe dying, Natsuki cleared her throat. "You won't die, you've been trained."

"Without a Meister GEM," Tomoe pointed out. "And I don't even know where I am supposed to be going."

"Mm." Natsuki looked over her paperwork, then sent a glance to Miss Maria.

"Confidential," Miss Maria said levelly, eyeing the Gakuenchou and student harshly.

"Garderobe, where we blindly send you on missions and hope you make it back alright," Natsuki sarcastically narrated, then turned to the elder Otome. "Right?"

The epitome scowled roughly. "Gakuenchou! Hold your tongue!"

"Mm, thought so." Natsuki murmured, bringing a hand to rub the scar at the base of her skull.

"The Shinso shall be directing the appointed location," Miss Maria said, her back straightening by the mere mention of their Founder. "It is a Trias' duty to undergo this tradition."

"Tradition, yes, right." Natsuki rubbed her scar a bit more, eyebrows furrowed.

"Although you, of all people, wouldn't understand," Miss Maria said snidely, ushering Tomoe through the door. Glaring at that, Natsuki crossed her arms.

Entering the Shiho's chamber, Tomoe sighed as the spotlights flashed, directing over to the back of the chamber where the Shinso's statue was. Wasn't this going over the top a little?

Walking along, Natsuki sighed heavily, idly picking a loose hair from her stitches.

"Marguerite-san," the statue stated, almost kindly to her. "Your first official mission is about to be chosen."

"Ah...yes?" Tomoe replied, uncertainly kneeling before the weeping statue.

"This still kind of creeps me out..." Natsuki muttered, crossing her arms.

"Gakuenchou," Miss Maria warned evenly. Staying silent, Natsuki looked up to the grand statue, arms uncrossed.

"Your suited location has been stated," Fumi reported. "It is somewhat dangerous, but under the right mindset and intelligence, a Trias at your ability could pass through with ease."

Pleased with this, Natsuki gave a nod to Tomoe, as if telling the girl that she was right.

"That location is..." Dread began to shift awkwardly through Tomoe's gut as she continued to stare at the odd statue's feet. Unconsciously, she clenched her hands together sharply.

"...Galleria."

Giving out a small breath from the anticipation, Natsuki rubbed her head.

"It isn't like you to react over a student," Miss Maria commented thickly, eying the younger woman suspiciously.

"Reacting?" Natsuki asked, quirking a brow. "Your old eyes must be tricking you."

"My eyes are perfectly fine, thank you very much!" the epitome raged. "The nanomachines have been keeping my sight in perfect condition ever since I enrolled to Garderobe!"

"Sure, sure." Natsuki waved a hand dismissively, looking away with an evil grin.

"Silence is required at all times during this event," the statue of Fumi acknowledged. Smiling, she lifted her Element upwards, her head turning stiffly towards the Gakuenchou. "So, please, refine your speech for later, yes?" Miss Maria smirked sadistically.

Blushing darkly, from shame and embarrassment, Natsuki stayed quiet.

Bringing her attention back to Tomoe, who was still blankly staring at her feet, Fumi continued. "In recent databanks, it is confirmed that the nation of Galleria has no technology, your first mission, to officially gain your rank as Meister, is to study their culture, education and lifestyle."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Natsuki whispered to herself, not wanting the statue's wrath.

"This location, however, is in their main city, which has suffered years of climate change, during the times of the Great Fire, and the death of the King and Queen. Galleria is located between the mountains of Cardair Empire and the desert of the Black Valley."

"Black Valley..." Natsuki murmured under her breath, giving her chin a few strokes as she thought.

"Due to the rate of technology quickly declining in Galleria, however, it is unknown how feral the people of the nation may be. The nation of Galleria does not have Otome, but they do have REM warriors."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki bit the tip of her thumb in nervous thought.

"Unlike Aswad connected with the Schwartz, this means a warrior who owns a REM can only use it for a mere sixty seconds," Fumi finished. Finally lowering her Element, she spoke. "Marguerite-san, your mission has been issued. The research project on the life, culture and people of the nation of Galleria, the amount of time you're allowed away from Garderobe equals two months."

"Two months," Natsuki echoed, a bit louder than her other inquiries. Turning away, she coughed nonchalantly, not wanting the statue's words directed at her.

Miss Maria tore her nails into her hands stiffly, eyeing Natsuki, thunder in her eyes. Straightening up with a bit of a blush on her face, Natsuki shifted her glance to Miss Maria, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Fool," the elder Otome hissed.

Listening to the Shinso's words carefully, Tomoe nodded silently, glancing up at the large statue. So...this was her mission?

She wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not.

"Old woman." Natsuki hissed back.

"The Column's shall receive my orders from my personal databank, your mission shall begin tomorrow morning." Fumi finished, at last, seemingly going on standby as her features darkened, Element dropping so it rested against the surface of her platform.

Walking a few steps, Natsuki gestured Tomoe over. Tomoe looked over to Natsuki cautiously.

"Well, come on unless you wish to freeze down here," Natsuki called.

Glancing between Miss Maria and the Gakuenchou for a few moments, Tomoe did so, her attention still hanging upon her first mission.

"Overthink it, but don't think too much" came Natsuki's confusing advice once the older woman turned her back on them and began to lead them out.

"Over...think?" Tomoe mused. _But don't think too much._

How did that make sense?

"It makes sense," Natsuki replied to her unspoken thought, looking back at her. "If you don't think about it."

She winked.

"A-ah..." Nodding, Natsuki pivoted forward again and continued to guide herself and her student towards the exit.

* * *

Character Key

**Hollowed-Words:**

Natsuki, Youko, Midori.

**Twisted Eternal Wolvetta:**

Tomoe, Shizuru, Miss Maria, Irina, Fumi.

**Opheliac: Emilie Autumn**

I'm your Opheliac  
I've been so disillusioned  
I know you'd take me back  
But still I feign confusion  
I couldn't be your friend  
My world was too unstable  
You might have seen the end

But you were never able  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay  
You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone  
Becomes my enemy and when  
There's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
It's the Opheliac in me

I'm your Opheliac  
My stockings prove my virtues  
I'm open to attack  
But I don't want to hurt you  
Whether I swim or sink  
That's no concern of yours now  
How could you possibly think  
You had the power to know how  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away

Studies show:  
Intelligent girls are more depressed  
Because they know  
What the world is really like  
Don't think for a beat it makes it better  
When you sit her down and tell her  
Everything gonna be all right  
She knows in society she either is  
A devil or an angel with no in between  
She speaks in the third person  
So she can forget that she's me

Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love

**Edited by: Ascoeur**

**ASCOEUR APPROVED (● ω ●)b**


	2. Closing Borders

**Hollowed-Words  
Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

**~O~**

Opheliac

Gritting her teeth sharply, Tomoe looked about her dorm, glancing over her shoulder as she gave the Gakuenchou a stare who was watching her silently, almost leeringly from the door. "Can I at least have some privacy in my own room?" She hissed.

"Do you really want to be left alone?" Natsuki asked as she came in further, closing the door to the younger girl's dorm.

"I don't like people staring at me when I'm working things out." Tomoe replied simply. "What are you working out?" The Gakuenchou asked as she looked away from Tomoe, scanning about the room.

"Since I'm going on a mission, obviously there would be something I need to make sure I remember." Turning around, the Pearl motioned her eyes up to Natsuki's. "...Why are you so persistent?"

Turning her gaze back to the teal haired girl, Natsuki smiled. "I care about you, Tomoe." She spoke.

"Still...?" Tomoe sighed, brushing a hand through her hair softly. "Mm, never stopped." Natsuki murmured, coming close and brushing the hair over Tomoe's ear.

Pausing, Tomoe pushed the Gakuenchou away slightly, looking away. "I never asked for this." She said quietly. "...How long have you?"

Looking saddened, Natsuki backed off a bit more. "I don't remember when exactly, it's been too long since it first started." The older woman murmured.

Mumbling something under her breath, Tomoe went further into the room. Looking around the room some more, Natsuki lifted a hand to her head, idly stroking her temple.

Tomoe was confused, and that didn't only just involve the older woman's persistent attention over her. She had... Miya, one of her classmates had given her something earlier.

"Gakuenchou, what was...it like on your first mission?"

"I was terrified." Natsuki replied, staying where she was as she dropped her hand from her temple. "My first mission was to a dangerous place, and I was almost executed. Almost all of my scars are from it, but it's because I still hadn't excelled at my hand to hand combat training."

"Executed...which nation?" Tomoe asked, curiously bringing her attention back to Natsuki. The Gakuenchou had almost been killed?

"Artai." Natsuki answered, her eyebrows drawing together as if she remembered all the pain she ever endured there.

"A-ah." That was...suspiciously similar to the corridor, Tomoe's mind mused. "Artai?"

"Mm, they do not take well the spies." Natsuki spoke as she took a step closer to Tomoe.

Pushing the thought aside, the Pearl bit her lip. "But that's just a memory now, isn't it?"

"A memory, and an etching." Natsuki murmured, referring in her mind to the many scars that littered her back.

Idly, Tomoe sat down upon the bed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.""My father was murdered by Artains during a pirate attack." She muttered.

Sitting by Tomoe, Natsuki turned towards the young girl and murmured her comfort, keeping her hands to herself.

"Y-its nothing." The student insisted. "It happened long ago..." Natsuki hummed low, reaching a hand and resting it on Tomoe's shoulder, rubbing softly.

Tomoe stared at the hand strangely, slowly, she brought her gaze back up to the Gakuenchou cautiously.

The raven haired woman met Tomoe's gaze, and smiled softly.

"You don't think...this mission will go terribly wrong, do you?" "

Absolutely not, I've seen you train." Natsuki gave a wider smile, then drew it back. Raking a hand through her hair, she slipped her hairpin out, holding the silver accessory to the girl. "Here, for luck."

Tomoe eyed the hairpin uncomfortably. "...I couldn't." "Please, it will make me feel better." The older woman murmured, her free hand taking Tomoe's and placing the silver pin into her hand, closing it gently.

Studying the item, the Pearl student opened her mouth as she looked back up to Natsuki, whether she was about to say anything at all, however, she quickly closed her mouth, deciding against it.

Natsuki patted Tomoe's hand, the withdrew her own from the girl as she looked down at her.

"What would you say-" _'-to Shizuru Oneesama-'_ "-if someone asked where it is?"

"I would say I must have lost it." Natsuki answered simply. "They would just blame my forgetfulness on my head wound."

"Head wound?" Tomoe asked, her full attention now drawn to the older woman; what type of head wound? Maybe...no, it couldn't be true, could it? Tomoe inhaled a breath and lifted from the bed steadily.

"Tomoe?" Natsuki questioned, looking up at the girl with a confused expression.

"You're not well, are you?" The student asked, her back turned. _'This is the reason why..'_

Standing, Natsuki looped her arms around Tomoe's stomach and pulled the girl into her front. "I am fine." She murmured.

"N-no." Tomoe mumbled, weakly pushing at the arms capturing her. Not this again.

Saddened again, Natsuki pulled away from the girl. "What's wrong?" She asked softly once she was a reasonable distance away.

"I'm not yet...comfortable with this." Tomoe replied, looking down to the hairpin still in her hand she frowned. "...Galleria is a hot place."

"We'll supply you with white robes, to help with the heat." The Gakuenchou stated, looking to the door.

Tomoe nodded quietly. "I'll go, if you want privacy." Natsuki spoke softly.

Saying nothing, the Trias member merely stared over to the Gakuenchou, just as confused. Why had it turned out like this? How could someone such as Natsuki 'not love' Shizuru Oneesama and yet...it scared her.

Snaking her tongue out to wet her dry lips, Natsuki stared back, before breaking their gaze. Turning slightly, she opened the door.

"A-c-come back." At the small plea of the younger girl, Natsuki closed the door and turned around, looking to Tomoe.

Her mind going blank, Tomoe strode over, utter confusion tearing her features but also a state of determination. What is she doing? Peering up to the Gakuenchou, she leaned up slightly onto her toes, and placed her lips softly to hers.

Eyes widening a bit, they soon closed as Natsuki cautiously kissed back, her hands going to Tomoe's hips and pulling the younger girl closer.

Hands clutching hold of the Gakuenchou's Column jacket, Tomoe shuddered, pulling away, but still keeping a firm hold of the material as she looked away, gnawing hastily on the inside of her lip.

Slightly dazed from the kiss, Natsuki swallowed softly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It was...nothing." Tomoe murmured awkwardly, blankly staring over to the opposite wall.

A hand coming up from the younger girl's thigh, Natsuki cupped Tomoe's chin and brought her eyes back to gaze deeply into them.

"W-what?" Tomoe questioned roughly, her nerves beginning to get the better of her once more.

Her other hand coming up, Natsuki slowly smoothed down Tomoe's hair from her forehead, lightly cupping her face after. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked.

What was the reason exactly? Her mind thoughtlessly mused. Stiffening as the Column continued to touch her, Tomoe shook her head. "I'm not...used to having anyone feel for me, at least, not like this."

"Should I leave?" Natsuki asked, scanning the younger girl's face.

"I need to think about this." Tomoe replied honestly. Well...at least she would be able to do that during the mission. _'Two months.'_ Tomoe frowned.

"Alright." Natsuki murmured, coming close to kiss the younger girl's frown softly, moving back.

"Hm." The student hummed in reply. "I'll see you off for your mission in the morning, try to get a good nights sleep." Natsuki spoke softly, pulling herself away from the younger girl.

* * *

Awakening dully, Tomoe groaned as her eyes met with the ceiling of her dorm. Looking around, her eyes caught sight of the Gakuenchou's hairpin which was on the nightstand, beside her bed. Moving onto her side, she idly picked the silver item up, trailing her fingers along the slightly sharp edges for a while. Why would she give her this, of all things? Wasn't it one of the most important symbols a Kruger held for their identity?

* * *

Constantly pushing her hair out of her face as she stood by her desk, Natsuki sighed softly.

"Honestly, Natsuki, it is your own fault for losing it, I know how much you like that pin." Shizuru mused, pouring some tea into the Gakuenchou's cup beside her, Shizuru then came up with an idea suddenly. "Ah."

"Hm?" Turning to face Shizuru, Natsuki spoke. "What is it?" She quirked an eyebrow, pushing her hair out of her face once more.

Out of the blue, Shizuru strode out of them room. "Well...alright." Natsuki smirked, shifting her eyes as her sipped her tea.

A few minutes later, the Archmeister returned, her hand clasped hold of something, arm raised Shizuru grinned. "Na-tsu-ki."

"Shi-zu-ru." Natsuki grinned back, looking to the older woman's hand. Setting down her cup, she spoke. "What's in there?"

"That isn't any of Natsuki's business." Shizuru uttered, making a standstill behind the Gakuenchou as she gently, without disturbing the stitches, gathered the azure hair. Putting the younger woman's hair into a loose pony tail, she then threaded the band she had found. "...You thought it was something else, didn't you Natsuki." She hissed into her ear.

Chuckling, Natsuki turned to face Shizuru, feeling how the ponytail felt. "Maybe." She smirked, leaning close.

"No playtime for you." Placing a finger to Natsuki's lips, she ushered the younger Column to stand. "You have Marguerite-san to send off to Galleria, don't you?"

"Indeed I do." Natsuki spoke, before her eyes glinted deviously. Moving closer to Shizuru, she stole a long and sweet kiss before walking off.

"Your equipment shall be awaiting in the transport vehicle." Miss Maria reported, as Natsuki entered the Trias room. "However, please remember that you're on an official mission, Marguerite."

"Indeed." Natsuki nodded, coming closer. Placing her hands on Tomoe's shoulders, she spoke as she looked down into the girl's eyes. "For Garderobe's sake, come back safe."

_'Or at least alive.'_ Miss Maria's mind mused, trailing off. "Marguerite, it is time." She stated.

Nodding down to Tomoe, Natsuki moved back and clasped her arms behind her back.

Following after the epitome silently, the Pearl took a glance over to Natsuki, studying her calmly. Discreetly, Natsuki blew a kiss to the young girl, nodding her off.

Tomoe stared. "Good luck." Natsuki spoke softly.

Nodding, Tomoe quickened her pace as to not cause embarrassment to herself in front of Miss Maria, with this, she soundlessly moved in place behind the silver Otome.

Watching until Tomoe was out of her sights, Natsuki sighed and turned to walk off.

* * *

Tapping a knuckle against her lips in thought, Shizuru absentmindedly stared out the window of the Gakuenchou's office, waiting for Natsuki who would be returning at any moment. There was seriously something happening with that woman, Shizuru was worried and she was having the feeling Natsuki believed she hadn't picked up anything yet.

"Beautiful." Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear as she snaked her arms around the woman's waist, bringing her into her front.

"A-ara." Shizuru breathed, surprise painting across her features as she turned around in the fellow Column's arms. "And how did you manage to enter so quietly?"

"I didn't, I actually kicked the door open, closed it and fell, then came over here." Natsuki spoke, face serious. "You must have been in such a deep thought."

Disbelievingly, Shizuru glanced over to the doors, taking note they were firmly closed without a hint of struggle Shizuru sighed lightly, rolling her eyes. "Silly Natsuki, and besides, if you were to fall over, a rather cute blush would be on that face of yours."

"Mm." Kissing Shizuru's lips softly, Natsuki moved back to whisper. "You got me." She grinned.

"Natsuki has never been very good in the teasing ritual for mere words." Shizuru uttered in amusement, wrapping her arms around the Gakuenchou's waist.

"But, I'm good at...teasing your body, yes?" Natsuki asked softly as she cupped the older woman's rear, sliding her hands up.

"I...guess." The Archmeister murmured, her lip curling she brought her body closer to Natsuki's, chuckling lowly.

"You...guess?" Natsuki quirked a brow, pulling back. "Well, that just won't do." She crossed her arms, looking the older woman over.

"The Gakuenchou has to prove herself." "That sounds like a challenge, Archmeister." Natsuki smirked.

"Is that so?" Mockingly, Shizuru cupped her cheek, smiling deviously. Raising a sharp eyebrow at Shizuru, Natsuki began to walk in a slow circle around her.

"And pray tell me, what the Gakuenchou is going to do to me now?" Shizuru questioned, her eyes watching the younger woman in silent amusement.

"I won't tell you." Natsuki spoke, still circling.

"Interesting." Shizuru murmured, clasping her hands before her, smirk in place. "Indeed." Natsuki murmured, continuing her circling as she pierced every part of Shizuru's body with her eyes.

"My." Shizuru cooed. Stopping in front of her desk, Natsuki reached into one of her drawers and brought out a sturdy ruler. Flicking it between her fingers, she grasped Shizuru's arm tight.

"W-what?" Bewilderment quickly altered to a concern as she stared up into Natsuki's emerald eyes, then she cautiously looked to the ruler.

"I'm going to punish you." Natsuki merely stated, sitting in her chair and bending Shizuru over her knees.

"I-is this supposed to be...?" Trailing, Shizuru quickly fell silent.

Chuckling, Natsuki used the ruler to flip Shizuru's dress up, exposing the woman's rear. "Well, hello there." She smirked, looking to the naughty piece of lingerie her lover was wearing, rubbing the side of the ruler against Shizuru's behind.

"Natsuki merely gets frisky these days." Shizuru acknowledged, unsure whether to be aroused or a little afraid of Natsuki's behavior.

Rubbing Shizuru behind with her hand, as she set the ruler on the desk, Natsuki took the woman's panties to her mid thighs, lightly rubbing at her lover's sex.

The Archmeister was surprised to say the least. With her breath hitching, Shizuru grasped hold of the fellow Column's sleeve. Natsuki hummed, licking her hand before returning it to rub slowly along Shizuru's slit, taking a few seconds to go faster before returning to the slow pace.

"Oh, this way?" Shizuru pondered. Natsuki smirked, licking her hand again once she had gotten Shizuru aroused enough. "This way." She gave the Archmeister's behind a smack, her palm landing over the woman's sex.

"A-Ah, this technique?" The Archmeister lightly groaned, planting her chin against the chair armrest. Smirking, Natsuki delivered another smack to her lover's slit, before picking the ruler up.

"...Wonder how...Natsuki became so-" Shizuru froze abruptly. "Became so, what?" Natsuki asked, her ruler resting on the armrest.

"Sadistic." Dropping her ruler, Natsuki brought Shizuru's panties up and made the woman stand, pushing her into her desk. "Sadistic?" She growled.

"...Yes." Shizuru replied slowly. "I'm not sadistic." Natsuki glared into her lover's eyes before rounding the desk, striding to her grand doors.

"Natsuki." Turning, the Gakuenchou looked back to the Archmeister. "What?"

"Come back to me, you are confusing me." The elder Column said, her tone slipping, a slight hint of masked emotion coming through with minor desperation.

Rubbing her forehead, and lightly tracing her stitched scar on her temple, Natsuki sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry." She spoke softly, coming closer to Shizuru.

Furrowing a brow, Shizuru opened her arms out for the younger woman, concerned. Rushing into Shizuru's arms, Natsuki hugged the older woman tight.

"I won't ask what it is like." The Archmeister stated gently, binding them closely. "I'm sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki spoke with a teary voice, her head in her lover's chest.

"Na-Natsuki?" Shizuru gasped, staring down to the Gakuenchou in her arms, she opened her mouth. The last time Natsuki had cried was...Quickly, she wrapped her arms around her more securely, gently rubbing her back, soothingly.

Tears streaming from the younger woman's eyes, Natsuki cried into her lover's chest as she wound her arms tighter around Shizuru.

Quietly, Shizuru cooed words of nothings into Natsuki's ear, continuing to rub her hands down her covered back. "...Let it all out." She uttered, pressing her cheek to dark azure.

Natsuki nuzzled up into Shizuru, giving a few hiccups as she stilled her tears, her hands gripping the woman's back tight.

"Do you need anything?" Shizuru asked, tightening her hold a little. Natsuki shook her head against Shizuru's chest. "Just you."

Shizuru smiled sadly, merely staying there. Done crying, Natsuki sighed against Shizuru, hugging her.

"You really have gone through a lot." Shizuru remarked solemnly, locking her hand around her wrist, keeping her hold secure but absentminded. "But we'll get through this together Natsuki."

"Yes." Natsuki promised her lover, looking up into her face and giving a soft smile.

"Tell me anything, alright?" Nodding, Natsuki spoke. "Everything."

The Archmeister sighed, leaning back into the younger woman. "Anything..."

Natsuki hugged Shizuru to her tight, kissing the woman's throat gently.

_'Already?'_ Inhaling a breath of the Gakuenchou's scent, Shizuru moved backwards steadily, resting against the edge of the table.

Purring against Shizuru's neck, Natsuki smirked.

Slipping her fingers under Natsuki's jacket carefully, Shizuru idly trailed her fingertips across the old scars on the small of her back, knowing them by heart. "Always."

"Mm." Natsuki looked up to her lover with brilliant emerald eyes, smiling.

"Natsuki seems rather content." Shizuru murmured in puzzlement, pressing the younger Column against her more.

"I got the crying out of my system." Natsuki shrugged, smiling.

Nodding, the elder merely moved back some more on the desk, whilst in the meantime, pulling Natsuki up with her. "As long as Natsuki is alright."

"Mm." Natsuki agreed, kissing her lover gently.

"Tell me if it hurts, its about time I helped Natsuki." Shizuru breathed into the kiss. "No teasing this time, either." She smiled.

Natsuki softly chuckled, kissing her lover again. "Alright" She whispered against Shizuru's lips.

Turning them around, Shizuru gestured Natsuki to sit on the edge of the table, where she had just been sitting. Doing so, Natsuki spread her legs as she got comfortable, then gave her lover a crooked grin.

"I like your hair up." Shizuru whispered, smoothly tapping on the Gakuenchou's knees to motion her to wrap her legs around her waist. "It suits you."

"Oh?" Natsuki pulled Shizuru close into her as she wrapped her legs around the older woman. "I thought you liked it when it was down and sticking to my face with sweat." She purred.

"But I also like this side of her." Shizuru replied lowly, placing a soft batch of kisses along her jawline. "Perhaps...it goes well to describe Natsuki's adulthood."

"My adulthood?" Natsuki asked, purring to the kisses.

"Confidence." Moving down, Shizuru's lips met with the fellow Column's slender neck as she began to slip the jacket off of Natsuki's shoulders. "And perhaps a little kink to the edge."

Smirking at that, Natsuki softly moaned as her jacket hit the floor, her bare arms on Shizuru's hips. "Just a little."

"Hm." Shizuru chuckled, playfully nipping at the flesh on her neck. "Certainly."

"Mmm..." Natsuki pulled the older woman closer with her legs.

Hovering her fingers all across the back of the Column's shoulders and small of her back, Shizuru breathed. "I would very much like to stay to my word of what I said last time, that I want to devour you."

Shivering against her lover, Natsuki breathed a bit faster. "Then, devour me." She whispered.

Zipping Natsuki's shirt undone with a free hand, Shizuru leaned in further, kissing her on the lips gently as her other hand pushed down to her chest, forcing her to lie against the table. "...Perhaps bed would be better next time." She mused, mostly to herself as she got up onto the desk.

Laying, Natsuki gave another shiver to the cold wood beneath her, and she stared up at Shizuru.

"Shuffle up for me." Shizuru murmured. Doing so, Natsuki swallowed softly as she looked at Shizuru.

Smiling down to her, as she comfortably leaned over her, Shizuru brought her hands under the back of the shirt, a soft click sounding through the room as the Gakuenchou's bra was unclasped.

Lifting up so her bra and shirt could be removed, Natsuki shivered as the air assaulted her breasts, laying back down.

Staring at the sight before her for a few moments, the Archmeister chuckled lowly. "Really Natsuki? You are always so quiet, during these times."

Natsuki blushed softly, mewling up at Shizuru.

Resting a knee between Natsuki's legs, but not enough to touch the area, Shizuru leaned down further, pressing her lips gently down on onto her flesh. "...So cute."

Pressing her legs together against Shizuru's knee, Natsuki flushed as she gave a soft moan.

"So desperate." Shizuru cooed, moving to nip at her ear, lapping at the earlobe as she supported herself onto an arm and then brought her free hand to Natsuki's breast. "...I prefer earning her voice though."

"Mmm..." Natsuki mewled as she leaned into Shizuru's mouth, arching.

"Or perhaps..." Shuffling downwards, the elder woman pressed her lips firmly to the Column's chest, tucking her knee firmly in place. "Here...?"

"Ah..." Natsuki gave a short moan, wrapping both legs around the older woman's knee and lightly grinding into it, her hands clutching the desk.

Sinking lower, the Archmeister idly looked down to her knee and laughed, pushing her hand against Natsuki's navel as she leaned back down, closing her mouth around a lonesome nipple, humming.

Moaning louder, Natsuki tightened her legs and pulled the older woman's knee closer, her hands threading into Shizuru's hair as she arched into the woman's mouth.

Flickering her fingertips across the navel absentmindedly, Shizuru gently bit down and then raked her teeth along the breast. "Louder." She hissed, rocking her knee ever so slightly.

A louder moan escaped Natsuki's throat, and she gripped Shizuru's hair tight as she rocked onto the woman's leg.

Releasing her grip on the particular breast, Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek, cooing. "That's it."

Blushing softly from the tease, Natsuki closed her eyes as she rocked harder, moans escaping past her lips as she began to lightly pant.

"Lift your hips." Shizuru whispered, bringing her attention onto the other breast. Arching into the older woman as she did so, Natsuki purred loudly as she slid over the knee, bringing it closer to grind.

Not caring for the messy trail of saliva which almost noticeably shown, the Archmeister, hooked her fingers around the rim of Natsuki's trousers. "If you get louder, I'll make your favorite dinner tomorrow."

Grinding harder as she was eager to get her pants off, Natsuki moaned louder, bouncing lightly on the desk.

"Yes...your hairstyle does suggest kinkiness..." Shizuru hissed silently, pushing down further she melded her lips to the Gakuenchou's leg as she pulled the tight trousers down, biting tenderly whenever the younger woman was to quiver upwards from the desk.

Crying out at the bites, Natsuki moaned as she licked her lips, eager.

Throwing the trousers to the floor thoughtlessly, Shizuru brought herself back up, sitting against Natsuki's hips, keeping them down she smirked. "Now. What do you want? Which...'technique'...?" She drawled, passionately kissing the woman underneath her.

Kissing back heatedly, Natsuki moaned into it as her hands gripped Shizuru's hair again.

"Which?" Shizuru repeated, hissing seductively. Eyes shifting, Natsuki leaned up to whisper heatedly into her lover's ear, blushing madly.

"Oh?" Laughing softly, she quickly spun the younger woman around onto her stomach who in turn yelped. "Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned, laying her cheek onto the desk.

"You asked for it." Shizuru leered. "You said..." Taking a hold of Natsuki's ear a little too roughly, she went straight for the underwear which still graced Natsuki's curvy hips. "...Anything."

Giving a small cry to the rough treatment of her ear, Natsuki purred lowly.

Trailing her fingers across Natsuki's lips contently, a smirk almost let out fully across Shizuru's features, her knee moving Natsuki's leg up slightly. "...Which scar, on the spine or the hip?"

"S-spine." Natsuki mewled, pressed against her desk.

"Such a wiggle..." Sighing, the elder Otome forced her front into Natsuki's backside, pinning her onto the table as she then began to direct her attention to an angry-looking scar which zig-zagged awkwardly across Natsuki's spine.

Natsuki gave a chuckle, then spoke. "Your fault for its pattern." She purred.

Shizuru said nothing, merely lapping and kissing at the old scar, fingers idly slipping into the underwear.

Purring harder, Natsuki lay more onto her cheek, looking back at Shizuru.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll get sidetracked." Shizuru warned, dragging her fingers.

Chuckling, Natsuki turned her gaze back to the side, purring louder.

Moving her arm still besides Natsuki's head, Shizuru leaned onto it for a few moments, soundlessly sliding a finger across Natsuki's core.

Moaning, Natsuki purred as she stole a glance back at Shizuru.

Doing for this a while, the Archmeister rested her chin against the fellow Column's back, humming under her breath. ".. Really now."

Resting on her cheek, Natsuki's eyes darkened as she stared at Shizuru, moaning again.

"Persistent." Removing her fingers with a groan, a mysterious smile appeared on her lips as she also stared back to Natsuki, pinching down sharply in a particular area.

"Ah!" Natsuki gave a soft scream, closing her eyes and returning her cheek to the desk and away from Shizuru.

"Ah...good." Shizuru cooed, gently kissing down onto another scar, she slipped two fingers in slowly, waiting for a moment.

"Anh..." Natsuki moaned, rolling her hips back a bit.

Shizuru pushed in further, staying put afterwards. Moaning louder, Natsuki mewled and rolled her hips back.

Forcing her front further into Natsuki's back, she hissed darkly into her ear. "Shi...Shizuru..." Natsuki moaned softly.

"Only you." The elder said, huskily. Moaning again, Natsuki panted into the desk.

Rocking her hips to gain reaction, the older woman muttered something under her breath, now enabled to slip her fingers into Natsuki with better ease.

"Ah...mm..." Natsuki moaned a bit louder, rocking her hips back as she felt Shizuru's fingers slide into her.

"Now..." Shizuru whispered. Believing the younger Otome was pleasured enough for a moment, she tugged her fingers loosely from her, flipping her back onto her back. "I am going to devour you..."

Biting her lip, Natsuki raked her eyes over Shizuru as she lay back.

Pulling the underwear away with ease, Shizuru chuckled at the sight of them. "Ara...someone has been naughty..."

Blushing hard at the thick line of fluid connecting her to her panties, Natsuki swallowed softly and mewled to her lover.

Throwing them away without another thought, they landed beside the trousers. Gently, Shizuru kissed her lips. "...Nat-su-ki."

"Shi-" Natsuki moaned a little. "Shizuru." She mewled.

Shizuru lowered down, kissing the Gakuenchou's navel, dangerously close to the core. "...I don't care how many times I have to take you."

Body trembling beneath Shizuru's lips, Natsuki swallowed, moaning with anticipation.

Grasping hold of Natsuki's hips, the chestnut brought her mouth gently onto her core, moaning as the sensation of pure heat rolled into her form.

Moaning back, Natsuki bit her lip as she arched into Shizuru.

"You've...always preferred it this way...haven't you?" Shizuru asked, bringing up a hand to clasp hold of Natsuki's own, squeezing.

Squeezing back, Natsuki mewled. "Y-yes..." She swallowed.

"Come for me." Moaning loud, Natsuki bit her lip and closed her eyes as she did what the older woman commanded.

Sighing, the elder waited for a second, until the Gakuenchou was over the edge. "Ah..." She groaned, crawling over her, she collapsed by her side, pulling Natsuki over.

Snuggling into the older woman, Natsuki began to chuckle softly as she kissed her lover thoroughly.

Sighing into the kiss, Shizuru began to pull away. Natsuki leaned back onto the desk, swallowing softly as she panted.

"How does Natsuki feel?" Shizuru inquired softly, brushing her uniform down smoothly she then headed over to the table, glancing over her shoulder.

"Good." The Gakuenchou answered, licking her lips.

Releasing a hearty laugh, Shizuru locked her gaze onto the tea set before her. Purring, Natsuki crawled to her knees and looked to Shizuru. "Who told you to stop?"

"Since Natsuki seems so exhausted, I thought I'd give her a moment." The Archmeister murmured, eying the Gakuenchou's body shamelessly. "...Honestly, Natsuki is like a child, so much energy." She mused.

"One of the many things you love about me." Natsuki stated, eyes raking over Shizuru's clothed form. Smirking, she posed herself and tackled the Archmeister to the floor.

Landing with a thud to the floor, Shizuru blinked for a few moments as the ceiling greeted her almost mockingly. Looking down curiously, she bit her lip, unmoving as her wrists were forced to the floor.

"Hello, lover." Darkened emerald eyes met rubies as Natsuki crawled up, sitting on the Archmeister's stomach.

"Ara..." Shizuru drawled thickly, carrying on with her intense study of Natsuki's body. "Hello there."

Idly, Natsuki took one hand from holding Shizuru, and unbuttoned the top button of the woman's dress.

Shizuru said nothing, merely watching the Gakuenchou work. Pushing Shizuru's dress down and over the woman's boots, Natsuki lay flush against the older woman, chin resting between her breasts.

"I pray...Natsuki will be gentle?" The elder woman pondered outwardly, mostly to herself, crimsons darkening considerably.

"You're free to pray all you want." Natsuki gave a mocking smirk, pressing a kiss to the older woman's nipple.

"My...mean." "I never said I wouldn't be gentle...but now you've called me a name." Natsuki gave a pout, pressing a kiss to the other nipple.

"Is that so? I cannot help but fear, because after all-" Opening her legs slightly, she hummed. "-Natsuki can be rather surprising at times."

"Fear may not be the best word to use right now." Natsuki smirked, kissing down Shizuru's stomach softly, trailing her tongue.

Ticklish, Shizuru squirmed underneath her, almost uttering a laugh from her throat. "P-perhaps not fear!"

"Perhaps not." Natsuki smirked, still kissing around her lover's ticklish area.

"A-s-stop!" The Archmeister begged, uncharacteristically laughing. Laughing back, Natsuki came forward, crawling between her lover's legs. "You're cute when you laugh."

"O-oh, really?" Shizuru gasped lightly, calming down somewhat she rested her head to the carpeted floor, lovingly gazing up to the younger woman.

"Mm." Natsuki nodded, then smirked as she brought her fingers up to lightly touch Shizuru's stomach.

"A-ah..." Clasping hold of the sides of Natsuki's head, the Archmeister pulled her towards her own body.

"Such a ticklish girl, why I wonder?" Natsuki softly murmured, moving up into Shizuru's touch.

"I...wouldn't know." Shizuru acknowledged, breath hitting Natsuki's lips. "Lack of scars, maybe." Natsuki purred, her tongue coming out to trace Shizuru's lips.

"Or perhaps...it's Natsuki's personality?" Shizuru mused. Giving a soft shrug, Natsuki moved closer, pushing her tongue further along Shizuru's lips.

Winding her arms around Natsuki's shoulders, Shizuru hummed into the kiss. Done circling Shizuru's mouth, Natsuki slipped her tongue in and clashed their lips together softly, tracing the older woman's tongue.

Without delay the elder fought back, sliding her own tongue against the other woman's, a growing feeling started to enter her stomach and stay there.

Capturing Shizuru's tongue, Natsuki began to softly suckle back and forth.

Idly, Shizuru wrapped a leg loosely around one of the fellow Column's, a hand lightly trailing down Natsuki's back, Shizuru smiled into the kiss.

Letting Shizuru's tongue go, Natsuki pulled back, a bit of saliva trailing from her tongue. Lapping the end of the strand up from Shizuru's tongue, the Gakuenchou softly swallowed as she stared at her lover.

"A naked Natsuki is always a sight to behold..." Shizuru groaned. "Mm." Natsuki pulled back further to sit on Shizuru's bare stomach. "And a naked Shizuru is heavenly." She smiled.

Fighting over the desire to jump the woman straddling her hips again, Shizuru bit the edge of her tongue sharply, teeth clamping onto the delicate skin as she pulled Natsuki back towards her. "...Your more heavenly." She uttered lowly.

Giving a bit of a slide over Shizuru's stomach as she came closer, Natsuki purred down to her lover.

Her breath hitching with the contact, Shizuru paused for a few moments, gazing up to the fellow Column silently.

"Hm?" Natsuki tilted her head to look at her lover.

The Archmeister simply shook her head softly, chuckling. "It is nothing." "Mm." Shrugging, Natsuki leaned her head down to nuzzle in between Shizuru's large breasts.

Patting the Gakuenchou's head softly, as to avoid hurting her, Shizuru murmured under her breath, staring at the tall ceiling which was still mockingly staring down to her.

Sliding her fingers under Shizuru's bra, Natsuki slid it up and took a lick of the woman's nipple.

Twitching under the touch, Shizuru shuddered. Taking the older woman's nipple into her mouth, Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes as she gently began to suckle.

Arching her back, the elder Column released another groan sharply, her arms unconsciously wrapping around Natsuki's head, binding her even closer to her own body. "N-Natsuki." She hissed.

A little bolt of pain shooting through her head as Shizuru brushed against her scar, her eyes closing as she sped her suckling up.

Squirming under the Gakuenchou's firm hold, Shizuru's legs curled, tightly wrapping them around Natsuki's waist, throwing her head back slightly.

Lightly, Natsuki bit down onto the older woman's nipple, giving her hips a rock into Shizuru's.

Humming pleasurably, the Archmeister shamelessly swayed her hips back, hands idly rubbing against Natsuki's shoulders, melding the flesh gently.

Biting more, Natsuki suckled faster as she rocked harder, purring.

Shizuru, who quietly sucked in a lung full of air, exhaled shakily, her nails slowly clawing down Natsuki's shoulders, her back arching again she moaned.

Pulling back from Shizuru's nipple, Natsuki licked around the erect nub as she gave a soft rock into the older woman's pelvis.

Raking the back of her knuckles against the azure-haired Column's spine, Shizuru leaned up a little. Pulling back completely from the older woman, Natsuki idly rubbed the back of her head as she stood, heading back to her desk as she pulled her pants on, her panties too wet.

"N-..." Shizuru stopped, frozen stiff on the floor she cautiously watched the naked back of the Gakuenchou.

Looking to her hand, Natsuki trailed her fingers over the smooth scar. "I'm done with you." She spoke, voice cold and commanding.

"Y-your head-" Turning swiftly, Natsuki glared down at the naked woman. "What about my head?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"A...ah." Looking away cautiously, the Archmeister furrowed a brow sadly. It was just how she expected.

Bringing her vest back onto her chest, Natsuki zipped it up and slipped her coat on. She looked back down to Shizuru on the floor, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"You're not..." Shizuru bit her lip, making an unbalanced stand, she slowly straightened to her full height next to the Gakuenchou.

"I'm not, what?" Natsuki asked, brows furrowing. "And you should get dressed, you look like a whore in my office."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes, mask in place she turned her back, saying nothing. Natsuki tried to walk past the older woman, but a slightly wet feeling on the back of her head stopped her. "What the...?" She murmured, placing her hand into her hair.

Shizuru peered over her shoulder, unsure whether to reconsider the woman or walk away. What is wrong with her? Should she even care? _'Of course I should...'_

Pulling her hand away to see it coated with her thick blood, Natsuki frowned. "I'm bleeding..." She whispered, mostly to herself.

Hearing this, but only just, Shizuru spun around instantly, her eyes widening as they were met with the thick life liquid upon the Gakuenchou's palm. "N-Natsuk-"

Slumping a bit into her desk, Natsuki looked to the Archmeister. "I'm quite sorry for being so mean to you Shizuru, but could you be a dear and go get Youko?" She asked.

Staring at the blood for a few more moments, Shizuru eventually snapped out of it, nodding she made a speedy route and gathered her clothes. "How do you think...?"

"I thought I felt some pain when we were...what were we doing?" Natsuki looked to the older woman, confused.

"H-..." Shizuru's lips quivered, swallowing, she shook her head quickly. "I'll be back with help, Natsuki." She promised, attempting to keep her posture level at all times she hurried out of the office.

Sitting in her chair, Natsuki braced her forehead on the desk, her bloodied hand clasped back over the open scar.

Storming into the office, Miss Maria paused, taking note of the frozen Gakuenchou and suspicious scent in the air. Straightening, she stated. "Gakuenchou."

Looking up, Natsuki took her bloodied hand from her head, her face paler than usual. "Miss Maria?" She asked softly.

"Good grief, child!" Maria exclaimed, wise emeralds widening ever so slightly she strode over steadily. Studying the wound, she quickly spoke into her GEM.

"I'm not feeling so well..." Natsuki murmured, her clean hand supporting her head on the desk.

"Helene, there is an emergency!" The epitome reported, her eyes locked onto Natsuki like a hawk.

Head nodding slightly, Natsuki sat back into her chair with her head against it, eyes closing slowly.

"The Archmeister is already there?" Miss Maria asked. Bringing her hand over to the weakening woman beside her, she lightly shook her shoulder. "Gakuenchou, you must stay awake!"

Swallowing softly, Natsuki opened her eyes as she felt the steady stream of blood, a bit coming onto her neck as she pressed the wound against the chair.

"Helene, hurry!" Miss Maria hissed darkly. "Gakuenchou of Garderobe...brought down by an old scar." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, then began to laugh a bit more, her lips curled in a smirk.

Bursting through the doors, not caring whether the students saw, Shizuru, upon hearing Natsuki's insanity, halted, merely standing there, staring in horror at the site before her. "N-no..."

Her laughs stopping as her throat throbbed, Natsuki's eyes closed as she slumped back into her chair, head turning to the side.

"N-Na..." Youko quickly strode into the office, pushing Shizuru a bit to the side as she came in. "Don't be such a drama queen, Gakuenchou." She scolded the unconscious body, holding onto Natsuki's waist and lifting her onto the desk, laying her on her front.

"D-drama queen?" Shizuru gaped. "I blame you." The doctor pointed to Shizuru. "You baby her so much. Irina! Hurry up!" Youko turned back to Natsuki's head, the blood flowing freely down the side of the desk.

Swiftly running past Shizuru, with a medical box in her arms, she nodded to her. "Yes, sensei!" Dumping the large box onto the desk beside Natsuki, she quickly opened it.

"We'll do what we can here, but we need to get her down into the lab. Go get the gurney." Youko spoke to her student, grabbing a cloth and pressing it onto the Gakuenchou's wound.

Nodding, Irina ran out of the room, ushering Shizuru out the way who stood there stiffly, watching the scene blankly. "Archmeister." Miss Maria stated, heading over to her she clasped hold of Shizuru's arm. "This is no place for our presence."

"Miss Maria is right, Viola-san. You should leave." Youko spoke as she concentrated on getting the blood to stop. "This was so easier the first time." She murmured.

Technically having to pull the Archmeister out of the room, Miss Maria reported into her GEM, stating that all classes would be running 'longer'.

"This blood just doesn't want to stop..." Youko's brows drew together, now actually concerned for the Gakuenchou. "Hurry up, Irina!" She gave an impatient scream.

"Ah!" Irina sounded, charging in with the gurney. "Here!"

Taking Natsuki from the desk and gently laying her onto the gurney, Youko strapped her down and activated one of the IV's attached to the metal gurney, streaming it into Natsuki's veins. "Hurry, we need to get the Gakuenchou to the lab before she bleeds out." Youko told her assistant, pushing the wheeled table and running.

"Did Miss Maria tell the students?" Irina asked as they hurried through the corridors, glancing around cautiously. "I doubt she'd like the other students seeing the Gakuenchou like this."

"She has." Youko affirmed, hurrying faster.

Entering the lab quickly, Irina ran off, most likely fetching more equipment. "I need a bigger compress, if she loses anymore blood, she'll die." Youko barked orders at Irina.

Rattling and other such noises being heard from the backroom, Irina quickly returned, required equipment in hand. "The compressor and medical nanomachines!"

"Thank you." Youko stressed, taking the needle and plunging it into the IV, pressing the compressor down onto the wound.

"I'll go and tell Miss Maria of the Gakuenchou's condition." The assistant said, leaving the room.

"Good idea." Youko spoke, her attention on Natsuki as the steady blood flow began to slow.

"Miss Maria!" Glancing away from Shizuru, who was excessively pacing in front of the office window, Miss Maria brought her attention to the student levelly. "Woods."

"Good Gakuenchou..." Youko murmured down, the bleeding having stopped as the nanomachines began to work on the wound. "More stitches..." She sighed, heating the needle before beginning.

"The Gakuenchou is under heavy medical treatment, we aren't too sure when she is going to pull through."

Clicking her communicator, Irina spoke through to Youko. "Sensei, they know." "Alright, tell me, how does the Archmeister look?" Youko asked, thread in her mouth.

"Blank." Irina replied carefully, looking over to the woman out of the corner of her eye. "Dead almost."

"Mm, that's not good." Youko murmured, finishing the new stitches. "I'll need you to make sure she doesn't come down into the lab."

"Alright." Switching the device off, the assistant said to Miss Maria. "What are we to do with the other students Miss Maria?"

"They shall return to their dorms when their extended classes have finished" The epitome stated.

Heading over to the aging Otome, Irina whispered over. "Helene sensei warned to not allow Shizuru Oneesama anywhere near to the labs, in her current state, she is..." Glancing over to the older woman cautiously she continued, even more quietly. "Fragile."

Miss Maria nodded firmly, directing her attention back over to Shizuru she stopped beside her, halting her movement and saying something, clasping a hand onto the Archmeister's shoulder calmly.

Done, Youko washed her bloody hands, sighing to herself. "Haven't had to use that much adrenaline in a while." She murmured to herself, drying her hands and coming back to Natsuki's side.

The Gakuenchou had stabilized, but not awoken and her heartbeat was erratic, as was her breathing. Sighing again, Youko replaced the IV's, the liquid dripping slowly.

"Miss Maria is looking after her!" Irina called, returning. "Good, the last thing we need is an overprotective..." Trailing off as she heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the lab, Youko looked to them.

"Natsuki, I want to see her. Now." A voice sounded, deathly level. "I thought you said Miss Maria was looking after her?" Youko spoke to Irina, moving to the steps.

"Archmeister, your attitude to this situation is dreadful!" Another voice, Miss Maria's remarked loudly.

"I'm sorry Viola-san, but you cannot see Natsuki in her condition right now." Youko spoke, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Can't?" "No, you can't." Youko affirmed, a hand going into her coat pocket.

A loud sigh was heard, Shizuru who was being restrained by Miss Maria merely looked down, dazed. "Can't...see her?"

"...Archmeister, are you alright?" Youko asked up to the woman, brows furrowing.

Looking up to the medical chef who was now standing in front of her, Shizuru opened her mouth, confusion setting in. "How could Natsuki do this...?"

"What did she do?" Youko asked.

"She's going insane, isn't she?" Shizuru asked quietly. Sighing, Youko spoke. "I don't exactly know what is happening to her. She has mood swings, and becomes violent." She looked to the Archmeister.

Shizuru said nothing and brought her attention over to Miss Maria who was standing beside her, hands clasped awkwardly. "I think I...need to lie down for a while. Excuse me..."

Youko watched, biting her lip and feeling slightly guilty for not telling Shizuru sooner.

"Sensei." Tugging on the doctor's coat, Irina gestured over to the Gakuenchou. "Her heart is stable now."

"Good, Archmeister if you still want to..." Youko trailed off, looking to the woman.

Glancing over her shoulder, Shizuru halted. "Want to...?" "The Gakuenchou has stabilized, if you still want to see her, now you are allowed." Youko finished.

Brushing past the two women, Shizuru however, came to an utter halt as Natsuki came into her sight. "What has..."

Natsuki was still strapped down, and as Youko saw no further need for them, she unbuckled the tight straps. As the nanomachines worked, Natsuki's eyes slowly opened, and she looked to her older lover. "Shi...zu...ru..." She groaned, lightly stretching a hand out.

Without a word, the older woman hurried over, taking no mind to the three other females in the lab. Youko put a hand on Shizuru's arm, halting the older woman before she touched the Gakuenchou, causing Natsuki's eyebrows to furrow.

"What is it...Helene-sensei?" Shizuru asked in confusion, her desire to touch Natsuki increasing as her heart clenched painfully.

"Just...be careful." Youko whispered to Shizuru, pulling away and going to stand with Irina.

"N-Natsuki..." Hesitating, the Archmeister unsteadily brought her hand forward towards her, lightly trailing her fingers over Natsuki's hand. "Natsuk-ki!"

"Don't cry, Shizuru." Natsuki struggled to speak, her throat closing and raw as she raised her hand into the older woman's touch.

"I thought I- tho...-" Natsuki smiled softly. "Hey, what did I say?" She asked, giving a small cough. "I told you I wouldn't die..." She looked up to her lover.

"You worry me." Shizuru quivered, leaning over her now. "I'm sorry." Natsuki murmured, lifting a hand with difficulty to cup Shizuru's face.

Avoiding the back of Natsuki's head at all costs, Shizuru gently took her hand firmly in hers. Giving a soft smile at that, Natsuki delicately pulled their hands closer, kissing the back of Shizuru's with love.

Shizuru sighed, wiping her eyes with a free hand, taking no mind of the walls she had carefully crafted over the years. "Natsuki..."

"I said no crying, big baby." Natsuki softly teased, holding Shizuru's hand to her cheek.

Shizuru rested her cheek against Natsuki's back, crying softly. "...You're...not leaving me."

"I'll never leave you." Natsuki murmured, kissing Shizuru's hand again as her eyes closed.

Staring at the stitches poking out of Natsuki's hair at random, it did nothing to settle Shizuru down. "Shh..." Natsuki softly cooed to her older lover.

Pressing her cheek to Natsuki's back closer, Shizuru wound an arm around her middle, her hand holding Natsuki's even more securely.

"I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered, squeezing the older woman's hand.

"I love...Natsuki too." Murmuring something, Natsuki nuzzled into the hand she brought to her lips.

"Natsuki...Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered. Giving another soft cough, Natsuki kissed the Archmeister's hand. "Shizuru..."

"Sensei..." Shizuru acknowledged Youko silently. "Can I...stay here tonight?"

Biting her lip, Youko nodded. "Alright, I'll allow it, but don't stress the Gakuenchou." She warned, then ushered Irina and Miss Maria out.

Hearing the pair leave, Shizuru heaved a breath quietly, her sobs beginning to calm as she carried on with leaning her cheek against Natsuki's back.

"Shh, Shizuru..." Natsuki cooed once more, nuzzling the Column's fingers.

"...How are you feeling?" The older woman questioned, unsure. "Mm...my head hurts." Natsuki spoke softly, kissing the hand at her lips.

* * *

It was hot...

Peering up to the glaring sunlight, Tomoe strained her eyes, covering them with an arm protectively. This desert...was never ending.

Throat dry and tight, she licked her lips, only to wince as she found them chapped.

Not dangerous? Her arse more like. Stumbling, Tomoe caught herself, but only just in time, cursing. Reaching for the tin on her hip, she unscrewed it and took a gulp, licking her lips again as she closed the bottle, putting it back.

The Shinso said she would be able to get through this. But what did that mean? Travelling through the desert for the rest of her life until the heat kills her? She isn't an Aswad, nor a Gallerian for that matter!

"Did I even have an objective to complete?" Tomoe asked herself softly, a bead of sweat trickling down her brow.

"Oh...that's right, find people...study them..." She mumbled, trailing off. Throwing a rock she found, she yelled. "What people! This is an uninhabitable wasteland!"

"Dead...abandoned, too hot." She strayed, losing her footing. Falling to her knees in the sand, Tomoe sighed deeply. "I can't do this..."

Punching her hand into the white-hot sand, she trembled. "M-maybe I could use my Gem to call Garderobe and tell them I've failed..." Tomoe spoke to herself.

"W-why..." She had only ever wanted to impress her mother, and keep her safe. Ever since father had died...

Blinking back her tears, Tomoe choked a sob, brushing the sand from her fist. Everything was just too much!

Exhausted, Tomoe sat back on her knees, looking up into the hot sky. Eyelashes fluttering, she fell back to lay, passing out.

~O~

Tomoe was greeted by an odd scent to the air as she grumbled under her breath, a clanging following shortly afterwards as she moved slightly.

Eyes opening, they widened with fear as Tomoe faced a skull. Letting out a small breath, she forced herself backwards, the sounds of chains on the stone.

"W-wh-er-e!" Her breath catching in her throat, her heart leapt to her throat almost painfully. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself, the rank smell of the decayed in her nose.

Peering around whilst attempting not to gag on the foul stench, her eyes merely widened further. She took account of the iron bars keeping her in the small room with the skeleton, and looked to the chains.

The cuffs weighed her hands down, forcing her to have to tense her arms to simply lift the iron to a considerable amount. Brow quivering, her stormy orbs followed the routes of the chains, the large iron bolt connected to the wall looking as if it had been shoved into the cold, brittle stone with sheer power, cracks outlining it.

How to escape? Usually, it would have been easy, but this mission should have been friendly, she had no master with her.

Gritting her teeth, Tomoe forced herself to bring her arm up, exhaustion beginning to take over once more, a giddy faintness taking over as she touched her earlobe.

Eyes widening when she felt her Gem gone, Tomoe let her arms slam back down into her lap.

Gone...it was...gone. "N-no..." Tomoe whispered, eyes staring straight ahead.

The scorching sunlight came through the barred window, reflecting off of the last traces of shiny iron around the room, further increasing her desperation.

"How...do I get out of here..." She whispered, desolately staring.

"There is no escape." A deep voice mocked.

"When a runt enters this domain, they shall never survive to tell the tale." The man's voice spoke, coming into the light. Stormy eyes widened, and Tomoe gaped at the man.

"Especially Garderobe brats." The man snarled darkly, nearing the barred wall, leaning forward so he was Tomoe's level. "They have no idea what it is like, to live in conditions such as these." He drawled.

Tomoe shrank back from the bars, back hitting the wall as her chains dragged.

"There is no hiding in a place such as this." He smirked evilly.

"I-I recognize you!" Tomoe blurted, her eyes widening even more as she stared at the man.

"Oh?" Removing his hands from his pockets, he clasped them to the bars. Tomoe swallowed softly. "I've seen you, sometimes, with the Gakuenchou. One time, you punched her and I got a clear view of your face." She trailed off, remembering.

"Perhaps I did." The man drawled, straightening to his full height, he glared down to the chained student. "But she was suggesting that the Schwartz should back down."

"Oh well, excuse her for wanting to keep her students safe from people like you. Oh, what do you know, here I am." Tomoe sneered.

"Protect? The cowering rat has turned into the sneering cat." The scarred man mocked, putting his hand back into his pocket, rummaging around.

"If she was here, she would protect me." Tomoe spoke, knowing it was true yet hating it.

"But she isn't here, is she? Your precious Gakuenchou isn't here." He continued. "She's not precious." Tomoe growled, feeling dirty in her cell.

"And yet you seem confused?" "Confused about what?" Tomoe asked sharply.

"Many things." The man replied levelly, lips curling sickly as he finally found what he was searching for in his pocket.

"I've seen the look on your face too many times." Eyebrows furrowing, Tomoe looked up more. "What look?" She spat.

"Lust." "L-lust!" The teal haired Pearl stared incredulously at the man.

"You see, there are many forms of it." He remarked, taking the item out of his pocket, a rusty old key, thoughtlessly studying it. "Perhaps you are still in the first signs of it?"

Staring at the man, Tomoe's jaw dropped slowly. "What are you talking about!" She growled, lifting her hands regardless of the chains.

"You." He laughed darkly. "Just who do you think I am...'lusting' over?" Tomoe's lip curled in slight disgust.

"In your own mind, that is for you to find out." Placing the key into the lock of the cell, he spoke again. "Because that person shall become your worst nightmare."

Tomoe rolled her eyes carefully. "You and your riddles." The cell door clanged open.

Shrinking back more, the girl spoke. "If you're coming in, take this decaying body out."

"Why should I do that?" The captor smiled innocently. "He is...or was, your company after all."

Turning up her nose, Tomoe crossed her arms. "Should have known."

"The snide one you are." Coming closer he leaned down again, pulling at the chain. "It will be...interesting; breaking you."

"If you want to know information about Garderobe, I won't tell you." Tomoe spoke strongly.

"Maybe I don't want information." He replied, pulling at the chain further. Coming onto her hands and knees at the yank, Tomoe stared up at the man. "...what do you want?" She asked, cautious.

"You were trespassing on our land, you see, we do not take kindly to these situations." Lowering, he rested his arms on his legs, leaning on his toes. "Schwartz needs to stay hidden, after all."

Staying silent, Tomoe looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"We cannot have Garderobe brats yapping about us." "Are you going to kill me?" Tomoe asked, looking to him.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Giving a soft sigh of irritation, Tomoe sat back on her knees, wiping her hands.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Standing the tall man took a hold of the back of her head by the hair, pulling her up. "Garderobe doesn't understand the extent of how cruel nature can be!" He hissed.

Softly crying out at the rough treatment, Tomoe sneered. "What do you want from me?"

"Questions, so many questions! I want answers, you see...the Aswad and Schwartz have come to an agreement." Throwing the student back to the floor harshly he smiled down deviously.

Hitting the ground, Tomoe's lip curled in disgust again at being treated this way. "Agreement?" She repeated.

"To find something rather important." "That being?" Tomoe quirked a brow, facing the floor still.

"Now where would the fun in telling you be? You can think of that once in misery." He laughed. Turning around he barked. "Nina, come, now!"

Rushing in, the young amber eyed girl looked between the man and Tomoe before returning her vision to the man.

"Fetch me the...equipment." He snarled down to the girl. "Right away." Nina spoke, leaving the room. "Equipment...don't you think that's a bit kinky, even for you?" Tomoe spat.

"'Kinky', you say?" Looking back down to the trapped girl, he tilted his head in amusement, shoving his hands in his pockets again. "Who said this was sexual?"

"Well, you've got me chained and bound to this small cage." Tomoe pointed out.

"Which has the fond company of a skeleton." He smirked, leaning down even closer, he supported his weight with a hand against the cracked bolt, staring into stormy orbs.

"For all I know, you could be into _that_ sort of stuff." She smirked.

"And would that worry you?" He inquired. "Last I heard an Otome can't have interaction with a male."

"Technically..." Tomoe began, looking to him as she explained. "A male would just have to restrain himself from climaxing while inside."

"But we both know that is usually not the case, don't we?" He concluded. "Nina!"

"There's always protection." Tomoe quipped one last time before Nina came in.

"I trust the equipment is still running in perfect condition?" He asked Nina, looking her over for a few moments. "...It must be intense enough to bring the nightmares, after all..."

"Runs as good as it did last time." Nina reassured.

"Then that is good." "No fun before it begins, a shame." Tomoe gave a fake sigh.

"Seemingly brave for a weakling." The man mocked back, just as harshly. "Nina, you can leave us." He demanded.

The young girl bowed to the man before leaving, Tomoe smirking up.

Idly, the man, Sergay gazed down into the box, rummaging inside it for a moment he smirked, kicking the cell door shut after the young teenager had left. "The Schwartz' way of torture is simple, but very frightening."

"Like how sex is with Schwartz men?" Tomoe smirked wider as she looked up at the man.

"Worse."

Humming, Tomoe sat back onto her knees again. "With that knowledge, I think I would take the other option." She mumbled.

"I knew you would come around eventually." He barked a laugh. Pulling out some wires, he spun on his heel, nearing the woman. "Now, hold still swine." He wrenched at the chain, twisting it sharply.

Gritting her teeth at the pain, Tomoe's stormy eyes looked at at the man, defiant.

"I'm required to snatch those nanomachines of yours." He smirked, reaching for a syringe which was beside the box. "We don't need you healing."

"Well, at least with them gone, no one will need protection." The young girl quipped.

"To think, a Garderobe student wouldn't understand this." Sergay shook his head, tracing his scar absentmindedly. "Only because an Otome's nanomachines are gone, doesn't mean they'll not be damaged." Viciously, he plunged the needle into her arm. "Nanomachines regrow in the body, they'll come back in no time!"

Tomoe gave a cry at the strange pain the needle produced, her eyes closing.

Pushing Tomoe down into the wall, Sergay allowed her to rest a few moments before straightening up again and heading over to the equipment. Feeling drowsy, Tomoe slumped against the wall, trying not to breathe too deep.

Picking up the wires and some more equipment, Sergay went back to Tomoe, kneeling down in front of her. Vision blurring, Tomoe's last sight was Sergay hovering over her before she blacked out.

* * *

What felt like an eternity, Tomoe's grasp on consciousness slowly began to reform faintly, the flacks of black merging into shapes.

A set of slightly rough hands grasped her face, tilting it up.

Groaning, Tomoe's head pounded terribly, a wave of light-headedness following as her back slumped down the wall some more, eyes blinking, but unseeing.

"Can you see?" A voice that sounded like multiple people came into her senses.

"N-no..." She gasped, throat utterly dry. The rough hands came to cup her temples, massaging softly as the voices murmured.

"Wh-what?" Straining her arms to move, Tomoe hissed, head stinging. "Settle down, your vision will come back shortly." The echoes sounded within her head, throbbing around.

Tomoe shuddered as a breath was hissed into her ear. "Close your eyes tight, and open them again." The voice breathed.

Tomoe obeyed. "Can you see now?" The voice was more defined this time.

"A-ah...-" The Pearl's breath hitched as she gazed up to the woman before her. "Y-yes..."

"Good, what do you see?" The woman asked, peering down at the young girl.

"G-gakuen...chou?" Natsuki smirked widely down to Tomoe. "That's a good girl." Her hands came up to rub the girl's temples again.

"Y-you..." Tomoe trailed, gazing up to the older woman before her, twitching as the sharp pain twanged inside her head.

"What is it, Tomoe?" The Gakuenchou spoke, reaching down for something.

"What are you...doing here?" "Is my presence not wanted?" Natsuki murmured, looking into the stormy gray eyes of the girl.

"T-this is Galleria." Tomoe confirmed, allowing her arms to drop, exhaustion setting in, she sighed tiredly.

"Indeed it is." Natsuki smirked, then spoke again as she cupped Tomoe's face. "I came to check up on you."

"But I'm..." No. "This isn't...you." She murmured, eyes widening, staring up into shining, mocking emeralds.

"Not me? I can assure you, I am very much me." Natsuki whispered, coming close to the girl's face.

"A..." "Do you want me to kiss you?" Natsuki asked as her breath puffed against Tomoe's lips.

"N...no." The Pearl's heart throbbed, beating quickly as she blinked, staring directly into the older woman's eyes. "Not at...all."

Placing her palm onto Tomoe's left breast, Natsuki pressed down. "You're lying."

Tomoe twitched underneath her, arms tensing she tried to push herself further away from the woman. Natsuki moved closer, her mouth open against Tomoe's, not yet kissing as her eyes pierced the stormy gray orbs.

Panting shakily, the student moved her head to the side. "You said...you wouldn't!"

One hand grasping onto Tomoe's cheek, Natsuki forced the girl to face her again. "I lied." She snarled, pressing their lips together.

In shock, Tomoe forced her head back, her skull awkwardly pressing against the wall she whimpered, nails biting into the flesh of her palms. Natsuki's unusually hot tongue slid against the girl's, a slimy feeling in the kiss.

This wasn't like it was last time...Tomoe's mind vaguely thought, attempting to ground her feet into the floor as she tried to try and get further away from Natsuki still.

Pulling back from the kiss, Natsuki let out a chuckle, lifting a knife up.

Gazing down to the sharp weapon, Tomoe in turn froze in fear, a sickness entering her stomach as she gazed back up to the Gakuenchou, opening her mouth. She felt...betrayed.

"Little Tomoe...did you really think I would actually wait till you were ready?" The older woman barked with laughter, holding the knife under her chin.

Tomoe said nothing. This Gakuenchou...really is mad.

Lightly, Natsuki held the knife across Tomoe's cheek, barely touching.

"I should have...never have started to trust you." Tomoe whispered, cringing as she felt the cool metal touch her skin.

"No, you really shouldn't have." Natsuki smirked, kissing Tomoe's cheek as she slid the knife down to the girl's neck.

She felt like throwing up. Staring up to the older woman blankly, Tomoe narrowed her eyes, a feeling she couldn't quite place flooding through into the pit of her gut.

Chuckling softly, Natsuki pressed the knife more into the girl's skin, watching with great intensity as the tip lightly slice into Tomoe.

"N-no..." The Pearl groaned, feeling a warm ooze slide down her flesh. "...No...!"

"'No', is all I ever hear from you." Natsuki growled, taking the knife away to lick the blood.

"Because you are so-!" Gasping, she closed her eyes, pressing her back firmly to the wall as the Gakuenchou lapped at the wound. "I-I kissed you...didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Regretting it?" The smirk on Natsuki's face widened.

"You're...a monster!" Tomoe hissed. "Why, thank you." The Gakuenchou smirked, knocking Tomoe out with the hilt of her knife.

Stars appearing before her eyes, Tomoe sluggishly fell forward, leaning heavily into Natsuki's front. Chuckling darkly, Natsuki returned to what she had been doing before Tomoe woke up.

A few hours past, or perhaps a few days. Tomoe couldn't be too sure as a groan escaped her lips, her head still throbbing nastily.

What happened? Her temples throbbed and her vision went black, the girl panting against the stone wall at her back.

Her head falling down slightly, Tomoe took note of the chains which were still bound to her wrists. "So it was real..." She whispered, her voice cracking from not being able to drink anything. Ah...she needed something to drink. And desperately, anything.

A clang was heard, and Tomoe jumped at the noise as Nina came in with a dog's bowl, filled to the brim with water. She avoided eye contact, and slid the bowl into the cell before leaving.

Watching Nina turn the corner sharply, Tomoe glanced down to the bowl, brows furrowing. How in the world was she supposed to drink that? She stared down at the water, its crystal clear surface making her lick her lips.

She hissed, having forgotten how chapped her lips were. Exhaling an un level breath, she pushed forward. It was too far away, wasn't it? Managing to bend over far enough, she gave a soft lap, collecting water. Pushing back, she drank the water she had gathered and licked her lips again.

When had she been brought here? Who had captured her, how many days had she been here? These questions spiralled inside her mind, twisting and bending. That tall, frightening man...or...

Her temples pulsed when she remembered seeing the Gakuenchou's face. "...Natsuki..." She softly murmured, eyes closing tight.

She must really be going insane. Sighing, Tomoe leaned back up, staring at the bowl in disgust. This wasn't going to work.

Another clang sounded, Tomoe jumping once more and berating herself for showing fear. "Little Tomoe, hard to get water?" The tall woman strode into the cell.

"A...ah." Tomoe swallowed hard, throat burning a little she cringed, staring as the Gakuenchou stood in front of her.

"Hmm..." Natsuki hummed lowly, taking the bowl into her hands and taking a mouthful of the water, setting the bowl down before pressing her lips to Tomoe's pushing the water into the girl's mouth.

Staying utterly still, Tomoe's eyes slowly closed as the water was pushed down into her throat. Either afraid or grateful, she couldn't be too sure.

Pulling back once all the water was out of her mouth, Natsuki licked her lips. "More?" She asked the younger girl.

"...Yes." Nodding, Natsuki repeated the action and pressed her lips back to Tomoe's, pushing the water once more.

"Ah..." Whimpering in pain as Natsuki's lips caught her chapped ones, the enslaved student swallowed as much of the water as she could down, a little escaping at the edge of her lips as Natsuki drew back.

Licking her own lips, Natsuki caught the water dripping from Tomoe's, drinking it. "Here." She dipped a hand into her pocket, bringing out lip balm and gently putting it onto the girl's lips.

"W-which one are you...?" Tomoe asked silently. Putting the lip balm back, the Gakuenchou looked to Tomoe. "There's more than one of me?"

"You...tried to kill me." Tomoe replied, quivering. "I think you're mistaken." The older woman mumbled, on her knees in front of Tomoe.

"You had a knife." She said more firmly, gazing up into emeralds, her stormy orbs widening. "I'm telling you, this is..."

"Tomoe...do you even know where you are right now?" Natsuki asked softly.

"Gall...eria." Natsuki gave a soft sigh, cupping Tomoe's head after pushing her hair back. "Not this again, love." She murmured, a slight glint in her eyes.

"Again?" Sitting up sluggishly, Tomoe merely kept her arms still, the heavy iron of the cuffs keeping them in place against the stone floor. "This couldn't be anywhere else..."

Natsuki rubbed her arms up and down Tomoe's, feeling the girl's skin under her robe as she looked into her eyes.

"This is Galleria." Tomoe said again, confused. "No love, this is Garderobe." Natsuki murmured softly.

"So does...your policy allow me to be chained?" She asked, nails scraping along the floor, thoughtlessly seeking the woman's contact. "...I couldn't see a student...like this."

"You've been...violent since your return." Natsuki spoke, her hands going to Tomoe's and letting the girls nails scrape her arms.

"Violent? Violent..." Tomoe murmured, releasing a breath. "What would mother think..." "Your mother...?" Natsuki trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Haven't I already told you about her?" "A-ah, yes, of course...but..." Natsuki looked into Tomoe's eyes, her hands cupping the girl's.

"She expects so much." Tomoe mused, fingers twitching and then digging into the Gakuenchou's flesh. "She...she wants the bath house to become more popular by me becoming a Meister."

"Mm." Natsuki hummed, coming closer to the girl.

"I hate her." Tomoe dragged her nails down the Gakuenchou's hand unconsciously. "She doesn't...understand my feelings."

"Feelings?" Natsuki repeated, holding onto the girl's hands and allowing the scratches.

"This is Garderobe then...?" Tomoe sighed, peering around the cell. "I was sure it was...Galleria, Schwartz..."

"We've been trying to find a way to erase those bad memories." Natsuki murmured, taking Tomoe's hands up to her mouth.

"There was a man, a tall man." Tomoe said, a little louder, orbs widening somewhat. "He..."

"What did he do to you?" Natsuki asked with a slight sense of urgency, pulling herself closer to the girl.

"S-something...I don't know what." "Did he touch you?" The Gakuenchou asked.

"...Equipment." The older woman repeated the word, brows coming together as she looked to Tomoe.

"He said...he would create my...nightmare." "What were they?" Natsuki softly caressed Tomoe's hands.

"I don't know." Tomoe breathed, clasping hold of Natsuki's wrists. "It's okay, I'm here." Natsuki softly kissed Tomoe's forehead.

"Not for long." Tomoe concluded. "You'll have to disappear." She quivered. The other Natsuki would appear.

"Disappear?" Natsuki questioned, pulling back to look into the teal haired girl's eyes.

"You have...work." Tomoe silently replied, gazing up to her frightfully. "To keep Garderobe in order." "Why would I leave you, right now?" Natsuki asked softly, brushing her hair.

"Everyone does." Natsuki leaned her forehead against Tomoe's. "I won't."

"I'm...I don't feel well." Tomoe uttered, in honesty. "What's wrong, love?" Natsuki asked softly.

"I-I feel...woozy." Natsuki sat against the wall next to Tomoe, setting the girl's head down on her shoulder. "Close your eyes." She murmured.

"H-mm." Tomoe closed her eyes, obeying, brows furrowing as the throbbing in her head came back.

Humming, Natsuki's voice began to fade away.

* * *

The rattling of chains sounded sharply, followed by Tomoe leaping in fright as she opened her eyes again. Looking around in a panic, she slowly began to realize that Natsuki wasn't sitting next to her anymore. "Wh-where..."

The opening of the cell clanged open, the room dark as night had fallen. "Tomoe." A voice called out.

Directing her gaze over to the swinging gate, Tomoe's eyes widened as she pressed her back firmly to the wall. "N-no... no!"

Coming closer, Sergay smirked. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Until you broke it." Tomoe hissed darkly. "How sad, did the Gakuenchou visit you in your dreams?" Sergay asked, crouching to look at Tomoe more.

"H-how...?" "Remember, I know of the lust that lives in your heart...and burns in your loins." Sergay smirked wide.

"You have no right." Tomoe narrowed her eyes, fingers digging into the cracks which surrounded the stone tiles of the floor. "You are...you take the Gakuenchou's place. You are pretending to be...her..."

"Do I, or are you merely replacing me with her?" Sergay cocked a brow, looking over the equipment.

"You are the one doing it!" "Perhaps, perhaps not." Sergay returned his gaze to Tomoe. "Hm, your lips aren't chapped anymore, strange."

Tomoe regarded Sergay suspiciously, lowering her head slightly. "They're not...?" A slow smirk spread across his lips once more, watching the young girl closely.

Tomoe looked up, glaring harshly. "Y-you are just!" "Alright, that's enough." Sergay stood, exiting the cell. "It's late, I need sleep." He spoke back to Tomoe, closing the door.

Sinking back, the teal haired student leaned her head against the wall, blankly staring up to the crumbling ceiling. "What is this mess...?"

Another loud clang brought in the old fear. "Tomoe!" Sergay shouted, coming in.

"W-why!" The student exclaimed loudly, voice cracking harshly from hours of misuse. "Why can't you just...l-leave me alone!"

"I need the technology you have knowledge of to merge Schwartz and Aswad." Sergay growled, stopping in front of the girl.

"K-knowledge? Why...would I?" Sergay slapped Tomoe across the face. "You attend Garderobe, you know of its inner workings." He hissed.

Her head swinging to the side harshly, Tomoe closed her eyes, fists tensing by her sides. "I'm a mere student..."

"I have a feeling this is useless." Sergay grumbled to himself. "The Gakuenchou must have given you something..."

"Why would she?" Bringing her gaze back towards Sergay, Tomoe clenched her jaw. "I'm a student!"

"Her favourite student." Sergay sneered.

"Either way...she would never give me anything important to Garderobe." Tomoe replied as firmly as she could, however her voice did quiver slightly, rough around the edges. "You've been taking my nanomachines, beating me, driving me insane; what else do you want?"

Sergay wrapped his hands around Tomoe's neck, screaming incoherent words as he began to choke the young girl.

Gasping as the hands tightened their grip dreadfully, Tomoe gagged. Forcefully, she strained her arms to move, the exhausted limbs failing, falling back to the floor as the back of her head knocked against the wall.

Sergay knelt down as he choked Tomoe tighter, leaning into her face and glaring.

Hearing something fall against the floor during the struggle, Tomoe's ear twitched, eyes narrowing, she stared venomously at Sergay.

Sweat getting into his eyes, Sergay blinked hard as his hold loosened slightly.

Noticing the man's steadily increasing distress, Tomoe grit her teeth, pushing the strain of air to the back of her mind, she clenched her hand.

Taking one hand from Tomoe's neck, Sergay used the back of his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his eyes.

With all her might, Tomoe shoved her arm to the side, away from Sergay. Making an unbalanced aim, she wildly swung the sharp side of the cuff towards Sergay.

Caught in the temple, the man went down, hitting the ground hard as blood pooled under his head.

Coughing loudly, the student gagged, hastily attempting to clear her throat as she stared at the blood gaining threateningly towards her knees.

Pulling her legs closer to herself, she felt a sharp metal poking into her side. A hand going into her dirty robe, she clutched the silver hairpin she had clipped to her panties. Laughing a sigh of relief, she used it to pick the lock on her shackles, not scratching it a bit.

She needed to get out of here...

Hearing a click from the first cuff, the heavy metal instantly fell from her wrist. Sickened, she tore her gaze away from her bruised wrist, the flesh stained with a blotchy purple.

Placing the hairpin back to clip onto her panties, she looked to where something had fell from Sergay, eyes widening when she realized what it was. Picking it up, she looked at it closer. "My Gem..." She smiled softly at it, relieved.

Her hands shaky, Tomoe clipped the GEM back into her ear, the woozy sensation of nanomachines flooding back into her body at fall force. Standing up, she staggered, just catching herself on the table she leaned onto it heavily.

Opening the door to the cell, she stumbled out, happy to still be alive. Licking her lips, she swallowed roughly and began to walk.

Sergay was probably dying now...wasn't he? Her mind concluded, leaning against the wall, her legs not used to walking. Now...how was she to get out of here?

"H-hey! How did you get out?" Came a voice as Nina ran up from behind Tomoe.

Tomoe stiffened. No...

Attempting to run, Tomoe's let out a scream of pain when she felt her back sliced open, Nina whipping a multiple interlocking blade at her.

Collapsing to the floor heavily, she groaned loudly as the torn flesh melded against her robe.

* * *

"Shizuru, are you sure about me helping you train today?" Natsuki whispered to her love.

"I am sure." Shizuru uttered quietly, walking beside her down the corridor slowly. "You've been inside the lab under heavy guard for so long. You need a rest."

"Alright, if you say so." The Gakuenchou spoke softly, the doors opening into the training fields.

"The moon class are to be trained this morning." Shizuru said. "They seem to be doing worse than the star group."

Blocking the sun from her eyes with her arm, Natsuki looked to Shizuru. "Is it the whole class, or a weak link?" She asked.

"One or two, but one student in particular." "That student being?" Natsuki looked back to the grounds.

"Miya Clochette." The Gakuenchou gave a nod, beginning to walk onto the grounds.

"The girl who is in love with Marguerite-san." Shizuru murmured under her breath, too silent for Natsuki to hear as she began to quicken her pace towards the training grounds.

"So, what do you usually do to train them?" Natsuki asked.

"Hand-to-hand with a little Element practice." Shizuru replied, taking a few longer strides to reach her side. Slowing so Shizuru could walk by her side, Natsuki flashed a sweet smile to her older lover.

"Don't overdo yourself." Shizuru reminded softly. "I'll try not to." Natsuki replied just as softly.

"Class, to the training grounds!" The Archmeister called over to the group, firmly but also levelly, strangely elegant. "The Gakuenchou shall be joining us!"

Natsuki gave a small yet grandeur wave, attempting to dispel the many rumors students had been spreading that she was indeed in ill health.

Making a stand in front of the Pearl students, who messily gathered in a line before them, Shizuru smiled, glancing over to Natsuki. "We shall be practicing a little more lightly this morning. You have only just returned from the half term after all."

The Gakuenchou stood beside Shizuru, hands clasped behind her as she studied the students her lover had been teaching, taking note of the messy line they made.

"Now, back up straight. This is the most difficult part of the year being a Pearl." Shizuru said smoothly, directing her gaze to each student, she inwardly sighed. _'Ara...I think I'm beginning to fail as an Archmeister.'_

Her bright emerald eyes taking in each and every student's face, Natsuki recognized Miya, the weak link in this Otome chain. She gave a soft nod to Shizuru's teaching, looking to the Archmeister in a glance.

"Now...who should we choose for hand-to-hand combat?" The older woman mused aloud, fingers idly cupping her chin.

Natsuki tilted her head to the side, looking for one of the students to either volunteer or for Shizuru to pick one out.

A few students lifted their hands into the air cautiously, some of the class mates giving Natsuki a curious glance towards her temple, having never seen the jagged scar. The Gakuenchou looked to Shizuru, then nodded to the few students who volunteered.

Miya, Erstin and Arika approached. Natsuki looked to Shizuru warily, taking a small stance beside the Archmeister.

Noticing Natsuki's discomfort, Shizuru smiled sadly. Raising a hand to the three students, she headed over to them, leaving the Gakuenchou to herself for a few moments to gather herself.

Discreetly, Natsuki rubbed the jagged scar on her temple. She had been coddled back to health in the lab, staying out of everyone's sight. Taking a breath, she slowly walked over to Shizuru and the students.

"Yumemiya-san, I believe you are at full experience for now." Shizuru remarked kindly, tilting her head slightly down to the ginger-haired student. "You are being personally trained by Miss Maria after all."

"Mm!" Arika acknowledged the praise, stepping back into the line. "Thank you, Shizuru-onee-sama." She smiled kindly.

With the nervous blonde and curious brunette left, the Archmeister studied the two girls carefully, pinpointing weaknesses from memory and sight.

Natsuki was aware of most of her students staring at her scar on her forehead, and shifted lightly.

"Clochette-san." Shizuru stated finally. Natsuki watched the brunette step forward, narrowing her eyes in a side glance at the girls staring to her scar.

"Would you like to begin? Clochette-san?" Miya nodded once, taking another step forward.

As Erstin stepped back into line, Shizuru brought her attention fully over to the suffering student. Clasping her hands together she securely placed a masked smile upon her lips. "This is an excellent opportunity for you to earn a Heart or two from the Shinsho-sama."

Miya gave a slight smile, needing the Heart's to stay in the academy. Natsuki cleared her throat softly, awaiting orders from Shizuru.

"How about a new block technique?" She asked softly. Backing up, Natsuki gestured Miya over to her. "Since I have a ranged weapon for my Element, I have developed a special blocking technique. At it's full power, if it catches your opponent, it can cripple them." Natsuki explained.

Shizuru glanced over, a worrying edge to her eye. "Obviously, it's full power won't be used right now." Natsuki reassured the students, seeing Miya sigh in relief lightly.

"With the correct aim...a fully trained Meister is able to add this crippling force with their shield, a Zwei power level of the standard knock out attack a Coral and Pearl can use." Shizuru continued, eying Natsuki over for a few quick moments. "However, only a few Otome can summon its full power."

"Alright..." Rubbing her hands together, Natsuki took a stand and faced Miya with her right side, arms up. "Show me what you know."

Raising her fists, protecting herself carefully, Miya nodded slowly. "...Alright."

Natsuki nodded back, stance firm as she waited for the girl to strike. Arika watched intensely, the scars on the Gakuenchou's hands and temple creeping her out.

Staring at the Meister's hands cautiously, Miya swallowed unconsciously. Tensing her legs, she took an aim for the Gakuenchou's shoulder.

Natsuki quickly blocked, her own hand tensing on Miya's shoulder as her other grasped the girl's hip, pushing her back.

Pushing her fazed state to the back of her mind quickly, Miya calculated the woman quickly. Everything was too perfect...

Releasing a breath, she tried the Gakuenchou's abdomen. This time, Natsuki's right shoulder met with Miya's collarbone before the girl could touch her, and the Gakuenchou merely shrugged her off. "Good, good." Natsuki praised, raising her palms.

Instead of taking a direct approach this time, the student decided to take another route, lightly jumping on her feet to the side, hastily making a swing for the Column's side.

At this awkward position, Natsuki merely strafed to the side, the girl catching her coat.

Being dragged a little, Miya yelped, stumbling she did however manage to catch her footing. Softly chuckling, Natsuki smoothed her coat down and approached Miya. "You alright?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Miya nodded, taking a protective stance again. Nodding to Miya, Natsuki jumped back to her previous spot, taking her coat off and setting it to the ground, her stance back.

Gaining a little confidence, the student made another strike over to the Gakuenchou, a bit stronger and steady than the last.

Breaking through the student's strike, Natsuki pushed her arms apart and slid Miya back. The other students lightly flinched at the scars on the Gakuenchou's back, Arika's eyes widening.

Glancing over to her fellow class mates in confusion, she however quickly tore her attention away from them, peering back up to the older female she took a breath, unsure what to do.

At the flinches from the corner of her eye, Natsuki stood straight from her fighting stance, shrinking a bit into her small stance.

Taking note of the change in the Gakuenchou's stance, Miya quickly moved forward, rising a fist, she aimed it towards the Column, her other arm protectively barring access.

Natsuki flinched, her arm striking out and her elbow hitting Miya's temple.

Rasping a breath of bafflement, Miya staggered backwards, losing her footing this time, she went down with a dull thud. A woozy feeling entering her head, she attempted to stand hastily, merely pausing until she groaned; falling onto her side everything abruptly went black.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she went to Miya's side, a hand on her shoulder and lightly shaking. The students gave a collective gasp, backing away a few steps.

The Archmeister watched fearfully as the Gakuenchou continued with shaking the girl's shoulder lightly. Her nails digging into her flesh awkwardly hard as there was no response. _'N-no...there really is...'_

Natsuki stopped shaking Miya, sighing deeply. "I knocked her out." She announced, ashamed as she picked the young girl up into her arms.

Looking between her class and Natsuki's retreating back hesitatingly, Shizuru inhaled a breath calmly, returning to the class. "Move along, class is...dismissed for today." She stated, firing a worried stare over towards the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru, shrugging softly before heading back onto her path to the lab.

* * *

Roughly looking over her shoulder to the descending woman, Tomoe groaned loudly, agony tearing through her body as she pulled herself up forcefully, arm clasping around as much of the gash as she could which began at her right hip, travelling across her navel to the back of her left shoulder blade. She was...really going to die here, wasn't she?

Nina reared her blade back, blood whipping everywhere as she began another strike, only to be stopped by the wall near her exploding inwards, showering her in stone.

Smashing into the wall opposite Tomoe, Sara Gallagher slid against it. Stunned for a few seconds, she abruptly jumped up straight after, Elements materializing she threw them out of the huge hole she had made upon impact.

Underneath the stone, Nina clutched her blade as she growled, unable to move.

Watching the blonde make a hasty retreat out of the corridor suddenly, Tomoe grit her teeth sharply, grinding them together as another wave of agony tore through her, throwing her to her knees.

Standing by clutching the old stone wall, Tomoe slowly made her way down the corridor

"What do you think you are doing?" Sara screamed over the wind of the current sandstorm, grasping hold of her Elements with ease as she took a protective stance in the air above the Aswad, Rad.

"I received a distress signal from one of Aswad's allies. Get out of my way." Rad boomed in his robotic voice.

"Allies?" Sara inquired, not budging, GEM flashing brightly. "You are under arrest for betraying not only the Queen of Windbloom, Mashiro, but your people wrongfully trespassed on the sacred grounds of Garderobe and even attempted to murder the Gakuenchou, students and staff!"

Rad spoke no more, twirling his staff and charging Sara.

Dodging the heavily mechanical man quickly, Sara fazed in and out of visibility, throwing her Elements towards him one more.

Rad dodged as well. "That Schwartz fool is not worth this." He remarked, and took off.

Activating her mobile quickly, Sara typed a few codes into it with ease, reporting to the Garderobe lab what had just taken place. With this, she headed back over to the hole to inspect the damage. She was in Galleria to see if she could find ancient Earth technology after all...

"Sara-oneesama..." Tomoe called out softly, back burning.

Hearing the call, the Meister spun on her heel, eyes widening as she took in the detail of blood spilling from the familiar student's front and side. "Ma-Marguerite?"

"No idea...how happy I am to see you." Tomoe breathed softly, moving towards the Column.

Hurrying over towards the Trias member, Sara quickly caught hold of Tomoe as she stumbled.

"Get me out of this forsaken place." Tomoe pleaded, holding onto Sara tight.

The Column nodded, scooping the student up carefully, as to not harm her further she headed for the gap in the wall, activating her invisibility power once more, clocking them both.

* * *

Feeling guilty, even if it was an accident, Natsuki locked herself down into the lab again.

"Helene-sensei!" Echoed through the main section of the lab. Giving up trying to get the Gakuenchou out of the back part, Youko rushed into the main section with a concerned look.

"Helene-sensei!" The connection of the GEM crackling slightly as a loud breeze surrounded the voice. "I have an emergency!"

"Sara? What is it?" Youko spoke as she reached the speaker.

"Sandstorm discon- REM users- Uerite." Eyebrows furrowing, Youko quickly tried to fit the pieces together. "I don't understand that last part, you're breaking up." She spoke hurriedly.

Covering her GEM with her hand hastily, Sara spoke with more pace. "Rite, I've fou- Marguerite!"

Youko's eyes widened as she heard Natsuki moving frantically in the back room. "You've found Tomoe Marguerite?" She repeated.

"Es- serious condit-" "Ugh, I can't hear you through the damned sandstorm! Just get back as fast as you can, Gallagher!" Youko instructed.

Disconnecting her invisibility as her feet grounded on land, Sara ignored the eyes which followed her as she hurried into the direction of the lab through the corridors of Garderobe, ushering students out the way who gave her looks of horror. _'This isn't working...'_

"Gallagher!" Youko rushed the Column, a gurney at her side.

"She has been unconscious for about an hour now." Sara said hurriedly, placing the student down onto the surface quickly but carefully, panting slightly. "...Luckily, I found her after chasing off an Aswad."

"Let's get her to the lab." Youko spoke, eyes determined.

"This is like the time when Natsuki-Oneesama..." Trailing off suddenly, Sara quickened her speed, shaking her head she followed after Youko. "I believe she was attacked, I didn't get to see her attacker, since they were no where in sight."

"You're right..." Youko stared at the wound on Tomoe's back. "Her scar will match Natsuki's..."

Opening the doors for the medical doctor quickly, Sara ushered Irina over, the girl taking one glance to her fellow classmate and widened her eyes. This taking place however she brushed past, closing the doors behind them and locking them.

"Gakuenchou, if you're going to hide out here, at least help." Youko growled, Natsuki coming out from the back. "Wha-?" Her eyes widened when she saw Tomoe on the gurney. "Irina, compress and set the IV's up, Sara get the nanomachines." Youko demanded, disinfecting Tomoe's wounds.

Doing as she was told, Irina hooked the IV up above the student and went to get the compressor. Seriously, this whole week was turning into deja vu for her!

"I swear, if I had to do this many impromptu 'surgeries' in one week as I had to do before you gained that wound, I'd demand a pay raise." Youko smirked as she spoke to Natsuki, the Gakuenchou still staring down at Tomoe with shocked eyes.

"Kruger, either help, or get out!" Youko barked, snapping the older woman out of her gaze. Discreetly, Natsuki took the silver hairpin from Tomoe's panties, sliding it into her pocket as she came behind the doctor.

Fetching the compressor Irina re-entered the room, brushing past the Gakuenchou she quickly placed it on the small table beside the medical table. "Sensei, we are beginning to run out of supplies."

"You've got to be kidding me." Youko grumbled as she grabbed the compress, holding it to Tomoe's gash. "Kruger, I'm demanding that pay raise now." "You'll get your money." Natsuki grumbled, gathering a needle and the stitch thread.

"Sensei, should I go and report to Miss Maria?" Youko looked to Irina, giving a sharp nod as she mopped the blood from Tomoe's back. "Yes, hurry." Taking the needle from Natsuki, Youko quickly heated it.

* * *

"Marguerite has what?" Miss Maria exclaimed, firmly closing the door to her office she hurried after the assistant. "And how did this happen?"

"I do not know." Irina replied quickly, dodging a few students who watched them curiously.

"Sara-Oneesama brought her back, Miss Maria."

* * *

Back in the lab, Natsuki wiped Youko's forehead with a rag, the doctor finishing up the stitching. Sighing tiredly, she stood straight, cracking her back. "Well, that's done with." She mumbled, going to wash her hands.

"And just what has happened this time." Miss Maria inquired sternly, appearing by the doors followed by Irina.

"From what I gathered from Sara, Tomoe might have been captured. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to know for sure." Youko spoke, drying her hands.

"I see." Miss Maria replied, glancing down to the unconscious student who was still bloody in certain areas. "This week has been too drastic."

"Indeed." Youko agreed, soaking a cloth and beginning to gently clean the young girl. "I'll be taking my leave, then." Natsuki spoke, striding from the lab.

~O~

A silent bleeping echoing into the back of her mind constantly, Tomoe unconsciously twitched, brows furrowing. What is that noise? She mused, half asleep as she gradually opened her eyes, a blurry darkness greeting her.

"Tomoe?" A voice, so familiar yet haunting, echoed throughout her head.

"N-no...not a...g-ain..." She rasped, throat dry, voice cracking. Anything but that! "Tomoe, I'm here, it's me." The voice spoke softly in her ear.

"Wh-ich..."

"The one and only, please open your eyes." The voice pleaded.

"That's...what you said last time." Tomoe wheezed, stormy orbs half lidding. "Always said." She hissed up to the form over her.

A slightly rough hand covered her forehead, rubbing softly. "Shh, you're not in Galleria, you're in Garderobe. And you're not shackled."

"Y-you said that as well!" The student exclaimed hysterically. Shooting up, she cringed, a gasp trailing up and escaping her throat as she gripped hold of her front. "E-Every...thing is a lie!"

"Damnit Tomoe!" The rough hands clasped around her softly so as not to hurt her back. "This is real, this is your reality."

"N-no, no!" Struggling against the hands, Tomoe stiffened suddenly, letting out a cry as they stumbled.

Catching Tomoe, Natsuki stood firm as she hugged the girl as tightly as she dared.

Knees giving in, Tomoe hissed in pain, hands clenching around the Gakuenchou's arms, forehead pressed into her chest firmly.

"It's me." Natsuki murmured softly, looping an arm around Tomoe's legs and laying her back onto the bed. She gave the girl a soft kiss to the forehead, rubbing her stomach softly.

"He said it wasn't..." She murmured the edge of her mouth twitching, brows furrowed. "Shh, you're safe with me." The Gakuenchou spoke softly.

Tomoe sighed, staring up to the ceiling blankly. "What happened to you?" Natsuki spoke softly, pulling her hand up to cup the girl's face softly.

The Pearl said nothing, merely turning onto her side to face the Gakuenchou, deadly slowly as to not hurt herself. It was late at night, so Natsuki leaned close to Tomoe's face, glad for the privacy.

Watching Natsuki closely, Tomoe stared up into her emerald eyes, mouth slightly open, chest heaving delicately. The older woman lay her head onto the bed by Tomoe's, not coming any closer and just looking into her eyes intimately.

"W-what are you..."

"I'm not doing anything, just like I promised I would." The Gakuenchou whispered to the girl.

"A-ah..." It really was... Tearing up slightly, Tomoe continued to look at the older woman before her.

"Don't cry." Natsuki whispered softly, caressing Tomoe's cheek.

Grabbing the Column by the shoulders, and quickly winding her arms around her, Tomoe cried, chanting unintelligible words into the woman's chest repeatedly.

Natsuki softly rubbed up and down Tomoe's shoulders, not wanting to hurt the girl's injured back as she cooed to the student.

"I tried..." Tomoe murmured. "But I got captured." Natsuki held the girl closer, resting her head on Tomoe's. "Captured by who?" She asked softly.

"Sc-Schwartz." "Sergay...that bastard." The older woman hissed. "What did he do?"

"... Equip-" Swallowing the disgusting taste of having just woken up back down her throat, the Trias member continued shakily. "-ment."

Natsuki gave a low hum, reaching over and grabbing a bit of water for Tomoe.

Tomoe trembled, pushing the side of her head into the pillow, taking a shuddering breath. This was real...she was back in Garderobe, wasn't she?

Rubbing Tomoe's head softly, Natsuki offered the young girl the small cup of water.

"Y-you're real." Tomoe concluded, moving onto her back, pausing as she felt the stitches under the bandages wrapping across the whole of her torso.

"I am, would you like some water?" Natsuki asked softly.

"You would...?" Tomoe asked, gazing up to the woman. "Would what, give you water?" Natsuki asked, confused. "Oh, you mean that way. I can't really sit you up, so, I would." Natsuki nodded, understanding.

Biting her lip, Tomoe nodded. Natsuki took a small sip of the water, then leaned over Tomoe and pressed their lips together, softly pushing the water in.

Her eyelids dropping, Tomoe sank further into the mattress. Idly, her mind moved back to what Sergay had said. _'I...lust after this person?'_

Breaking from the girl's lips, Natsuki licked her own. "Are you still thirsty?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." The Pearl replied quietly, closing her eyes, sighing. "Alright." Setting the cup of water back down to where it had been, Natsuki let the back of her hand softly caress the girl's forehead. "I'm glad my hairpin managed to help you after all." She murmured.

"W-wh, how did you?" Curiously, Tomoe opened her eyes again, gazing up to the older woman.

Pulling the silver pin out of her pocket, Natsuki showed Tomoe. "I saw the bruises on your wrists, and assumed you must have escaped by picking the locks." She murmured.

"Ah..." Pulling her arm weakly from the covers, Tomoe idly studied the wrist which was still bruised. "I guess..."

Natsuki leaned over to softly kiss the bruise, slipping the pin back into her pocket, her hair free from the ponytail it had been in hours earlier.

Tomoe stared up to her silently. Leaning back into her chair, Natsuki smiled down at the young girl. "I'm glad that you're back."

"I am as well..." Tomoe whispered. Natsuki smiled more, before going to stand. "I should let you sleep more."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tomoe listened to Miss Maria's reasoning with Youko, who was some way off, discussing the situation of her questioning. If they could call it that. Why should she be questioned for something which wasn't even her fault?

"Enough." The powerful voice of the Gakuenchou came into the conversation. "We shouldn't put too much stress upon her until she's fully healed." Natsuki reasoned.

"But Schwartz!" Miss Maria hissed over. "The Schwartz are dangerous enough alone, never mind having an alliance with the Aswad!"

"They obviously didn't get what they wanted, and Sergay is dead." Natsuki spoke again, her voice stern. "From what Sara told me, Aswad backed off from helping Schwartz."

"There is a possibility he isn't." The epitome concluded harshly. "There have been many assassination attempts fail over the years."

"Still, T-Marguerite should heal first." Natsuki spoke.

Eying the younger Otome over, Miss Maria eventually removed her attention from Natsuki, instead she brought it over to Youko. "When shall Marguerite restore up to eighty-percent of her health?"

Youko hummed softly, looking to the older Otome. "Her physical health will be sped along with the nanomachines, but her mental and emotional health will take time."

"What exactly did happen to her?" Miss Maria mused, glancing over to the student. Natsuki also glanced over, her eyes softening. "We'll only know when she gets better."

Biting the inside of her lip, Tomoe cast a brief look over to Natsuki, their gaze meeting. _'The person you lust for...is standing in this same room...?'_

Natsuki gave a soft nod over to Tomoe before returning her gaze to Miss Maria, gesturing that she should go.

"Make sure to not strain yourself, Marguerite." Miss Maria remarked, making her brisk leave. Probably wanting to patrol the corridors ready for lunch.

Natsuki then turned to Youko, speaking softly and the woman left as well. Turning her gaze onto Tomoe again, the Gakuenchou strode over.

Holding a bruised wrist lightly, her legs hanging from the edge of the bed, Tomoe sighed. Natsuki sat on a chair in front of Tomoe, lifting her hands to the girl's wrist to inspect it before softly kissing the bruised skin.

Tomoe watched, swallowing a breath. "How are you feeling today?" The Gakuenchou asked softly.

"A little better." The student whispered, trying to push the sensation of the bandages and stitches rubbing to the back of her mind.

"That's good, do you need any water?" The older woman asked, looking Tomoe over.

"I'm alright for a while." "Mm...you know, that scar on your back matches mine." The Gakuenchou spoke as to distract the girl from the itching stitches.

Tomoe looked up, frowning. Natsuki tapped her lips softly. "Why the frown?"

"Its just..." Sighing, the Pearl shook her head. "It's just uncomfortable."

Natsuki hummed lowly in agreement, reaching her hand to lightly rub over the bandages, hopefully to help with the itching.

The student twitched in response, tensing she did eventually settle down, blinking a few times as the itching calmed down a little, eyes drooping closed.

"That feel good?" Natsuki asked softly, looking to the girl's face with a small smile.

She nodded wordlessly, leaning a little forward, over towards the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki smiled wider, rubbing a bit more.

"That man made you look evil." Tomoe uttered under her breath, forehead winkling slightly from worry. "Shh, don't think about that." Natsuki murmured, her other hand coming up and smoothing out Tomoe's forehead.

_'Why does she care for me so much?' _She pressed her palm to Natsuki's shoulder. Looking to the hand on her shoulder, Natsuki turned her gaze back to Tomoe.

"Miya said she loved me yesterday." Tomoe mumbled. "Oh?" Natsuki spoke, taking her hand from Tomoe's back.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Tomoe trailed, opening her eyes, she frowned once more, looking away. "Whenever I look at her, I feel nothing, with Shizuru Oneesama she just...I don't know what the feeling is...but then..." She took her head in her hands, elbows leaning against her legs, she flinched at the sharpness of her wounds. "It's confusing."

Natsuki leaned a bit closer, putting a finger under Tomoe's chin and tilting the girl's head up to look at her.

"Y-you are the most...confusing." Lightly caressing Tomoe's face with her thumb, the Gakuenchou hummed. "Confusing?" She asked softly.

"You're two people." Tomoe stated, hands clutching the edge of the mattress. "Two?" Natsuki took Tomoe's hands from the bed, not wanting the girl to strain her bruises.

She wanted to... "A...confusing one, and an old one." Natsuki's eyebrows quirked, a pout coming onto her lips. "Old?"

"The normal one." Tomoe cracked a smile, glancing down to their interlaced hands, she stared blankly, however.

"Mm." Natsuki murmured, understanding. She also looked to their hands, her thumb rubbing the bruise on the girl's wrist.

Id she was to find out what she wanted, though... Tomoe wound her fingers around Natsuki's ever so gently.

Natsuki smiled softly, watching the younger girl's fingers and letting her wind them around hers.

"A-ah..." Nervously, the Pearl looked away. "What do you feel to make you so nervous?" Natsuki questioned softly, moving her head to regain Tomoe's gaze.

"I'm not used to this..." Tomoe said quietly. "Has no one held your hand before?" The Gakuenchou asked.

"Why would they?" Tomoe asked in confusion, tying their gaze back together. "Fondness, affection..." Natsuki trailed off as she blushed lightly. "Love."

"Love..." The Trias Pearl echoed silently, going over it for a few moments as she went over the meaning. "Mother never had time for me because she was keeping the business running by herself without help. I was...I grew up mainly by myself." Tomoe reasoned, an odd gnawing edging into her mind.

Feeling a bit bad for the girl, Natsuki came close and pressed a kiss to Tomoe's brow.

"What time is it?" Tomoe asked suddenly, just noticing the Gakuenchou's state of dress. "You haven't...been up all night have you?"

"I have." Natsuki smiled, her eyes having slight dark circles beneath them. "You were very...fitful during the night."

"Fitful...I-I'm sorry-" Natsuki lightly took her hand from Tomoe's, tapping the girl's lips softly again before lowering her hand back. "Shh, it wasn't that bad."

"It's embarrassing." "How?" The Gakuenchou asked softly, looking down as she returned her hand to the girl's.

"I don't- I don't know how to explain it." Natsuki nodded, understanding. "It wasn't too much, you settled down after a while, but I just couldn't sleep."

"Hm." Tomoe nodded, thinking this over. It was simple enough, believable. Inhaling deeply in a yawn, Natsuki brought her hand back up to cover her mouth. "I just rubbed your back and you went right to sleep." She smiled fondly at the girl.

"Right..." Tomoe murmured, bringing her hand up to her forehead, scratching the side of her head slightly.

"You said Sergay made me look evil..." Natsuki brought back the issue at hand, pulling away a bit.

"He...did something to me." Tomoe said uncomfortably, tearing her eyes away. "Before I knew it, I had been knocked out, and..."

"What happened next?" Natsuki asked softly, releasing her hold on Tomoe's hands in case the girl wanted to pull them away.

"He put me under some strange hypnosis...delusional." Natsuki hummed softly. "And what did you see?"

"You." "Me?" Natsuki asked, brows coming together. So, that's why the girl was so wary and scared when she woke up...

"Y-he did something to me, Gakuenchou." The student grasped hold of Natsuki's jacket, bringing her closer. "He wanted...to merge the Schwartz and Otome together."

Natsuki's breath gave a hitch, at the closeness and the information. "Schwartz and the Otome..." She murmured, looking to the ground in thought.

"An Otome who doesn't need to use her Element." Natsuki breathed. "An Otome with that kind of power..."

"I think he told me only because he was wanting to kill me afterwards." Tomoe said bitterly.

"I'm glad you escaped." Natsuki came a bit closer, eyes back on Tomoe.

"You're not going to...kill me, are you, ever?" Tomoe asked frightfully, brow quivering, grip tightening on the blue material of the Gakuenchou's jacket. "I-it's-"

"Why would I kill you?" Natsuki whispered down to the scared girl, her hands coming up to hold Tomoe's chin.

"If I ever...became a bad person..." Her eyes widening a little, she bit her lip harshly. "Sergay was evil..." The Pearl tucked her head under the Gakuenchou's chin.

Swallowing softly, Natsuki pet Tomoe's hair delicately. "I'll never hurt you, Tomoe." She promised gently.

Tomoe stayed there, sighing silently. "Why would you think I would hurt you?" Natsuki asked.

"I think...I think I'm going weird in the head." The younger female groaned. She couldn't understand what was happening, first she had been in Galleria and then suddenly she was back here!

Natsuki chuckled. "Well, that makes two of us." Tomoe merely held her tighter.

The older woman continued to softly pet Tomoe's hair, threading her fingers through.

"There was something said about an ancient project the Schwartz were developing."

"Do you remember what was said?" The raven haired woman asked, Tomoe's hair soft between her fingers.

"Val...kyries." Tomoe strained, unable to pronounce the odd word against her lips. "Under a different Shinso."

"That is not good." Natsuki spoke, pulling back to look at Tomoe. "Did he say if they were up yet?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I only overheard it." Natsuki brought a hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes. "If he manages to actually pull this off, this will be a fierce war."

"I thought I killed him..." Natsuki pulled her other hand away from Tomoe, leaning back and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know...I really want to sleep." Tomoe grumbled under her breath. "Alright, let's lay you down." Natsuki murmured, bringing her hands to the girl's shoulders gently.

Tomoe allowed her, her hands cautiously keeping a hold on the Gakuenchou as she was slowly lowered back down onto the mattress, frowning softly when the bandages and stitches awkwardly rubbed against each other.

"That feeling will go away soon." Natsuki murmured, resting her chin on the bed.

"Hmm." Tomoe murmured, mumbling under her breath. "Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake." Natsuki spoke.

* * *

_"Out of my way, Kruger!" Sakura yelled, a native Zipang Princess. "I am not seeking butou!"_

_ The Gakuenchou merely stared, materializing her massive cannon._

_ Narrowing her eyes, Sakura changed her flight of path. Seeing as her cannon was useless against a moving target, Natsuki dismissed it and charged Sakura._

_ Regarding the younger woman silently, Sakura floated back, materializing her own Element, a katana, she then spoke. "Do you honestly believe to take down someone without an Element?"_

_ "I believe it is my duty to try." Natsuki responded._

_ "Then you shall be cut down!" Charging forward, the Princess clasped both hands around her katana firmly._

_ Charging as well, the Gakuenchou made a move to try and break Sakura's stance._

_ Flinging herself to the left, Sakura spun tightly, glancing over her shoulder to the Gakuenchou, aiming her katana._

_ Natsuki paused, a bit confused at the fast movement as she turned her head slightly to look behind her._

_ Swinging around sharply, Sakura sliced the Element towards the back of the Gakuenchou's head, blindingly fast._

_ Feeling the sharp steel cut into the base of her skull, Natsuki's eyes dimmed and the Gakuenchou began to fall._

_ Watching the Column fall to the desert of the Black Valley blankly, Sakura quickly departed._

* * *

Bolting up, Natsuki hit the back of her chair and toppled it back onto the floor.

Tomoe, who was still sound asleep, barely twitched, back facing Natsuki on her unharmed side.

Standing, Natsuki rubbed the back of her head as she righted the chair, sitting in it again and sighing softly.

The room stayed silent as the Column continued to sit in the chair, watching the sleeping Pearl thoughtlessly.

Tucking an errant strand of hair over her ear, Natsuki raised a hand and placed it on Tomoe's arm.

Tomoe shifted a little, seemingly getting more comfortable as she murmured something sleepily.

Humming softly down to the sleeping girl, Natsuki silently moved the chair closer and lay her head down beside the girl's shoulder.

"N-no..." Tomoe uttered. Natsuki gently kissed the girl's neck before sitting up, rubbing her arm softly.

Tomoe calmed, head burrowed into the pillow she unconsciously sighed, curling up.

Continuing to rub the girl's arm, Natsuki licked her lips and bent to softly kiss Tomoe's neck again.

Feeling the lips brush against the back of her neck, Tomoe sluggishly opened her eyes. Noticing the shift, Natsuki blushed lightly, sitting back up and stilling her hand on the students arm.

"Un...whats happening?" Tomoe mumbled, moaning as she buried her face further into the soft pillow, not daring to move else her wounds would strain.

"You're still in the lab." Natsuki responded softly, rubbing her palm delicately over Tomoe's back.

"You are still here." The student murmured in reply, eyelids threatening to close. "I promised I would." The Gakuenchou whispered, rubbing softly.

"Hold...me." Realizing what she had just said, her eyes widened. Shooting her gaze over her shoulder, a faint paint of crimson spread across her cheeks. Tearing her eyes away, she pressed her head even more firmly into the pillow.

Natsuki bit her lip softly, then spoke. "Do you want me to?" Tomoe nodded cautiously.

Setting a knee onto the bed after she stood, Natsuki carefully lay behind Tomoe, making sure she wouldn't fall to the ground and wrapped her arms delicately around the younger girl.

Rounding her fingers around the sleeve of the jacket, Tomoe stayed silently, merely lying there.

Natsuki brought Tomoe's back to her front, taking care of the fragile girl as her hands smoothed over her stomach.

"You're not...so bad." Tomoe remarked, brows furrowed faintly, leaning back slightly. "Not so bad?" Natsuki repeated softly, her nose nuzzling into the girl's hair.

"But me of all people..." Steadily, the extra warmth began to clash with the rest of Tomoe's senses, her breathing slowing. "I would have thought...Nao-sempai."

"Zhang? She's too...well, she's a lot of qualities I don't like." Natsuki murmured truthfully.

The teal haired student hummed, nodding. "But, I like you. You're very sweet." The Gakuenchou spoke.

With this comment, Tomoe awoke fully, awkwardly looking over her shoulder to the older woman. Natsuki pulled back, sitting up carefully. "Should I stop?" She asked.

Thinking for a moment, Tomoe shook her head. "...No." Nodding, the older woman lay back down, her nose softly nudging the back of the girl's neck.

_'What does she feel for Shizuru Oneesama...?'_ Tomoe idly thought, staring at the opposite wall.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki hummed softly as she stared at the smooth skin of Tomoe's neck.

What if Natsuki didn't even feel anything for the Archmeister anymore? Tomoe couldn't be too sure, she hadn't seen either of them for two months after all, she had only seen the Gakuenchou once or twice due to her constant slumber. The drugs Youko put her on to decrease pain and help her.

"I'm so glad you're back, Tomoe." Natsuki murmured softly, giving the girl's neck a soft kiss.

"A-ah...so am I." Tomoe breathed. "That was a cute sound." The older woman commented, pressing another soft kiss to the smooth skin.

"Hm." "I'll stop." Natsuki murmured, doing so.

"Hah..." Gritting her teeth in minor pain, the Pearl carefully turned around to face Natsuki, peering up to her. "I want to...find out..."

Helping the girl turn around after hearing the hiss of pain, the older woman looked down curiously at Tomoe. "Find out what?" She asked softly.

"What I feel." Tomoe replied simply. Looking into Tomoe's eyes, Natsuki scanned them. "How are you going to do that?"

Loosely, as to not pull on her wounds, Tomoe hooked her arms around the Gakuenchou's shoulders, pulling her in. "...Like...this."

Leaning down, Natsuki swallowed nervously as her lips neared Tomoe's.

Her breath lightly hitting the Column's lips, Tomoe paused, trying to get comfortable of their position. Licking her own lips carefully as she waited, the Gakuenchou felt her heart beat painfully fast.

She could hear the Gakuenchou's heartbeat...Staring up to her, Tomoe's lips quivered, dragging herself nearer, she pressed their lips together clumsily.

Once their lips met, Natsuki's eyes closed immediately, her lips moving slowly against Tomoe's and bringing the kiss into her lead.

A wave of emotion suddenly entered Tomoe's body as her eyes hesitatingly closed, a shocking sensation wrapping around her abruptly as their lips met. In shock, her eyes widened, groaning into the older woman's mouth quietly.

Natsuki also gave a soft groan, pulling back from the kiss after a few seconds, heart racing.

Regaining her breath, Tomoe hid her face into Natsuki's neck.

Body heating up, Natsuki cleared her throat. "H-how did that feel?" She asked softly.

"P...perfect." Came the student's muffled reply. Natsuki's lips twitched into a smug little smile, her arms tightening around Tomoe as her hands gently rubbed the girl's back.

_'I kissed her...'_ Her brain gradually concluded. Blankly staring at the flesh of Natsuki's collarbone, Tomoe exhaled a breath, attempting to calm her raging heart.

Natsuki licked her lips, tasting the young girl upon them and blushed softly. Kissing the girl's head, she inhaled quietly.

"Again." Natsuki repeated the word with a confused look in her eyes.

"Again." Tomoe stated more firmly, leaning back up towards the Column's lips. "Again..."

Blushing harder as her heart pounded more fiercely against her ribs, Natsuki leaned down and captured Tomoe's lips, moaning at the contact softly.

"I need time to..." Trailing off, Tomoe pulled away barely a centimeter, her hands unwrapping from around Natsuki's shoulders to her arms. "Think about this properly."

"Of-" Natsuki's husky voice surprised herself, and she cleared her throat. "Of course."She whispered against the girl's lips.

* * *

"Sergay Taiki, leader of the Schwartz?" Miss Maria echoed in disbelief, staring down to the papers which were littered across the large table. "Valkyrie Project..." Where had she heard that from?

"That seems to be what's been gathered." The Gakuenchou spoke professionally, vision flicking to Tomoe as she stood beside Shizuru.

"But what of the girl?" Sara asked, picking up one of the papers and scanning it. "A REM user?"

Sitting on one of the chairs, Tomoe stayed quiet, unable to tear her thoughts away from what happened those few days ago. She had...kissed the Gakuenchou and meant it, following the fact that she liked it!

Idly tracing her lips discreetly, Natsuki quickly flashed another look to Tomoe, her silver hairpin in her hair once more.

"The Schwartz shall attempt to use the most powerful personnel available. But which one...?" Mayha mused, crossing her arms in thought. "They couldn't possibly be seeking Fumi-sama, could they?"

With a masked smile, Shizuru glanced over to Natsuki's hair clip with suspicion. Odd...

Natsuki glanced over when she felt eyes on her, giving a little smile and mouthing a question to the Archmeister.

Regarding the younger woman, Shizuru smiled, giving Miss Maria and the others her full attention once more.

"Does Garderobe have any records relating to these 'Valkyries'?" Sara asked. "They sound...I'm not too sure."

"No, I do not. But I cannot help but feel I have heard of these Valkyries before." Miss Maria murmured, furrowing her brow with a deep thought.

Fingers tracing the long scar on her temple, Natsuki looked as though she was thinking hard about the issue at hand, yet her mind was on the teal haired girl before her.

"The Schwartz have always-" Cutting off suddenly, the whole room glanced over to Miss Maria curiously, baffled with the epitome's sudden change in character.

Natsuki eyed the older Otome, her fingers still to her scar.

"Who is this girl you mentioned, Marguerite-san?" Shizuru asked softly, as to not disturb Miss Maria's raging thoughts who was glaring at the paper before her, attempting to remember.

"A-ah..." Tomoe swallowed uncomfortably, jaw clenching. "She...was with Sergay, he called her Nina."

"Nina." Natsuki hissed the name, pressing her palm against her temple.

"Nina? Nina Wáng?" Mayha asked. "She is a wanted criminal of Artai!" The Gakuenchou balled a fist to her side, grinding her teeth.

Mashiro shifted in her chair, complaining under her breath about the sturdiness. "I should have a better one." She spoke a bit louder.

Frowning, Tomoe glanced up to the Queen, gnawing on her lip cautiously. "Mashiro-sama." Mayha spoke levelly. "What do you think of this situation?"

"It's dangerous to us, yes, but perhaps we could also use this to our advantage?" The Queen spoke.

Her lips twitching in slight amusement, Natsuki addressed Mashiro. "My Queen, we are not as twisted as the Schwartz, our actions are used to protect and serve, not to murder.

"The Dragon Lord War." Miss Maria stated suddenly. "The Dragon Lord War?" Sara echoed in wonder.

Natsuki bit her lip softly, the mention of the war sparking a bit of fear in her.

"There was an old Project during the Twelve Nation War which was collapsed due to that eras international government, however Schwartz brought it back during the Dragon Lord War, which thankfully failed." Miss Maria explained, her frown deepening. "The Valkyries are powerful, and incredibly quick, their Robes are probably around our strength as well."

"And they don't need Masters?" Mashiro asked, beginning to see the seriousness of this situation.

"No, they do not." The epitome replied. Natsuki rubbed the back of her head, deep in thought when the Queen's voice startled her. "Where did you get your scar, Gakuenchou?" Mashiro asked.

"Ah, when the hallway collapsed." Natsuki answered, pointing to her temple. "No, the one on the back of your head. I notice you've been rubbing them as you think, so I assumed there was one there."

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly, keeping quiet. Shizuru and Tomoe peered over worryingly.

"Scar?" Miss Maria asked. "What scar?" She said more loudly.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki spoke. "I think we should get back to the matter at hand, I don't think the council is worried about my looks."

"How similar is this system to ours, Miss Maria?" Sara questioned, taking no mind to Mashiro who was now scowling.

"Frighteningly similar, perhaps the same." The silver epitome remarked, eyeing Natsuki suspiciously. "Except however, they have the advantage of using a Weaver as a Shinso placement."

Natsuki kept her hands clasped behind her back so as not to raise anymore suspicion, her gaze hovering over Tomoe again.

"A Weaver..." Shizuru murmured under her breath, her knuckles brushing against her lips. "Miss Maria, what of..." Cautiously Shizuru glanced over to Mashiro for a brief moment. "The Kazahana family?"

"My family?" Mashiro quirked a brow to Shizuru, her gaze ripped from Natsuki. The Gakuenchou's eyes drifted over to Tomoe once more, her hands clutching the sleeves of her jacket more.

Mayha and Sara looked over to each other. "She hasn't been told?" Mayha hissed over. "It appears not." Sara whispered back.

"Kazahana royal family...had strong bonds with the HiME during the Earth era." Shizuru said softly. "There is a possibility there is still Weaver blood in the family, especially considering Sifr Fran was a Weaver."

Natsuki put a hand to her forehead as the Queen took this in, a slight headache coming in.

"But what of other Weavers, and the Otome, Miss Maria?" Sara asked.

"They are most likely after Rena Sayers." Clasping her hands more tightly, Miss Maria continued. "She was reported missing during the fire of Windbloom Castle."

"Rena..." Natsuki rolled the name with her tongue, thinking to herself.

_'Rena Sayers is a legendary Otome isn't she?'_ Tomoe pondered to herself thoughtfully, just like the Zipang Princess, except much more powerful.

"She has been missing for years, I doubt she is alive now." Mayha commented. "You would be surprised what one can live through." Natsuki pointed out to the other Column.

"Life has to end one day." The hooded Column shrugged. Nodding at that, Natsuki addressed the room. "I believe all that needs to be said has been spoken."

"So when shall the next meeting be? I must return to Aries shortly." Sara reported to the room, glancing at her watch momentarily. "Oh! I almost forgot." Heading over to the Gakuenchou she handed over a letter.

Taking the letter, Natsuki looked at down at it, confused.

"The President is quite angry with you." The blonde winked, even under the current situation. "She misses you, so does your sister."

"President..." Natsuki repeated with a soft murmur, her knuckles of her free hand brushing her lips.

"Ah, well, I have to make sure Akane isn't attempting to sneak out with the Cardair Prince." Mayha mumbled, walking out.

Mashiro also stood, nodding to everyone before she walked out after Mayha.

"Marguerite, Helene shall be discussing your further medical treatment later." The epitome said simply. Striding out, she called for Mashiro. The Queen looked back, stopping as she face Miss Maria.

"The Schwartz are a very dangerous group, Queen Mashiro, I wouldn't take them lightly." Miss Maria warned, walking away briskly.

Waving off the unwanted advice, Mashiro gave a huff and strode off. Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki slid the letter into her coat. "I'll be staying in the lab again, tonight." She whispered.

"Alright." Shizuru breathed, casting the younger woman a slow but sad smile. "You know where the key is, if you ever change your mind."

"Of course, darling." Natsuki murmured softly to Shizuru, turning to face her more. "I'm having a headache, and I don't want to scare you more than I already have." She smiled sadly at the Archmeister as well.

Shizuru brushed past, leaving a stale feeling in the air as she did so. Glaring at the empty spot in front of her now, Natsuki closed her eyes as her head pulsed, then she looked to Tomoe with a smile.

"Shizuru Oneesama...doesn't look well." Tomoe remarked, concerned. "She's a bit worried about you." Natsuki spoke, coming closer. "And about Schwartz."

"Me?" Giving Tomoe a small look, Natsuki stretched her hand out for the girl to stand. "We should get back to the lab."

"Ah, yes." Tomoe said softly. The Gakuenchou smiled to Tomoe, bracing her other hand on the girl's back delicately.

"I can see why you hate meetings." She mused, pausing as her stitches expressed their annoyance to her.

Chuckling, Natsuki rubbed down the girl's back gently. "What to do think happened to Rena Sayers?" "Maybe she's alive, maybe she's not." The Gakuenchou shrugged, gently standing Tomoe up.

"When can my stitches be taken out, Sensei?" Tomoe asked, idly glancing around the lab which was now becoming very familiar. "I've had them in for...two weeks now?"

"How long were yours in, Gakuenchou?" Youko asked, turning to Natsuki. "I had them taken out?" The older woman smirked, then waved her off. "About maybe a month."

"A month." Tomoe echoed. "It won't take as long for you to heal, of course. The thing that struck you not being as large as the Archmeister's element." Youko explained.

"Archmei..." Tomoe glanced between the doctor and Gakuenchou curiously. "Shizuru Oneesama?"

"Mm, she got the Gakuenchou good." Youko teased, Natsuki's face darkening.

Tomoe pushed the thought aside, nodding. She wouldn't pry, or at least...not try too. With one final glance, Tomoe gave Natsuki a quick study before bringing her attention back over to Youko.

"We'll give it another week." Youko nodding to Tomoe, then getting a call. "I'll be back." She nodded, walking out.

Sighing, the Pearl shook her head. "What is it?" Natsuki asked, looking to Tomoe as she fiddled with one of the scalpels.

"These days...are just so abrupt." Shuffling back onto the bed she had been sitting on for the whole conversation between Youko, Tomoe folded a leg onto the edge of it.

"Abrupt?" Natsuki turned her gaze to Tomoe, putting the sharp instrument down.

"Happening so quickly without warning." The younger female explained. "It's...dramatic."

"Some things are happy though, right?" The older woman asked as she came to stand in front of Tomoe.

The student considered this, nodding as her mind came to an agreement for once. "It is..." She uttered, gazing up to the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki gave the girl a soft smile, and placed a hand onto Tomoe's head, petting softly.

Reaching for the hand, cautiously at first, Tomoe grabbed hold of it. "There are some things..." She just prayed nothing else would happen so drastically, at least for now.

Natsuki held Tomoe's hand gently, kneeling in front of the girl's legs.

"What if...Helene-sensei comes back?" "Do you want me to lock the door?" Natsuki asked softly.

"But wouldn't that make her suspicious?" Tomoe remarked, lifting a brow. "I'll just give her a call and tell her we're going to sleep." Natsuki stood, a hand going to her ear.

"Ah..." Tomoe blinked in response, watching Natsuki closely. Making the call, Natsuki kept her voice soft as if the younger girl was already sleeping, getting an affirmative from Youko that the doctor wouldn't come back to the lab.

"...I still can't believe it." Tomoe stated, slightly bewildered. "All of this, is just..." Sitting straighter, she looked back to the Column, smiling rigidly

"Are you alright?" Natsuki knelt again, a hand going to Tomoe's thigh.

"I'm alright." Tomoe responded, blinking a few times as tingling sensations ran through her leg because of the elder's touch.

"Good." Natsuki murmured softly, bringing her other hand up to rub Tomoe's thighs.

"Y-your-" "What is it?" The Gakuenchou asked.

Allowing her leg to fall back down the edge of the bed, Tomoe bit her lip, staring into emeralds. Subtly shivering, she reached back up. "You're going to be the death of me." She grumbled, pulling at Natsuki's arms to pull her closer.

Being pulled closer between Tomoe's legs, Natsuki blushed softly. She looked up at the girl, her hands grasping the girl's wrists.

Tomoe stared, hands shaking she threaded her fingers loosely around Natsuki's wrists. "I think..." "What?" Natsuki asked softly, her thumbs lightly caressing the girl's wrists.

"I feel that this is sudden but..." Inhaling a breath, Tomoe groaned in frustration, holding onto the wrists tighter. "... L-I like you."

A sweet smile spread across Natsuki's face, and she softly chuckled, pressing a kiss to both of the girl's wrists. "I like you too."

"But how...and why, I don't understand, I...just do." "Not everyone can understand everything." Natsuki murmured.

"Its annoying." Tomoe replied. "I'm sure it is." Natsuki gave a nod.

This being stated, Tomoe sighed, leaning back slightly. _'Maybe I'm just paranoid?'_

Natsuki continued to hold the girl's wrists for as long as Tomoe held hers, eyes trying not to look in front but rather to the side.

"If we are both going insane, I guess I wouldn't mind joining you..." The student trailed off, her tone becoming more of a whisper as she peered up to the ceiling, eyes hovering over the pipes which sprawled across the dark slabs of metal.

Natsuki gave a soft smile at that, resting her cheek on Tomoe's thigh.

"But everyone else is annoying." Natsuki began to laugh at that, her eyes closing as her body lightly shook.

"What?" Tomoe inquired curiously, glancing down to the woman. "I just found it humorous, I suppose." Natsuki answered, her cheek still on the younger girl's thigh as she calmed herself.

"I guess." The Trias student mumbled, rolling her eyes, squeezing the woman's wrist. She could do this...the simple gestures were alright, but more intimate things...those could wait.

Tired of kneeling, Natsuki stood and took a seat beside the younger girl.

A thought entering her mind suddenly, Tomoe asked. "...Why did you become an Otome?" Her thoughts centered on the dream in the abandoned corridor underneath Garderobe.

Natsuki gave a bit of a sigh. "My mother made me." She answered, her right hand gently detaching from Tomoe's as the distance was too long, her other still holding the girl's softly.

"For the family?" Tomoe idly pondered outwardly. "Mm, she was already President by the time I was enrolled." Natsuki answered.

President of Aries Republic? "Ah...I've seen a few photos of her." Tomoe concluded. "You both look...similar." She remarked. They could be clones!

"Mm, the Kruger blood is very strong in the feminine line." Natsuki offered. "Except for Alyssa..."

Tomoe nodded, believing the Gakuenchou's answer. "Some genes stay alive for decades, I guess."

"I don't really know where Alyssa came from..." Natsuki murmured. "Sometimes I think mother just stole her."

Biting back a small laugh, the student shook her head, glancing up to Natsuki. "...Perhaps it was distant genes?"

"Perhaps, though I prefer the stolen idea. That way it at least explains why Alyssa is mother's favorite." Natsuki spoke, looking off into space.

"Ah..." Shifting to face the other woman on the bed a little better, Tomoe slowly brought her hand up, pressing her hand against the Column's arm. "I wouldn't say it is like that..." The student paused. "She isn't that old, is she?" Tomoe asked, running off memory from photographs. "She is still young so..."

"Mm...she's...nine. Or is it ten...I don't really remember." Natsuki confessed, looking to Tomoe.

"And you are..." Quickly, the student trailed her eyes across the Gakuenchou's body. "Twenty...two?" She wasn't quite sure to be honest, their age difference was a little...she wasn't sure how to explain it entirely.

"Close." Natsuki softly smiled. "Twenty-three."

"Six years difference." Tomoe murmured, pressing her tongue against her teeth, feeling the texture. "Isn't that bad."

Natsuki heard her, and gave a softer smile, squeezing the girl's hand gently. "I'll wait for you, you know. Whenever."

"...Thank you." Tomoe murmured. "Of course." Natsuki murmured back, bringing the hand she was holding up to her lips to kiss.

"But what if...someone finds out?" Tomoe side-glanced the door awkwardly. "I doubt it would go well, especially considering you are the Gakuenchou."

"No one will find out." Natsuki promised, kissing Tomoe's hand again before setting it back on the bed between them.

"It'll be hard." "But worth it." Natsuki finished.

"What is going to happen with my mission now, since it didn't go...as planned?" Tomoe strained the question, brows furrowing. "The Shinso doesn't issue others, does she?"

"We'll approach her again once you've fully healed." Natsuki spoke, playing with the girl's palm.

Tomoe shuddered. "There is just...something I don't like about that statue." "The Shinso can be quite unnerving." The Gakuenchou spoke. "There were times when I was a student I feared she might strike me down."

Tomoe weaved their fingers together, her fingertips experimentally rubbing the joints of the Column's fingers, curiously. "Always smiling as well..."

"Another reason why I never liked her. I felt she was always mocking me." Natsuki admitted, her own fingertips rubbing against Tomoe's knuckles.

"Even the purest of hearts has darkness." Realizing just how cheesy that sounded, Tomoe groaned, rubbing her forehead with a free hand. "Since when do I use pickup lines?"

Natsuki laughed softly, moving closer. "Trying to pick me up, are you?" She grinned.

"Considering this is about a talking statue..." Tomoe eyed her calmly. "It's strange...being cautious over a solid object which can somehow speak and move. It's like a fantasy."

"I hate it." Natsuki spoke. "I've always had a sort of fear for dolls and marionettes, so the Shinso sort of enhances that."

Brows quirking, the student smirked up to her. "Oh?" Natsuki smirked back. "Yeah, it's funny, I know."

"You don't look like the type of person to be that interested in them anyway." The younger female mused absentmindedly.

"Nope." Natsuki affirmed, giving a nod. "Alyssa likes them though, which is why I never stay long with her around."

"I had one or two, although one was an Otome, I've forgotten what the other was though, some crazy Windbloom police woman or something..." Tomoe rolled her eyes, remembering the battered blonde-haired doll. "They are amusing for a short while I guess."

"They have Otome dolls?" Natsuki asked, looking down at Tomoe. "Yes." Tomoe replied. "They were...popular back in Zipang when I was younger."

"Huh...didn't know that." Natsuki murmured, wondering if there was a doll version of her somewhere.

"I would have thought the developers would have gotten permission from Garderobe." Pondering this Tomoe shook her head. "Although, whenever I go back to Zipang these days, there are countless supplies of Shizuru Oneesama and Rena Sayers."

"Ugh, I don't think I want to imagine a doll version of myself..." Natsuki murmured, giving a light jump as she imagined herself sleeping and the doll at the foot of the bed. "...scary..."

"It would be...something." Imagining the thought of Natsuki as a doll, Tomoe snickered lightly.

"It's so creepy." Natsuki murmured, tightening her hold on Tomoe's hand.

The Gakuenchou of Garderobe, afraid of nothing except dolls? The concept itself was amusing enough, but Tomoe couldn't help but ponder. If Natsuki was so afraid of them, how had she managed to survive in Aries when ultimately, thousands of dolls of produced there still to this day? Thoughtlessly, as her train of pondering continued, Tomoe tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand.

Chuckling softly, Natsuki spoke. "I know it's funny, but I can't stand any dolls. They just creep me out and I can't be in the same room as one. Alyssa always tortured me with hiding them in my bed when I would visit."

"...Why do I imagine some cheesy horror movie?" Tomoe inquired. Unable to hold it, she laughed. "But..." Calming somewhat, she spoke. "It's alright."

"That girl is evil, just no one believes me." Natsuki mumbled, then held Tomoe's hand tighter. "Does your back hurt?"

"Hm." The girl shook her head in reply. "It only...hurts when I put weight on it heavily."

"Ah." Natsuki nodded. "Are you getting sleepy?"

** "**A little." Tomoe said after a while. Natsuki stood, her back a bit stiff from sitting for such a long time and eased the girl to lay down.

"What time is it anyway?" Tomoe mumbled, catching hold of the Gakuenchou's arms quickly. "...I've never been so...talkative before." Throwing the woman an odd stare, she closed her eyes, letting go of Natsuki.

"I'm glad you talked to me." Natsuki spoke, bringing over the chair she had sat in yesterday and leaned back in it, holding Tomoe's hand. Checking the time, she spoke again. "Late evening, are you hungry?"

"Late evening?" Tomoe mused, opening her stormy orbs, she brought her attention directly to Natsuki once more. "I would have thought it would be the middle of the night. I don't think I am hungry...are you...?"

Natsuki shook her head, looking to the younger girl. "Try to sleep." She murmured, kissing Tomoe's forehead softly.

The student attempted to do so. The situation was so complex for her, not the actual situation, but for how she was able to open up so quickly to someone she thought she was originally jealous of. She had...almost been to the level of both emotional and physical love for Shizuru Oneesama, and yet here she was. Being looked after by the most unlikely person; it was...almost disturbing.

She hated people, despised them.

The Gakuenchou sat back in her chair, her head cushioned by her free hand so her scar would not be disturbed. Closing her eyes, she listened.

"You aren't seriously going to sit there all night, are you?" Tomoe mused tiredly, sleep etching its way into her system as her blankets began to warm.

"What, you want me to leave?" Natsuki asked. "N-no, I was just..." Sighing, she turned onto her side, facing the elder, rubbing the bandages for a moment. "You seem uncomfortable."

"Well, it certainly isn't the best position to sleep in." Natsuki agreed.

The girl merely hummed, pressing her head into the pillow. Adjusting her hand behind her head, Natsuki gave a small flinch when her fingertips hit her scar.

"And you are going to hurt yourself." Tomoe remarked, watching her like a hawk. "Maybe." Natsuki murmured, sitting up and wiping the bit of blood onto her coat, shrugging it off.

Sighing, Tomoe shuffled forward to the edge of the bed, reaching out, she gripped hold of the Column's sleeve. "Come on, I don't care, its not like I'm going to understand why things are going so quickly anyhow." With this said, Tomoe let go, shifting back and closing her eyes.

"Eh?" Natsuki looked to the girl. Standing, she climbed onto the bed carefully.

"I don't mind you lying next to me." Tomoe acknowledged her, stormy orbs coming into view.

"Ah...alright." Natsuki lay down next to the girl, careful not to jostle her or the bed.

The silence was awkward as Tomoe lie there quietly, the soft breathing of the older woman luring her to sleep.

* * *

The bed was big without the presence of her lover, and much colder. And the current difficulty was as usual-attempting to sleep.

Sighing as she tossed and turned in the cold bed, Shizuru sat up, looking to the door that hadn't budged all night. "Mou...Natsuki..."

"Why can't you just come back?" She complained. Glancing down to her current clothing she sighed, standing.

Blushing slightly, as she was ashamed at having been stood up on a night where she had worn Natsuki's favourite lingerie, Shizuru quickly changed into a more comfortable nightgown, sighing softly.

Natsuki had seemed to be getting worse recently. And it was showing, not only through Natsuki herself, but Shizuru. Sitting back down onto the bed, she furrowed a brow, thinking back to those happy days during their student years.

"When did she change...was it merely because of that wound...or something else?" Shizuru mused to herself, a knuckle brushing her lips in thought.

Perhaps there were many reasons? Maybe she would never know entirely? Grabbing the pillow Natsuki always used, Shizuru snuggled it to her chest, breathing deep. "Oh Natsuki...I miss you." She whispered.

The blaring of the phone beside her on the nightstand leaping out suddenly, Shizuru quickly tore her attention away from the pillow. That phone was only for em-

Reaching out, Shizuru quickly answered the phone. "Deputy Gakuenchou." She spoke.

"A-ah! Can yo- Mikoto? No, you can't. Hang on...that voice..." "Ara?" The voice on the line sounded a bit familiar. "Could you state the emergency?" Shizuru asked, brows furrowed.

"Shizuru Oneesama?" "Ara..." Shizuru dropped the pillow on the floor as the owner of the voice came to the front of her mind. "Tokiha-san!"

"Ha...sorry for the long wait." Mai answered sheepishly, scratching her cheek beside a groaning Mikoto by her feet, the Cat Goddess's stomach rumbling loudly. "...I had a few..." She glanced down to Mikoto. "Difficulties."

"...We thought you had died, Tokiha-san!" Shizuru scolded.

"The communication networks are a little awkward over here." Mai replied, surveying the wilderness surrounding her. "Ah...one moment." Cupping the phone earpiece, Mai brought her attention to the desert-people. "Move a little to the side! I'm losing the connection!"With a rush the men staggered around, attempting to point the antenna correctly.

"Tokiha-san, just where are you?" Shizuru asked, immensely confused.

"The Black Valley."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! PS: we merely made the pairing ShizNatsu to get a little attention to start off the story, after all, a lot of people wouldn't give the story a chance simply because it isn't 'canon'.**

Character Key

**Hollowed-Words:**

Youko, Natsuki, Nina, Arika, Mashiro.

**Twisted Eternal Wolvetta:**

Shizuru, Tomoe, Miya, Sakura, Miss Maria, Mai.

**Both:**

Sergay.

Chapter Theme: Tomoe

Emilie Autumn: Mad Girl

Mad girl  
Can you believe  
What they've done to you?  
Wouldn't they stop  
When you asked them to leave you alone  
In all your faerie tales  
How did the prince say he loved you?  
How did your father die?  
Was he a good man?  
Maybe someday you'll know

The beginning and the end  
Much closer than they seem  
Death is but a dream, I know  
Dolls are meant to throw away  
All broken and bent from petty play  
My friend in this world  
Is a bottle of nothing  
Still I fly  
Still I fall

Like the water in the well  
My melancholy state  
Folly, fear and hate, I know  
Even time will never tell  
She teetered, she tripped  
And then she fell  
My faith in this world  
Is a bottle of nothing  
Still I fly  
Still I fall


	3. Violet Hill

**_This wasn't beta-ed by Ascoeur! Or at least not yet anyway; also, some of the grammar, and wording may be off as well. And this level of our collaberation is extremely poor for what we are spewing out for NatSara now (On Hollowed's account)._**

**_Thank you for the reviews! They are definitely helping!_**

**Hollowed-Words  
Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

**~O~**

Opheliac

* * *

Eyes opening in the middle of the night, Natsuki felt warm as she looked to the teal hair beneath her. Gently disentangling herself from Tomoe, the raven haired woman stood, brushing off her clothes. Smelling the younger girl on her coat, Natsuki quickly looked for something to douse it with and left the lab.

Muttering under her breath, the unconscious student instinctively searched for the warmth which had disappeared from her side, groping at the covers.

Now smelling of strong ammonia and the lab, Natsuki winced as she walked along to the bedroom she shared with Shizuru. Her hand on the doorknob, she gave it a little shake in case the Archmeister was still awake, and opened the door.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said quietly, sitting on the bed with her back facing her. "Shizuru." Natsuki whispered, closing the door behind her. Coming more into the room and closer to her lover, she spoke. "Something wrong?"

Having heard the younger woman enter, Shizuru tilted her head slightly, peering over her shoulder to her. "Natsuki...you won't believe who just called."

Face turning serious, Natsuki shrugged off her strong smelling coat, and took a seat beside Shizuru. "Who?" She asked, looking into crimson eyes.

"Mai Tokiha." Shizuru replied simply and clearly, features expressionless.

The name didn't garner a change in expression from the Gakuenchou, Natsuki looking as if she was waiting for Shizuru to explain who this person was.

"Mai...Mai..." Natsuki repeated; standing and looking out the window.

"The...Tragic Otome, Zipang Princess." Shizuru continued, trailing. She was still attempting to regain her mind, but a frustrating confusion was pulling Shizuru down further than she has already been these past few months.

"Are you alright? You look troubled." Natsuki came back to kneel in front of Shizuru, rubbing one of the woman's thighs.

"Merely...shocked that Tokiha-san would return in such short notice, we thought she was dead." Cherishing the Column's touch, Shizuru took a hold of her hands gently. "She did disappear without a trace."

Holding Shizuru's hands with her scarred ones, Natsuki idly let her thumbs caress the woman's warm flesh. "Mai Tokiha...never thought I'd hear that name again." Leaning up onto her knees further, she wound her arms around Shizuru and rested her cheek on the woman's stomach.

"It's alright to cry." Shizuru cooed, wrapping an arm around the Gakuenchou she leaned a little into her, hand clasping firmly around Natsuki's.

Shaking against her older lover, in mirth not sadness, Natsuki kept quiet as she laughed silently, burrowing her face into Shizuru's stomach.

Furrowing her brow, the Archmeister stared to the opposite wall, her hold tightening around Natsuki. _'It really has...come to this?'_

Pulling back from Shizuru, and wiping her tears of laughter away with her bare arms, Natsuki sat. "Ugh, I smell like the lab." She pointed out.

_'I can't understand her anymore.'_ Shizuru's mind remarked mournfully, watching her beloved rise. "I wouldn't care what Natsuki's scent was, as long as she was healthy." She commented quietly.

"My Shizuru loves me so much." Natsuki murmured, standing between the older woman's legs.

"It was your hair that attached me to you, you know, Natsuki?" She softly replied, threading their fingers together idly.

"My hair?" Natsuki quirked a brow, looking over her shoulder to her long locks before turning back to look down at Shizuru. "Why?"

"I do not know, truthfully." Natsuki smiled softly, freeing one of her hands to play with Shizuru's fringe softly. "I love your hair."

Shizuru smiled lightly. "I am glad." Natsuki smiled back. "And your smile, every smile you give me." Natsuki murmured, going back onto her knees as she looked endearingly up to the older woman.

"Perhaps a bath?" At the change of topic, the Gakuenchou gave a little chuckle. "Mm, a bath sounds nice." She nodded, coming to stand.

Lifting from the bed also, Shizuru gazed over to the doorway which led to the bathroom. "I would like to join."

"But of course, my beauty. I wouldn't dream of bathing without my love." Natsuki cooed to Shizuru, taking the woman's hand.

Inwardly, Shizuru bit her tongue, ever so subtly as she interlaced their fingers, hers brushing with Natsuki's slowly.

Smiling to her older lover, Natsuki led the way into their grand bathroom, the spacious bath awaiting them.

"Would Natsuki like her back washed?" Zooming in her gaze onto the woman silently, the Archmeister shut the door after them, the room a little chilly, having not had the warm water enclose it for a short while.

"I would, thank you Shizuru. The scars sometimes get annoying." Natsuki gave a small chuckle, beginning to run the hot water.

"I live to make Natsuki happy." Shizuru remarked. Coming up behind the shorter female, she sighed, rounding her arms around her waist. "Allow me to be selfish for a while?"

"I live for my Shizuru." Natsuki smiled softly, hands over the ones on her stomach. "What makes you happy makes me happy."

"Hm..." The elder murmured in reply, the twinkling of the water flooding her senses as she closed her eyes, resting her chin against the Gakuenchou's shoulder.

Turning her head to place soft kisses to Shizuru's cheek, Natsuki nuzzled into the older woman as the bath filled.

"Would you like...the water extra warm, or on massage?" Shizuru trailed her fingertips along Natsuki's back, her nails scrapping along her shirts soft material absentmindedly.

Humming lowly, Natsuki thought for a moment. "You don't mind the hot water, do you?" She asked softly.

_'Should I...?'_ Eying the fellow Column, Shizuru soothed her with a smile. "I wouldn't, no."

Natsuki kissed the older woman's smile, returning it. "Alright, extra warm water."

"But before that." Loosely binding her fingers around Natsuki's hairpin, Shizuru removed it, her fingers brushing between the strands of hair momentarily. "We needn't have clothes on."

"No, we don't." Natsuki murmured, smiling. Letting herself out of Shizuru's hold, she grasped the bottom of the woman's nightgown.

"Perhaps so." Letting Natsuki grab hold of her nightgown, Shizuru traced an idle fingertip across Natsuki's jaw-line, studying it. _'She is hardly ever embarrassed anymore.'_

Lifting Shizuru's nightgown over the woman's head, Natsuki looked to the lingerie the woman had been wearing before and blushed lightly. "Sorry for making you wait so long." She murmured.

"It isn't a problem." Shizuru mused, wrapping her arms around the shorter Column securely. "I doubt we would have found out about Tokiha-san otherwise." She breathed into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki chuckled softly, rubbing her heated cheek against Shizuru's. "That's true." She murmured, her hands going to the waistband of the older woman's panties.

"Of course." Shizuru uttered, capturing the Gakuenchou's shirt zip between her fingertips. "You seem to like me out of my clothes on the lower half, don't you" She teased.

"I like the view." Natsuki teased back, kissing Shizuru's chin. "But, I like you in anything." She winked, pulling her lover's panties down.

"Oh? I would have to remember that." The Archmeister drawled, slipping the shirt off of Natsuki's shoulders soundly.

Once her lover's panties were around her ankles, Natsuki unclasped Shizuru's bra and pushed it off of her arms.

"And somehow, I am always naked first." Without allowing Natsuki to think, Shizuru quickly lowered, pulling the trousers as she went down.

Chuckling, Natsuki lightly ruffled Shizuru's hair. "I wear much more complicated clothing."

"Complicated?" Shizuru echoed in wonder. Pulling Natsuki's shoes off she brought her gaze back up to the Column. "I wouldn't say that...I would say; different."

"Different, complicated." Natsuki gave a shrug, stepping out of her pants and giving them a small kick to the side.

"Garderobe fashion is an odd one." Remarking this, Shizuru rose up to her full height, hands slyly going around the Gakuenchou's back, unhooking the bra.

"Indeed." Natsuki smiled up to her older lover, letting Shizuru remove her bra.

Gesturing over to the bath, Shizuru directed their attention over to it. "The water seems to be ready." She mused. Her hand trailed to the back of Natsuki's panties, a light smirk painting her lips.

"It seems so." Natsuki gave a light smirk back, not moving as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

"Indeed." Staring back, the devil-eyed Otome pinched Natsuki ever so gently, a grin sailing across her features as she then pulled at the last item of clothing.

"Ah, Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed softly, pouting at the pinch.

The Column laughed softly, hooking a stray strand of hair across Natsuki's ear she then spun around, peering over her shoulder before heading over to the bath. "...You would do well to follow, Natsuki."

Quirking a brow, it lightly trembled as Natsuki watched Shizuru walk away. Following with a smirk, Natsuki dipped a hand into the water, steam rising from it.

"So, is the water too hot?" "Perfect." Natsuki smiled to her lover.

Sitting herself down on the far end of the bath, the chestnut haired woman ushered her over, an idle finger luring Natsuki. "Come here."

"As you wish." Natsuki smiled wide, coming close.

Sitting the shorter female between her legs, Shizuru's brow furrowed as she studied Natsuki's back, the white lines sewing their way in all different directions across her back. _'Really...what made me miss such a shot?'_ She thought cautiously, her fingers following a particularly large scar.

Nuzzling her cheek against Shizuru's thigh, Natsuki sat back against her lover, laying her head on her shoulder.

"It has only just occurred to me that we haven't managed to bathe together for at least three months." Shizuru remarked, winding her arms around Natsuki, resting against her. _'To be happy that you're healthy...?'_ Shizuru sighed inwardly. _'What am I thinking?'_

"Three months." Natsuki blinked, surprised. "Curse my issues." She sighed, turning slightly to kiss Shizuru's lips softly.

"Hm, but it wasn't your fault, not at all." Shizuru murmured against her lips. "Still." Natsuki murmured back, kissing softly again before resting her face into Shizuru's neck.

The Archmeister said nothing, merely holding Natsuki firmly to her. Natsuki hummed softly, rubbing Shizuru's wet thigh, the warm water lapping at them both.

It was dreadful for Shizuru. Natsuki was slowly changing, forming into an alternate version of her true self. The Archmeister felt as if she was being left alone; this is what she feared the most. _'Natsuki is Natsuki, but isn't Natsuki.'_ Shizuru frowned softly.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki noticed her lover had tensed up against her scarred back.

"I am merely glad Natsuki is alright now." Shizuru concluded, pressing a batch of kisses onto her neck, lips brushing against the sensitive skin. "We shall have to organize with meeting Tokiha-san; she said she is currently in the middle of the Black Valley."

"Wonder what the hell she is doing in the Black Valley..." Natsuki murmured, distracted by the kisses to her neck.

"She didn't say." Shizuru replied, her kisses quickening up a little, mouth hovering over to Natsuki's ear. "...She was having a lot of trouble with our connection."

Giving a little hum, Natsuki's face darkened to the breath in her ear.

"We seem to be having sex a lot." The elder commented, voice strangely casual.

"That's a bad thing?" Natsuki asked, dousing her face with the hot water and shaking her head.

"If two...or perhaps more, do not have the physical or mental link passed between each other, than it can be harmful." Shizuru said wisely, gliding her fingers through the water absentmindedly.

"You lost me, what are you saying?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"Hmm?" Shizuru gazed down to her. "The connection lovers share intimately."

"What about it?" Natsuki asked, bringing more water onto her body.

"It takes a lot of strength for a couple to continue on with their activities, either lust or love. It can be draining, although it doesn't seem so for us."

Natsuki thought about Shizuru's words. "That is because we love each other." She murmured.

Nodding, Shizuru hummed, pressing up against Natsuki. "I am thinking too much, it seems." _'But not enough.'_ Her mind figured silently.

"I love when you tell me what you're thinking. My thoughts are boring." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle.

"Natsuki has many stories to tell which are interesting." Shizuru scolded gently, poking the woman's side softly. "Perhaps like the time when she was chased down Garderobe for at least an hour by her mother?"

"My mother is crazy." Natsuki gave a small chuckle. "And that was only because I refused to have a tea party with Alyssa at midnight."

"Ara...Natsuki is cute when she is scared," Shizuru loomed, laughing silently. "I'll never forget her expression when Saeko-san burst through Garderobe's main entrance, bulldozing students out of her way. It was much alike to Haruka."

"Now I think that Haruka might be my older sister. She looks like Alyssa and acts like my mother." Natsuki mused idly, wrapping a finger in Shizuru's hair.

"Oh, is that so?" Thinking on this Shizuru's eyebrow rose ever so faintly, an amused smile making its way along her features. "I remember when you would hide in my dorm when she was looking for you."

Natsuki laughed softly at that memory. "Remember one time when I hid under your dress? She was so stupid for not seeing that."

"My..." A subtle flash of crimson tinted Shizuru's cheeks. "...Yes, I do." _'Especially for what happened afterwards.'_

"Thinking about after that?" Natsuki smirked, feeling the increased heat from her lover.

Rubbing the Gakuenchou's sides, the older Column gave out a laugh. "Natsuki knows me too well." She breathed into her ear.

Natsuki smiled, turning her head to kiss the underside of Shizuru's chin. "Could you wash my back, love?" She asked against the older woman's skin.

Without much difficulty, the taller Column reached over to the side, taking hold of the cloth and washing oil. "I shall avoid your head because of your wound." She confirmed.

Natsuki nodded, sitting up further and leaning forward a bit, her back slightly stiff.

"Calm." Shizuru soothed, running a reassuring hand down her back, dipping the cloth into the water.

"I am calm." Natsuki softly chuckled, popping her back a bit.

She had forgotten the last time she had done something like this for Natsuki. It had been a good six months of simply handing the Ariesian's tea over to her.

"I've wanted to ask you something Shizuru, but with all the drama that has been going on, I haven't had a chance to." Natsuki murmured, the hot cloth on her back feeling good.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked gently, placing the washing oil by the side as she carefully ran the cloth up to the Gakuenchou's shoulders.

"I don't know if I could ask it yet." Natsuki thought to herself, rolling her shoulders a bit.

Shizuru nodded in acknowledgment, carrying on with the process of taking care of Natsuki's back. "It is something I very much would love to ask you." Natsuki hummed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Then we shall have to wait and see." "We shall." Natsuki agreed, relaxing and laying her legs back down.

Breathing a sigh, Shizuru finished, resting her chin back down onto Natsuki's shoulder. "Yes, we shall."

"Do you want me to wash you?" Natsuki asked, nuzzling her lover's head.

"Hm, perhaps...perhaps not." The older woman teased, watching the shorter Otome out the corner of her eye.

Natsuki smiled to the tease, kissing Shizuru's forehead softly.

"Na-tsu-ki may help me." Shizuru cooed, clasping hold of her cheeks and pulling her in. Natsuki let out a childish delighted giggle, kissing Shizuru's lips sweetly.

"I would love Natsuki to wash my back as well; my shoulders have been rather stiff lately." Shizuru remarked, pulling the naked woman into her lap playfully, a small smile escaping.

"Then I will." Natsuki spoke, kissing Shizuru's chin and reaching for the cloth.

"Ara..." The elder drawled. "Ara, ara." Natsuki teased the older woman as she spread a bit more oil onto the cloth, dipping it and bringing it across Shizuru's shoulders.

Groaning, the Archmeister's shoulders quickly slumped, her body leaning forward a little as the faintly rough material ran along her shoulders, soothing the muscles.

Bringing Shizuru's head to rest on her shoulder, Natsuki hummed as she looked at her lover's back, rubbing a few knots out.

"Who needs a professional massager...when they have Natsuki's hands?" Shizuru moaned, the sensation rippling through her tenderly.

Natsuki chuckled softly, kissing her lover's ear as she continued to clean Shizuru's back, massaging delicately and nuzzling.

"I'll give you anything." Shizuru sighed adoringly, turning her head to look at Natsuki, an almost lazy expression reaching her features.

"How about your hand?" Natsuki asked with a smirk, looking to Shizuru as well as she kept up her ministrations.

"Whatever is Natsuki suggesting?" Turning around, Shizuru soundlessly stared at her.

Nervous, Natsuki gave a small laugh. "Nothing, Shizuru." She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

Breaking her expressionless stare, Shizuru's brow softened, the curl of her lip quirking with humor. "Natsuki is too cute." She cooed once more, sitting herself fully into the Gakuenchou's lap.

Natsuki smiled, blushing at Shizuru as she moved her free hand to the woman's hip, grasping as she continued to massage with the cloth.

Covering the hand with hers, Shizuru motioned herself forward, her lips brushing over the flesh of Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki gave a soft sigh, nuzzling her lover's hair softly. Adding more pressure to the hand on Shizuru's back, she began to hum.

Sensing her partner's movement in urgency, the Archmeister exhaled a breath, lightly nipping at the skin she found, the pressure on her back causing her to hiss out a low moan of approval.

"Better?" Natsuki asked, nuzzling her hair softly more.

Shizuru nodded, but didn't stop her own gestures, sucking on the skin of the nape of Natsuki's neck, releasing a hum of her own, the vibration escaping her throat and sailing through Natsuki's neck.

"Ah..." Natsuki gave a soft sigh, holding Shizuru closer to her. She let the cloth drop onto the side of the bath, rubbing the older woman's back with her hand.

Yearning for more responses from the Ariesian, Shizuru smirked into her neck, nipping the skin which now had a finely painted tint of red to it.

Biting her lower lip, Natsuki let out another low sigh, relaxing back into the bath's wall.

"I love you." Shizuru uttered, trailing a batch of kisses up Natsuki's jaw. "I love you." She repeated, with more urgency.

"I love you too, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled sweetly, pressing into the kisses.

Hovering her fingertips over Natsuki's side, Shizuru also sighed, planting a lone kiss to the younger Column's cheek.

"Is something wrong, love?" The Gakuenchou asked, rubbing Shizuru's thigh gently.

Shizuru glanced up, lifting her hands up to clasp onto Natsuki's shoulders. "I am finding difficulty in deciding which part of Natsuki I should love first."

Natsuki softly chuckled, kissing Shizuru's nose. "What part do you love the most?" She teased.

"Every bone..." Running her hands down to the Gakuenchou's chest, Shizuru then murmured. "Tissue, blood, muscle." Leaning closer, she released a breath onto her lips. "...Everything."

Natsuki's chest started to lightly heave as she stared into Shizuru's eyes, the sweet smelling breath on her lips intoxicating her.

_'But her mind is...'_ Forcing the cautious thought aside, Shizuru claimed Natsuki's lips tenderly, her palms resting against Natsuki's chest.

Kissing back sweetly, Natsuki rubbed her lover's thigh again, her other hand tangling into Shizuru's hair.

Capturing Natsuki's hand which was still by her hip, she cupped it within both of her hands, spreading kisses around every part she could reach, her eyes closing to feel the full impact of her gestures.

"I love you so much, Shizuru." Natsuki murmured softly, her heart hammering in her chest. The hand cupped by the older woman's led one of Shizuru's to her chest, pressing it close so the Archmeister could feel her heartbeat.

"Mm." Pressing her lips firmly against a finger, Shizuru then tilted her head, her mere touch picking up the powerful pounding of the younger female's racing heart. "...You are beautiful." She breathed, threading their fingers together.

Natsuki smiled softly, holding Shizuru's hand tightly. "You are an angel." She whispered.

Leaning up, the chestnut haired woman hugged her close, tucking her head into Natsuki's neck. Natsuki held Shizuru close, a strong hold on the older woman as she rested her head into the honey brown hair.

Staying in that position, Shizuru breathed in her scent. Natsuki kissed the Archmeister's head softly, relaxing into the bath as the still steamy water soothed her. She let a hand wander to turn on the heater, and murmured. "Let's sleep here."

"And Natsuki is sure she'll not drown?" Shizuru idly pondered, lifting a little so the other could increase the heat. "Although, sleeping here would definitely be different..."

"I won't drown, and I'll keep you safe." Natsuki promised, stretching a hand over for a towel to use as a pillow.

Shizuru shook her head, amused by the younger Column's organizing of the towel. "Then take good care of me." She sung, coming closer to Natsuki.

"Always." Natsuki sung back, relaxing more into the water and humming softly.

"I am glad you're back." Shizuru murmured, resting down onto her. "So am I." Natsuki whispered softly, rubbing her hands along Shizuru's back.

* * *

Sitting down onto the bench, in a lone corridor of the changing rooms, Tomoe sighed, leaning forward as she clasped a hand to her forehead. She still was finding it a little odd to be back in class now, especially considering she had to make sure she was out of the way of other students. Since she had a huge scar wrapping around her torso.

_'She wasn't there again...in the lab'._ Inhaling a breath, she stood, scratching her side in slight discomfort as the clothes brushed against her.

Miya looked around the lockers at Tomoe, biting her lower lip as she watched her crush. She wondered what she was thinking, her face scrunched up like her thoughts were uncomfortable.

She couldn't be starting to gain real attraction to the Gakuenchou, could she? It wasn't possible! Besides...Natsuki was going mad...wasn't she? Tomoe furrowed a brow, her eyes drifting over to the clock on the wall. She would need to be in the dining hall soon; else it would be too busy.

Miya, leaning too much against the locker, caused the slightly ajar door to creak, and she flinched.

Tomoe's head shot over to the clanging of the locker, ears twitching. Was there someone there or perhaps nothing at all?

The brunette came from behind the lockers, stilling the door with a sheepish expression. "H-hello, Tomoe." She whispered softly.

"Miya." Tomoe acknowledged levelly, standing.

"Did...did you read my letter?" Miya asked, coming a bit closer.

"...Yes, I did." She replied slowly.

"What did you think?" The girl asked, coming even closer.

Moving away, Tomoe's frown deepened, lips pressing together. "I don't think this is very wise, Miya."

"But...why?" Miya asked, brows furrowing as she came closer again, resting a hand on Tomoe's shoulder.

Staring at the hand, a snarl formed upon Tomoe's lips. Shrugging the hand off, she narrowed her eyes at Miya. "You're being persistent, I don't love you Miya."

"Who do you love, if you can't love me?" Miya asked, her expression pleading.

Tomoe's mind abruptly went blank; staring at the girl before her she shifted awkwardly under her gaze. Biting her lip, she moved further away. "I wouldn't say."

"Please tell me, you owe me that much." Miya spoke softly, coming closer again.

"I do not love her." Tomoe grumbled. _'Lust'_ Tomoe shivered, recalling Sergay's words she shook her head, jaw clenching as the younger girl merely continued to stalk her.

"Then there is someone..." Miya murmured, looking to the ground before back to Tomoe, putting her hand back on the girl's shoulder.

Growling, Tomoe hissed. "Leave me alone, Miya." "I still deserve to know." Miya stated firmly, her fingers tightening on the teal haired girl's shoulder.

"...-Ger." Miya's brows shot up into her hair. "I don't think I caught that, come again?" She asked, moving closer.

"Kruger!" Tomoe gritted her teeth, hands clenching by her sides. "Are you happy? I told you!"

Miya looked shocked, before her face twisted into a bit of disgust. "The Gakuenchou? Why? She's older than us and scarred, and quite frankly, not that attractive." Miya curled her lip in disgust.

"And how much do you know about her?" Tomoe inquired, pulling the hand forcefully away from her shoulder this time, straightening to her full height. "Since the lab...I've found out things."

Miya scoffed softly, crossing her arms. "I know enough to say I wouldn't touch her." She smirked.

"I wouldn't touch you." Tomoe shot back.

Miya looked a little hurt at that, but quickly turned hostile. "I wouldn't want you after what she's done to you, the mess."

"That wasn't her fault." Tomoe hissed. Cautiously, she glanced around. Hearing nothing, she scowled, bringing her attention back to the brunette. "I never wanted this to happen, none of it!"

"Oh, so you just fell for her...her what? Her scarred appearance and power?" Miya scoffed.

"Sca...what are you talking about? Power? Scarred appearance?" Only because she is the Gakuenchou doesn't mean-... go away." Tomoe spoke coldly.

Continuing on as if she didn't hear Tomoe, Miya spoke. "I've seen her without her coat and shirt, no matter how I didn't want too. I accidentally caught a sight of the woman as she was changing. Her body is like a blade's map. Disgusting."

Without warning, a sharp slap sounded throughout the changing room. Drawing her hand back to her side Tomoe glared, staring the fellow student down. "That's enough." She stated. "As if you, of all people, would know what she has been through."

Miya held her cheek, and ran away crying loudly, alerting the others who were around her.

_'Coward, such a...'_ Watching Miya run off, Tomoe leaned her back against the lockers, idly staring down to her hand which was beginning to sting ever so slightly.

"Marguerite." The cold voice echoed throughout the locker room. "Of course, I should have known it would be you who sent that girl running away crying." Miss Maria came into the light, a disapproving look on her face.

"Miss Maria." Tomoe acknowledged her quietly, turning around slowly. The older Otome took Tomoe swiftly by the ear, dragging her out. "Any physical altercation outside of training is strictly forbidden. To the Gakuenchou's office with you." She spoke, dragging the young girl.

Cringing, Tomoe allowed the elderly epitome to pull her along, casting her eyes firmly onto Miss Maria's back, avoiding the curious eyes which followed them. The Gakuenchou...she had a terrible feeling about something.

Standing before the grand doors, Miss Maria knocked harshly on them, the halls echoing. "Enter." The Gakuenchou's voice rang, and the elder Otome brought Tomoe inside.

The door slamming shut as Tomoe was dragged inside; she inhaled sharply, glancing over to Natsuki. "A..."

Natsuki turned from her windows, looking over to them. "Ah, what's happened now?" She asked, coming to lean against the front of her desk.

Staying quiet, Tomoe cautiously gazed up to the scowling Miss Maria. This really was going to end nasty, wasn't it?

"Marguerite here slapped another student." Miss Maria stiffly offered, letting go of Tomoe's ear. "Ah, alright then. Please excuse us." Natsuki spoke, the elder soon leaving.

Watching the stern teacher leave briskly, Tomoe rubbed her ear, the tender skin stinging lightly. Ugh, she hated it when Miss Maria did that.

Natsuki came closer, looking to the red skin of Tomoe's ear. She smiled, and leaned down to kiss it softly.

"A-ah, you're not even bothered for what happened?" Tomoe asked in confusion, hands coming up to grasp hold of the Gakuenchou's arms.

"Well, of course I was going to ask, but your little ear looked so hurt." Natsuki smiled softly, pulling back to look to Tomoe. "So, which student and why?" She quirked a brow.

"Hm." Tomoe looked away. Both brows quirked, the Gakuenchou leaned down and kissed Tomoe's ear again.

"Miya...she insulted you." Tomoe replied quietly, gazing back up to the taller woman. "She was...foolishly misunderstanding the situation, believing in things which aren't true." At least, not entirely true.

"Why would she insult me?" Natsuki asked, bringing Tomoe over to the couch on the sidewall of her office.

Sighing, the student sat. "The love letter she gave me...when I was in the lab."

Natsuki sat next to Tomoe, a little distance between them. "What about it?"

"She approached me around it, was being persistent." She growled under her breath. "It was only until I slapped some sense into her that she backed away."

"Do you think she would have forced herself on you if you hadn't slapped her?" The Gakuenchou asked, tilting her head.

"I don't think..." Tomoe paused, thinking. "I wouldn't say she is the type of person."

"Nonetheless, she was persistent. What did she say about me that made you so mad?" Natsuki asked, relaxing into the side of the couch.

"She made it obvious that she has no idea what you went through, none of us did..."

Natsuki hummed lowly. "The Gakuenchou is supposed to be seen as an unfaltering figure to the Otome, a perfect soldier." She began, sighing. "Unfortunately, that is far from what I am."

"No one can be perfect." Tomoe muttered. Natsuki agreed with a nod, yet shrugged. "My body is written with the words of my many failures."

Staying quiet, Tomoe sighed another breath, sinking into the settee. It was Miya's own fault, and yet she felt guilty, she couldn't understand it at all. Everything was so confusing these days!

"Are you alright?" Natsuki set a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, brows coming together as she showed her concern for the student.

Tomoe shook her head. "No, it isn't anything...she's just...so annoying." "Mm, I'll deal with her later." Natsuki rubbed Tomoe's shoulder softly.

The student nodded, glancing up to Natsuki, she frowned, studying her. Failure? Not exactly. _'More like...bad luck?'_

Natsuki smiled down to Tomoe shortly. "Is there another class you need to get to?" She asked.

Tomoe lifted a brow. "I should be in the dining hall."

"Ah, yes." Natsuki gave a nod. "Off you go." The older woman smiled kindly.

"I don't feel like eating...the food is rather terrible." Tomoe shuddered slightly. She had a dislike to the curry which was served. It was either that or something else which was very similar, was this the only thing Garderobe could make?

"The food is bad?" Natsuki asked, looking off into the distance. "Hm, I'll have to change that."

Tomoe laughed humorlessly. "I am from Zipang, yet I don't like the food. I don't understand why Garderobe doesn't serve Windbloom or Aries meals."

"I don't even know what happens in my own school." Natsuki sighed dramatically. "I feel like a figurehead."

"You've been...busy."

"Busy getting killed." Natsuki gave a laugh, shaking her head as she smirked.

"Hm...I don't want to see Miya." Saying this, Tomoe rubbed her forehead, shutting her eyes as she leaned an arm against her knees. "...I don't understand what is happening at all. But..." Bringing her attention back up to the Column she spoke. "I wouldn't say getting killed...you just...bad luck just seems to..."

"I know." Natsuki smiled warmly down to Tomoe. "Bad luck." She nodded, resting against the back of the couch.

Absentmindedly, Tomoe glanced about the place. So Miya probably hated her now, although she could easily live with that. But on second thoughts...hadn't Miya been her only friend? Tomoe didn't exactly like people all that much after all.

Natsuki drummed her fingers onto her leg, and then stood to walk over and gaze out of her window. "I have no paperwork to do because the Archmeister insist she do all of my work until I am better." She spoke, staring down at the grounds.

"She...cares for you." Tomoe replied slowly. "I suppose, but now with nothing to do, I'm bored. She won't even let me attend meetings. She might work herself to death." Natsuki murmured.

Where was Shizuru Oneesama anyway? Tomoe mused, gazing over to the Gakuenchou's back. _'Another mission?'_ They were getting a little frequent now.

Natsuki turned back to Tomoe, smiling softly. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." The student murmured, glancing over to the door, trailing her eyes over it quickly. Was Miss Maria waiting for her perhaps? The epitome did get rather suspicious these days, especially with what has been happening recently.

"I don't think she's out there, it being time for dining hall instead of a class." Natsuki murmured, walking to her grand doors and leaning her ear against them.

Tomoe widened her eyes vaguely. Just how was she able to understand what she was thinking so well?

Natsuki hummed, coming back to the couch. "I didn't hear anything; then again, this room is slightly soundproof. Even more in my spare bedroom through the secret wall." Natsuki pointed to just right of the couch.

"And...you're telling me this because...?" Secret wall? Tomoe glanced over to the directed location curiously. She knew Garderobe held many secrets, but to have hidden rooms alike to the Windbloom Castle?

Natsuki shrugged, sitting next to her again. "I just like to say interesting things about Garderobe's architecture."

"Hm..." Tomoe nodded silently. Garderobe was quite old, although not as old as some of the buildings from Zipang and An Nam, the first nations to fully settle on Earl during the Migration Era. "...There is always something to find within a building which is aging."

"Mm, I just discovered that bedroom a year ago. Now, it's my private sanctuary." Natsuki smiled fondly, leaning on her hand.

"Considering you just told me, it's not exactly a secret anymore though is it?" Tomoe remarked, unconsciously rubbing her side a little. Ugh...this was becoming a habit.

"Ah, but if only two people know of it, then it's their secret. Does your scar itch?" Natsuki asked, turning more towards Tomoe.

"It's a habit." She mumbled, retracting her hand away from her side and resting it back down onto her knee. "But for two people to know, another may eventually find out."

"I trust you." Natsuki waved off Tomoe's concern.

"...Hm." But what about Shizuru Oneesama then? "What's on your mind, Tomoe?" Natsuki asked, resting her back against the arm of the couch.

Tomoe said nothing in reply. "Tomoe." Natsuki spoke slowly, poking the tip of the girl's nose.

Jumping, an almost inaudible squeak escaped the student's lips. Twisting around sharply, Tomoe's stormy orbs widened, blushing faintly.

Natsuki stared at Tomoe with wide eyes. "That was a cute sound." She murmured, lowering her hand.

"W-wh..." Tomoe glanced over her shoulder. Swallowing thickly, she looked on straight ahead again, clenching her hands into her stockings.

Natsuki looked to Tomoe's legs, feeling her face color slightly at the girl's stocking. Lowering her hand, she placed her palm on the student's thigh.

"Do you find this all right...?" Tomoe murmured. "For me being a lot younger and...Inexperienced?" With this said, she clenched her jaw, brow quivering as images entered her mind.

"I find nothing wrong with this." Natsuki spoke softly, resting her back against the couch and leaning in closer. "What are you thinking about to make your brows shiver?"

Tomoe watched Natsuki out the corner of her eye carefully, biting the inside of her cheek, clamping down onto the tender skin.

Natsuki also watched Tomoe closely, her hand on the girl's thigh pressing down a bit.

Turing around hesitatingly, Tomoe quickly clutched hold of the hand in her grasp, pinning it against her leg. "Y..."

"Me?" Natsuki asked softly, surprised that Tomoe had pinned her hand to her leg.

"I don't care what anyone thinks." Tomoe stated slowly, inhaling a breath as she attempted to calm herself down. "Miya...she was the only real friend I had."

Natsuki gave the young girl a slightly concerned look. She only had one friend? "I'm your friend." The older woman murmured, rubbing Tomoe's thigh.

"My age group is annoying." Tomoe grumbled. "Always reacting so loudly from the simplest things."

The Gakuenchou gave a small chuckle, smiling as she watched Tomoe.

Tomoe stared up into the Gakuenchou's eyes, breathing in, mouth agape slightly.

Staring back, Natsuki leaned in a bit. "Do you want me to kiss you?" She whispered, her breath skittering across Tomoe's face.

Her eyes lidding, Tomoe held onto Natsuki's hand more gently.

"Is that a yes?" Natsuki leaned further down towards the girl.

Grasping hold of the older woman's arm, Tomoe wet her lips, her throat quickly becoming dry.

The older woman swallowed softly before leaning down and capturing Tomoe's lips, her free hand coming up to cup the girl's face.

Instantly, Tomoe groaned, her eyelids shutting as she leaned further towards the Gakuenchou. The tingling sensation much stronger than before, bewildering her a little.

Inhaling sharply, Natsuki's body quivered lightly against Tomoe's, the older woman trying to keep the kiss slow and gentle as her eyes closed.

Brushing her lips against Natsuki's, more curiously than anything, Tomoe scooted forward, brow quivering as she clung onto her. _'...Power and scars...?'_ No, she didn't think so, it wasn't anything like that. It was more...she wasn't sure.

Opening her mouth a little, Natsuki brushed her lips slowly with Tomoe's, the hand on the girl's thigh pressing inward.

The hand pressing down, a woozy feeling surrounded the young student.

Keeping her hand down, Natsuki's tongue slowly came out, licking along Tomoe's bottom lip.

Unable to resist any longer, Tomoe sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the Column's neck securely, twitching as their breasts pressed together.

Natsuki moaned into the kiss, now licking Tomoe's lips as she wrapped her free arm around the girl.

Miya wasn't right. How could she? She didn't see what...she saw? Quivering slightly, Tomoe unconsciously opened her mouth.

Natsuki inhaled sharply again as she delved her tongue into Tomoe's mouth delicately, finding the girl's tongue.

Tightening her grip on the Gakuenchou, Tomoe stiffened as she felt the tongue trace her own gently. The gesture taking place for a few more moments, she sank back into the kiss, a small groan sounding again.

Natsuki finally pulled back from the kiss once she could no longer breathe, panting as she rested her forehead against Tomoe's.

Gasping and keeping her eyes shut, the teal-haired girl sighed, chest heaving. "That was..."

Seeing Tomoe's face flushed softly, Natsuki let out a small groan and kissed the girl deeply again, pulling back and closing her own eyes.

Pressing her forehead into Natsuki's shoulder, Tomoe murmured, vaguely taking note that her position had changed slightly. Clutching hold of Natsuki's back as she blushed softly, realization setting in that she was in her lap.

Natsuki opened her eyes, and noticed Tomoe was in her lap. Blushing also, the older woman swallowed a bit nervously, her hand still on the girl's thigh.

"I don't care who you are." Tomoe mumbled silently.

Natsuki tilted her head at that, a bit confused. "What?" She murmured.

"The 'rumors' of your scars are going all around the academy, they say they are afraid...and yet..."

"And you're not afraid?" The older woman asked quietly.

"No." Tomoe replied, her voice muffled by Natsuki's jacket.

"Good, I don't want you afraid of me, Tomoe." Natsuki murmured, bringing her free hand up to pet the girl's hair.

Tomoe continued to hold onto her a little desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsuki reassured the young girl, softly kissing her head.

"Um...Gaku-""Tomoe frowned, staring blankly to the elder's shoulder. "... Na."

Natsuki's brows came together. "What is it, Tomoe?" She whispered into the girl's hair.

Pulling away a little, she spoke as levelly as possible. "I want to...call you..." Tomoe furrowed a brow, bewildered to why she was hesitating. "...Natsuki." She whispered.

"You can call me that." Natsuki whispered just as softly, wondering if she should remove her hand.

Tomoe nodded briskly.

Natsuki rubbed the girl's thigh a few times before taking her hand away.

"...When is curfew?" Tomoe piped, taking note that there wasn't a clock in the room.

Looking over to her windows, Natsuki took notice of the sun's position. "The sun is about to start setting, so I guess you should get to your dorm." The Gakuenchou spoke, sitting back lazily.

Already? Gazing over to the windows also, Tomoe blinked slowly. How long had they... Blushing she nodded, carefully moving off of the older woman.

Natsuki stood, stretching. "I'll be off in my little sanctuary." She gave Tomoe a soft kiss on the cheek and began to walk to the wall.

"Wait." Winding her fingers around Natsuki's sleeve, Tomoe bit her lip, glancing over to the door cautiously.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, turning towards the girls a bit.

"I know what Miya is like; she is only a few doors away from mine." Tomoe said softly, fingers clipping into the sleeve.

"You'll stay with me tonight." The Gakuenchou murmured softly, placing a palm flat against the wall and smoothing over, finding a slight bump and opening the door.

"Ah...but are you sure?" Tomoe inquired. "Of course, I don't want you feeling threatened." Natsuki spoke, bringing Tomoe into the room.

The walls were a rich onyx with gold trim, and a large bed filled most of it, four pillars surrounding with a black see through silk curtain around them.

"Ah..." Peering around the spacious room in wonder, Tomoe lifted a brow up to Natsuki, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. "You like...quite interesting things." She murmured. The colors didn't clash at all.

"I like to pamper myself." Natsuki shrugged, closing the door and shrugging her coat off onto a chair by the door, a small desk there as well.

Tomoe watched her for a few seconds before looking around again curiously. So Miya was more or less out of her life now, or at least she hoped so. The girl had been grating her nerves for some time now.

"Would you like a shower?" Natsuki asked, brushing the curtain of the bed out of the way before sitting on the soft mattress.

"Hmm...no thank you, I shower in the mornings." Tomoe concluded. "Alright, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes." Natsuki spoke, gathering a few things.

Idly continuing her search of the room with her eyes, Tomoe strayed over to the bed, her fingers hovering over the blankets. "...So soft." She murmured.

In the shower, Natsuki hummed as the hot water beat against her scarred back, moaning softly at the feeling.

Ears twitching, Tomoe blushed faintly, moving her hand away from the soft quilts.

Rinsing out her long hair, Natsuki crossed her arms and rested them against the wall in front of her, the heavy stream of hot water on her skin making her moan again.

Sitting down, Tomoe took off her shoes, rubbing her side again. Yes, this was definitely becoming a habit.

Stepping out of the shower, Natsuki dried herself off and dressed in nightclothes. Rubbing the towel across her hair, she opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

"This place..." Tomoe murmured. "It's similar to Schwartz style." Natsuki looked around, the towel dropping to her shoulders. "Is it? I hadn't noticed." She murmured.

"They tend to like obsidian and golden colors." But... "Ah, is there something I could wear?" Tomoe asked, biting her lip softly as she brought her attention over to the Gakuenchou.

Rubbing her head with the towel again, Natsuki dropped it into the basket by the bathroom and rummaged through one of her drawers. "You can borrow one of my nightshirts. It'll be big on you." The older woman spoke, taking one out and handing it to Tomoe.

"You like blue." Tomoe stated, taking the shirt gently. Unfolding it and holding it up in front of her, she stared blankly for a moment. "...It is big, yes." She mused.

Natsuki gave a soft smirk. "Blue is a good color." She shook her long hair out and sat on the bed.

"A royal color."

"Royal indeed." Natsuki spoke. "You can change in the bathroom if you want privacy." She murmured.

Nodding, Tomoe stood; pausing as she idly glanced over to her. "You like blue, because it is like the ocean?"

"The ocean is deep and mysterious, and often holds dangers for those who do not respect it." Natsuki answered, smiling.

Tomoe studied her for awhile. Before long, however, she made her way over to the bathroom, hand clasping the handle. _'Just like her.'_

Natsuki stretched, and lay back onto the bed with her feet still on the ground.

Entering the room quickly, Tomoe almost had the urge to roll her eyes at the display before her. _'Really now...She goes over the top.'_

"It's not a crime to like fancy things." Natsuki murmured, relaxing back onto the bed.

A short while after, Tomoe returned, eying the rim of the shirt cautiously.

Sitting up, Natsuki looked to Tomoe, smiling softly. "Looks good on you." She spoke lowly.

Pulling the material nervously, Tomoe replied. "It isn't any different with length as the uniforms...and yet, I don't know." Sighing, she came over towards Natsuki. _'I guess I'm self conscious.'_ Natsuki wouldn't do anything, would she?

"Come, let's lay down." Natsuki murmured, guiding Tomoe to the right side of the bed before going back to the left side and smiling.

"Hmm." The girl hummed in response. Natsuki pushed back the top blanket, and the silk sheets before slipping under, patting the space next to her for Tomoe.

Getting in slowly, Tomoe took in the texture of the blanket for a few seconds before gazing up to the Gakuenchou again, a look of interest upon her features.

Natsuki lay on her back in the bed, eyes looking around. Catching Tomoe's look, she tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"I had a dream about us." Tomoe replied, simply, mouth twitching unconsciously as she sank into the mattress. "It was odd."

"Odd? What was it about?" Natsuki asked, left hand going under her head as she kept her right one from nearing Tomoe too much.

"The corridor." "Ah, after we got hurt." Natsuki murmured, nodding. "What happened?"

"Not that much really." The student mumbled, shifting slightly. "Keeping you awake...from..."

"Ah." Natsuki nodded in understanding, and then smoothed down Tomoe's shirt with her free hand, ghosting over the flesh of the girl's thigh before pulling back.

"I've never shared a bed before." Tomoe murmured.

"It isn't uncomfortable, is it?" Natsuki asked, her right arm stretched between them.

Tomoe thought idly, staring at the older woman female's neck. "No...it isn't."

"That's good." Natsuki smiled to Tomoe, using her right hand to pull at a thin rope above her head, drawing the curtains around the bed.

"You really are a noble." Tomoe muttered under her breath, silently chuckling.

"I was never spoiled as a kid, so I thought I deserved it now." Natsuki gave a soft smile.

"It's just a little odd seeing such Schwartzen culture in Garderobe of all places."

"While their political and moral codes are different than ours, they do have nice things." Natsuki gave a shrug.

Sergay coming to mind abruptly, the Pearl shook her head lightly, shuffling forward.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked, stretching her arm under Tomoe's head.

"Sergay." She hissed.

"That snake in the grass bastard." Natsuki hissed as well, taking her arm from under her head and placing it on Tomoe's thigh.

"Uh..."

At that, Natsuki took her hand back from the girl's thigh, laying it over her own stomach. "Sorry."

"He's alive, isn't he?" "I don't know, there hasn't been much movement over there. He may just be recovering." Natsuki murmured, rubbing her stomach under her shirt idly.

"I was sure I killed him...he..." Trailing, Tomoe sighed, pressing the side of her head more firmly into the pillow. "There was a lot of blood."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." Natsuki spoke, Tomoe pressing her head more onto her arm as she lay on the pillow. The older woman looped more of her arm under the girl's head, Tomoe resting on her bicep.

"I think that Nina girl is dead though." Breathing in the elder's scent, Tomoe drowsily grumbled, almost inaudibly. "Got crushed."

"Jeez..." The Gakuenchou murmured, resting her head back into her pillow, looking up at the black curtains.

"Are you...alright?" Tomoe looked up, quizzical.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsuki whispered, reaching her free hand up to grasp the curtains softly, feeling them.

"Then why are you looking depressed for?" Tomoe concluded, leaning up a little. Of course, her mind was reigning chaos with her understanding. But she may as well play along with this...whatever it may be.

"Nina was so young..." Natsuki whispered softly, her lips trembling.

"You knew her?" Tomoe asked lowly, lifting up further to gaze down to the Column.

"Yes." The Gakuenchou answered, clearing her tightened throat. "She was one of my few friends, and Sergay would often bring her whenever he wished for a politic parlay with me. She was a sweet girl, and I had tried to get her away from Sergay and his deceitfulness."

"She may have survived." Tomoe supplied. "She...was only doing what she was commanded to do."

"She was such a sweet girl the last time I saw her." Natsuki cleared her throat again.

Tomoe frowned, continuing to gaze down to the elder. Taking her hand from the curtains, Natsuki wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

With her breath hitching sharply, Tomoe leaned over her, pressing her hand gently to the Gakuenchou's shoulder, shaking lightly. "... Natsuki."

Taking her hand from her eyes, Natsuki looked up into Tomoe's stormy eyes with her slightly teary ones.

_'Definitely not like...'_ Taking no mind to her persistent mind protesting its warning, Tomoe leaned in, her lips brushing against Natsuki's.

The Gakuenchou's eyes widened before they slid shut, her hand finding itself tangle in the teal hair of the younger girl as she kissed her.

Forcing her thoughts to the back of her mind harshly, Tomoe, in her confusion quickly shot her arm to the other side of Natsuki's head, her hand supporting her weight as she leaned over her; her lips brushing slowly against Natsuki's, as calmly as possible.

Natsuki leaned up into the kiss, capturing Tomoe's lips fully, giving a soft moan. Her hand gripped onto the soft hair of the girl, tangling further.

The hand behind her head pulling her down steadily, the Pearl yelped. Landing flush against Natsuki, she blushed, eyes wide, but before long shutting once more.

Natsuki pulled back, the kiss stopping as she breathed softly against Tomoe's lips.

"Ah... you." Tomoe whispered, staring into emerald orbs centimeters away from her own, hands still either side of the Gakuenchou.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked softly, petting Tomoe's hair.

Tomoe's eyes fluttered half closed, lowering back down.

The Gakuenchou's lips captured the younger girl's once more, in a slightly firmer kiss.

Her arms weakening, Tomoe finally fell back, groaning at the contact as she sluggishly wrapped her arms around the body underneath her, inwardly hissing at her raging worries.

Natsuki carefully wrapped Tomoe in her arms, opening her mouth and prodding the girl's lower lip with her tongue.

Allowing the woman entry, the student breathed a soft moan. These feelings; just why there they so... She couldn't understand why they were rising so quickly! In such a short period of time she was...

Natsuki's tongue caressed Tomoe's softly, before the older woman broke the kiss and pulled away slightly. "S-sorry..." She whispered.

"It's...nothing." Tomoe heaved, her head dropping to rest against Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki shakily combed her hands through Tomoe's hair, holding the girl close against her.

"There was something off about her." Tomoe said after a while, inhaling a deep breath, staring at the bathroom door. "Something was...in her eyes."

Natsuki stayed silent, before tensing. "Damn, Sergay must be controlling her." She hissed.

"But if Sergay is to be removed, maybe she'll come to her senses?" Saying this, Tomoe furrowed a brow, arms tightening around Natsuki. "If she is still who you suggest her to be, perhaps she'll heal over time?"

Natsuki turned a bit, still on her back as she hugged Tomoe a bit more, being careful of her back. "That's a good idea." She murmured, kissing Tomoe's head softly. "Once the Archmeister comes back to Garderobe, I'll go to Schwartz to assassinate Sergay."

"But finding him is the problem." Tomoe remarked, sinking into the woman's embrace.

"That's true." Natsuki pushed her face into her pillow to yawn softly. "I'll have to consult the others and map out my search."

Tomoe nodded. This was for her and Nina then? "Sick creep, I'll kill him for hurting you." Natsuki whispered softly.

"But, he also hurt Nina." Tomoe breathed, pressing her head into the nape of Natsuki's neck.

"I know, I'll gut him for that." Natsuki growled softly.

Tomoe pat the Gakuenchou's shoulder gently, her forehead securely resting against Natsuki's neck still. "...I know." She breathed, tilting her head up, fingers ringing around the shoulder delicately.

Natsuki relaxed into the bed, wrapping her arms firmly around Tomoe's waist and resting her hands gently on the girl's back. "This is nice." She whispered.

The Pearl nodded slowly, breathing finally beginning to calm. Natsuki kissed Tomoe's head softly again, relaxing more. She closed her eyes, her heart beating a little fast from the proximity as it had been since she let the girl into her bedroom.

Sighing and listening to the rapid heartbeats, Tomoe held onto her a little tighter. "You are still worried, aren't you?" She pondered, her voice muffled slightly, tired, oblivious to say the least, she seemed more normal than anything else; for once, not cautious.

"Worried?" Natsuki asked, her voice soft, its usual huskiness depleted greatly.

"Your heart is racing."

Natsuki's lips twitched into a smile. "I'd say, nervous more than worried."

"Hm..." Tomoe hummed, too tired to comprehend the current situation.

"Sleep, Tomoe." Natsuki murmured, hugging her closely.

**_~O~_**

Grumbling under her breath, Tomoe took note of something very warm and soft underneath her. Breathing in tiredly, a woozy remark entered her mind sluggishly; a scent? The warmth moved slightly, the blankets being shifted a bit as the scent grew heavier, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Tomoe opened her eyes, only to be greeted with dark ocean blue. Taking this into consideration, the gears inside her mind turned, protesting as they failed to realize the situation.

The ocean blue began to move softly again, and she could now feel and hear a steady beating.

She was...dreaming again was she? If she was, where was Sergay?

A soft murmuring was heard, and she briefly recognized her name through the slurred words.

"Ocean...talking." She muttered, pressing herself more firmly into the mass. This awarded her with a soft groan, and the warmth around her increased as she was brought closer.

Wide awake now, Tomoe shot up. Stars flashing before her eyes from having gotten up so quickly, she collapsed back into the oddly dry 'blue ocean', her mind unable to work to speed with her body.

A sound of pain escaped once she collapsed back down, and her name was called again, voice stressed.

Blinking rabidly, clearing her sight, Tomoe hesitatingly leaned up, a blush instantly painting her features.

The older woman beneath her opened an eye. "That hurt a little, Tomoe." She murmured.

"A-ah..." Tomoe's breath hitched. Natsuki stirred, wincing as she sat up against the headboard. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to Tomoe again. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"So-sorry..." Tomoe replied, groaning as she turned onto her side. "I don't know what happened." She said drowsily.

"It's okay." Natsuki murmured, resting a hand onto Tomoe's side and rubbing.

"What time is it?" Tomoe glanced around, and to her confusion she couldn't find a clock of any type.

Natsuki sat up further, giving another small wince. Reaching into the drawer by the bed, she pulled out a bottle of pills. "Sorry, I don't like clocks." The Gakuenchou murmured, taking two and swallowing them before putting the bottle back. "It's still the early morning."

Clocks reminded her far too much of reality, to be honest.

Tomoe eyed the pills cautiously.

"They're just pain meds. Sometimes the scars burn too badly." Natsuki murmured.

"Is there any way for them to fully heal?" Sitting up also, Tomoe sighed, messily threading her fingers through her uneven hair, attempting to tame it somewhat.

"The nanomachines can only do so much to repair the greater threats to an Otome's health. Scars apparently aren't that important on the healing list." Natsuki spoke, stretching carefully. "You can take a shower now, if you want."

"Ah, yes." The teal student nodded. "Where are the...towels?"

"Just inside, open the door and to the right." Natsuki spoke, getting out of bed.

With one more glance to the Gakuenchou, Tomoe left the room. Honestly, this woman was...

Leaning her back against the closed door, she thoughtlessly brushed her lips with a knuckle. Natsuki was insane, she knew this, and yet, why did it feel so right, and more importantly. She was...

Standing, Natsuki yawned and reached for a bar that was just above her bed. She pulled on it, testing its durability before she began to pull herself up.

Maybe it was just her? Tomoe mused, wandering over to the towels.

Stretching herself out using the bar, Natsuki groaned softly as her back popped and she hung there for a few moments, thinking.

"Why is everything so soft?" Tomoe muttered under her breath, taking in the texture of the towel between her fingers.

Dropping from the bar, Natsuki began to dress in her uniform, even though she knew it was the weekend.

Turning the switch of the shower on, Tomoe's attention was pulled over to the bars surrounding the walls, making her furrow a brow. She was suffering more than she gives out.

Waiting for the water to heat, she idly lifted Natsuki's nightshirt a little, cautiously staring at the thin scar which winded its way across her body.

Looking to her heels, Natsuki gave a grimace. She didn't feel like wearing them today, so she opted for the pair of military boots next to them. Now that she had those on, she didn't feel comfortable in her leather pants. Sighing, she began to change again.

Noticing that the water had heated, Tomoe dropped the towel by the side, carefully slipping out of the nightshirt.

Natsuki tried to put her bra on, but once it was clasped, the rough material in the back scratched against her scars and irritated her. "Good days, bad days." She hummed to herself, opting to go without a bra as she slid on a silk tunic.

Underwear taken care of, Tomoe shook her head, the cool air of the room making her shiver slightly. She was naked in another persons living area... Shuddering, she quickly stepped into the shower.

Sliding another, more durable shirt over the tunic, Natsuki noticed it too, was blue. Staring at it, she rummaged through a drawer for pants, selecting more comfortable, and loose, slacks.

The water hitting her head and shoulders loudly, Tomoe murmured a breath, the liquid trickling down her hair and back.

Now comfortable with what she was wearing, Natsuki put her boots back on, tying them tight.

What was Natsuki doing? Tomoe wondered, brushing her fingers through her hair as she sighed, lifting a few of the strands up with an idle finger. Perhaps she should grow the short side a little?

Grasping the desk beside her to stand, Natsuki's back popped again and she breathed out slowly, rolling her shoulders.

"Just a little though." Tomoe concluded to herself, fingers continuing to weave through her hair. It would look...odd, if it was level.

Sitting back on the bed, Natsuki yawned softly again. "Wait a minute..." What was Tomoe going to wear...?

Tomoe frowned suddenly. Hadn't she forgotten something? She couldn't quite place what though.

Knocking softly on the door, Natsuki spoke. "Tomoe, I think I might have some clothes that will fit you."

"So...it was that." Tomoe realized quietly. "Alright." She lifted her voice above the shower.

Natsuki rummaged through her drawers again, and picked out a few things she had outgrown, hoping the fit the young girl.

Shutting the shower off, Tomoe gently hovered a finger around the scar, this was becoming obsessive. Nina had done this...and yet she wasn't angry?

Knocking on the door again, Natsuki stretched an arm into the room with the clothes in her hand.

Wrapping the towel around her securely, Tomoe hesitatingly headed over to the arm, tilting her head to the side. "You really are...polite, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think I am polite." Natsuki murmured through the crack of the door, her face turned away.

Tomoe couldn't help but smile, taking the clothes away gently, a tingling sensation running up her fingers and through her arm as their skin brushed.

Natsuki gave a little shiver herself, the smooth feeling of Tomoe's skin on hers delightful. She withdrew her arm from the door and shut it softly.

Placing the clothes down onto the side, Tomoe studied the clothes, taking note that they were all similar sizes to her own frame. _'Are these...the Gaku...Natsuki's old clothes?'_

Sitting back onto her bed, Natsuki waited for Tomoe, idly running her fingers through her hair.

Biting her lip, Tomoe lightly jabbed at the light blue shirt, thankful that she had bothered to wear her bra under the nightshirt.

Laying down, Natsuki idly touched the soft curtain and held them against her scarred palm.

Panties in hand, Tomoe sighed. She felt uncomfortable with wearing them again, but it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. Getting changed quickly she gazed down to her borrowed attire, lips quivering softly.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked a bit loudly, looking to the curtains still.

"It just looks...a little strange." Tomoe called back, arms risen slightly, gazing down to the clothing silently. The short, plain jacket worked well with the plain white shirt underneath, oddly enough.

"Do you need different pants?" Natsuki asked, standing.

"Hm, no."

Nodding to herself, Natsuki hummed and walked around the room.

Swallowing down her nerves quickly, Tomoe returned to Natsuki, shutting the door.

Looking to Tomoe, Natsuki came a bit closer. "You look good." She nodded.

"I'm just not used to this much blue." Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I guess I just like blue." The Gakuenchou spoke, chuckling softly.

Tomoe lifted a brow. "You guess?"

"I just didn't realize most of my things are...blue." Natsuki blushed softly.

"You only just realized that?" The Pearl went a little closer to Natsuki, using the towel to get most of the water out of her hair.

"Mm." Natsuki hummed, her own hands going to the towel and drying Tomoe's hair gently.

"A-ah...can't I do anything with out you helping?" Tomoe said this, but didn't move away, merely allowing her arms to fall back down to her sides.

"I didn't come into the shower and scrub you clean." Natsuki smirked, taking the towel away once the girl's hair was dry.

Tomoe blushed softly. "...You know what I mean."

Natsuki put the towel into her laundry basket. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She smiled a bit helplessly.

"You...it's just how people behave, when they are in...love, I guess?"

Natsuki gave Tomoe a wonderfully brilliant smile. She dipped down to give the girl a kiss to her cheek, brushing her lips across to her ear, kissing there as well.

"I-I don't know yet, though." Tomoe quipped, stumbling back a little but regaining her balance evenly. "Everything is just so fast." She continued, grasping hold of the older woman's wrists.

"I'll stop." Natsuki whispered, her hands going to hold Tomoe's, giving them a squeeze before she let them drop.

"Until...until I am comfortable?" Tomoe asked, not sure what to do with her hands.

"Of course." Natsuki stood straight, backing up a bit.

Just noticing the elder's state of attire, Tomoe curiously eyed her. "I didn't feel comfortable." Natsuki explained. "Sometimes, my scars can't handle the roughness of my usual clothes."

"They irritate you a lot, don't they?" Natsuki nodding, humming lowly.

"Some are raised, which are the ones that get irritated the most." The older woman murmured, looking to the ground.

"It must be difficult...having lived with them for so many years." Glancing around the room, Tomoe furrowed a brow. "Isn't there anyway to...?"

"It gets better after a while, you won't have to worry about pain for much longer." Natsuki nodded, then looked back to Tomoe. "Anyway to what?"

"Wouldn't the nerves have been damaged? To not feel as much pain?" Tomoe asked in confusion. "Ah..." Shaking her head she took the side of her head into her hand, frowning.

"It's a...weird feeling. To touch them, I feel only the slightest sensation. But, when pain bolts within them, it is almost like I am receiving them once more." Natsuki mused, her knuckles brushing against her lips as she thought.

Tomoe gazed up to her silently, hand dropping to her side. "The pains stop after a while, I have pills to help." Natsuki gave a shrug.

She couldn't pry into it, wouldn't that annoy the Gakuenchou? At least Tomoe thought so.

"We should probably get out of here." Natsuki murmured, opening the door and looking into her office, pleased to see it was empty.

"But where?" Tomoe asked, puzzled. She could be seen...a blush soundly met her features, chewing on her lip idly as she followed the Column briskly.

"Well, it is the weekend. Most of the students should be off the grounds. But few go downtown. Except for Zhang, that little troublemaker." Natsuki grumbled the last part, closing the door to the bedroom after Tomoe gad exited.

"The whole dorm does tend to be rather empty." Tomoe admitted; feeling uncomfortable in the office, knowing full well someone could appear at any moment, catching the suspicious situation.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Natsuki asked, heading to her desk and rummaging in the drawers.

"Away from Miya...But." The student uttered, gazing back up. "..."

"What is it?" The older woman asked, still looking through her drawer.

"Where would you want to go?" Tomoe asked, interested in finding out what Natsuki was tirelessly searching for.

Finding her wallet, Natsuki placed it into her pocket. "It depends, where do you feel comfortable? Have you ever been downtown?" She asked the younger girl.

"Ah...of course." She murmured in reply. "Where do you want to go?" The Gakuenchou asked as she shut her desk drawer, coming around to lean against the side as she watched Tomoe.

"I don't mind where." Tomoe kept her stand by the wall, scratching the under-side of her ear momentarily.

"...How about a small cafe?" Natsuki asked, crossing her arms.

No one would notice them, would they? Her attention directing over to the windows, Tomoe mused; what if someone noticed them together?

"Or we could just part ways." The older woman pointed out.

"Part ways?" Tomoe echoed.

Natsuki smiled softly, shrugging. "I'm sure you don't want to spend the day with me."

"I've got nothing better to do." Tomoe muttered quietly. "And...why wouldn't I?" She replied awkwardly, shifting her feet a little. "I'm my classes rep, a Trias member." It wasn't like she had any homework or anything, she did that with ease.

"I know you're a Trias." Natsuki's lips twitched softly, a grin taking hold. "So, cafe?" She asked, standing and coming forth.

"Hm..." The Pearl nodded. "Could I get changed though?"

"Of course. Go to your dorm, I'll be waiting for you by the gates." Natsuki gave a bow of her head to Tomoe, starting to stride off.

**_~O~_**

Tomoe stared at the two tops before her intensely. Why couldn't she make her mind up? It was simple! Wasn't it? Regarding the pieces of clothing once more, Tomoe groaned, holding her head in her hands as she sat on her bed. This was utterly ridiculous.

Humming delightfully to herself, Natsuki leaned against the gates as the breeze ruffled her hair, getting a soft giggle out of her as she surveyed the beauty of her academy.

Finally deciding the shirt she had on was suitable she gazed down, staring down to the clothing. Honestly, what was this? She didn't...like Natsuki 'that much', did she? "Kami-sama..." She groaned.

Taking a blossom petal from the wind, Natsuki sniffed it delicately and let it go, watching it soar.

Praying that no one would be around, Tomoe shut the door of her room, leaning against it after.

Rattling her knuckles across the gate, Natsuki hummed softly to herself as she waited.

Taking note there seemed to be no one around, Tomoe heaved a breath of relief. She shouldn't be nervous, nor should she be bothered about what people thought about her. She...hated them, after all.

Huffing a small breath, Natsuki's brows furrowed as she started to get impatient. The gates clanged as she leaned more heavily against them.

"Sorry I was late." A voice piped nervously. Looking to the side, Natsuki smiled wide. "It's nothing." She stood straight, and grasped the gate. Slipping her key in, she opened it and turned back to Tomoe. "Come on." She gave another smile.

_'This isn't a date!'_ The girl's mind screamed, Tomoe herself actually believing it for once. Walking outside of the gate, Natsuki gestured for the girl to follow, outstretching a hand for her.

This is also alike to... _'How she behaves around Shizuru Oneesama?'_ Or least used to. Reaching for the hand, Tomoe hesitated suddenly, shaking her head. "There are...people around." The Gakuenchou and Archmeister's relationship was becoming more strained as the days passed.

Natsuki's face dropped a bit, but she maintained her smile, giving Tomoe a nod in understanding. She let her hand come off the gate, placing her key back into her pocket.

Striding a few quick steps, the Pearl fell in pace with the Gakuenchou, her gaze aiming towards the academy for a few moments before coming back to her line of sight before her. Where exactly were they going?

Keeping her hands clasped behind her as she walked, Natsuki kept a bit of distance between them as she strode. She kept her gaze steady and forward, the breeze playing with her hair as it wasn't held back by her hairpin.

_'She's not wearing her hairpin again.'_ Tomoe thought, making a fast study of the taller female before tearing her stormy orbs away, inhaling a breath of the cool air.

Taking one hand from behind her back, Natsuki gave the scar on her temple a slight rub. Soon, they entered downtown, the cobbled streets busy with small scooters.

The place was quite busy, Tomoe noticed, unconsciously nearing Natsuki. She was just being paranoid.

Looking to Tomoe, Natsuki placed a hand on her shoulder to give a light squeeze before pulling away. "We're almost there." She spoke.

The student nodded soundlessly, peering up to Natsuki she uttered. "...The village I was from is very...secluded." She said slowly. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

"It's okay." Natsuki smiled softly, then grabbed Tomoe's wrist and bringing the girl into an alley.

"Alley?" Tomoe piped up; this was...

"Underground." Natsuki supplied, finding a few stairs and heading down them, knocking on the door.

The alley was simple, but surprising it wasn't too dirty, as most were. It was a nice change for Tomoe, usually they didn't have very entertaining portrayals after all.

Natsuki took her hand from Tomoe, taking her wallet out and paying the doorman to let them in.

"Doesn't Nao Oneesama usually go to underground bars?" Tomoe whispered over in a hiss. "I pay this place to turn her away." Natsuki spoke back, mouth by the girl's ear.

Tomoe blinked. "Clever." It wasn't much, but it was definitely in a lot better condition than most bars found about the area.

Winding through the people on the dance floor, Natsuki managed to snag them a secluded table in one of the dark corners.

"This place...is called?" There wasn't a sign outside when they had come in. Tomoe sunk down onto a chair.

"I don't think it has a name." Natsuki leaned back into her chair, her hands on her side of the table.

"It's anonymous then?" Tomoe supplied, tilting her head faintly in wonder. Natsuki gave a nod, smiling. "Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother in price." Tomoe mumbled, eyes shifting between every person and object in the bar before returning to Natsuki.

"I don't believe by the end of this date you could have put a dent in my price." Natsuki spoke, smirking.

"So it is a date." Tomoe muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "You really are sly, aren't you?" She asked, eying her.

"Sly?" Natsuki quirked a brow up, relaxing back into her chair.

"I just imagine you like that, there is...something about you." Leaning forward slightly, arms lightly leaning against the table, Tomoe continued to watch the Gakuenchou like a hawk.

Natsuki gave a faint blush at the attention, but it soon cleared when she stared into Tomoe's stormy eyes. Swallowing softly, she brought her hands together on the table.

The Pearl blinked blankly, noticing the change within the woman. She really did have this much effect on Natsuki? And she was able to do something without faltering?

"So, would you like a drink?" Natsuki asked again, smiling brilliantly.

"A-" Tomoe opened her mouth, her breath hitching as the elder woman continued to gaze adoringly at her. "Of...course."

Natsuki stood, giving Tomoe a little kiss on the cheek before heading to the bar, able to keep an eye on the younger girl as she ordered.

Staring after the retreating Natsuki, Tomoe brought her hand up to her cheek unconsciously, thoughtlessly rubbing at the patch of skin, still feeling the lingering presence of the Column.

Turning to the barkeep, Natsuki ordered two drinks. "One without the alcohol." She ordered, and watched the man carefully make it. Taking the glasses back to their table, the older woman smiled when she saw Tomoe touching her cheek. Sitting, she placed the drinks down.

"You truly do." Tomoe murmured, trailing, fingertips still brushing against her skin softly.

"Truly do what, Tomoe?" Natsuki asked, giving the girl her drink.

"Loving me." Tomoe whispered. "I just...can't quite get over it still."

Natsuki traced the girl's hand with a finger. "You're beautiful, you know." She murmured.

Tomoe blushed. The older woman smiled, and took a sip of her own drink, licking her lips after as she withdrew her hand.

"Gaku-Natsuki I..." Rolling the name off of her tongue, the tint of crimson upon her cheeks merely heightened. Pulling her gaze away from the Column, Tomoe silently groaned, clasping a hand to her cheek, attempting to rid her embarrassment.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched the girl, an adorable glint in her eyes.

Clenching her jaw firmly, Tomoe brought her own drink over to her more closely, staring into the contents.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked softly, her brows furrowing in concern for the young girl.

Looking up, Tomoe nodded, taking in a breath calmly, allowing it to escape in a sigh. "...Yes, I'm alright."

"You seem a bit...stressed." Natsuki murmured, taking another sip of her whiskey.

"It's just a little odd being in such a different environment." She explained. "I'm not used to...not having attention from Garderobe fanatics." Although there was other reasons as well of course, but it wasn't like she was going to say that to Natsuki, was it? At least...not yet.

Natsuki smiled softly, regarding Tomoe with a strong glint in her eyes. "That's cute." She whispered, taking another sip of her whiskey.

Brow twitching, Tomoe opened her mouth to protest, however, no words coming out she merely stared at the Gakuenchou instead.

The older woman gave a shrug, downing her drink and gesturing for another.

Quietly, Tomoe finally brought her attention back to her drink which was still untouched. She lightly took a sip of it, checking the taste.

"It's a virgin." Natsuki informed the girl, getting her whiskey refilled.

"W-what?" Natsuki blushed softly. "The drink, has no alcohol." She pointed to Tomoe's glass.

Narrowing her eyes with minor suspicion to the woman before her, Tomoe steadily took another sip of the drink, rolling her eyes after a while, taking another sip.

Natsuki cleared her throat, sheepishly looking away and sipping her own drink.

"As I said, sly." Saying this, Tomoe noticed her level of comfort rising.

Chuckling softly, Natsuki looked across the table to the young girl. "Are you enjoying yourself?" The porcelain skinned woman asked.

"It's strangely less awkward." Tomoe responded, honest. "People are here but they aren't..."

Natsuki nodded, understanding. She clenched her free hand a few times before stretching it across the table.

Finishing the last bit of liquid which was left in the glass, Tomoe calmly watched Natsuki's eyes, more curious than anything else.

"Can...can I hold your hand?" The Gakuenchou asked, blushing softly as she looked into her whiskey.

"Of...of course." Tomoe lifted a brow in wonder, studying Natsuki. _'What is she, a student?'_ Asking her...?

Natsuki shot the younger girl a slightly shy smile, stretching her arm more and grasping the teal haired girl's hand.

Feeling the Gakuenchou lace their fingers together gently, Tomoe sighed, smiling faintly.

"My scar isn't bothering you, is it?" The older woman asked, her brows furrowing a bit.

"It isn't." The girl replied softly, not taking mind to the tougher skin. "Good." Natsuki smiled, her brow smoothing out. She played with the girl's fingers as she let her eyes roam over Tomoe's face, admiring.

"I don't exactly know why I blocked the Aswad." Tomoe blurted abruptly, a look of concentrating etching onto her features, staring at their joined hands. "It was...like some sort of pull."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Natsuki smiled, bringing their hands up and kissing the back of Tomoe's softly.

The girl murmured a breath, allowing their grip to tighten. Lowering their hands back onto the table, Natsuki spoke. "Are you hungry?"

Tomoe nodded, a vague but visible smile painting her lips. "I'll get something you'll like." Natsuki smiled, squeezing Tomoe's hand gently before letting go, standing.

And how does she know this? Tomoe mused, watching the elder rise silently. Going to the bar again, Natsuki opened her wallet and purchased their meal. Bringing the basket back to the table, she set it down before sitting.

She would have to wait and see for what the Gakuenchou had chosen. This set firmly within her mind, Tomoe inwardly agreed with herself, regarding the woman before her.

"I thought you'd like some yakisoba." Natsuki murmured, settling back into her seat.

"Yakisoba?" Tomoe echoed curiously. "A Zipang dish?"

The older woman nodded, the gestured to the dish. "Have you ever tried it?" Natsuki asked, looking the younger girl over.

"A few years ago." The Pearl replied. "No, maybe quite a long while back." Tomoe uttered a soft laugh. This woman was...

Smiling wide, proud that she had done a good job, Natsuki gave the dish a small push towards Tomoe, wanting the girl to eat.

The relaxing mood getting the better of her again, Tomoe smiled, uttering a gentle thanks as she then brought her attention to the dish, attempting to remember it.

Natsuki nodded politely in acknowledgment to the thanks, and looked around to the dancers as she drank her whiskey.

Taking the chopsticks into her fingers delicately, Tomoe instantly came to the difficulty of what to try first. Perhaps Natsuki had brought her here because of what she had said about Garderobe's bad choice in food?

Taking another sip of her drink, Natsuki licked her lips and turned her attention back to Tomoe.

Finally making her mind up, the teal-haired student placed a piece in her mouth, slowly chewing, absorbing the taste it gave off.

"Good?" The older woman asked, smiling to Tomoe.

Tomoe lifted her gaze, swallowing the food down. "Yes." She responded.

Natsuki smiled a bit wider, glad that she had picked something the younger girl liked. Her eyes scanned the dancers once more, emeralds picking up a glance.

"I always thought it would be awkward, being around one person." Tomoe remarked, taking another piece into her mouth, pondering inwardly to herself.

Looking back Tomoe, Natsuki leaned on her free hand. "Is it?" She asked, eyes tracing the girl's face.

"You are different." A pause sounded as Tomoe rested the chopsticks down. "But in a good way..." She whispered lowly, her stormy orbs staring down to the table. "I was unable to think of who you were, when..." Shaking her head, Tomoe skipped past the painful memories. "Everything has gone so quick."

Natsuki nodded, humming in understanding. "It hasn't been easy, or smooth, but it has gone quick." She agreed.

_'But what of Shizuru Oneesama?'_ Tomoe's mind obsessed, studying the Gakuenchou closely. Did they fall out, perhaps something worse even. Everyone had noticed the change within Shizuru, of course they had. And yet...Natsuki didn't seem concerned of this? "...Not at all."

Natsuki set her whiskey down, then softly rubbed the scar along her temple. Her silk undershirt was very comfortable against the scars along her back, and she smiled softly to herself.

"You are a lot calmer and happier now than you were..." Tomoe said quietly.

"Well...I'm with you." Natsuki gave a shrug.

"Ah..." Natsuki shifted in her seat somewhat. "Sorry." She blushed faintly.

Glancing around, slightly paranoid, Tomoe protested softly. "No...I'm just..."

"Don't worry, no one knows us here." The older woman reassured.

"How do you stand it?" The Pearl asked suddenly. "Being so famous?" Tomoe sat up straighter, regarding each person in the bar for a short while before swapping to the next, surveying them closely.

"Sometimes I hate it, and come down here or just hide in my room. Other times, it isn't so bad. Knowing you're a hero to so many people can have consequences." Natsuki answered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Hm." Tomoe murmured in agreement. "I'd imagine so."

Signaling for another whiskey, Natsuki nodded at the barkeep and took a sip as he went back behind the bar.

"How much can you even drink?" Tomoe quirked a brow, eying the barkeeper for a split second before bringing her attention back to the noble.

"Well, I've never been drunk. So either the nanomachines automatically kill the alcohol, or I just know when to stop." Natsuki answered, idly swishing the ice in her glass.

"Unable to get drunk..." Tomoe muttered, thinking. Surely nanomachines got rid of dangerous substances inside the body, but alcohol of all things? Of course...it harmed the body but Tomoe was sure the nanomachines only got rid of physical damage.

"No...wait. I've seen Ahn get drunk..." Natsuki murmured, then shrugged. "I guess I just know when to stop." She concluded.

"Uh...what a strange woman." Tomoe remarked softly, the short-haired brunette flashing into her mind. She was Shizuru's old Oneesama, wasn't she? "Or maybe you can just tolerate the alcohol?"

"Maybe." Natsuki gave Tomoe a grin, finishing her drink and setting the glass to the side.

"I honestly don't want to find out what it is like to be drunk." Tomoe muttered.

The older woman gave a soft chuckle to that, rubbing her hands together to rid them of the cold moisture from the glass. "You never have to." She smiled.

Dropping into silence, Tomoe sighed, leaning into the chair a little more for extra comfort. So this was apparently a 'date'? At last, she blushed faintly. Turning her head to the side, she bid the tint to vanish, cursing inwardly.

Natsuki stretched a hand over once she had dried them, and lightly caressed one of Tomoe's with her fingers.

Tracing the top of her teeth with her tongue, Tomoe brought her gaze up to the Column's once their hands connected. "What is it?" She asked.

"You were blushing." Natsuki pointed out, now letting her fingertips smooth over the girl's soft palm.

"Hm..." Tomoe stared at her.

"Do you want to leave?" Natsuki asked, placing her palm on the girl's.

"I wouldn't mind that, no." The Pearl replied. Chuckling softly, Natsuki stood, coming by Tomoe's seat. Leaning down, she kissed the girl's cheek again. "Alright, let's go."

Choosing whether to react or not, Tomoe instead stayed still as the lips pressed against her cheek lightly. The unmistakable sensation of the older woman's scarred palm taking her off guard a little as Natsuki helped her up.

"Did you have fun?" The older woman asked before she started to lead them through the dancers once more, nodding to the doorman.

Tomoe nodded, and yet furrowed a brow, eyes suspiciously watching passers-by. "...It was definitely something, I'm amazed no one recognized you." She admitted.

Exiting the underground club and walking up the stairs, Natsuki looked back at Tomoe. "I pay them to not allow any students in, or any one that seems suspicious, like Zhang."

"Nao Oneesama? It isn't really all that surprising." Tomoe pointed out, brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "She isn't exactly the most...reliable person?"

"She is shifty." Natsuki agreed, nodding as they walked out of the alley. She pressed her back against the stone wall, looking up and down the cobbled road before letting go of Tomoe's hand. "Not many people, but enough." She murmured, walking out.

Tomoe nodded, following. Watching the strangers walk by obliviously, seemingly paying them no attention.

Natsuki kept her hands to herself, leading the way back out of downtown. The sun was at an angle, it being late in the afternoon and she hummed to herself. "I'll walk you back to your dorm." She turned to look to the younger girl.

_'Of course...'_ Tomoe inwardly hissed. _'Miya.'_

Looking around, Natsuki reached a hand over and clasped Tomoe's, squeezing softly.

Tomoe smiled uneasily, gently pulling her hand away, her flesh brushing past Natsuki's entirely.

Nodding to herself, as that was the reaction she had assumed she would get, Natsuki reached the gates and held them open.

Heading over to the gates shortly after, by a little distance, Tomoe flashed an awkward smile over to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled back, closing the gates behind herself and the girl.

"I think we are late." Tomoe said cautiously, looking around the grounds and immediately noticing no one was about.

"Oh...oh no." Natsuki whispered, grabbing Tomoe's hand and rushing the girl forward. "I forgot about the curfew!"

Blinking rapidly, Tomoe quickly went in pace with the Gakuenchou's own running, as best she could at least, being dragged slightly.

Skidding in the halls, Natsuki's sharp ears caught attention to the clicking of heels. "Damn, Miss Maria's started her rounds." She hissed, looking around.

"C-closet." Tomoe rasped, pulling Natsuki's attention to her. Nodding, Natsuki grabbed the girl close and opened the door, sliding in and pressing against the wall, closing the door.

Holding her breath as the footsteps abruptly halted, almost suspiciously in a sense, Tomoe held her breath. With the clicking of the feet beginning once more she sighed a breath of relief, however...

Natsuki swallowed thickly, a bit of cold sweat running down her back. The closet was barely big enough to fit her, let alone Tomoe as well.

"S-so..." Tomoe quipped nervously. Feeling the elder brush up to her by accident, her eyes widened.

"Sorry." Natsuki whispered softly, listening for anything. Pressing her mouth to Tomoe's ear, she spoke quietly. "It would be very dangerous for either one of us to be caught. You would be expelled, and I would be fired and executed."

"Exe...cuted?"

Natsuki nodded, swallowing hard again. "The Otome are too powerful, firing me won't be enough." She murmured softly to Tomoe, stopping when she heard another noise. "Miss Maria would easily take the job as Gakuenchou again."

Breathing sharply into Natsuki's neck, she grasped hold of her arms, simply staying there. "It's...it makes sense, but isn't it a little harsh?" She whispered.

"Well, I am breaking every rule." Natsuki whispered back, licking her dry lips. "And...'ruining' you."

Tomoe was silent, staring into the noble's throat. She would be killed for...loving her?

"...Sort of reminds me of some old love story." The Gakuenchou murmured, chuckling softly.

"Yes..." Tomoe replied, the first thing coming to mind. "But...executed?" This was beginning to sound like...

"You know, if we do get caught..." Natsuki trailed off, pressing back against the wall more to look Tomoe in the eyes. "I would die happy, knowing I loved you." She whispered.

Breath unsteady, Tomoe leaned nearer, stiffening as her knees weakened. Gritting her teeth, she clung to the Column desperately. "Y-you..."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, her brows furrowing as she held Tomoe close against her.

"You act so casually, even though you know if you get caught, you could...!-" Tomoe rasped quietly, hissing.

Natsuki interrupted her with a kiss, dipping her head down and capturing Tomoe's lips in a slow yet powerful liplock.

Melting into the kiss immediately, wide, stormy orbs hesitantly fluttered closed. Restraining herself from groaning out loud, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

The older woman enveloped Tomoe in a tight hug, moving her lips slowly across the girl's before her tongue slid out to glide along the girl's lips.

"You..." The Pearl whispered against her lips, her hands going to Natsuki's shoulders. Whimpering a soft cry, she crashed their lips back together.

Kissing the young girl passionately, Natsuki's hands trailed lower to Tomoe's hips, bringing her closer as her tongue delved into Tomoe's mouth, stroking slowly.

Flinching at the contact, Tomoe's fingers tightened their grip onto Natsuki's shoulders, the girl leaning up further to make sure she wouldn't slip against her.

Breaking the kiss, and panting softly, Natsuki swallowed hard when she saw a thin sliver of moisture between them.

Flustered by the sight also, Tomoe's shivered, hiding into the older woman's neck. "You idiot..."

Natsuki hugged the girl closer to her, softly chuckling. "Why am I an idiot?" She asked.

"You...just are..."

The Gakuenchou gave a small chuckle, then listened hard. "We should leave."

Taking a calming breath, Tomoe nodded levelly, gently pushing away, cheeks faintly flushed still.

Opening the door, Natsuki looked out. "She's gone." She whispered hurriedly, taking Tomoe's hand.

Falling into stride with Natsuki, the student puffed in breaths of air, her lips still tingling, alerting her senses sense of hearing, ears twitching for any suspicious movement.

Quickly, Natsuki made her way into the students dorms, and kept her ears sharp for any footsteps. Stopping at the younger girl's door, she looked to Tomoe.

Tomoe merely stared back. Nodding to the girl, Natsuki took her hand from Tomoe's and began to walk off.

Idly standing there for a few moments, Tomoe released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and opened the door, relieved to find that Miya hadn't decided to terrorize her.

Walking away from Tomoe, Natsuki exhaled as she cupped her chest with a hand, feeling her rapid heart beat as she walked into her office.

The door to her dorm now firmly closed, Tomoe collapsed. Sliding down the door, she softly hissed out, the surface of the door brushing past the young scar. Catching her breath, and whimpering from the gradually decreasing stinging along her back, Tomoe stared at the opposite wall blankly. What did this mean?

Opening her doors, Natsuki blanched slightly, not expecting the sight that met her eyes. "Shizuru, have you been waiting long?" She asked, wiping her brow as she came into her office.

"Natsuki." Shizuru murmured, tea cup in hand, leaning against the edge of the desk. "Where have you been?" She mused softly. Her crimson orbs picking up the minor creasing to Natsuki's clothes and an odd nervous glint inside those emerald eyes.

Coming close, Natsuki smiled softly. "I had nothing to do here, so I went out for a drink." She answered, straightening her back.

"Ara, is that so?" Shizuru asked, taking a sip of her tea, watching the younger woman closely. "I cannot help but worry whenever she goes to such places."

"No one would recognize me without my hairpin. Or in these clothes." Natsuki pointed out, shrugging.

"But I shall always worry for Natsuki." Shizuru smiled, something faintly off with her eyes, staying there.

"I wish I were more worthy of having you worry for me, love." Natsuki spoke, leaning against her desk with the older woman.

"You have been through enough already." Shizuru remarked firmly, twisting her body so she was giving Natsuki more attention. "How could you feel that you aren't worthy, Natsuki?"

The Gakuenchou gave a shrug, idly rubbing the scar at her temple.

"How are you, Natsuki?" The Archmeister questioned seriously, placing her cup down beside her.

Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki took her hand from her scar. "I'm fine, why?" She asked, eyes raking over the older woman.

"Natsuki looks like she has run a marathon." Standing up straight, Shizuru leaned her side into the table, tilting her head. "However I have good news, especially since this good news has come to see Natsuki personally."

"What?" Natsuki's brows furrowed, the woman looking more towards Shizuru.

A mysterious smile painted along Shizuru's lips neatly. Looking more into Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki kept her confused expression.

"Tokiha-san." Shizuru called. "Tokiha..." Natsuki repeated, a knuckle brushing her lips as she thought.

The grand doors opened, startling Natsuki as a flaxen haired woman walked in. "Natsuki, what happened to you?" The woman spoke, coming closer.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed, the older woman not recognizing the other woman.

Shizuru gazed over to her with a look of concern. "Ah...Mai." Natsuki gave the woman a formal nod.

"That's how you greet your best friend you haven't seen in years?" Mai asked, scoffing and coming closer to the Gakuenchou, hugging her tight.

Natsuki gave a wince, stiffening in pain.

"Tokiha-san." Shizuru said slowly, nearing. "We must be..." Looking at the still wincing Natsuki quickly, Shizuru uttered. "Careful with Natsuki. She is rather...fragile, one could say."

Mai let go, Natsuki's teeth grit. "Fragile? The Number II Column?" Mai quirked a brow.

"A few...ah, complicated things took place." Shizuru explained, firing a sad smile over to Mai, emotion leaking through, brows faintly furrowed as she stood before the pair, hands clasped before her.

Mai tilted her head, frowning at the look Shizuru gave her. She turned her gaze to Natsuki, and experimentally gave the woman's back a hard pat.

Crying out, Natsuki flinched away from Mai, glaring at her. "What are you doing?" She growled.

Inwardly sighing, Shizuru shook her head. "You've definitely not changed, Tokiha-san." Saying this, the Archmeister strode over to the Gakuenchou's side, rubbing a hand soothingly across her back.

Natsuki calmed down a bit, still glaring at Mai. "What's wrong with your back, Natsuki?" The violet eyed woman asked, coming closer and crossing her arms.

Lifting a brow expectantly over to the younger Column, Shizuru warily narrowed her eyes.

Huffing, Natsuki lifted both of her shirts up and turned around, showing Mai her scarred back. "Shinso-sama!" Mai gasped, covering her mouth as she looked to the numerous scars.

"Garderobe has been through a lot, these recent years." Shizuru chuckled humorlessly.

"It has." Natsuki agreed, lowering her shirts and turning back around. Mai stood, a bit shocked. "I've been away far too long." The violet haired woman spoke, shaking her head.

"We're still in disbelief that you're alive, Tokiha-san." Shizuru commented, turning her head over to Mai.

"Well, I haven't been able to communicate with anyone from Windbloom for the longest time." Mai gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why did you disappear?" Natsuki asked, coming to sit at her desk, her back twitching and causing her to squirm in her chair.

"We thought you had run away during the graduation." Shizuru remarked.

"Technically, I was kidnapped." Mai spoke, giving a soft nervous laugh. "Who could have kidnapped you?" Natsuki arched a brow, leaning back into her chair.

"The Fire Stirring Ruby had disappeared when you had as well." Shizuru uttered, knowing full well that the Zipang woman was wearing it.

"Well, it was a girl! But, not really a girl, but, she looked like one!" Mai exclaimed, Natsuki tilting her head disbelievingly.

Shizuru lifted a brow also, but mildly, compared to the younger Column. Perhaps it had been that rather catlike girl she had seen when she had gone to guide Mai here?

"She's a Cat Goddess, or so she tells me. But she hasn't aged at all, so it must be true." Mai nodded, crossing her arms. Natsuki just stared, then looked to Shizuru with a quirked brow.

"She is rather intriguing." Shizuru mused, turning to Natsuki. "She had known of my presence before I had even set foot a few hundred yards away. And that had been in the middle of the night, when I had first arrived."

"Hm..." Natsuki spun in her chair before standing, looking out of her windows. "Is she a threat?" She asked, turning to gaze at Mai.

"N-no! Well, not to me." The flaxen haired woman defended, scratching her cheek.

"Perchance Tokiha-san would like some tea?" The Archmeister asked suddenly, heading over to the table, attempting to calm the mood slightly.

"O-oh, please Shizuru Oneesama." Mai nodded to the older woman. "Why did you come back?" Natsuki asked, turning to the two women.

Pouring the tea, as awkwardly elegant as ever, Shizuru listened closely to her past underlings, her head turned to the side in order to keep most of her attention directed to Natsuki.

"Ah...Shizuru Oneesama brought me back. You don't seem very pleased to have me here..." Mai murmured, already noting the changed persona of her old friend.

"Just...careful." Natsuki murmured, diverting her vision away and blushing softly.

Tray in hand, Shizuru gently passed the tea cup over to Mai, a light smile painting across her lips as she brushed past the busty Otome and over to Natsuki, whispering silently. "Be polite, Natsuki."

Mai thanked the older woman for the tea, drinking slowly. "I apologize, Tokiha-san." Natsuki spoke, rubbing her scar. "Tokiha?" Mai murmured softly, her eyes holding a bit of sadness.

"This year has been frantic." Shizuru stated, straightening her back, standing her full height beside the Gakuenchou.

"Indeed it has, I apologize if I'm a bit...distant." Natsuki murmured, pressing her palm into her temple. "Ah, I'm sorry, I guess this was a bad time for a visit." Mai spoke, finishing her tea.

Glancing down to Natsuki, Shizuru flickered a look of sadness, but for barely a second before she placed the tray down onto the desk beside Natsuki.

"No, never a bad time for an old friend." Natsuki spoke, her hand coming back to her side as she walked to Mai, catching the younger woman in a hug. Blinking, Mai hugged Natsuki back, carefully this time and gently rubbed the Gakuenchou's scars.

Watching the two women before her, Shizuru felt a surge of disappointment, the strain of Natsuki's odd behavior around her making its mark on her.

Breaking the hug, Natsuki turned to Shizuru, smiling softly to her lover. Mai pulled back as well, smiling. The raven haired woman turned back and nodded to her friend.

What would Shizuru do with Natsuki?

"Well, most of the day has gone. I'll assign a spare room for you, Mai." Natsuki nodded to her friend, going into her desk and taking a key. "This should be fine."

Mai took the key, looking at the number. "I remember passing this room all the time, I know where it is!" She smiled.

"Oh? Is that so?" Shizuru smiled down gently, leaning down a little she spoke to Natsuki. "I cannot help but remember the time when Natsuki had an embarrassing moment there."

The Gakuenchou blushed, sputtering. "S-Shizuru!" She scolded her lover, leaning into the older woman. "Well, it's been a long trip, I'll leave you two alone now." Mai bowed, leaving the room soon after.

Watching the carrot haired woman leave soundlessly, Shizuru slowly brought her gaze back to Natsuki. "And so what does Natsuki think?"

Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki leaned closer. "A-about what?" She asked, confused.

"About Tokiha-san, of course." Shizuru chuckled softly.

Blushing softly, Natsuki crossed her arms and coughed softly. "Her chest got even bigger." She grumbled.

"But Natsuki's chest is cute." Drawling, Shizuru spun on her heel, picking the tray up as she went over to the table again. "After all, variety shouldn't match quality."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed deeply again, turning to her and pouting.

"My, I am merely stating the truth."

Natsuki sighed, but smiled. "You always tease me."

"The world wouldn't be the same, otherwise." Shizuru concluded, returning.

"So you say." Natsuki smirked to her lover.

"Of course." Shizuru responded, standing her ground.

"And you're always so stubborn as well." Natsuki commended, giving Shizuru a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Natsuki, what happened to us?" Shizuru asked suddenly, changing the mood as she grasped hold of Natsuki's arm, staring at her expectantly.

Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, Shizuru?"

"I know what you have been through." Shizuru murmured. "But...I cannot help but feel strained." Shizuru pressed her palm to Natsuki's cheek, fingertips tracing the cheekbone.

"Don't talk that way, love." Natsuki gave a soft beg, turning to her lover and lifting a hand to cup her face, eyes deep.

Threading her fingers around the hand clasped to her own cheek, the chestnut haired woman took a steady breath, closing her eyes and leaning into the shorter woman. "Don't leave me, Natsuki." She pleaded.

Moving closer, Natsuki pressed another soft kiss to Shizuru's cheek. "I'm not going to leave you, Shizuru. As I said, I will not die without you by my side." She murmured, kissing the older woman's soft skin again. "And I'm not living without you, either."

Pausing when the lips were placed onto her skin once more, Shizuru wrapped her arms around the Gakuenchou, pressing herself up to Natsuki closely, yearning for the contact, the type Natsuki used to give her.

"Shizuru, why were you thinking such things?" Natsuki asked softly, hugging the older woman close and brushing her lips across the Archmeister's cheek.

"You...avoided me, going to the lab all the time." Shizuru whispered. "Love, I'm not avoiding you, I was trying to get better, for you." Natsuki murmured back, tightening her grip on her lover.

"Could we just...lie together?" Shizuru asked, saddened. "Of course." Natsuki nodded, rubbing her lover's back soothingly.

"And...could you tell me more about Aries? Like we promised, before..." Biting her lip to interrupt herself from finishing, she captured both of Natsuki's wrists, melding her fingers gently against the scars, her eyes hopeful.

"You're the sweetest woman that I have ever met." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru, moving close to brush their lips together. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Quietly staring down to Natsuki for a pausing moment, the elder finally closed her eyes, pressing up even more closer to her, if that was possible.

"Let's go lay." Natsuki murmured softly, hugging her lover tighter.

Shizuru hummed lowly, resting her chin upon Natsuki's shoulder. Picking the woman up without much difficulty, Natsuki began to stride out of her office.

"Do you think Yohko managed to find those pills...?" Shizuru said, her voice muffled against the shorter Otome's neck.

"I don't know love, once she does, she'll tell us." Natsuki spoke, quickly bringing Shizuru into the bedroom they shared.

As soon as she felt her back touch the mattress, Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki down with her, pressing the fellow Column up to her and then tucking her head into Natsuki's neck once more.

Natsuki kissed Shizuru's head softly, letting the woman curl up under her chin as she held on to the woman tightly.

Shizuru stared at her suffering partners neck as she was held closely. "Anh...was the one to tell me I loved you."

"Anh?" Natsuki whispered, petting Shizuru's hair softly. "So, someone had to tell you that you loved me?"

"I hadn't believed it at first..." In a gentle manner, Shizuru caught hold of Natsuki's jacket between her fingers, the creases forming like mountains. "I wasn't exactly the most platonic one behind closed doors, after all." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Tell me about it." Natsuki tangled her hands into the older woman's hair, combing delicately.

Pulling away, Shizuru gazed up to her. "Are you sure?" She asked, beseechingly.

Natsuki nodded, smiling softly to her. "Please."

Inhaling a deep breath of Natsuki's intoxicating scent, Shizuru sighed, eyes gradually glazing over as she remembered memories from the past. "...It was during the first week of your Coral years. I was still...'straying'."

"Straying." Natsuki repeated, tilting her head as best she could and looking to Shizuru.

"Miss Maria had warned me barely a few hours into my placement to Anh that I should be wary of her...but I took no notice." Looking back on it, Shizuru felt displeasure return to the pit of her stomach. Shame and anger directed to herself. "Natsuki has always wondered where I learned my teasing...it was from Anh."

"...Ah, I see..." Natsuki murmured, still combing through Shizuru's hair. She closed her eyes, just to feel her lover's proximity to her without the visual. Opening them again, she looked down to her.

"Even she had warned me at first, Anh." Shizuru continued, bitterly. "It wasn't until she became her father's Otome that we finally broke ties with one another. She had to leave five months early, because of An Nam's situation back then."

"Mm." Natsuki nodded, showing Shizuru that she was listening, even as she bent her head to kiss her lover's brow.

"I was regretful for her immature graduation." Saying this, Shizuru brushed her nose up to the flesh of Natsuki's neck, inhaling. "My classmates had felt pity for me, having been so close to her."

Natsuki felt the cold tip of Shizuru's nose brushing her neck, and she held the woman tighter against her, tangling their legs as she listened to that accented voice.

"It wasn't until someone who fought against me, that I understood just how disgracefully I had shamed not only myself, but the whole of Garderobe as well." Shuddering as their legs brushed together, she brought her hands neatly to Natsuki's shoulders, rubbing them from over the jacket. "I was intrigued with this."

"Mm." Natsuki arched a bit into Shizuru's hands, nodding to the woman's words.

"Winning the people of An Nam back, Anh contacted me again." Shizuru breathed, pausing. "She said I needed a rock, support."

"Support?" Natsuki questioned, running her hands through Shizuru's hair.

"To help guide me, to bring me back to my innocence."

"Your innocence..." Natsuki murmured softly.

"I don't know what Miss Maria was thinking during the time, to make you my Coral, but for what I may have turned out as..."

"You turned out perfectly." The younger woman spoke, resting her face into Shizuru's hair.

"Hmm..." Shizuru hummed.

Kissing the older woman's head softly, Natsuki snuggled into her further.

Shizuru held Natsuki's cheeks in her hands softly. "Can you remember when I confessed? In the gardens, at midnight?"

"Of course I can." Natsuki murmured, looking into her lover's crimson eyes. "We were surrounded by the wildflowers, tiger-lilies and roses."

Quickly nodding, Shizuru smiled awkwardly. "It was the day Anh had told me what my true feelings really were, and that I had found the support."

Natsuki gave a small chuckle, shaking her head at her lover for her awkwardness.

Forcing the negative emotions as far away as possible, Shizuru carefully smoothed the Gakuenchou's jacket down on the back, breathing words of nothing to move Natsuki onto her back, merely tucking herself closely beside her.

Natsuki gave a guilty look to the ceiling, bringing Shizuru slightly on top of her, arms wrapped like a vice around the older woman.

"When you had been brought back from Artai..." Shizuru murmured lowly, trailing.

"What about it?" Natsuki asked softly, holding onto one of Shizuru's thighs.

"I was sure something had...stopped working inside of me, when I was finally allowed to visit you. Your back... it's..."

"I know, it's hideous." Natsuki closed her eyes, holding Shizuru tighter.

"No...no..." Shizuru brushed her lips to Natsuki's. "Not at all...they show your strength."

"If anything, they show my lack of strength, Shizuru." Natsuki corrected the older woman.

"How is that, when she has succeeded with guiding the world's Otome through battles, saved countless lives in the progress and survived for so long?"

"Mostly due to you at my side, Shizuru. And luck. Lots of luck." Natsuki murmured.

"Perhaps, but Natsuki should never judge her strength of heart and body."

"Strength of heart and body." Natsuki repeated softly, holding onto Shizuru a bit tighter.

"Never forget that." Shizuru murmured.

"Never." Natsuki promised, kissing the top of Shizuru's head softly.

Tucking herself beside the Gakuenchou gently, Shizuru brought her arms back around her. Her fingers brushed together as she looped her arm around Natsuki's waist. "There is a meeting tomorrow, Queen Mashiro ordered it."

"If the Queen ordered it, she must be worried about something." Natsuki spoke, petting along Shizuru's thigh.

Shizuru nodded, the woman's scent making her sluggish.

Staying silent, Natsuki kept petting her lover's thigh, the flesh heated.

"Hm?" Opening her eyes, the Archmeister gazed up to her. "What is it, Natsuki?"

"Nothing...oh, were you going to sleep? Sorry." Natsuki whispered down to Shizuru, blushing softly as she stilled her hand.

"Ara...it makes me wonder where Natsuki gets such behavior." Shizuru laughed quietly into her neck.

Shaking her head, Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer and closed her eyes, resting her head back into the sheets.

"Goodnight, Natsuki."

"Goodnight, Shizuru." The Gakuenchou murmured softly.

**_~O~_**

When were these classes going to end? Observing Miya carefully, who was at the far end of the classroom, Tomoe subtly frowned, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye. Tomoe was far too jumpy for her liking today, but that wasn't really all that surprising. Especially for what happened on Saturday...

The girl blushed. Pushing the straying thoughts to the back of her subconscious roughly, she looked straight ahead of her to the teacher. If Natsuki was caught...she would be...executed.

Miya looked to Tomoe, sending her an evil smirk. Now that she knew about the teal haired student's affair with the Gakuenchou, she would use it to her every advantage.

_'The Ga-...Natsuki would surely know what to do.' _Tomoe thought to herself. Wouldn't she? The Gakuenchou had been through more than any other Otome who was currently housed in Garderobe, although Miss Maria was questionable.

Facing front once more, Miya had a smug look on her face as she nodded to the teacher, the class being dismissed soon after.

But still, what would happen if Miya really did...

"Tomoe." Miya spoke, standing over the girl's desk with a smirk.

"What is it, Miya?" Tomoe asked, acknowledging her levelly.

"I've decided I'm going to tell Miss Maria about your horrid situation, first thing tomorrow morning." Miya's smirk widened.

Standing and turning towards the other Pearl, Tomoe hissed silently, as to avoid attention. "Do you even realize what could happen if you were to go spreading this?"

"No, and I don't care. I'm going to tell her." Miya spoke, glaring before walking away.

Forcing the slightly younger student to stop, Tomoe tightly held onto her arm, glaring.

"What?" Miya hissed, looking over her shoulder to the girl.

"You really think this is a game? Revenge?"

"I think the game is in my favor." Miya answered back.

"Why would you do this? It isn't my fault who I..." The sentence breaking off, the teal haired Pearl narrowed her eyes, roughly pushing past her.

"Not your fault, but her consequence." Miya called after Tomoe in a mocking voice.

With no one else about in the corridor, Tomoe slammed the door shut behind her, not caring whether Miya was close to it. It would be her own fault, wouldn't it? Striding down the corridor with a speedy pace she headed into the one direction she could think of.

**_~O~_**

"Queen Mashiro, might I ask if there is a reason to have called this meeting?" Natsuki asked, looking to the small girl.

Arrogantly shifting in her chair, Mashiro fumed. "Of course there is!" Waving an arm to the side, the Queen leapt from her chair. "The foul mouthed Princess from Zipang!"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Sakura?" She asked, watching Mashiro.

"My spies say she has rescued Sergay and taken him to somewhere in Artai!" The Queen hissed.

"Sergay and Sakura?" Natsuki mused, her eyes darkening in remembrance.

"Precisely!" Huffing, Mashiro scowled, folding her arms and tapping an idle foot impatiently. "Well?"

All that the Gakuenchou could think of was Sakura slicing the back of her head open. She stared blankly into space, her eyes narrowing.

"She even had the nerve to leave that Nina brat! My soldiers found her when going after Sakura!" Twisting around, Mashiro let out a breath of annoyance. "Eah! Why did I even come here?" Calling for her overweight cat to follow, Mashiro stormed away, narrowly missing Miss Maria on her way out.

"Wait, my Queen!" Natsuki snapped out of it, calling after Mashiro. "Where is Nina, now?"

Halting, Mashiro peered over her shoulder, eying the woman down. "Garderobe lab, since no one seems to have any technology these days." Saying this, she rolled her eyes, taking no more attention to Natsuki as she restarted her steady stride.

Natsuki stared after her, then sighed and looked away, cupping a hand to her forehead.

"On second thoughts...I may as well tell you." Mashiro grumbled, heading back over to her.

The Queen sure was finicky. Natsuki turned back, taking her hand away and looking to Mashiro.

"The Wáng girl, she has Schwartz nanomachines, your precious doctor got them out of her, but they've changed her a little."

"Changed her? How?" Natsuki asked, looking a bit worried.

The violet-haired Queen looked shocked. "How would I know? I'm not a scientist!" She snapped.

"Ah!" Natsuki hit her knees, bowing low to Mashiro. "Forgive me, my Queen."

"This is why I hate Otome." Mashiro muttered, eye twitching she glared back down to the older woman. "Assassinate Sakura and Sergay! I don't care how!"

"I-I will, Queen Mashiro!" Natsuki bowed lower, feeling her cheeks burn.

Breaking her eyes away from the Aries-native, Mashiro smirked in victory. She had done it! Commanded the Gakuenchou herself! "Come, Mikoto!" Having been watching the scene with a Cheshire grin, the fat cat meowed over to Natsuki, almost mockingly as she pranced over to her Mistress.

Disappointment became a lead ball in the Otome's stomach, Natsuki stayed in her deep bow as she began to think.

"Gak...uenchou?" The voice was soft, a tinge of desperation carrying. "Huh?" Natsuki murmured, sitting up as she shook her thoughts away.

She felt sick... Wetting her lips, Tomoe breathed in unevenly, standing behind the Column. "Gakuenchou." She stated this time, but barely.

Standing, with a bit of difficulty as her back protested, Natsuki turned. "Tomoe, what's wrong?" She asked, coming close.

"She knows...Miya knows."

The Gakuenchou came close, looking down to the girl. "Miya knows?" She asked, wanting the girl to continue.

"She's...she's threatening to..."

"Threatening to what, Tomoe?" Natsuki asked, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Tell Miss Maria on you!" Tomoe hissed the words at last, grasping hold of her arms.

Silence filled the room, before Natsuki sighed softly. "Well, I guess I won't live to kill Sergay." She mused, quietly.

Tomoe opened her mouth. "A-ah." Furrowing a brow sharply, she protested. "What...? No!"

"Shh." Natsuki shushed the young girl, looking around. "We should go somewhere private."

Hastily, the girl nodded. Natsuki took Tomoe by the shoulder, guiding the girl. Soon, they were back within her secret bedroom, and Natsuki shut the door.

"She wouldn't leave me alone, when she approached me about her letter." The student whispered, staring at nothing in particular.

Coming close to Tomoe, Natsuki looked to the young girl. "When did she say she was going to tell?"

"Tomorrow..." Tomoe closed her eyes, the yearning to be calm merely being overran by her persistent negative emotions.

"That's not good." Natsuki spoke, sitting on the bed and cupping her temple.

"I'm so sorry..."

Looking to Tomoe, Natsuki shook her head. "It's nothing you could have prevented."

Her body unconsciously taking action on its own, Tomoe stood, hands clenching. "I broke so easily!"

"Tomoe, please, calm down." Natsuki pleaded, standing as well.

"How can you tell me to?" She exclaimed, nearing. "Just when I finally-!" Narrowly avoiding collapsing, Tomoe wrapped her hands around Natsuki's arms, deadly secure. "Just when I had started to...to understand!"

Natsuki enveloped Tomoe into her arms, hugging the girl close. Petting down the girl's hair to her back, the Gakuenchou sighed softly.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoe asked quietly.

"Take full responsibility. If I tell them I forced myself on you, maybe you won't be expelled." Natsuki spoke, stilling her hand in the girl's hair.

Stretching up so she was closer to Natsuki, Tomoe winded her arms tightly around her, crashing their lips together.

The hand in Tomoe's hair tangled itself up, and Natsuki pressed close to the young girl as she kissed desperately.

"Why...?" The Pearl begged to know, quivering in the Column's arms. "Why!"

"Why what?" Natsuki asked, her lips against the girl's forehead.

"Why must you be so calm about everything?"

Emitting a soft and humorless chuckle, the older woman spoke. "I have faced death many times, Tomoe." She grasped the girl's cheek, kissing her fiercely.

Groaning into the rough kiss, Tomoe's hands unconsciously grasped hold of Natsuki's shoulders, the fingertips rushing, patting the dark blue material before she wrapped her arms around her neck, very nearly clinging.

Moving her lips fast against Tomoe's, Natsuki eased the girl onto the bed. Pulling back, she looked to her and slowly climbed over her.

Unsure what to do, Tomoe froze underneath the older woman, but didn't push her away, merely staring up to her instead.

Sitting up, Natsuki shrugged off her long coat, letting it slid to the floor. Laying atop the young girl, she rested her ear against Tomoe's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"Ah..." Tomoe rasped a breath, her eyes fluttering closed as an odd but not entirely unpleasant feeling pulled at the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked softly, her hand over Tomoe's stomach as the other rubbed its way under the girl.

"I don't...know how to." Tomoe murmured, taking in quick puffs of air to then exhale them just as fast. "Y-You are..."

"I'm not going to do anything." The older woman began to gently rub the girl's stomach.

"What about stopping Miya?" Tomoe suggested quietly, grabbing hold of the hand against her stomach.

"What can I do, short of kill-" Natsuki stopped, and sat up slightly, looking to Tomoe.

Tomoe stared up to her, a little wide eyed.

The older woman brought her hand up to her lips, brushing her knuckles to them as she sat back. "I can't kill one of my students..." She murmured, yet her tone sounded different.

Leaning up onto her elbows, Tomoe's eyes flickered over the woman, nerves running high.

"No, I can't do that, I should accept my punishment." Natsuki spoke to herself, lowering her hand.

"But..." Pausing, Tomoe took in a lung-full of air, straightening up so she was sitting up also. "Haven't you got things to do?"

"I would love to carry out my assassination mission the Queen gave me, but to kill a student..." Natsuki cupped her scar, tracing it with her fingertips.

_'What am I doing?'_ The question wasn't answered, however, as Tomoe straightened, sitting up so she was sat closely before Natsuki. "Wouldn't Queen Mashiro pull Garderobe down, if you weren't to carry out your mission?"

"She would." Natsuki confirmed, rubbing her scar a bit faster as her mind worked. "She is already very upset with me."

"And without Garderobe, the Otome wouldn't be able to keep the world under control."

Natsuki nodded, taking her hand from her temple. "You're right, I have to...have to, I have to kill Miya."

Nodding in reply to her soundlessly, Tomoe's mind screamed at her, to bypass the situation differently. To somehow avoid it. _'No...'_ "Without Garderobe for protection, Schwartz would kill the Otome."

"They will. Alright, I'll kill her. But...how?" Natsuki asked, looking into Tomoe's eyes.

"I don't...know."

Natsuki looked to the window, taking note of the setting sun. "She should be in her room right now..." Standing from the bed, she shrugged her coat back on and opened the drawer of the bedside table.

Watching the Column silently, Tomoe swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feet lightly landing onto the floorboards. Miya...of course, she hated her for what she was doing, but...

Tomoe quivered, hugging herself tightly. She was...going insane, wasn't she?

Taking the item she was looking for out of her drawer, Natsuki cocked the gun, looking to Tomoe for reassurance.

"Please, just...don't make her feel any pain." She whispered, her nails digging into the arms of her uniform.

"I promise." Natsuki slid the gun into her coat's long pocket, placing her hands over Tomoe's before kissing her softly.

Responding to her, Tomoe furrowed her brow, gazing up into determined emeralds. _'What am I doing?'_ Her mind repeated. "What if you were to be caught?"

"I won't be. Wait here, I'll be back soon." Natsuki kissed Tomoe's lips softly again, before striding off.

With the older woman leaving her alone, inside the mockingly quiet and lonely room, Tomoe stared at the exit, her usually keen, stormy orbs lowering to gaze down to her hands. What had she done...?

Clenching her hands together forcefully, she gritted her teeth bitterly. Slipping down from the edge of the bed she just sat there, her back against the side of the bed. She hated Miya, despised her.

_**~O~**_

Some time later, Natsuki barged into the secret bedroom, slamming her back against the door after.

Knees clasped tightly to her chest, with her face buried into her knees also, Tomoe cautiously peered up to her, lips quivering.

The older woman came close, no blood anywhere to be seen. "I-I did it." She spoke softly.

Her gut twisting morbidly, Tomoe stood, staggering towards the elder, the strength leaving her legs instantly. "Y-you did...?" She asked, her voice torn, yearning for the need to cry, the student's eyes burned, but strangely-there were no tears to greet.

"Had to, had to do it." Natsuki murmured to herself, her eyes looking down to the floor as she stood.

A breath hitching inside her throat, Tomoe stumbled towards her, taking no mind to the years of training she had when becoming an Otome. Catching herself at last moment, she quickly made a grab for Natsuki, pushing her body close.

The Gakuenchou grabbed Tomoe, and pinned her against the bed, looking down to her with dark forest eyes.

"Ga-Nat...suki...?" The girl asked, worryingly. No response was given except for Natsuki swooping down upon her and kissing her fiercely.

Shocked with the rough attention, Tomoe's eyes widened, her hands gripping firmly onto the Gakuenchou's shoulders, nails lightly digging in.

At the slight pain of Tomoe's nails, Natsuki pulled back, looking down to the girl and sitting back.

Breathing in heavily, her chest heaving, Tomoe stared up to her, unconsciously holding it afterwards as Natsuki merely stared back down to her, features blank.

The older woman's eyes closed, and she took a deep breath. "Tomoe." She whispered, opening her eyes again and looking to the girl.

Confused in what to do, Tomoe gently wrapped her arms around her, bringing her down, resting her chin upon Natsuki's shoulder as she closed her eyes also, vainly attempting to calm her nerves and racing heart.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki murmured softly, wrapping her arms around Tomoe as she lay atop the girl, burying her face into the girl's neck.

"Yes." Tomoe whispered back, swallowing as her throat went horribly dry. Wetting her lips, "I..."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked against the student's neck, pulling her closer.

Tightening her hold on Natsuki, Tomoe shook her head silently, feeling the sensation of of an headache and empty feeling surround her. Miya was dead now? _'...But, Natsuki doesn't have any blood on her?'_

"I didn't shoot her, I couldn't shoot her." Natsuki spoke into Tomoe's skin, closing her eyes.

"You...didn't?"

"I saw her face, and I-I dropped my gun. I couldn't shoot a defenseless sleeping girl." Natsuki babbled, her voice stressed as her eyes clenched shut tight.

Heart leaping painfully, Tomoe pressed her ear to Natsuki;'s head, staring up to the ceiling, her eyes mindlessly following the patterns along it. "Then...what?" She asked lowly.

"I grabbed her spare pillow, and held it over her head. I...suffocated her until she was still, checked her pulse. She was dead. I grabbed the gun I dropped and ran back here." Natsuki spoke, getting out of Tomoe's hold and taking the gun out, putting it in the drawer.

Tomoe made the motion of sitting up, but didn't follow the Gakuenchou, staring down to the disturbed blankets.

Miya really is dead? Well now, she didn't get the revenge she was so sure on getting, did she? Subtly, the student's lip curled. _'No, she didn't.'_

Natsuki shrugged her coat off, letting it drop to the floor as she rubbed the scar on her temple, breathing fast as she looked around.

"...Natsuki?"

The woman in question looked to Tomoe, and released a slow breath as she sat on the bed.

"She would have...done a lot more damage if she hadn't been stopped." Tomoe concluded carefully, hoisting up, sitting beside the Otome. "Without the Gakuenchou in power...the Shinso would have disconnected."

"I know, she had to-had to die." Natsuki spoke, grasping her shoulder with her right hand, rubbing.

"There was nothing...you could have done."

Natsuki nodded, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Shyly taking one of Natsuki's hands into her own, cupping it gently between her fingers, the teal haired Pearl continued, murmuring. "You have to be corrupted to do the best thing."

Natsuki smiled to her, before taking her hand back. "You should return to your dorm, it would be suspicious if you weren't there." She spoke softly.

"But, you are..."

"What?" Natsuki looked to the young girl.

Tomoe shook her head, but nodded, rising as she stood in front of Natsuki. "You are right...it would look off." She stated quietly, eyes flickering to each side of the room, beseeching.

"I'll...I'll see you in the morning." Natsuki spoke, looking at the girl's face.

"Hm..." Leaning down, Tomoe hesitated, her thoughts on Miya.

Natsuki just looked up at her, her hands on the bed.

Inching her lips away from Natsuki's, having changed her mind, Tomoe's brows furrowed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, turning.

"Goodnight, Tomoe." Natsuki whispered after the girl.

…

The alarm clock blaring at her, screaming at her to awaken, Tomoe merely stared at her, listening to the sounds of shuffling feet moving about outside.

She hadn't slept at all last night. That wasn't exactly surprising at all. Sighing she took her face into her hands, releasing a shaky breath. Miya was dead? ...Of course she was.

And...she was...

Tomoe bit her lip.

The Gakuenchou's awakening had been less than pleasant. She had decided to sleep on the couch in her office, as to not provoke suspicion of her secret room.

She had fallen...for the insanity hadn't she? Tomoe mused, slamming her fist against the clock angrily.

Currently, Natsuki was in the meeting room, most of them shocked, some crying. She tried to look somber herself, cupping her eyes.

Miya hadn't been worth the trouble of fighting. No, that was for definite. Eying the clock blankly, Tomoe inspected her hand. Wincing in pain, she took a hold of her hand with another, pressing it to her chest firmly.

The fact that Natsuki's eyes were red from lack of sleep made in her favor as the others thought she had cried, and stayed away whenever she held her hands over her face. She used this time to think fast, making up excuses.

Coward, that was what she had been. Hissing, Tomoe dragged herself out of bed, allowing her hands to fall to her legs, liking the cold sensation of the floorboards against her bare feet.

Sitting at her table, Natsuki was jolted out of her 'mourning' by the Queen, the girl slamming her palm onto the wood.

"What do you think you are doing?" The bratty Queen protested, complaining loudly. "This is our chance to strike at the Schwartz! They'll think the Otome are at a weak point!"

"M-my Queen, I just lost a student." Natsuki spoke quietly to Mashiro, trying to keep the woman calm so she wouldn't have to submit herself to the girl's wrath, especially not in front of everyone else.

"Aren't Otome supposed to be trained to withstand this?" Mashiro asked suspiciously, folding her arms before the desk. "Look at the Dragon Lord War!" Miss Maria coughed loudly.

"Well, I apologize if I am not emotionally dead." Natsuki spoke, her eyes red.

The Queen grumbled, turning away she muttered something under her breath. "This Miya girl, where had she come from?"

"I...I don't know." Natsuki answered, looking down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mashiro accused, shocked. "Aren't you supposed to have documents about each and every student? Their whole personal background and data?"

"W-well of course, but I don't know all of this information from the top of my head!" Natsuki spoke, looking back at the girl.

Mashiro shrugged, turning to Yohko. "How did she even die?"

Looking to the Gakuenchou, Youko addressed the Queen after. "My diagnostic says that she killed herself."

"Killed herself?" Mashiro echoed loudly. "But she is a Garderobe student! Who wouldn't want to live such a life?"

"Many people, my Queen." Natsuki answered that, rubbing at her eyes.

"Like yourself, perhaps?" Heading back over to the desk, Mashiro smirked. "I want those traitors assassinated! In five months or I'll have the academy pulled down!"

Shocked at the accusation, Natsuki stuttered before standing. "Yes, my Queen." She bowed low.

"That Sergay and Sakura have been getting on my nerves for far too long!" Lifting an idle finger, Mashiro narrowed her eyes, directing the finger towards the floor before Natsuki. "What do you say, Gakuenchou?"

Gritting her teeth under her pursed lips, Natsuki looked at everyone watching before she sighed. Kneeling before the young girl, she bowed low and deep. "Yes, my Queen."

"I can't hear you." The younger female gloated, drawling her words sadistically. "Come now, we don't have all day!"

Balling her fists as she bowed even lower, Natsuki spoke louder. "Yes, my Queen."

Satisfied with this gesture, Mashiro fired the elder woman a sweet, innocent smile. "But I must be off, my fiancé has arrived back from Artai."

"Goodbye, my Queen." Natsuki spoke, attempting to get out of her bow.

Watching the young Queen leave sternly, Miss Maria's winkles deepened somewhat, staring dangerously to the door. Her pose as awkward as ever. "And what." She began, pausing to bring effect. "Was that?"

Standing, with difficulty and grabbing the table, Natsuki sighed. "My pride dying."

"Pride has nothing to do with this situation!" The epitome scolded. "Must I remind you of reality, Gakuenchou?"

Staring at Miss Maria, Natsuki rubbed her eyes again. "What?" She asked, her eyes tired and red.

"If we are to fail, Garderobe shall be torn down!" Miss Maria hissed. Turning to Yohko, she spoke. "Keep Clochette in safe keeping, I am going to report the news to the students."

Youko bowed to the older woman. "Of course." Natsuki gave a bit of a glare. "I will not fail, I will assassinate Sergay and Sakura." She informed.

"Then we shall begin the planning later tomorrow." Maria informed, leaving the room.

Sighing, Natsuki moved a hand over her eyes, again disappointed that she had let the Queen order her around like some mere servant.

Meanwhile, back with Tomoe, the girl stared at herself in the mirror. Sighing a breath to herself quietly as she studied the dark, angry patches underneath her eyes. She really was losing it, wasn't she?

"What are you, the Queen's porcelain doll?" Youko asked the Gakuenchou, receiving a gruff growl. "Apparently, if I don't follow her every command like a dog, she'll shut down the school." Natsuki grumbled.

About to change into her uniform, Tomoe stared down to the clearly visible scar highlighted against her flesh. Idly, she pressed her fingers against it, hovering them over the thin line. This was the same as Natsuki's old scar? Weaving from the hip to the opposite shoulder blade?

Glancing back up to her reflection, Tomoe frowned; the Gakuenchou had killed Miya, and yet she didn't feel anything, no remorse, guilt. Nothing.

"She treated you like a circus puppy, and you followed her every order, in front of the Columns and other representatives." Youko spoke, Natsuki growling again.

"Yes, I know. I'm disappointed in myself." The Gakuenchou sighed, rubbing her scar.

Nodding to herself when she was changed, Tomoe picked up everything she would need for the day for classes and left the room. Soon, she found herself halting before Miya's door.

Giving the door a look of disdain, she silently glanced across the dorm corridor. Yes, it was her own fault in the first place.

Natsuki sighed again as Youko relentlessly teased her, crossing her arms and scowling.

Cooped in one of the far corners of the office, Shizuru mildly smiled at the interaction. "I cannot help but feel that Natsuki has turned into a faithful pet."

"Not you too, Shizuru." Natsuki groaned, giving her tired eyes another rub. "She could order my execution at any time, she made that abundantly clear." The Gakuenchou sighed deeply.

Coming closer, Shizuru smiled, mask in place carefully she stood a respectable distance away from the younger Column. "I am sorry, Natsuki. But yes, in the meantime we should be making sure...Miya-san's body is kept safe."

Sighing, Natsuki nodded. "To the lab." She spoke darkly, Youko leading the way.

"You have noticed it, haven't you?" Miss Maria said quietly to Shizuru, stopping her from following. "...There is something awfully off with the Gakuenchou."

"Yes, there is." Shizuru murmured her reply, not liking where this conversation was heading. "However there are pressing needs which much be considered, so if you will excuse me, Miss Maria."

"Shizuru, come on." Natsuki had stopped when she noticed Shizuru wasn't by her side, and looked behind her, Youko continuing on.

Finishing her quiet word with the epitome, Shizuru smiled over to her calmly, walking in well-placed stride with her. "I am here, Natsuki. Do not fret."

"Good, I don't want to face anything without you." Natsuki spoke, sighing as she rubbed her eyes yet again.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"I didn't sleep at all." The Gakuenchou affirmed.

Studying her past Coral silently, Shizuru took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to herself gently. "Please, Natsuki. Tell me anything when you are ready." With that set, the Archmeister let go of her hand, silently walking along with her.

Reaching her hand back over, Natsuki held Shizuru's. "I do tell you everything, my love." She spoke softly to the older woman.

Sensing a presence within Natsuki, Shizuru gradually nodded, rubbing the padding of Natsuki's fingers with her own for a few moments. "When you are ready." She smiled.

Natsuki shook her head at Shizuru, smiling and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I wonder why Miya-san killed herself." Shizuru murmured, mostly to herself, brushing her knuckle against her lips.

"I suppose we'll never know." Natsuki answered, looking to the front.

Shizuru agreed silently. "I want to talk to you, but later." Natsuki whispered to the older woman.

"Alright." Shizuru replied softly, turning her gaze to her slightly, regarding her.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Natsuki asked quietly.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru uttered calmly, but concerned also. Stopping them in her stride, she stood a little closer to her, cupping Natsuki's cheek for support.

"I don't think I should tell you right now." Natsuki whispered, clutching Shizuru's hand and pressing her cheek into it.

"Tell me in due time." The Archmeister said, patting her soundly on the shoulder. Shizuru then placed a light kiss upon her forehead, lingering for a few quiet moments.

When Shizuru pulled away, Natsuki pulled her back to kiss deeply.

Stunned, Shizuru allowed Natsuki to have her way, idly wrapping her arms around the Gakuenchou in response.

Her arms around Shizuru's waist, Natsuki continued the deep and powerful kiss before she ran out of air, and pulled back, a bit light-headed.

Stepping away, Shizuru smiled sadly, tilting her head. "I am sorry, Natsuki, we must hurry, else Miss Maria is going to be angry."

"Of course." Natsuki answered, nodding. She grasped Shizuru's hand, and began to walk again.

_'Natsuki, why do you do this to yourself?'_ Shizuru mused.

…

"Class." Tomoe lightly murmured to herself, sitting herself down onto one of the desks, which to her annoyance was opposite to Miya's. Ugh, couldn't she get one break?

Suddenly, there were whispers all around her. She kept her focus on the teacher, who looked confused as to the buzzing.

What are they on about? Peering at the rest of the class out of the corner of her eye, Tomoe merely continued to stare ahead of her. _'Oh...of course.'_

"Quiet everyone." The teacher spoke, the buzzing only lowering in sound.

Gnawing on her lip for a split second, Tomoe brought her full attention to Yukariko, pushing the students to the back of her mind.

Looking around, a bit concerned, Yukariko turned her eyes onto Tomoe. "Please, come with me Marguerite-san."

Hesitating, Tomoe stood, giving the teacher a look of confusion before heading out with her.

Closing the door behind them, Yukariko looked to Tomoe. "Don't listen to any of the rumors, I know you and Miya were close." The teacher spoke, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Gazing up to her, Tomoe nodded absentmindedly. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Yukariko suggested.

"The day off?" Tomoe echoed. "But, isn't the whole point of class supposed to be going?"

"Marguerite-san, go relax. Try to get your mind off of it."

"Thank you..." The girl spoke quietly.

"Of course." Yukariko bowed her head and went back to class.

Having already collected her things when she had headed over to Yukariko, Tomoe sighed, pondering what to do.

Maybe she could...no. The Gakuenchou would be busy for the rest of the day, most likely. And Shizuru Oneesama would most definitely be there as well.

Sighing, she turned, and began to walk. _'I suppose I could just stay in my dorm.'_

It wasn't like anyone except Natsuki cared for her, was it?

_**~O~**_

Natsuki faced Shizuru, looking to the older woman with a pleading expression.

"You...killed her?" Shizuru stood motionlessly, eyes widening with a horrified expression adorning her features.

"I-I..." Emerald eyes filled with tears as Shizuru looked at her with fear. Natsuki took a step back, in case the older woman was thinking of arresting her.

"H-how...how did this."Turning away, Shizuru stared at the office desk unsteadily.

"She was going to have me executed." Natsuki spoke, looking to the older woman.

Bringing her attention back over to Natsuki, Shizuru's brows furrowed, saddened. "I can't...Natsuki."

"You can't what, Shizuru?" The Gakuenchou asked, coming close to the woman.

"Give me some time, Natsuki." Shizuru concluded, voice low and dull as she took a step away from Natsuki in response.

"Ah...of course, Shizuru." Natsuki spoke lowly, backing away as well.

Shizuru wasn't sure if she could keep doing this for any longer. Watching Natsuki, alike to that of a silent trance, Shizuru cautiously strode forward, awkwardly taking her into her arms. "I need...a break for a while." She whispered.

"Of course, I understand, Shizuru." Natsuki breathed, a few tears falling.

How did this happen? Staring up out of the large windows, Shizuru forced herself to exhale softly. It was cloudy out...the darkness which covers the spring.

"I should leave." Natsuki spoke, backing away.

Staying put, Shizuru said nothing, merely staring outside. _'The clouds cover Natsuki's mind...'_

"I...goodbye, Shizuru." Natsuki spoke, exiting the office. Wiping her tears with her coat sleeve, she began to walk.

"Forgive me, Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered as the Gakuenchou left.

Wandering around the corridor, Natsuki saw Youko come up to her. "Alright, I told those that mattered it was a suicide. Now I want my hazard pay." The doctor spoke.

Natsuki took out her wallet and signed a check. "Just go."

Pacing inside her room, Tomoe stopped by the desk, leaning against it with her hands. Miya wasn't coming back, no, surely not.

Finding herself in the student dorms, Natsuki sighed lowly and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes.

But...what about the Gakuenchou? Would she ignore Tomoe?

"Of course this is where I end up, back to the scene of the crime." Natsuki muttered to herself, sending a shaky hand through her hair.

This was useless, wasn't it? Tomoe mused, cautiously, she peered over to the door. Perhaps a walk?

"I should get going before I raise suspicion." Natsuki spoke softly to herself, pushing off the wall.

Opening the door, it took a while to realize something. What is...

"N-Gakuen...chou?" Turning at the voice, Natsuki looked down to Tomoe.

"Ah, T-Marguerite-san." The older woman nodded to the girl.

Allowing the other students to pass the corridor, Tomoe waited for a few moments before grasping hold of Natsuki's jacket quickly, pulling her inside the room. "What are you doing?" She hissed up to her as soon as she shut the door firmly.

"I was going for a walk, and I found myself here." Natsuki spoke, rubbing her head.

Calming down somewhat, Tomoe sighed tiredly. "A walk...I was about to do the same thing."

"Mm, the weather is taking a turn for the worst, however." Natsuki spoke, striding over to look out of the window.

Looking out also, Tomoe instantly noticed the large, angry looking gray clouds surrounding the sky, the sun, barely even a small disc covered heavily. "It's going to rain." Tomoe murmured.

"It is. Whenever the weather is like this, it makes my back ache." The older woman spoke, watching as a sprinkle of rain began to fall.

"Do you...want me to help you?" Tomoe piped, instantly staring back outside, avoiding the elder's gaze.

"I don't really know what you could do." Natsuki murmured, watching the soft rain.

"Then, what could I do?"

Seeing the girl wanting to help, Natsuki shuffled her feet a bit, nervous. "You wouldn't want to see it."

"If it's you...I don't mind." Tomoe said, taking a step forward cautiously. "...Only because they are scars doesn't mean..." _'They change how I feel'._

Swallowing softly, Natsuki nodded, coming closer to the younger girl. She gripped her coat with one hand and slowly took it off.

Already catching sight of one of the angry tears popping out from the shelter of the Gakuenchou's vest, all thoughts abandoned the Pearl as she walked to Natsuki's side curiously, eyebrows twitching as she hovered her fingertips across it.

Natsuki straightened her back up, letting her coat fall to the ground as she focused on the girl.

Gazing up to Natsuki, Tomoe said nothing, merely grasping hold of her now bare arms.

"What is it?" The older woman asked softly, looking into the stormy orbs of the young girl.

"Something happened." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Natsuki gave the girl a nod, telling Tomoe that her presumption was correct.

"Was it...something about Miya?"

"It was." The Gakuenchou answered, gazing into Tomoe's eyes.

"No one found out, did they?" Tomoe asked anxiously, nervously lifting her hands to trail them across Natsuki's shoulders.

Natsuki rolled her shoulders into the girl's hands, looking away. "I told the Archmeister."

Tomoe's hands stopped to instead rest against Natsuki's shoulders. "You told her?" She echoed to herself. "You..."

"I had to tell her, she already suspected something. She won't turn me in, she doesn't know the full story." Natsuki spoke, licking her dry lips.

"Then...where would she go?" The Trias member breathed.

"I'm not sure, I think she might leave the academy." The raven haired woman spoke, cupping her temple.

"She cannot cope with you?"

"Can you blame her?" Natsuki gave a small laugh, humor nowhere to be found.

"...?"

"I must be scaring the hell out of her." Natsuki murmured, pressing the knuckles of her clenched hand against her temple.

Unsure with what to say, Tomoe instead traced her fingers back along the Gakuenchou's shoulders, her touch studying the flesh of the bare skin.

Releasing a soft sigh, Natsuki took her hand from her temple and straightened up into Tomoe's touch.

"Then...what will you do?" Tomoe asked softly, continuing on with her studying gesture.

"If she does leave, a new Column will have to be assigned, as well as a new Deputy Gakuenchou." Natsuki spoke, closing her eyes and focusing on the girl's touch.

Fingers halting from their light soothing, Tomoe stared up to her. "Wouldn't an experienced Meister be contacted? Mai Tokiha, perhaps?"

"Tokiha, while being out of the system for such a long time, has her Gem. But...it would be very complicated for her to join up." Natsuki murmured, her knuckles brushing her lips.

To be truthful, Tomoe didn't really know who would be the most suitable for the job as the Deputy Gakuenchou. It took a...certain stance to be able to fit into the role correctly.

"I don't want to talk about this, Tomoe." Natsuki whispered to the young girl, placing a hand on the window frame.

Tomoe watched her soundlessly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you...need anything?" She questioned, thinking on words with care.

The sound of the rain began to grow heavier, the droplets hitting the window a bit fiercely. Natsuki shifted her back a bit, and looked over her shoulder to the young girl. "What were you going to do?"

"Going to do?" The younger female asked in confusion, brow furrowing.

"To my back." The Gakuenchou clarified, turning a bit towards the girl.

"Oh...I would like to...see it." The student slowly replied.

"Alright." Natsuki turned around again, her hand on the zipper of her vest and pulling it down.

Twitching upon seeing the deep, furious scarring along the woman's back, Tomoe flickered her gaze across each detail, her breath catching as she pressed her hand to the Gakuenchou's arm. "They...look like rivers."

"Rivers?" Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, her arms covering her chest.

The Pearl hummed in response. "People who are afraid of scars, are afraid to admit reality."

Natsuki nodded, one hand clutching her vest to herself.

Leaning in, Tomoe pressed her lips firmly together, inhaling a breath quickly as she eyed the slender but torn back.

The older woman felt Tomoe press close to her, and tensed a bit at the warm breath on her back, biting her bottom lip.

Her lips quivering, Tomoe grasped hold of Natsuki's other arm, allowing her hands to slip down to the woman's elbows.

"Ah..." Natsuki gave a little shiver at the girl's touch.

Staring up to her, Tomoe bit her lip, an expression of unease painting across her features as she glanced back to the older woman's scars. _'What am I doing?'_ She inwardly muttered, leaning in again.

"Tomoe." The raven haired woman breathed the Pearl's name, arms pressing her vest against her breasts.

"I can't..." Tomoe muttered, leaning fully against her, temple resting gently upon the Column's shoulder blade.

"Can't what?" Natsuki asked, looking down at Tome from over her shoulder.

The student said nothing, merely pressing up to the taller woman.

The Gakuenchou stayed still, breathing softly as she felt the girl resting her soft cheek against her scars.

"Me..." Tomoe murmured, closing her eyes, exhausted.

"You should get some sleep." Natsuki murmured, looking down to her shed jacket.

"But, where would you go?" Tomoe kept her position closely behind her.

"I could find a hotel outside of the district." The Gakuenchou answered, turning her head to the side to watch the rain.

"Otome are always pestered anywhere...they go." Standing to her full height, Tomoe leaned onto the soles of her feet, ringing her arms around Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki relaxed back into the young girl, turning her gaze onto her from the corner of her eyes as she loosened her hold of her vest. "Shouldn't you be in class?" The Gakuenchou asked, having just remembered and flushing softly for it.

"Sensei didn't want me having difficulties from others because of...recent events." The girl sighed, her fingers grazing the older woman's collarbone.

"Ah, I see." Natsuki spoke softly, reaching a hand from her vest to brush Tomoe's fingers.

"I don't know...what I am doing." Tomoe confessed quietly.

"I'll help you." Natsuki offered.

"How?"

Natsuki didn't give an answer to that, only bringing one of the girl's hands up to kiss her fingertips.

Staring off to the window, the student took the sensation in, concentrating on it as she closed her stormy eyes once more. Shizuru Oneesama was afraid of this?

Keeping her soft kisses up, Natsuki rubbed her cheek across the tip of the girl's fingers, then softly kissed Tomoe's palm.

Letting Natsuki carry on with the motion, Tomoe sighed, feeling a little light headed from the attention which she was gaining.

"Here, sit down." Natsuki murmured into the girl's hand, kissing her palm again as she pushed her vest more to cover her chest.

Tomoe nodded, curious as to what Natsuki was wanting to show her.

The elder slipped her vest back on, zipping it up before she turned to Tomoe, the girl sitting on her bed.

"What is it?" Tomoe mused, rounding her fingers over the edge of the mattress, glancing to her hand which was still tingling.

Natsuki knelt by Tomoe, taking the hand she had previously lavished attention on and began to kiss the soft skin once more.

Watching her, Tomoe's breath picked up as she observed the woman before her. "A-ah..."

Emeralds shot up to stormy orbs, and Natsuki gauged the girl's reaction as she opened her mouth, taking a lick of Tomoe's index finger.

Tomoe widened her eyes in shock, but settled once used to the new feeling. Bringing her free hand forward, she pressed it down to Natsuki's shoulder.

Pausing her tongue on the tip of the girl's finger, Natsuki drew back. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her eyelids fluttering, Tomoe swallowed in a breath which was threatening to make her heart leap painfully. "..." A few moments of silence passed between them.

"No."

Giving a light nod to that, Natsuki moved closer between the girl's legs, using her cheek to dry the finger she had been licking and lifted Tomoe's other hand, pressing moist kisses to both of them.

Gasping quietly, the teal haired Pearl leaned forward, her fingers now working along the scarred Otome's shoulder.

Natsuki looked down to the girl's stocking covered thigh, dipping her head to press a firm kiss to the fabric and feeling the heated skin beneath.

Bringing her hand to her quivering lips, Tomoe, in her embarrassment gasped, a tint of crimson stalking her features as she realized it was the precise hand Natsuki had just cherished. Quickly changing her mind, she instead brought her hands to the Gakuenchou's back, fingertips making a speedy review of the vest.

Natsuki burrowed her head between the girl's knees, as Tomoe had squeezed them together and gave the girl's inner thigh a kiss, her hands on the younger girl's calves and rubbing.

Tomoe's grip tightened, a shiver running through her spine. The pressure from before entangling into the pit of her stomach, but this time, not abandoning her.

The older woman pressed a few more kisses to the girl's inner thigh, just above her knee. Her hands lightly gripped at Tomoe's calves before she rose up a bit, kissing at the soft skin of the Pearl's neck.

Quivering against the older woman's touch, Tomoe pressed her cheek firmly against the side of Natsuki's head, trying with all her might to not drag her nails down her back.

"You can touch me." Natsuki murmured against the girl's sweet smelling skin, kissing up the column of her throat to her ear.

A shiver moving down her spine again, Tomoe sucked in a breath. Unsteadily, she moved the padding of her fingertips so they trailed against Natsuki's shoulder blades.

Bringing one hand up from Tomoe's thighs, Natsuki grasped one of the girl's hands and brought it to the zipper of her vest, pressing butterfly kisses to her ear.

Digging the sides of her legs and knees into the elder's sides, Tomoe shivered, Natsuki having found one of her sweet spots. Just noticing her fingers were locked around the zip of Natsuki's vest, her throat went abruptly dry. _'She wants me to...'_

"Mm, the ears, hm?" Natsuki pressed another kiss to the girl's ear, relishing in Tomoe's every shiver.

Wrapping her arm around Natsuki's shoulders, Tomoe brought her even further into her body, her legs unconsciously winding around the Column loosely. Biting back a groan, Tomoe clenched her jaw tight, twitching as the woman mercilessly teased her ear.

Natsuki gave the girl's hand, still on the zipper of her vest, a soft squeeze before she took hers away, moving it to the girl's hair and tangling itself in as her tongue came out to softly lap at the tip of Tomoe's ear.

Heart pumping and dazed, Tomoe, without thinking much on it, brought the zip into a vice grip between her fingers, her movements sluggish but her senses now on full alert.

Tongue tracing the outer shell of the girl's ear, Natsuki pressed closer to Tomoe, reeling her tongue in before pressing a moist kiss.

"N-Natsuki." The student hissed between her teeth, into her hair.

"Yes, Tomoe?" Natsuki asked, soft breath blowing against the girl's ear.

"You're-" A tease? Closing her mouth, Tomoe shook her head, attempting to rid the dizzy spinning clouding her mind. "... Ha."

Moving closer, Natsuki kissed along the girl's ear to her cheek, then captured her lips in a slow liplock.

Relaxing at last, Tomoe pulled the Column as close as she could, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Pressing the girl back onto the bed, Natsuki followed her down slowly as she parted Tomoe's lips with her tongue.

They were going to... Unable to stop this time, a throaty groan escaped her lips, vibrating into the elder's own mouth.

Natsuki swallowed down the sound, crawling over the girl as she kept the kiss going, tongue threading with Tomoe's.

They were, weren't they? Tomoe inwardly mused, he nails lightly scrapping along the back of Natsuki's neck.

Breaking the kiss, Natsuki's chest heaved a bit as she looked to the girl. "I should stop." She spoke with conviction, but didn't move a muscle.

Staring back up to Natsuki, perhaps just as intensely, Tomoe caught her breath, chest rising and lowering. "When did..." She gestured to the bed, out of breath.

"In the kiss." Natsuki spoke, regaining her own breath.

Dragging her back down, the Trias student brought her head to Natsuki's neck.

Stretching out over the girl a bit, Natsuki placed a hand behind Tomoe's head, petting.

"I'm graduating in four months." Tomoe murmured.

"So soon." The older woman whispered against the girl's hair, nuzzling.

"Hmm..." Tomoe hummed, nodding in agreement.

Natsuki gave the girl's head a kiss. "Where will you go?" She asked, resting her nose into the girl's hair.

"I was thinking back to my mother, in Zipang."

Humming, Natsuki nodded. "That might be best."

"But...what about you?"Tomoe asked, leaning up, gazing into the woman's stunning orbs above hers.

"I'll still be here, being the Queen's forced lapdog so as not to be executed at the drop of a hat."

"She...really would?" A thought springing, the girl set her eyes back to Natsuki's. "I want to help you." She stared firmly.

"How could you help me?" Natsuki asked, furrowing her brows as she looked into the girl's stormy orbs, the pelting of the rain increasing.

"I don't know how, I just have this...urge to." Gnawing her lip delicately, Tomoe ragged a breath.

The older woman bent down to kiss Tomoe's lips to get her to stop biting before sitting back up. "There's nothing you could do."

"I'd rather help and at least feel life than...knowing I could have done something."

"Mm, I understand." Natsuki murmured, resting her head against the girl's forehead.

Binding her hands to the back of Natsuki's head, the student idly listened to the clashing rain beating against the window and sill.

"I should find a hotel before the weather gets worse." Natsuki spoke.

"..." Tomoe heaved a breath. "...Alright." She frowned, unable to gather why she was agreeing. "Just..."

"Just?" Natsuki questioned, sitting up.

Taking a shaky breath, Tomoe clasped hold of Natsuki's cheeks, much to the Gakuenchou's confusion. "Just..."

Natsuki's brows furrowed more. "Just what, Tomoe?" She asked, very confused.

Forcing herself up into a sitting position, her front brushed closely onto Natsuki's, making her close her eyes for a few moments. "I don't care for anyone." She said levelly. "Not even my own mother." Closing in on the older woman, Tomoe roughly meshed their lips together, her body leaning heavily into Natsuki's.

Falling back onto the bed in surprise, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Tomoe and kissed her with a passion, nails digging into the girl's dress.

Pulling away, Tomoe gasped for air, hands on either side of Natsuki she stared down to her. "What am I doing?" Her brow quivered. "I don't like anyone." She protested, smiling humorlessly as she bit back a laugh.

"You don't like me?" Natsuki asked, a bit breathless.

Something changing within her eyes, Tomoe froze. Staying there for a while, she gazed down to Natsuki with confusion. "I...don't like...?"

"Do you like me?" The Gakuenchou asked, staring into Tomoe's eyes.

"I...-"

"Do you love me?" Natsuki let her eyes fall from the girl's.

She didn't like Natsuki? She didn't love Natsuki? These thoughts reigning her mind, Tomoe's features twisted in question, watching the woman for a set number of moments as she settled onto her hips. "I..."

"I should go." Natsuki spoke firmly, gently sitting Tomoe on the bed before standing, shrugging her coat back on.

Tomoe nodded solemnly, turning her back on the older woman as she pressed her knees to her chest, her hands going into her hair with frustration.

"Goodbye, Tomoe." Natsuki spoke, giving the girl's temple a kiss before opening the door, looking around.

"Bye." The student whispered.

Heading out, Natsuki closed Tomoe's door. Walking out of the dorms and into the rain, she stopped and let herself be soaked.

"What was that?" Tomoe whispered to herself, hugging her knees closely to herself. _'Why would I say that I...'_

_'Hate...her?'_

"It's cold." Natsuki idly commented, beginning to walk towards the grand gate of Garderobe.

"Natsuki..." Tomoe uttered, staring out the window.

Her walk turning into a full run, the rain fell harder on Natsuki as she reached the gate, fumbling with the lock to open it.

Digging her face into her knees, Tomoe's hands shook under the tension of her grasp over her head. "Natsuki." She hissed.

The lock finally opened, causing Natsuki to stumble out and hit her knees. "Damnit." She grumbled, standing and locking the gate again before running away from the academy.

Why did everyone always leave her? Tomoe's mind accused angrily, forcing her to turn her eyes back up to the pouring rain outside. Always. Clenching the blankets, Tomoe kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, covering her head in her hands.

"Gakuenchou, why have you left the academy?" Natsuki's Gem lit up, alerting her as she stopped running. "I...what do you want?" She asked Youko.

"Your body temperature is below normal, and steadily decreasing. Come back to the academy, and head into the lab." The doctor demanded.

"And if I don't?" Natsuki asked, turning towards Garderobe.

"I'll get the Archmeister to make you." At that, Natsuki sighed, returning.

Her back pasted flat against the medical bed of the lab, Nina stared up blankly to the ceiling, her hand absentmindedly clenching hold of it for a period of time before releasing it once more.

Sergay...hated her, he said he would be the one to kill her, and yet...here she was.

Youko idly walked across the room, coming over to Nina. "The Gakuenchou should arrive soon."

"Gak...uenchou?" Nina echoed, coughing as her throat burned.

"Try not to speak so much." Youko murmured, rubbing a bit of a cold substance on Nina's throat.

The girl merely closed her eyes, not having the strength to nod in acknowledgment.

The lab doors opening, a sopping wet Natsuki came in, lightly shivering. "Well, that explains it." Youko grumbled, taking the Gakuenchou by the arm and sitting her down, beginning to dry her.

The Gakuenchou was coming soon? Nina idly wondered, pondering to herself inwardly as she listened to the medical chef from a distance, unable to catch every word smoothly.

Changing Natsuki into some simple clothes after she was dry, Youko sighed and led the woman over to Nina before going over her work.

Natsuki lightly brushed her fingers over the young girl's. "Nina."

_'Gakuenchou...?'_ Stiffly, Nina opened her eyes, fazed when she was met with an intense blurry sight. It had been happening lately, ever since she was moved here. Barely audible, Nina sighed.

Natsuki dipped down, delicately kissing Nina's forehead. "Can you see?" She whispered into the girl's ear.

"N...ot yet."

Natsuki nodded, bringing a chair closer to Nina's bed. "Are her arms broken?" She asked Youko, receiving a shake of her head. The Gakuenchou then lightly grasped one of Nina's hands.

"Hand..." Nina gestured to it soundlessly, her eyes looking over to it. "Feels o-odd."

"Feels odd? Is your hand numb?" Natsuki asked, giving Nina's palm a soft scratch.

"N-no." At a loss for words, Nina closed her eyes, sinking her head back into the pillow. "Yours does..."

"Ah..." Natsuki blushed faintly. "I've gained scars to both palms."

"Hm." Nina acknowledged, allowing this to digest. _'More scars, huh...?'_

"One to my temple, as well." Natsuki murmured, letting her palm touch Nina's.

Her throat itching, the REM user furrowed a brow, swallowing a few times to soothe the awkward sensation.

"I was really worried for you, Nina. I thought you had died." Natsuki confided in the young girl, reaching over to softly stroke her throat.

"I...thought so as well." Nina replied softly, the soothing helping to calm her throat.

Natsuki smiled, her fingertips smoothing over the girl's pale throat. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Certainly don't feel it..." Nina mused, exhaling a breath of air in annoyance.

"I know, baby girl." Natsuki murmured, giving the girl's forehead a kiss.

"He was so...horrible..."

The Gakuenchou lightly gave the girl's hair a pet. "It's okay, you're safe here."

"He...made me do things." The girl whispered up to her. "A-a machine."

"I know everything." Natsuki reassured the girl.

"Then...is he dead?"

"Not yet, it seems he has allied with Sakura. But tomorrow I will be going after them on a double assassination." Natsuki informed.

"Double...assassin. "Nina echoed.

"I'm going to kill them both."

Nina gazed up to her, concerned. Natsuki delicately wove her hand into Nina's hair.

"You look concerned." The older woman murmured.

"You haven't done a double assassination since..." Nina packed in speaking, her tone gathering a softness to it until it stopped completely. _'Since you rescued me.'_

"Mm, I remember." Natsuki spoke to the young girl.

Keeping silent, Nina studied the Column carefully. There was something... he didn't quite like.

"They'll be dealt with soon." Natsuki nodded to herself, then looked over the young girl.

"As long as you're alright..."

"I'm fine, Nina." Natsuki leaned in to kiss her forehead again.

"To be honest..." Rendering a sigh, Nina turned her head slightly, cringing. "I have an awful headache."

"Go to sleep, you're safe here." Natsuki promised the girl, holding her hand again.

Nina smiled. "Thank you, really..." She spoke offhandedly.

"Of course." Natsuki nodded, smiling back.

Squeezing the older woman's hand for a pregnant moment, Nina nodded quietly.

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Natsuki kissed Nina's hand fondly, then relaxed into her chair, giving a soft cough.

…

"Pray tell me, why you haven't started your mission yet, Gakuenchou." Mashiro remarked loudly, the next day, petting Mikoto who was happily snoozing on her lap.

"I-I seem to have gotten sick, my Queen." Natsuki answered, standing by her table and coughing violently.

Mashiro tilted a brow, rubbing the cat's fur idly. "Is that so?"

"Ye-" Clearing her throat and coughing a few more times, Natsuki nodded. "I apologize."

"So what exactly were you doing to get ill, Gakuenchou?" The Queen mused distastefully, grinding her teeth as she gently pushed Mikoto out of her lap. The overweight cat instantly hissing to run under the center meeting table.

"I got caught-" Coughing more, Natsuki struggled with her words. "Out in the rain."

"In the rain, ha."

Looking over to the boisterous leader quietly, Tomoe leveled her eyes onto her calmly, narrowing them. Why was this Queen, no, girl-so annoyingly idiotic, it made Tomoe sick. Only because she was the leader of the country didn't mean she could boss Natsuki around so lightly! Natsuki was the leader of the Otome for cries sake! The most dangerous warrior Earl had ever seen.

Forcing herself to swallow, and wincing strongly, Natsuki croaked. "I apologize."

"And how does this change the situation anyway? Surely the great Gakuenchou of Garderobe could have just ordered an...underling to find their location?" Mashiro hissed, her words venom.

"Besides! Just send spies out, Meisters to scout. Oh my, I am sorry." She mocked, directing an accusing finger over towards Tomoe. "That plain failed!"

Natsuki, even in her sickness, managed to blush in shame. "I will handle it." She wavered on her feet, and gripped the desk, coughing into her hand.

"Mashiro-sama..." Aoi, the Queen's personal maid ushered to her silently. "Surely you should give her some time, she is rather ill." The brunette commented, her eyes studying the older woman.

Mashiro merely grunted in response, brushing the maid off. "So what are you going to do, Gakuenchou?"

"It would be very reckless to face any enemy like this, I would be killed." Natsuki cleared her throat, taking in a deep raspy breath. "But, if that is what the Queen wishes, I'll do it."

"An Otome is to follow every order of their Master, however I must remind you Queen Mashiro, that you do not own Garderobe." Miss Maria warned.

The Gakuenchou wavered again, leaning heavily on the desk as she began to cough more violently.

"The Columns are under the guidance of the Shinso-sama, so even if you was to take over Garderobe, you wouldn't have direct control." Heading over to the Gakuenchou's side, Miss Maria ushered her away.

"How, dare you!" Mashiro accused loudly. _'Old bag!'_

Natsuki stumbled, her head dizzy as her face paled further, the woman falling to her knees and leaning against the wood, coughing.

"N-Gak-" Tomoe called worryingly. Realizing her situation she quickly stiffened, biting her lip.

"She's faking it, obviously." Mashiro rolled her eyes.

Standing on shaky legs, Natsuki turned to face Mashiro, her face very pale and beginning to sweat lightly. "I will-...I will complete my mission."

"You...shall." Mashiro murmured, heading over to the doors, she cast Aoi a look, forcing the maid to follow. "Mikoto!"

Waving a hand after the girl, too tired to bid her farewell, Natsuki gripped the desk as she turned away.

"Gakuenchou, you should head over to the lab." Miss Maria remarked, watching the other members of the meeting room leave one after another.

"I agree." Natsuki spoke, clutching the wall as she began to move.

"Gakuenchou..." Tomoe uttered, keeping her distance as she gazed up to Miss Maria who scowled lightly. "...She needs help."

"Help would be...apprecia...ted..." Natsuki's strength was sapped, and she slid down the wall slowly.

Standing there shocked, Tomoe glanced up to Miss Maria again. "W-what-"

"Hurry up, Marguerite." Inwardly sighing a breath for the girl's inexperience, the epitome gathered one of Natsuki's arms around her shoulders. "Hurry child!"

Natsuki's entire body was shaking, the older woman's eyes shut as her legs refused to work.

"Helene." Maria stated into her GEM. "Marguerite!" She scolded the girl.

"A-ah." Still in a state of shock, Tomoe roughly tore her eyes away from the unconscious woman, bringing Natsuki's arm around her own shoulders.

"I told her she shouldn't have left, but she insisted. Guess the Queen wore her out." Youko spoke, looking after Nina. "Just bring her in here."

The door of the lab rashly being swung open by Irina as they headed towards the room, the assistant ran back over to Youko, gently moving Nina away to the back of the room, the girl slumbering.

Youko grabbed Natsuki from the others, laying her onto the table. Getting a small flashlight, she checked the woman's eyes. "She's a bit unstable, but she should be fine." The doctor spoke, getting a wet rag for the Gakuenchou.

"I must be getting to class." The epitome reported. Gazing down to Tomoe, she gave her a look of expectancy before leaving.

"You can stay if you want, I know she stayed for you when you were injured." Youko spoke, giving Natsuki another look over before heading into the back room.

"A-" The nurse had left already, much too Tomoe's confusion. Bringing her attention over to Natsuki instead, she hesitatingly strode over, feet unwilling to move quickly. "...Natsuki?" She whispered.

The older woman lay on the metal table, the situation irritatingly similar. Her body shook before she sat up, coughing into her hand.

"...Natsuki?" Tomoe asked again, but barely louder, standing beside her and outstretching her hand slowly.

Swallowing thickly, Natsuki lay back down slowly, clearing her throat. "Tomoe?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"Your..." How could something as serious as this happen? Tomoe wondered, leaning her palms against the table. "I'm here." She replied simply.

"I've always been...susceptible to sickness..." Natsuki murmured, the wet rag having fell to her side.

Picking the rag up, Tomoe frowned. "Susceptible?" She asked quietly, bringing the cloth back to Natsuki's head, pressing down gently.

"Ooh..." Natsuki greatly appreciated the cold rag, and relaxed. "I get sick very easily."

"Hm." Tomoe responded, eyes flicking as she brought a hand to clasp to the Gakuenchou's cheek, fingers brushing to her neck. "I do...you know..."

"Do what?" Natsuki asked, closing her eyes to the touch.

"Ah..." Removing her hand, Tomoe looked away sharply. _'No.'_ "I was worried." She murmured, her tone weakening as she gazed back down to the Column. "I've never seen someone have such...a severe cough before."

"It will be gone by tomorrow, the cold has increased and sped up thanks to the nanomachines desperately trying to void my body of it." Natsuki explained, lifting a weary hand to touch the cool rag.

"You would have thought nanomachines would have evolved over the centuries." The girl muttered inwardly cursing at the urge to get closer to the woman. This wasn't the time nor the place.

Natsuki hummed lowly in response, her eyes feeling hot as she closed them. "You should get back to your dorm, Tomoe." She whispered, swallowing hard.

"But, what if..."

"I'll be fine." Natsuki assured the young girl, smiling softly.

"You better be..." The Pearl lowly whispered, her thoughts uneasily tracking back to last night on abandonment.

The older woman didn't respond, her chest already rising and falling in the slow and peaceful rhythm of sleep.

Her eyes swapping between Natsuki and the exit to the lab, Tomoe bit into her tongue, unsure in what to do. She could...

No. She couldn't stay here, not tonight.

In her thoughts, Tomoe barely registered the back room opening until a hand touched her shoulder. Luckily, she fought back the urge to jump, and instead looked up.

"I'll escort you back to your dorm if you would like." Youko offered, taking her hand from the girl.

"Ah, um..." Taking one last glance to Natsuki, Tomoe nodded up to her broadly.

Nodding back, Youko led Tomoe out of the lab as Natsuki slept, the wet rag doing its job as it stayed on the Gakuenchou's forehead, cooling and soothing her.

Following after the nurse, Tomoe's thoughts idly strayed back to last night. They had...if it had surely carried on...

Fighting back the urge to blush, the student rubbed against a cheek, attempting to rid the heat away.

Stopping Miss Maria when they came upon her, Youko exchanged a few words with the older woman before she allowed them to pass, the doctor soon stopping at Tomoe's dorm.

"Alright, you can visit tomorrow, but I doubt she'll still be there." Youko spoke to the girl.

"Why are you even allowing me?" Tomoe asked, puzzled, turning to her she frowned. "I am a student after all...even if...the Gakuenchou was there with me last time."

"Everyone has visitation rights, and the Gakuenchou is an important woman." Youko eyed Tomoe, then turned on her heel.

Watching the tall woman leave, Tomoe stood there for a few moments, staring after her. Still...it was still a little odd.

She shook her head, and slipped inside of her dorm. Looking to the bed, she fought back the urge to blush again as she sat down, exhaling softly.

Clasping her face into her palms and leaning her elbows against her legs, Tomoe groaned loudly, displeasure entering her stomach as the tinge of red succeeded in painting her cheeks wildly. "Natsuki's." She muttered into her hands.

Frustrated, with herself and her feelings, Tomoe fell back onto the bed and curled onto her side. Her thoughts drifted back to the lap, when the Gakuenchou had so carefully laid next to her, holding her gently.

"Natsuki...you idiot."

How had they managed to...fall in love? Did Tomoe even deserve this? Clenching the covers into her palm, she automatically remembered it was the section the Gakuenchou had lay. "Eh." Rolling onto her back, she covered her eyes with an arm. This was ridiculous.

Her sheets, her pillows, her bed, her whole dorm smelled of the older woman! She sighed and shut her eyes beneath her arm.

She had been her first kiss...

Stormy orbs shot open at the thought. How had she not...!

Sitting up, Tomoe clutched a pillow to her face and screamed into the fabric. She couldn't stand to just lay here, the woman's presence all around her.

Sluggishly scrambling to her feet, Tomoe attempted to calm her raging heart, pressing her fist to her heart angrily.

"What is this?" She hissed to herself, the feeling twisting up her insides.

It was almost like she couldn't bare to be away from the Gakuenchou.

It couldn't be...could it? Bringing her gaze over towards her bed again, she sighed loudly, shoulders tensing. It was, wasn't it?

"I was not prepared for this." Tomoe spoke softly, her knees shaking.

Unsteadily making her way back, Tomoe quickly lowered to the side of the bed, hiding her face into her arms as her knees met the floor.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked herself, closing her eyes as the scent of the Gakuenchou flooded her senses.

It was impossible for her to stay either way when she was to graduate. ...Unless.

Slowly, Tomoe opened her eyes, staring to the soft, white material of her arm.

"I...I have to try." She murmured, determination in her stormy eyes.

"It isn't like...Shizuru Oneesama would stay, is it?" She asked herself, leaning back up, staring to the windows and creasing a brow. It felt so strange to say Shizuru's name so easily without...

"When did this even happen?" She spoke, soft as she watched a cloud roll by. "I feel as if this is going so fast still...when did I even..." _'Fall in love?'_

Had Natsuki gone through the same thing? Except, gathered with the pain of her body and falling out of love with Shizuru Oneesama? She couldn't be too sure.

"She must be struggling with dealing with this after everything that's happened." Tomoe murmured, sighing to herself.

Especially considering she had Queen Mashiro stalking her at every moment, along with the fact she had a double assassination to take care of. Sergay coming to mind, she bit her lip roughly, scowling as her body shivered.

Tomoe certainly did not like the fact that everyone seemed to be...bullying the Gakuenchou. She gave a small breath, feeling childish compared to the older woman.

Compared to her, Natsuki had years more experience.

"I should do some work." Tomoe murmured to herself, trying to shake the situation from her head. Taking her books from under her bed, she sat at her desk and began to work.

But what to study? Tomoe grumbled under her breath, pen in hand she tapped it against the desk.

"I should brush up on history." She murmured, taking the correct book and plopping it down, watching as it opened.

But which? That was the question. Flicking through the pages thoughtlessly, Tomoe took little interest at the flowing letters which bombarded them. Ugh...couldn't there at least be a bit of color?

Flipping through more pages, she stopped, staring to the picture. It was of the Gakuenchou. "I don't remember this..." Her brows furrowed, and she began to read the article.

"The Kruger's are...all leaders...?" Tomoe echoed, following the text carefully.

"'While the Kruger blood is noble, their past is anything but?' What is that supposed to mean?" The student frowned.

"...Schwartz...slave traders...murders." The girl's brows furrowed deeper, and she flipped the page, only to be met with the fresh wounds of the Gakuenchou's back.

"Tortured for cutting her family away from the Schwartz for 'good'?" She felt sick, but read on.

"Natsuki Kruger, now Gakuenchou of Garderobe, and scarred from her dishonorable past has never once looked back to Schwartz."

"Her mother, Saeko Kruger, the President of the Aries Republic was forced into joining the Schwartz at a young age, giving birth to Natsuki Kruger during..." Bewildered, dizzy and feeling awful, Tomoe stared down to the book. Natsuki was...

She pushed the book away, not wanting to believe its contents as she felt her stomach twist up in knots.

"N-no wonder..." She likes Schwartz architecture so much...

"I feel sick." She murmured, looking away from the book.

Maybe it would have been better being oblivious...

But now, her curiosity was piqued, and Tomoe looked back at the book, uneasy.

She really wanted to throw up now...but...Sergay is Schwartzen, Natsuki is half... "O-oh..."

"Sergay is..." She clamped a hand over her mouth, standing from her chair and leaning over the wastebasket in her room.

Collapsing to her knees heavily before the bin, she ragged a breath, her arms supporting her weakly.

She didn't get sick, but the girl wanted to as her stomach and mind were wracked with pain. This information...too much...

It was...it was if Sergay was stalking her! Through Schwartz architecture...through Natsuki...through... Gritting her teeth sharply, Tomoe's clenched her hands painfully around the bin.

She couldn't take this. Tomoe stood, taking a deep breath and closing the book. Did anyone else know this information?

What could she do? She would be cautious?

"...I have to talk to her." The girl spoke, looking to her door.

But...she couldn't go now, could she? Growling, Tomoe headed over to the door, grasping hold of the handle tightly.

Miss Maria had already patrolled by, Tomoe thought to herself, opening the door and looking out.

Curfew past at least an hour and a half ago...so that would mean it was about ten thirty that evening. Taking one more survey, Tomoe quickly headed down the corridor, the lights dimmed.

Quietly, she crossed from the dorms to the main school building, quickly heading underground into the lab. Heart pounding from the adrenaline as she was sure she could be caught any moment, she looked into the main room of the lab.

Locating the medical bed near the center of the room, except pulled back to be closer to the wall, Tomoe cautiously headed forward, glancing around further, in case of detection.

Natsuki was in the same sleeping position as when Tomoe left her, the girl coming up to her side slowly.

Leaning forward, Tomoe brought a hesitating hand forward in the means to gently shake Natsuki awake.

Her hand touching the older woman's shoulder, she wondered if she should wake her.

How would Natsuki react to her words? She had no means of knowing. Dipping her head lower to observe the sleeping woman silently, Tomoe's eyes unconsciously searched her.

Leaning her ear into the woman's chest, Tomoe heard the clear breathing, and knew the woman was over her cold.

"Natsuki..." She murmured softly, keeping her head in place. The Gakuenchou only shifted, a hand coming onto Tomoe's head.

Suddenly feeling safe, to her horror, Tomoe couldn't help but breathe in the Column's scent, the smell drawing her further into the presence.

Her name was whispered, and she darted her eyes to the older woman's face, but Natsuki was still asleep.

Keeping her position stiffly, Tomoe continued to watch her like a hawk, her sight making her feel as if she was on a ship, the Gakuenchou's chest exhaling to merely take another breath.

The wet rag had fallen off, she noticed. Lifting a hand to touch Natsuki's forehead, she hummed to herself, the temperature normal.

"Natsuki." She called again. This time, she gained a soft hum in a addition to the woman petting her hair.

With this in process, Tomoe murmured under her breath, leaning up carefully as the hand atop her head slipped down, back onto her stomach.

Natsuki stayed in her deep state of slumber, her skin back to its healthy porcelain tone.

"Ugh...you really are a deep sleeper." Tomoe muttered, bringing a hand to the woman's shoulder, gently nudging her.

This action received a mumble and Natsuki tried to go onto her side, failing as she just rolled onto her back again.

Really? This Gakuenchou was so stubborn! Shaking again, Tomoe's cheeks painted a light crimson as a thought came to mind.

This gained a light whimper, and she stilled her hand, worried she might be hurting the older woman.

There was no use...was there? Sighing, she rested her head back down onto the woman's chest.

Maybe she should do it... Tomoe sighed, biting her lip as she decided.

It was probably the only way how she was going to wake Natsuki up in the first place, if this was to continue.

Lifting her head, Tomoe neared the Gakuenchou's face, the woman's breath touching her softly.

But...what if Natsuki got spooked? Her mind quickly reminded, making her freeze as her lips barely touched Natsuki's.

_'Surely someone has awoken her this way before.' _Tomoe thought, then pressed her lips to Natsuki's. After a few moments, she felt the older woman respond.

Brushing her lips against the slumbering Natsuki's gently, Tomoe held onto her wrists.

"To...moe?" The older woman murmured against the girl's lips, eyes opening slightly.

"Y-you're awake..." Tomoe breathed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Natsuki sleepily slurred her words.

"I..."

Sitting up slightly, Natsuki looked to the girl, rubbing an eye.

"Are you...Schwartzen...?" Tomoe whispered, moving back a little, a worrying expression about her features, unsure for how Natsuki would react.

Sitting up further, Natsuki gave Tomoe a sleepy stare. "What?" She asked.

Tomoe shakily took a breath, forcing herself to speak in a ragged tone. "I-I... found some information."

"Ah...yes, I am Schwartzen." Natsuki answered.

"Half...?" Tomoe looked away, hating herself as she rested her back against the edge of the bed, staring down to her hands.

"Mm." Natsuki confirmed, sitting up fully now.

"Why...you...kept this away to..." _'Protect me.'_ Tomoe realized, turning around, lips quivering as she gazed over to the tired Gakuenchou.

Natsuki gave a little nod to the young girl, rubbing her head.

"Natsuki?" The Pearl questioned, frowning.

"Yes?" The Gakuenchou replied, looking to Tomoe.

"Are you alright? You..."

"My cold is gone." The older woman stated, tilting her head.

"He's..." Coming back over to the Gakuenchou's side, Tomoe stiffly lifted her hand, bringing it up to Natsuki's neckline. "Your father...isn't he?"

Lips curling into a cold sneer, Natsuki looked away. "Biologically."

"I..." _'Always thought there was something familiar about him...'_ "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Natsuki gave a laughing smirk.

Natsuki had to assassinate her own father? Not knowing what to do at all, the student pulled up onto the bed, hesitating, concerned from Natsuki's stare.

"I feel tired." Natsuki told the young girl, sighing heavily.

"You look it." Tomoe commented quietly, wrapping her arms around her.

"Mm." Natsuki looped her arms around Tomoe's waist, resting her hands in the small of the girl's back.

Tightening her grasp, Tomoe rested her chin snuggly into the nape of Natsuki's neck, whimpering. "I couldn't stop..."

"Couldn't stop what?" Natsuki asked softly, bringing the girl into her lap.

"Thinking about you."

The Gakuenchou hummed a bit, her arms tight around Tomoe. "What else were you thinking about?"

Tomoe's breath picked up a little, her arms unconsciously winding around the older woman more securely, fitting into place onto Natsuki's lap with ease.

Then Natsuki remembered, and gave a nervous cough. "O-oh, right." She murmured.

"I had to get out of my room." Tomoe whispered. "I couldn't stand it, you were everywhere."

"...Sorry." Natsuki spoke softly.

"Can...I stay here for a while?" The Pearl asked, closing her eyes firmly and digging her fingers lightly into the Gakuenchou's sides, but not enough to hurt her.

"Of course." Natsuki murmured, bracing a hand down as she began to lay back.

Not sure with their position as Natsuki brought them slowly down onto the bed, Tomoe shifted, eventually rolling onto her side, facing Natsuki, visibly twitching as their legs brushed together.

Taking in a deep breath, Natsuki lay her head back and closed her eyes, her arms around Tomoe.

_'Do I really mind that she and Sergay are...'_ Her thoughts evaporating, the girl nuzzled further into the Gakuenchou, her hand loosely laying against Natsuki's collarbone.

"Your hands are warm." Natsuki murmured as she relaxed.

Tomoe hummed, sinking into the elder some more as she brought her other hand to Natsuki's side closest to her. "Hmm."

"Now that you know, do you...?" Natsuki asked cautiously, turning her head to the side and away from Tomoe.

"No, I don't." Tomoe repeated levelly. "I still..."

Natsuki wound her arms more around the girl. "Sorry." She apologized.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Tomoe murmured against the skin of her neck, her head starting to feel cloudy.

Natsuki turned her head back, giving the girl a soft kiss to her head.

The girl in response grumbled lowly, hovering her fingers over Natsuki's collarbone absently, tracing the strong bone for a pregnant pause.

"Mm..." Natsuki gave a smile to the attention, curling a bit around Tomoe.

"Good night..." Tomoe quietly spoke, taking pleasure in Natsuki's body heat, the warmth helping her to keep relaxed.

"Night." Natsuki murmured back, already falling asleep.

"Hm..."

* * *

XZxYxZX - The only NatTom? Well, that is soon to change! We do have a sequel for this already, along with at least 120k words for the whole plotline of both Opheliac and that, so who knows!

**Chapter Theme: Nightwish - Master Passion Greed.**

Who the hell are you to tell me,  
What to do, why to do, why bother  
Leech in a mask of virtue  
Such waste, to ever think of you again

Hey Judas, your Christess was our love  
Hit and run, your will be done  
Never sorry, never wrong  
More more more more more

Master Passion Greed  
Master Passion Greed

"Hello. How are you?  
Let me explain one thing.  
All for her and more for me  
Why is it so hard to see?  
I see no sense in doing this,  
Not enough for me,  
I fuck up everything but let me explain"

Some, day

Some day you shall flee,  
Panting and weak

All within me gone but pain and hope  
Hoping that the pain would fade away

Greed, your master passion  
I feed the mouth that bites me  
Mammon, opiate of the masses  
The reek of your lies draws flies

Seek her  
Seduce her  
Tame her  
Blame her  
Have her  
Kill her

Seek her  
Seduce her  
Tame her  
Blame her  
Feast on it all

With awakening the tears will begin  
To my everlasting shame silence took me


End file.
